Threads of Fate (Remake) Fanfic: YUNJAE
by jae sekundes
Summary: LOVE and FRIENDSHIP. Akhirnya Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun mengthui kekuatan demonic aka Death Bringer milik Jaejoong. Bgitu pula, Jaejoong dan tmn2nya melihat kekuatan dan kemampuan unik senjata dan darah yg dimiliki Yunho. Ikatan pertemanan mereka bertambah kuat, bgitu juga dgn Yunho yg sjk awal tertarik dgn Jaejoong. Main Pair: YUNJAE. Other Pair: YOOSU,SIBUM, CHANGKYU and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance **

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( Bisa berubah sewaktu – waktu sesuai alur critanya)**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author perlu masih belajar dalam membuat FF**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**Prelude and Perkenalan Tokoh**

_Sepuluh ribu tahun lalu, telah terjadi peperangan besar antara dunia manusia dan lima ras lainnya melawan dunia alam lain yang sangat kuat dan luar biasa jahatnya bahkan sangat melebihi kejahatan ras manusia maupun ras lainnya yang dikenal sebagai__** Netherworld **_sehingga dunia manusia dan empat ras lainnya jatuh ke dalam kekuasaan mereka dan menjadi tidak berdaya selama pasukan Netherworld menduduki mereka_. Tetapi, muncullah seseorang yang berasal dari dunia tersebut untuk menegakkan keadilan dan membela dunia manusia dan keempat ras lainnya melawan seluruh pasukan berasal dari dunia tersebut secara seorang diri. Namanya adalah __**Zekundes sang Dewa Kematian / God of Death**__. Kemudian, dengan tenang ia memerintah dunia manusia dan empat ras lainnya, dan terus melestarikan kedamaian, sampai akhir hidupnya sehingga melahirkan sebuah legenda yang akan diingat, dikenang dan dipuja selama- lamanya bagi dunia manusia bersama empat ras lainnya yaitu __**The**__**Legendary Black Knight, Zekundes.**_

_**PERKENALAN TOKOH**_

**Characters:**

**Kim Jaejoong **

**Usia: **21 tahun (memiliki rambut warna hitam, bayangkan saat potongan rambutnya waktu zaman Mirotic).

**Ras:** Human hybrid (nanti akan dijelaskan pada pertengahan cerita).

**Job:** Mercenary / pasukan bayaran of Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon: **Rebellion (specially customized Durandal Sword with motorcycle gear shift), Dark Rose (specially customized revolver with two barrelshot) and Death Bringer (terdapat pada lengan kanannya yang selalu ditutupi medical sling arm biasanya digunakan jika situasinya darurat), Left handed / Kidal dalam menggunakan senjatanya baik pedang dan pistol.

**Nickname:** Jaejoongie / Joongie (yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama ini hanya saudara kembarannya sendiri / Youngwoong).

Seorang namja berparas cantik bahkan melebihi kaum yeoja manapun memiliki mata doe eyes biru langit yang berkilau dan memikat namun memiliki sifat yang ketus, dingin dan lebih suka bekerja sendiri daripada bersama orang lain kecuali ia merasa "terpaksa" kalau misi khusus yang harus dikerjakan bersama namun berkat kemampuannya dalam bertarung dan kekuatannya yang sangat kuat sehingga ia mendapat respek yang hebat bagi orang – orang yang seangkatan dengannya dan memiliki banyak penggemar berupa fangirl meski kebanyakan fanboy, sebenarnya dia baik, hangat dan sangat perhatian juga setia kawan, hanya orang – orang tertentu yang dekat dengannya yang mengetahui sifatnya termasuk saudara kembarannya dan kekasih kakaknya tersebut. Diam - diam menyukai hewan gajah. Diam – diam ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat _demonic_ (nanti akan dijelaskan dalam cerita) sehingga ia selalu meyembunyikannya dalam bentuk medical sling arm pada lengan kanannya sehingga membuat orang – orang mengira ia menjalani pengobatan akibat terluka dalam bekerja (yang tahu hanya Youngwoong, Hyun Joong dan semua member guild dan nantinya Yunho bersama sahabat- sahabatnya akan ikut mengetahuinya (meski semua member guild tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya)).

**Partner Pet:** Fenrir (serigala berbulu lebat berwarna hitam bermata emas yang sangat buas dan menakutkan tapi bisa jinak jika dekat dengan Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong untuk orang lain, dia hanya dekat jika dia suka pada orang tersebut yang dianggapnya "pantas" dan dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong (cth: Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Junsu, Kyuhyun dan hanya beberapa orang dalam Mirotic Guild terutama Changmin).

**Jung Yunho / Jung Yunho Volte Hyurzeon**

**Usia:** 22 tahun (bayangkan potongan rambunya waktu zaman Mirotic).

**Ras:** Hyur- Human Hybrid (manusia berdarah campuran Hyur).

**Job:** Prince the Kingdom of Hyrulezhion.

**Weapon: **Arbiter Sword (Broadsword).

Seorang namja berstatus pangeran sekaligus calon pewaris Kingdom of Hyrulezhion keturunan terakhir yang merupakan kerajaan bagi bangsa hyur berparas tampan, keren, pintar, berkarisma dan cool. Ia selalu berpikir dengan berkepala dingin tetapi sangat keras kepala, tegas, sangat memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang dia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Saat ini ia bersama dua sahabatnya akan bekerjasama sementara dengan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya dalam sebuah misi yang nantinya akan berujung menyelamatkan dunia. Memiliki ketertarikan dengan Jaejoong yang dianggap "menarik". Ia mencintai Jaejoong meski akhirnya mengetahui jati dirinya dan menerima Jaejoong apa adanya. Sebagai pewaris terakhir, ia berusaha melindungi kerajaan dan rakyat yang dicintainya sekaligus melindungi "sesuatu" berasal dari kerajaannya dari ancaman luar terutama orang / makhluk yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

**Kim Youngwoong **

**Usia: **21 tahun (memiliki rambut warna hitam, bayangkan saat potongan rambutnya waktu DBSk The King's man Parody).

**Ras:** Human hybrid (nanti akan dijelaskan pada pertengahan cerita).

**Job: **Bartender at Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon: **None

Seorang namja yang juga memiliki paras cantik memiliki mata biru berkilau yang sama dan serupa dengan Jaejoong sehingga juga memiliki banyak penggemar seperti Jaejoong meski kebanyakan juga fanboy. Meski mereka bersaudara kembar, sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang bagaikan api dan air karena ia selalu baik, ramah suka menolong dan bersikap hangat pada siapapun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki bakat dan kemampuan bertarung seperti Jaejoong sehinnga ia bekerja menjadi salah satu bartender di Mirotic Guild. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong selaku sebagai saudara kembarnya dan ia rela mati dan berkorban demi nyawa adiknya sendiri maupun Hyun Joong dan teman – temannya yang merupakan member Mirotic Guild. Ia sangat mencintai Hyun Joong yang merupakan tunangannya meski ia meragukan jati dirinya sendiri maupun Jaejoong. Diam – diam ia selalu merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong mengenai Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan kekuatan demonic yang dimiliki Jaejoong (nanti akan dijelaskan pada pertengahan cerita).

**Kim Hyun Joong**

**Usia: **25 tahun.

**Ras:** Human.

**Job: **Mercenary Captain of Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon**: Great Sword / Buster Sword.

Seorang namja tampan dan pintar, ia sangat menyayangi dan menganggap semua member guild layaknya sebuah keluarga besar termasuk Jaejoong terutama Youngwoong yang merupakan tunangannya. Ia siap mati dan rela berkorban demi Youngwoong, suka mengerjai Jaejoong dengan memanggil julukan yang hanya boleh dipakai oleh Youngwoong (menurut Jaejoong). Sangat tidak suka sistem pemerintahan Kingdom of Gridania yang dipimpin Lee Soo Man beserta Fraksinya yang menganggap bahwa Guild dan mercenary merupakan sebuah kumpulan "sampah" yang menjijikan dan sistem diskriminasi di mana Low class (kelas miskin dan menengah ke bawah seperti Guild, kaum orang-orang sederhana dan miskin) dan mengatakan bahwa hanya manusia berstatus keturunan berdarah biru (bangsawan) saja yang pantas berkuasa di bumi dan juga menganggap ras Vampire, Elves, Werewolf bahkan Hyur sebagai "gangguan".

**Park Yoochun**

**Usia**: 23 tahun.

**Ras**: Vampire

**Job**: The Royal Family Strategiest Kingdom of Hyrulezhion.

**Weapon**: Rapier.

Seorang namja tampan keturunan Dvampire yang berbeda berada pada pihak kaum vampire yang membela ras manusia, elves, werewolf dan hyur, kurang suka meminum darah dan tidak menyerang lebih memilih berdamai dengan keempat ras dan hanya meminum obat khusus pengganti darah yang diciptakan oleh kaum tersebut sampai akhirnya kaum vampire tersebut dihabisi oleh sekelompok pihak tertentu sehingga hanya menyisakan Yoochun sendiri sampai kebetulan keluarga Jung menemukannya dan membawanya ke Kingdom of Hyrulezhion dan menjalin persahabatan dengan Yunho dan Siwon. Ia memiliki sifat playboy sampai mendapat gelar_The__Cassanova Strategiest_ dan berjidat lebar tetapi berwibawa, pintar, cool dan selalu memberi nasehat pada Yunho apalagi menyangkut tentang Jaejoong. Ia selalu mengikuti Yunho kemanapun pergi terutama misi yang akan dijalankan bersama Jaejoong dan teman – temannya. Menyukai Junsu saat pertemuan pertama meski Junsu menolak mentah – mentah. Saat ini ia berusaha mencari pelaku pembantaian kaumnya yang akhirnya berhubungan dengan misi yang dijalankannya bersama-sama Jejoong, Yunho dan lain2.

**Kim Junsu**

**Usia**: 21 tahun.

**Ras**: Human.

**Job**: Mercenary of Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon**: Bowgun.

Seorang namja imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang melengking dengan kemampuan memanah yang sangat baik dan tepat sasaran, bersahabat baik dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong, suka sekali mengoda Jaejoong bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia kurang suka dengan Yoochun dianggap mesum dan menyebalkan tetapi seiringnya berjalannya waktu, ia mulai menyadari perasaannya dan mulai mencintai Yoochun meski ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Yoochun adalah terlarang.

**Shim Changmin**

**Usia: **19 tahun.

**Ras: **Human.

**Job: **Prince The Kingdom of Gridania / illegitimate son

Weapon: Sword

Seorang namja _baby face_ yang sebenarnya merupakan pangeran Kingdom of Gridania sekaligus merupakan anak hasil hubungan gelap antara King Lee Soo Man dengan seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai maid di istana tetapi sayangya wanita tersebut dibunuh untuk menutupi kesalahan dari raja tersebut sehingga Changmin sangat membencinya. Ia sangat dihormati rakyat kalangan Low Class atas kebaikan hatinya meski ia kurang mendapatkan respek dari kalangan bangsawan dan pemerintahan karena statusnya. Ia suka sekali berkunjung ke Mirotic Guild yang dipimpin oleh Kim Hyun Joong sehingga ia berteman dengan banyak member di sana dan bersahabat dekat Jaejoong, Youngwoong, Junsu, Kibum terutama Kyuhyun meski ia berstatus "Pangeran". Diam – diam ia menyukai Kyuhyun walau ia takut mengakuinya tetapi hubungan mereka sangat erat sampai kerap kali dijuluki _Duo Evil_ titisan _Netherworld_. Selain itu, ia suka sekali banyak makan dan seringkali menumpang makan di Mirotic Guild sampai dijuluki _Food Monster_ oleh semua member di Guild tersebut dan ia termsuk jenius sehingga ia mampu mengatur pekerjaanya dalam bidang politik dengan baik meski kurang diakui oleh King Lee Soo Man dan pemerintah.

Choi Siwon

Usia: 24 tahun.

Ras: Werewolf-Hyur Hybrid.

Job: Head of Royal Guards Kingdom of Hyrulezhion, Head of Choi Family.

Weapon: Katana.

Seorang namja tampan, murah senyum merupakan seorang kepala keluarga tunggal keluarga Choi yang merangkap sebagai Pimpinan Royal Guards Kingdom of Hyrulezhion sekaligus bodyguardnya Yunho. Sangat berteman baik dengan Yunho dan Yoochun meski berbeda ras. Ia sangat setia kepada mereka berdua bahkan rela berkorban karena ikatan persahabatannya sangat kuat. Ia menyukai Kim Kibum karena ia mengakui pernah bertemu dengannya waktu kecil meski Kibum merasa tidak mengenalnya meski membuat Siwon sedih tetapi ia berusaha mendapatkan Kibum apapun yang terjad dan berusaha membantu Kibum untuk memperoleh ingatannya kembali. Ia sangat memuja _The Legendary Black Knight, Zekundes_ sebagai idola bahkan dianggap Dewa baginya.

**Kim Kibum**

**Usia**: 21 tahun.

**Ras**: Vampire-Human Hybrid.

**Job**: Mercenary of Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon**: Spear.

Seorang namja berparas cantik yang suka sekali membaca buku terutama buku sejarah. Ia sangat ahli dalam menggunakan tombak dan suka berlatih bersama Jaejoong jika ia merasa bosan / tidak melakukan misi. Ia cukup akrab dengan semua member guild dan paling berhubungan dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong yang dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Sebenarnya waktu kecil ia pernah bertemu dengan Siwon namun ia lupa ingatan sehingga ia kurang mengetahui mengenai identitasnya dan akhirnya berkelana seorang diri sampai akhirnya ia ditemukan oleh Kim Hyun Joong dan dibawa ke Kingdom of Gridania untuk diterima dalam Mirotic Guild dan diadopsi sebagai anggota keluarga tersebut. Sejak bertemu Siwon, ia merasa perasaanya aneh tetapi ia hanya menganggap Siwon sebgai rekan kerja dalam misi yang membuat Siwon sedih tetapi nantinya ia mulai menyukai Siwon meski akan terjadi hal yang tragis mengenai ingatannya tersebut. Ia memiliki darah campuran vampire sehingga ia harus meminum pasokan darah dari hewan / monster jika ia merasa "haus" (yang mengetahui hal ini hanya semua member guild terutama Jaejoong, Youngwoong dan Hyun Joong). Ia akrab dengan Fenrir pet peliharaanntya Jaejoong sampai ia selalu minta izin ke Jaejoong untuk mengajanya berjalan – jalan bersama jika ada waktu luang. Ia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas yang sangat berguna bagi misi yang akan dijalankannya bersama teman- temannya terutama sejarah mengenai Dunia, **_Centurion_ **_**The Legendary Black Knight, Zekundes dan Kingdom of Hyrulezhio**n_.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Usia**: 19 tahun.

**Ras**: Elves-Human.

**Job**: Mercenary of Mirotic Guild.

**Weapon**: Twin Sword.

Seorang namja berperawakan imut dan baby face yang sangat mencintai game – gamenya dan memiliki IQ di atas rata – rata manusia biasa sehingga dia dianggap jenius selain Changmin. Sejak kecil ia tidak mempunyai orang tua karena orang tuanya yang merupakan salah satunya adalah ayahnya seorang Elves bersama ibunya yang seorang manusia biasa ditangkap dan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal waktu ia berusia 6 tahun oleh Ras Elves (nanti akan dijelaskan pada pertengahan cerita) meski semua ras sudah "berdamai" sejak sepuluh ribu tahun. Karena itu ia berhasil selamat karena ada yang menolongnya dan sejak itu ia sangat membenci Ras Elves dan membenci _The Legendary Black Knight, Zekundes_ ( nanti akan dijelaskan pada pertengahan cerita) yang hanya dianggap cerita anak – anak menurutnya. Ia akhirnya ditemukan oleh seorang member guild dari Mirotic Guild dan diadopsi menjadi anggota guild tersebut oleh Hyun Joong. Ia sangat akrab dengan Changmin sampai – sampai dijuluki **_Duo Evil_ dari _Netherworld_**.

**Lima ras di Gaia / Real World**

**Ras Manusia (Human)**

**Ras Elves.**

**Ras Vampire.**

**Ras Werewolf.**

**Ras Hyur** ( akan dijelaskan dalam cerita).

**Lima Negara di Gaia / Real World**

**Kingdom of Gridania (Human).**

**Kingdom of Hyrulezion (Hyur).**

**Garlean Empire (Vampire).**

**Aldenard Empire (Elves).**

**Ishgardian Kingdom (Werewolf).**

**TBC**

Anneyong, Salam kenal, saya Author sekaligus reader baru, saya minta maaf bila banyak kekurangan dalam FF ini , Author hanya berusaha menyalurkan imajinasi yang sudah lama ingin author buat cuma author takut hasil FFnya jelek.

Maaf kalau yang dulu dihapus karena saya mau mencoba untuk membuantya lebih bagus meski isinya sama sekaligus saya belum bisa berani membuat adengan RATE M meski kyknya gampang sekali saat membacanya tapi akan saya usahakan sebaik mungkin meski perlu waktu heheheehehe.

Sebenarnya author membuat FF ini terinspirasi bberapa game yang author suka jadi author berusaha mencoba membuatnya ^_^ Dan saya minta maaf untuk yan sudah mereview karena saya mendadak membuatnya tapi akan saya update secepat mungkin dan trima kasih untuk reviewnya bagi yang sudah mereview FF ini. O ya tentang saya membuat Jae Umma itu kidal hanya sekedar untuk FF ini aja wkwkwwkwkwkwk! ^_^

Jadi, silakan REVIEW memberi kritik dan saran apapun dan SELAMAT MENIKMATI ^_^ TERIMA KASIH.


	2. Chapter 2 (Beginning)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance **

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

**Chapter 2**

**BEGINNING**

"ARGGGGHHHHH"!

"DUUAAAARRRRR"!

"HEI! HEIIIII! BUNUH DIA! HABISI DIA! M- M-M-MASA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENGHABISI KECOAK ITU?!"

"D-d-d- d-dia bukan manusia!"

"UARRGGHHHHHHHH!"

"DUAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"T-t-t-Tapi Bos! D—d-d-d-dia bukan dari Guild Biasa! DIA DARI MIROTIC GUILD!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! MANA MUNGKIN DIA ANGGOTA KELOMPOK SAMPAH ITU?!"

"S-S-S-S-SUNGGUH BOSS! DIA MEMILIKI CIRI KHAS YANG SAMA SESUAI RUMOR ITU!"

"MANA MUNGKIN!? BAGAIMANA DIA BISA MENGHABISI ENAM PULUH BODYGUARD PILIHAN SEPERTI KALIAN BISA DIHABISI MUDAHNYA HANYA SEORANG DIRI?!"

"DUAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba – tiba sebuah pintu berukuran cukup besar terbuat dari bahan kayu berkualitas tinggi terbelah menjadi dua dan terpental sampai engsel – engsel pintu ikut terlepas bersamaan dengan dua namja bertubuh besar dan kekar yang berlumuran darah menubruk seorang namja lainnya yang tengah melindungi seseorang tersebut ikut terhempas menabrak dinding tersebut sampai retak. Terlihat seorang namja dewasa berusia 50-an tersebut bertubuh sangat gemuk, berkumis pirang lebat, memiliki kepala yang botak dan hanya mengenakan bathrobe berwarna emas sambil memegang senjata api jenis _shotgun_ semakin ketakutan dan bertambah gemetar saat melihat ketiga penjaganya tadi menjadi mayat secara "mengenaskan."

"Cih, sampah sepertimu benar – benar bodoh menyewa sesama sampah seperti mereka hanya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri saja tidak becus menghabisi aku sendiri."

Pria tersebut merasakan bulu kudukknya merinding dan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuh gemuknya yang bergetar dengan hebat seolah-olah berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa saat menjemput ajalnya tetapi sosok tersebut bukanlah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang terlihat menakutkan atau menyeramkan layaknya malaikat tersebut berjubah serba hitam dan memanggul sabit yang tajam dan panjang, melainkan sesosok namja cantik mengenakan jaket mantel hitam yang panjangnya sampai kedua kakinya dengan lengan kirinya digulung sampai setengah lengan sedang mengenggam pistol semacam _revolver_ yang mengarah ke depan namja tersebut, sedangkan lengan sebelah kanannya dibalut dengan medical sling arm berwarna putih bersih kontras dengan pakaiannya bahkan celana jeans dan kedua sepatu bootnya pun serba berwarna hitam.

Namja cantik memiliki doe eyes berwarna biru langit berkilau, kulit halus seputih salju, bibir cherry yang terlihat merah merekah, rambut hitam legam yang halus dan lembut, bahkan wajahnya yang sempurna melebihi kecantikan yeoja manapun. Namja cantik itu menatap namja bertubuh gemuk tersebut dengan tatapannya yang dingin namun membunuh sehingga membuat namja bertubuh gemuk itu semakin bertambah gemetar ketakutan dan langsung jatuh berlutut menyembah sujud sehingga _shotgun_ yang telah dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"K-K-KAU?! A-A-A-ANGGOTA **MIROTIC GUILD** YANG MEMILIKI MATA BIRU BERKILAU SESUAI RUMOR ITU?!-A-A-AMPUNI AKU! AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENANGKAP ANAK-ANAK LAGI!"seru namja itu sambil menyembah sujud pada namja di hadapannya.

Namja cantik itu hanya menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapannya yang dingin sekaligus menunjukkan rasa jijik jika yang dilihatnya seolah-olah seekor babi yang memberontak ketakutan seakan – akan disembelih dan dijadikan santapan makan malam.

"Namja bulat dan bau sepertimu tidak pantas hidup berlama – lama lagi. Cih, buang – buang waktuku saja" ucap namja cantik itu.

"KUMOHOMON! TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAYARMU DENGAN APAPUN! EMAS MAUPUN PERHIASAN - PERHIASAN DI RUMAH INI BOLEH KAU AMBIL! ASALKAN KAU BEBASKAN AKU!"

Namja cantik itupun hanya menghela nafas sebentar kemudian ia langsung mengarahkan _revolver_nya tepat ke arah kepala namja bertubuh gemuk yang botak itu sampai namja tersebut kaget dan keduanya matanya membulat sempurna sampai - sampai ia mencoba merangkak mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Namja cantik itu hanya menatap dingin serta sinis berkata,"lebih cepat lebih baik jika aku mengirimmu ke neraka bersama teman – temanmu yang sudah kuhabisi tadi".

"KUMOHON! KALI INI AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI _**LORD ZEKUNDES**_! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI!" teriak namja bertubuh gemuk itu dengan panik.

Namja cantik tersebut hanya menatap dingin dan bersiap – siap menarik pelatuk _revolver_nya dan tersenyum sinis berkata,"selamat tinggal". Sesaat pelatuk _revolver_ tersebut sedikit lagi akan tertarik, tiba – tiba ada yang mengenggam bahu kiri namja cantik itu dan berkata,"sudah cukup, Joongie".

Namja cantik itu hanya diam dan menutup kedua matanya kemudian ia langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menatap tajam ke seorang namja tampan yang mengenggam Great Word / Buster Sword dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam bahunya dengan kencang sehingga namja cantik itu hanya mendesis,"Lepaskan bahuku, **Hyun Joong**."

Namja yang diketahui bernama **Kim Hyun Joong** itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak, jika kamu masih mau menembak kepala orang itu. Ayolah Jae, jika kamu masih bersikeras seperti ini akan jadi bermasalah besar. Bisa – bisa Guild kita akan dicap sebagai "Guild Pembunuh" jika kamu masih melakukan "pembantaian" seperti ini. Lagipula misi kita hanya menangkapnya bukan membunuhnya, Jae."

"Aku tidak peduli." balas si namja cantik itu dengan ketus.

Hyun Joong hanya menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam sebentar kemudian ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya dan berkata,"**Youngwoong** akan sedih jika kamu masih keras kepala seperti ini, Jae. Ayolah kamu pasti tidak mau membuat saudara kembarmu sedih kan? Sudahlah yang penting kita berhasil memojokkan penjahat kelas teri ini dan sisanya kita serahkan ke **Changmin**. OK ?" kali ini Hyun Joong terus menatap namja cantik itu dengan serius meski ia masih menyunggingkan senyumannya yang mampu membuat para yeoja baik muda maupun tua meleleh seketika saat melihatnya.

Mendengar nama saudara kembar kesayangannya disebut – sebut, membuat namja cantik itu diam dan menundukkan kepalanya seolah – olah berpikir sesuatu. Kemudian, namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyun Joong berkata,"Baiklah, kali ini aku turuti jika kalau bukan Youngwoong, babi bulat seperti bola ini sudah kupastikan tinggal nama saja."

Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum kemudian mendesah lega sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung namja cantik itu cukup keras,"Hahahahahahaha, ya akhirnya kamu mengerti juga,Joongieku yang manis."

"Namaku **Kim Jaejoong**, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu dan aku tidak manis!" bentak si namja cantik alias **Kim Jaejoong** dengan ketus.

"Hahahahahaha! Ayolah kamu kan calon adik iparku lagipula Youngwoong kan _tunanganku_, jadi nama panggilan kesayangan tunanganku ini juga akan kupakai. Perlu kuingatkan kembali?" ujar Hyun Joong secara santai sembari menghampiri namja bertubuh gemuk yang terlihat pasrah dan memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Memang selama ini aku menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua? Maaf saja, bagiku Youngwoong tidak pantas bersama denganmu sebagai pasangannya." balas Jaejoong sinis saat melihat Hyun Joong yang sedang mengetik sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, kau jahat sekali calon adik iparku ini. Teganya berkata seperti itu kepadaku sang calon kakak iparmu yang tampan dan keren ini," ucap Hyun Joong narsis sehingga membuat Jaejoong merasa mual dan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat mendengarkan kalimat yang dikatakan Hyun Joong yang terdengar cukup (?) narsis.

"Kali ini akan kulubangi wajahmu jika kamu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu lagi." kali ini Jaejoong mengarahkan _revolver_nya tepat ke wajahnya Hyun Joong dan mulai menarik pelatuk _revolver_nya.

"Yayaya aku cuma bercanda Tuan Kim Jaejoong yang terhormat", balas Hyun Joong sambil menarik namja bertubuh gemuk dan mengiringnya keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Ya, tidak kusangka kamu menghabisi semua bodyguard itu hanya dengan _revolver_mu itu _**Dark Rose**_ dan ilmu bela dirimu ya, Jae?" Tanya Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Hmm, apa kau lupa atau bodoh, Hyun Joong?" tanya Jaejoong Senjataku yang satu lagi _**Rebellion **_masih diperbaiki sejak satu tahun yang lalu itupun harusnya benar – benar sudah diperbaiki jika ditambah dengan alasan dari **Lee Soo Man si raja Gridania** itu kalau ia mencurigai kita dengan "alasan" yang konyol," ujar Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang kali ini lebih sinis dan dingin daripada yang sebelumnya.

Mendengar nama tersebut dari mulut Jaejoong, Hyun Joong diam menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya seraya tetap mengiring "tahanannya" berkata,"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kuakui kamu sangat luar biasa meski hanya sendiri dan lengan kananmu seperti itu, orang yang terluka parah saja masih kalah sama kamu hehehehe," kali ini Hyun Joong mengusap kepalanya Jaejoong.

"Cih, singkirkan tanganmu dariku lalu? Bagaimana dengan anak – anak yang masih ditahan di dalam mansion ini? Kamu apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menepis tangan Hyun Joong dari kepalanya.

"**Junsu** dan **Kibum** sudah menangani mereka dan mereka baik – baik saja sekarang karena aku sempat membantu mereka berdua. Lagipula kamu ini….hah….terlalu nekat ya meski kuakui kamu hebat, Jae. Aku pun menyusul ke sini juga sudah merasa firasat tentang kamu. Untung saja, aku tepat waktu." Ujar Hyun Joong sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Cerewet, baguslah kalau si **duck butt** dan **snow white** menanganinya dengan baik. Sekarang lebih baik kita tunggu pasukan khusus utusan si Changmin untuk membawa orang ini dan anak – anak itu dan setelah ini beres, aku mau tidur." ucap Jaejoong sambil memutar-mutarkan revolvernya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam jaket mantelnya.

TBC

Hheheheeh maaf ya jika awal chapter ini terasa agak jelek dan alurnya membosankan, maklum saya masih baru sebagai author. Ya jika kalian masih bingung dengan kata – kata yang DI BOLD / ITALIC / KEDUANYA, silakan kalian lihat kembali chapter 1 mengenai tokoh – tokohnya. Jadi, silakan menikmati dan REVIEW! ^_^ Dan mohon untuk saran dan kritik ya ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 (Meeting by Destiny)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance **

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya)**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka.**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting by Destiny**

Di negeri yang sangat damai dan sejahtera, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang terletak di bagian Barat yang bernama _**Kingdom of Gridania**_ di bawah kekuasaan **Lee Soo Man**, seorang raja kerajaan tersebut.

Sang raja memerintah dengan keras dan bertangan besi. Meskipun begitu, kerajaan yang dipimpinnya sangatlah makmur dan memiliki kekuatan militer yang kuat baik angkatan darat, laut dan udara sehingga kerajaannya cukup disegani oleh keempat Negara lainnya yakni _**Kingdom of Hyrulezion, Garlean Empire, Aldenard Empire dan Ishgard Kingdom**_. Selain itu di bawah pemerintahannya, kerajaan ini memiliki sistem kelas sosial yang terbagi menjadi dua yaitu _**Upper Class **_dan _**Low Class**__._

_**Upper Class**_ merupakan sistem kelas sosial yang tertinggi dan dianggap istimewa karena _**Upper Class **_terdiri atas kalangan orang – orang yang memiliki keturunan berdarah biru atau disebut bangsawan – bangsawan baik berasal dari menengah ke atas maupun kelas atas dan anggota – anggota kalangan** Pemerintahan** **Gridania** / _**Government of Gridania**_.

Selain itu, kehidupan _**Upper Class**_ bisa dikatakan jauh lebih nyaman dan sejahtera dengan adanya sekumpulan prajurit – prajurit terbaik yang selalu siap untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman bahaya apapun baik perampokan, pembunuhan dan sebagainya. Oleh karena itu, mereka yang merupakan _**Upper Class**_ bisa hidup mewah memamerkan harta kekayaan mereka yang melimpah, bersenang – senang menikmatinya dan bergelimpangan harta.

Sedangkan_** Low Class**_ merupakan sistem kelas sosial yang rendah dan dianggap "sampah masyarakat" menurut pandangan _**Upper Class**_ dan _**Government of Gridania**_. Kalangan _**Low Class**_ tersebut hanya terdiri atas orang – orang miskin baik kelas menengah ke bawah dan kelas bawah. Walaupun hidup miskin dan sederhana, orang – orang yang hidup dalam kalangan tersebut selalu bahagia dan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih, yang ada mereka selalu menunjukkan senyum dan wajah yang kegembiraan.

Meski kehidupan mereka kurang diperhatikan oleh prajurit – prajurit kerajaan tersebut, mereka selalu ditolong dan dibantu oleh semacam pasukan bayaran yang menamakan diri mereka _**Mirotic Guild**_. Guild tersebut bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun seperti menangkap penjahat kelas kakap maupun kelas teri, membunuh monster berbahaya, menangkap monster yang diminta dan sebagainya. Karena prestasi guild tersebut sangat terkenal, banyak juga pihak – pihak dari luar yang meminta bantuan mereka melalui surat - surat yang ditempel di Bulletin Board guild tersebut. Letak markas Mirotic Guild yang cukup besar berada di tengah – tengah antara perbatasan _Upper Class_ dan _Low_ _Class_. Gedung Mirotic Guild hanya terdiri 3 lantai, yang lantai 1 digunakan sebagai aula yang berukuran besar untuk beristirahat, mengobrol, melihat banyak permohonan yang tersedia di Bulletin Board, minum – minum dan makan, bermain dart dan billyard dan sebagainya, untuk lantai 2 hanya digunakan sebagai kamar tidur semua member guild yang tinggal di sana termasuk anak – anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi meski sebagian besar member guild sudah memiliki rumah sendiri atau menyewa penginapan atau rumah sewaan, sedangkan lantai 3 khusus untuk kamar tidur baik Kim Jaejoong, Kim Youngwoong serta pimpinan guild mereka Kim Hyun Joong.

Guild itu sudah didirikan sejak 30 tahun lalu, pimpinan guild terdahulu sebenarnya merupakan mantan prajurit berpangkat salah satu jendral terhebat Kingdom of Gridania yang bernama **Han Cunningan**, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk berhenti karena melihat "ketidakadilan" bagi kalangan _Low Class_sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya bagi kalangan tersebut dalam melakukan berbagai pekerjaan selain permintaan dari pihak luar. Sehingga sebagian juga prajurit – prajurit yang dulunya bekerja bagi Kerajaan tersebut juga mengikuti langkah sang mantan Jenderal terkuat itu dan membantu mengembangkan Mirotic Guild.

Selain itu, guild ini juga didirikan untuk menampung anak – anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan orang tuanya dalam perang, dibuang oleh orang tuanya atau bencana alam. Selain untuk menampung anak – anak tersebut, mereka juga dilatih secara keras baik menggunakan senjata maupun magic agar mereka mampu melindungi diri mereka sendiri dan bertahan hidup dari segala bahaya yang terjadi di dunia luar serta mengembangkan bakat mereka dalam bertarung.

Sayangnya kepimpinan Han Cunnigan tidak berlangsung lama karena beliau meninggal akibat penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak 4 tahun terakhir. Oleh karena itu, kepimpinannya sekarang diserahkan kepada Kim Hyun Joong kapten Mirotic Guild sekarang. Sehingga guild tersebut menjadi jauh lebih berkembang dan bertambah baik berkat kemampuannya dalam memimpin guild tersebut.

Oleh karena itu kalangan _Low Class_ lebih mempercayai dan menyukai Mirotic Guild yang selalu siap kapanpun akan membantu dan menolong mereka, selain itu Mirotic Guild memiliki member – membernya yang tekenal akan ketampanan mereka yang tampan, keren dan cantik baik namja dan yeoja karena itu tidak sedikit yang menyukai mereka meski ada juga member yang berusia 30an atau 40an bahkan 50an yang memiliki wajah lebih tua.

Karena kepopuleran guild tersebut, Pemerintahan Gridania sangat membenci dan berusaha ingin menghancurkan reputasi guild terutama Lee Soo Man yang sejak awal tidak menyukai akan kehadiran guild serta kalangan _Low Class _yang menurutnya hanya "sampah" dan tidak berguna sekaligus menganggapnya sebagai "gangguan". Karena pernyataan itulah, membuat hubungan kedua belah pihak baik antara Government of Gridania dengan Mirotic Guild sangatlah buruk dan mengakibatkan terjadinya perseturuan antar kedua belah pihak tersebut.

_**Suatu Pagi hari yang cerah di Mirotic Guild, Kingdom of Gridania pukul 10.00 A.M…**_

"Yah, Kibum! Kamu kan sudah janji untuk menemaniku menangkap 6 Hedge Frog!" pekik seorang namja imut denga suara lengkingannya yang khas seperti lumba – lumba seraya menenteng bowgunnya di bahunya dan menggoyang-goyanglkan secarik kertas beserta sebuah gambar yang tertempel pada kertas tersebut berupa monster berbentuk katak bersirip tajam berwarna ungu tua, bermata hijau menyeramkan, berkaki empat dan memiliki ekor yang ujungnya terdapat nyala api membara.

"Berisik kau, Junsu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki janji apapun apapun sama kamu. Kamu ajak saja si Kyu untuk menemanimu. Lagipula aku masih lelah karena misi kita dan menghibur anak – anak yang kita selamatkan semalam." jawab seorang namja cantik alias **Kim Kibum** yang fokus membaca bukunya dengan santai.

Namja imut bernama **Kim Junsu** itu memasang wajah kesal dan berkata,"Ayolah Bummie, kau kan tahu si Evil menyebalkan itu sudah pergi ke toko game! Dia itu pasti bakalan berlama – lama di sana gara – gara hobi jeleknya itu!"

"Tidak mau. Kenapa kamu tidak ajak saja si Jaejoong?" tanya Kibum.

"Oh my God Sun! Kau gila ya?! Kalau aku berani membangunkan serigala tertidur, aku bakalan mati tahu! Ayolah Kibum!" rengek Junsu seraya menarik – narik tangannya Kibum.

"Tidak mau, aku masih lelah. Mau sampai kamu berguling – guling tidak jelas pun aku tidak mau. Dan jangan tarik – tarik tanganku, sakit tahu" ujar Kibum dingin seraya membalikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merengut dan memanyunkan bibirnya sampai semua member - member guild yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran kecil di antara kedua namja itu hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak dan makin bertambah keras tawa mereka saat melihat wajah Junsu yang unik (?) itu.

"Sudahlah Junsu, kamu ini kan sudah tahu Kibum seperti itu sikapnya lagipula yang dikatakan Kibum kan ada benarnya. Bukannya misi kalian semalaman sangat melelahkan untuk menangkap **Don Cornelius** dan membereskan kejahatan penculikan anak – anak itu kan?" ucap salah seorang member guild bernama **Donghae** yang kebetulan bertanding bermain billyard dengan seorang member lain bernama **Eunhyuk**.

"Huh! Aku tidak lelah tuh! Kibum saja yang lemah! Ya, apa kalian berdua mau membantuku? Nanti penghasilannya kita bagi bertiga deh!" pinta Junsu seraya memasang puppy eyesnya ke Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menatap Junsu hanya bisa sweatdrop sampai akhirnya **Heechul **seorang member guild yang paling tertua dan paling sadis karena perkataannya itu langsung menjitak Junsu,"Hei, sudah deh lumba – lumba kesasar! Kamu jangan memasang tatapan seperti itu tahu! Kamu ini mau membuat seluruh orang di sini mau memuntahan isi perut mereka ya?!

"Hei Cinderella kesasar! Sakit Tahu! Kau kira kepalaku ini bola hah?! AKu heran sama pacarmu si **Hangeng**! Apa dia salah makan ya sampai – sampai dia mau berpacaran sama kamu sang Ratu Iblis Netherworld!" ujar Junsu yang meringis sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya akibat jitakan Heechul yang cukup keras.

"Yak! Apa katamu lumba – lumba jelek?!" balas Heechul seraya mengambil sebuah pisau pemotong daging yang mengkilap dan terlihat tajam sekaligus membahayakan.

"Memang benar kan?! Ayo kita berkelahi di sini!" balas Junsu yang memasang pose bertarungnya seraya mengarahkan Bowgun miliknya ke arah Heechul.

"Siapa takut?! Ayo! Akan kubuat kau menjadi bebek panggang untuk makan malam nanti!" balas Heechul yang sudah bersiap – siap ingin menghajar Junsu seraya terasa aura – aura gelap menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Semua member - member guild yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu terutama Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung panik sampai seorang yeoja cantik termasuk member guild bernama **Jessica **langsung menguncang – guncang Kibum yang masih asyik membaca bukunya.

"Kibum! Kau harus menghentikan mereka! Terutama Heechul! Bisa – bisa si Junsu bisa mati disembelih oleh dia! ujar Jessica yang makin panik saat melihat Heechul dan Junsu mulai serius ingin membunuh satu sama yang lain.

"Tunggu saja si Hyun Joong kembali bertugas dari , kalau dia belum pulang juga, kamu bersama yang lain persiapkan saja pemakaman buat lumba – lumba itu. Kan kita minta bisa tolong sama **Changmin** untuk mengurus pemakamannya." Ujar Kibum yang tetap fokus membaca bukunya.

Jessica yang mendengar itu sweatdrop dan pasrah hanya bisa berkata,"Kuharap Jaejoong segera bangun untuk menghentikan mereka meski mustahil juga kalau dia bangun sekarang."

Semua member – member guild yang sudah menjaga jarak dari "area pertarungan" itu hanya bisa mengucapkan doa kepada Junsu seolah – olah ia akan dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Oh _**Lord Zekundes**_, tolong ampunilah dosa - dosa lumba – lumba berpantat bebek selama ini dan semoga jiwanya bisa diterima dengan damai dan tenang di sisi-Mu." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya layaknya sedang berdoa sampai – sampai Donghae yang berada di sampingya hanya sweatdrop dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Semua member – member guild yang menyaksikan sebentar lagi akan terjadinya "pertumpahan darah" antara lumba – lumba berpantat bebek alias Kim Junsu Vs Cinderella atau Ratu Iblis dari Netherworld alias Kim Heechul hanya bisa pasrah dan komat – kamit mengucapkan doa seperti Eunhyuk lakukan sampai - sampai terdengar suara halus dan merdu,"Ada apa ribut – ribut semua? Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua member - member guild yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh seorang namja cantik bermata doe eyes biru langit yang sangat serupa dan mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong meski penampilan dan potongan rambutnya berbeda karena namja sangat cantik yang satu ini mengenakan pakaian berupa kemeja putih yang kedua lengannya dilipat sampai setengah lengan, kancing bagian kerahnya sengaja tidak dikancing sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih mulus, vest berwarna abu –abu gelap dan celana panjang hitam seperti bartender yang kebetulan membawa barang - barang belanjaannya seraya menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Semua member guild kali ini tertuju kepada namja cantik itu langsung mendesah lega sampai seorang member lain bernama **Sungmin **menghampiri namja tersebut langsung menarik tangannya, "**Youngwoong**! Tolong hentikan mereka! Heechul bisa – bisa membunuh Junsu!" ucap Sungmin yang sudah panik sejak tadi.

Youngwoong yang kebingungan karena tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung melihat Heechul dan Junsu yang sudah mau mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain, dengan cepat ia langsung memberikan barang belanjaannya ke Sungmin dan langsung melesat cepat di antara mereka berdua dan menahan tubuhnya Heechul.

"Lepaskan aku YOUNGWOONG! Bebek campuran lumba – lumba jelek itu perlu diberi pelajaran olehku!" bentak Heechul yang meronta – ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengraman Youngwoong.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup, kalian berdua ini kayak anak kecil saja. Kau juga Junsu. Memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kalian berdua seperti ini sih?" Tanya Youngwoong seraya menatap Heechul dan Junsu bergantian.

"Habisnya si Cinderella menyebalkan ini mengejekku sih, Youngwoong." Ujar Junsu kesal.

"Apa katamu bebek gendut?! Aku berusaha mencegah terjadinya banyak korban karena melihat wajahmu tahu!" bentak Heechul kesal menatap tajam Junsu.

"Yak! Beraninya kau menghina wajahku, Ratu Iblis! DAN AKU TIDAK GENDUTTTTTT!" seru Junsu menatap tajam Heechul.

"Sudah – sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Hah….Junsu, kenapa kamu tidak ajak Joongie saja?" tanya Youngwoong.

Junsu yang mendengar perkataan Youngwoong hanya bisa meringis lalu menunjuk lantai atas. "Ya, kau kan tahu sendiri Joongie itu seperti apa kalau aku bangunkan dia yang masih tidur, Youngwoong. Bisa - bisa aku bakalan dikirim ke neraka oleh dia." ujar Junsu gemetar saat melihat ke atas.

Youngwoong yang ikut melihat ke atas hanya diam lalu menghela nafas sebentar, "Ya, sejak aku pergi berbelanja dia belum bangun juga jam segini? Baiklah, biar aku yang bangunkan. Dan Jessica, tolong barang belanjaanku dibereskan ya" ujar Youngwoong sambil menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya di lantai 3.

_**Di Mirotic Guild, kamar Kim Jaejoong setelah beberapa menit kemudian…**_

Bisa terlihat dalam kamar tersebut terdapat seorang namja yang sangat cantik sekaligus tokoh utama cerita ini yaitu **Kim Jaejoong** yang sangat serupa dengan Youngwoong masih meringkuk dan tertidur pulas, kali ini ia hanya mengenakkan kaos putih dan celana tidur berwarna biru tua di tempat tidurnya.

"CKLEK".

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terlihat Youngwoong memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat saudara kembarnya yang masih tertidur pulas membuat Youngwoong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Joongie, ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang loh." ucap Youngwoong menguncang – guncangkan tubuhnya Jaejoong yang tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Umm…dua jam lagi, Youngwoong. Lagipula semalaman aku masih lelah karena misi menyebalkan kemarin." ujar Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya memunggunginya Youngwoong.

"Ayolah Joongie, kalau kamu tidak bangun sekarang, kamu tidak kuanggap sebagai saudaramu lagi." ancam Youngwoong dengan serius.

Mendengar ancaman dari saudaranya, dengan segera Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Youngwoong sinis. "Tega sekali kamu mengancam saudaramu sendiri, Youngwoong. Kamu ini tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara baik – baik?" ujar Jaejoong seraya meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Lagipula kamu sudah kesiangan dan jangan mentang – mentang kamu menyelesaikan misi semalam karena kamu sendiri yang membereskannya, kamu seenaknya tidur terus." ucap Youngwoong seraya menasehati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya sebentar kemudian menatap Youngwoong lalu menyunggingkan senyuman lembut sambil mengacak lembut kepalanya Youngwoong dengan tangan kirinya," Ya, saudaraku yang baik hati dan cantik. Terima kasih untuk membangunkanku."

Youngwoong yang melihat senyumannya Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Ya, sama – sama. Ya, kamu mandi dulu dan turun ke aula untuk makan. Oh ya, kamu tidak ada kerjaan kan? Kamu lebih baik nanti temani Suie dalam melakukan misinya ya, Joongie."

"Cih, misi apa lagi yang dia ambil? Kalau disuruh mencari kucing yang hilang. Aku tidak mau. Mau taruh di mana wajahku gara – gara misi kurang kerjaan itu?" balas Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Ya, kamu jangan begitu Joongie. Yang kamu sama Junsu kerjakan bukan mencari kucing! Ayo, mandi sana!" ucap Youngwoong sambil menarik tangan kirinya dan kebetulan ia melihat lengan kanannya Jaejoong yang diperban berwarna hitam keabu – abuan, membuat Youngwoong membeku dan menatap lengan tersebut dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Joongie…" ucap Youngwoong sedih seraya terus - menerus menatap lengannya Jaejoong yang berbalut perban tersebut.

"Sudahlah Youngwoong. Kejadian itu sudah setahun yang lalu, lagipula itu bukan salahmu." balas Jaejoong menatap Youngwoong dengan lembut. "Aku mandi dulu." ujar Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandinya ( setiap kamar member guild memiliki kamar mandi sendiri).

"….Joongie." bisik Youngwoong menatap nanar kamar mandi yang dimasuki Jaejoong tadi sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

_**Di pihak lain, di suatu tempat…**_

"Yang Mulia Pangeran",

Seorang namja berseragam formal ala businessman yang terlihat mempesona tampak sedang memberi hormat pada sosok seorang namja sangat tampan bermata musang tajam berpakaian ala businessman yang serba hitam yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Suasana ruang singgasana itu terlihat tenang dan begitu gelap.

"Bangun dari tempatmu, **Yoochun**".Titah suara bass yang terdengar begitu tegas dan berwibawa. Sang namja yang bernama Yoochun tadi perlahan berdiri, dengan menampilkan ekspresi serius yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran **Yunho, **utusan berasal dari Kingdom of Gridania mengirim undangan khusus untuk Anda," tuturnya seraya mengeluarkan amplop surat berwarna emas terdapat cap stempel khusus simbol Kingdom of Gridania berwarna merah tua.

"Hmm…lalu? Undangan mengenai hal apa, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho seraya mengelus – elus dagunya yang licin.

"Undangan mengenai perayaan ulang tahun Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri **Go Ara **ke 20. Acaranya dimulai pukul 08.00 besok malam di **Grand Gridania Hotel**, Yang Mulia. Beliau adalah puteri tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan **Go **dan wakil Government of Gridania merupakansepupu keluarga resmi Raja Kingdom of Gridania,Lee Soo Man". tutur Yoochun.

"Hmm, situasi hubungan antara kerajaan kita dengan mereka cukup baik. Meski kudengar dari mata – mata yang dikirim **Siwon** bahwa Raja Gridania beserta keluarga Go itu membenci Bangsa Hyur sepertiku, Yoochun." Jawab Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Menurut saya, pesta semacam ini hanya sekedar formalitas antar hubungan Negara meski hubungan antara mereka dengan kita masih cukup buruk dan lagipula kita sudah mengadakan perjanjian damai dengan mereka sejak ayah anda masih hidup dulu, itupun sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, meskipun begitu kita harus selalu waspada setiap saat agar tidak terjadi hal yan diinginkan, Yang Mulia." Jawab Yoochun dengan tenang.

Sang Pangeran muda itu beranjak dari singgasananya lalu berjalan menuju Yoochun. Sang Pangeran menatap kedua mata Yoochun dengan jelas, "Kalau begitu panggilkan Siwon untuk bersiap – siap mengenai acara besok. Dan kau juga harus ikut Yoochun, ini perintahku."

"Baik Yang Mulia Pangeran Yunho." Jawab Yoochun seraya memberi hormat kembali dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang singgasana tersebut.

_**Di pihak lain Low Class, Kingdom of Gridania sore hari…**_

"Eu kyang - kyang! Akhirnya kita selesai juga menangkap katak jelek tadi! Terima kasih ya Joongie!" seru Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang kebetulan di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku Suie. Sekali lagi kamu memelukku dan menyebut nama itu. Kamu mau kujadikan makan malamnya untuk Fenrir hah?" jawab Jaejoong dingin seraya dengan tangan kirinya menunjuk ( lengan yang kanan tetap dibalut medical sling arm) seekor serigala berukuran cukup besar, berbulu lebat berwarna hitam dan kedua matanyaberwarna emas yang tengah mengigit sebuah kantong berbahan kulit yang berukuran cukup besar tetapi terdapat banyak bercak darah segar pada kantong tersebut.

Junsu hanya bisa merengut melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong lalu menghampiri serigala tersebut seraya mengelus – elus kepala hewan itu, "Fen-chan, kamu kok bisa sih punya majikan namja jadi-jadian seperti dia? Habis itu galak lagi, huh." Tutur Junsu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menunjuk –nunjuk Jaejoong.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi, Suie?" tanya Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu seolah – olah ingin mencincangnya dan membakarnya habis menjadi debu sekarang.

"Ah tidak kok Jae. Ah ya! Kenapa di wilayah _Upper Class _sepertinyaheboh sekali ya Joongie? Kau tidak lihat tuh banyak pasukan di sana bersiap siaga dan banyak hiasan – hiasan mewah itu diantar masuk lewat helikopter ke dalam hotel itu?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk wilayah _Upper Class _yang keseluruhan jalanan dan gedung – gedung di terdapat penjagaan cukup ketat yang dikawal sebagian besar pasukan militer kerajaan Gridania serta gabungan kepolisian Gridania dan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah yang merupakan sebuah Hotel berbintang 5 di Kingdom of Gridania yang tengah ramai dimasuki banyak petugas pengiriman yang membawa berbagai macam hiasan dan barang – barang lainnya yang ternilai sangat mewah.

Jaejoong yang melihat suasana tempat tersebut hanya menatap dingin dan sinis lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Fenrir meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja sendiri sampai Junsu sadar hanya merengut, "Hei jangan tinggalkan aku dong Joongie!" teriak Junsu berlari cepat ke arah Jaejoong dan Fenrir.

_**Di Mirotic Guild kamar Youngwoong, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"Hihihihihi….. Stop! Stop Hyun Joong! Ahhh….." desah Youngwoong berusaha menghentikan Hyunjoong yang memeluknya dengan erat sekaligus menjilati leher halus Youngwoong yang terekspos dan terdapat banyak kissmark.

Hyun Joong yang melihat ekspresi Youngwoong hanya menyeringai sambil mengecup leher Youngwoong dan menjilatinya kembali, "Ayolah Youngwoong. Kita kan sudah resmi bertunangan dan kau ini milikku." ujar Hyun Joong seraya mengecup kembali leher Youngwoong dengan lembut.

"Joongie bisa menghabisimu jika ia melihat banyak tanda di leher ini, Hyun Joong dan kamu kan baru pulang dari misimu tadi! Dan kita bisa melakukannya setelah menikah, dasar captain mesum!" tutur Youngwoong mendorong paksa Hyun Joong sehingga Youngwoong berhasil terlepas darinya .

Hyun Joong hanya menyeringai kecil menatap Youngwoong seraya mengelus pipi Youngwoong, "Tapi dengan adanya tanda – tanda itu, semua orang bisa tahu bahwa kamu ini milikku, Honey." rayu Hyun Joong dengan smirk andalannya.

"Kau ini…..hah…." ujar Youngwoong menarik nafasnya panjang. "Tapi aku malu kalau sampai semua orang di sini jika kebetulan melihat tanda – tanda ini di leherku bisa – bisa mereka menggodaiku terus." Ujar Youngwoong mengusap lehernya yang halus.

"Hahahaha jangan khawatir mereka kalau berbuat seperti itu artinya mereka tetap mendukung hubungan kita, Youngie my Princess." ujar Hyun joong yang sekarang malah menggodanya.

"Yak! Kau ini!" bentak Youngwoong kesal seraya memukul – mukul pelan dada Hyun Joong.

"Hahahahahaha! Ya bicara tentang Joongie. Dia ke mana dari tadi? Ini sudah sore dan sekarang dia belum pulang – pulang. Ke mana dia?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Dia menemani Suie untuk menangkap Hedge Frog, paling sebentar lagi mereka berdua pulang, Hyun Joong." ucap Youngwoong.

"Hmm. I see, oh ya tadi aku menerima sms dari **Kyuhyun**, ia bilang ia sekarang bersama **Changmin** menuju ke sini. Tapi….katanya Kyu, ini sangat penting." ucap Hyun Joong terdengar serius menatap Youngwoong.

Youngwoong yang menatap tatapan Hyun Joong hanya menghela nafas sejenak,"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan guild kita, Hyun Joong? Kalau sampai terjadi apa –apa karena Government of Gridania itu ingin menjatuhkan guild ini, kuharap jangan sampai terjadi." ujar Youngwoong sedih mengenggam lembut tangannya Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela seraya menatap pemandangan wilayah kalangan Upper Class yang terlihat sangat mewah dan megah hanya menghela nafas panjang,"Hmm. Sepertinya bukan tapi kita akan tahu nanti saat Changmin ke sini dan semua member sudah berkumpul terutama saudaramu." Ujar Hyun Joong mengecup lembut bibir Youngwoong dan memeluknya kembali.

"Umm….Hyun Joong." tutur Youngwoong seraya memeluk balik Hyun Joong sehingga terlihat mereka berdua saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian di lantai 1 ruang aula Mirotic Guild, Kingom of Gridania…**_

"Oke, jadi apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy bernama **Victoria** seraya melihat sekelilingnya apakah semua member – member baik yang tua, setengah baya maupun muda baik namja atau yeoja sudah berkumpul lengkap atau belum dalam guild itu.

"Hmm….si Jaejoong dan Junsu belum ada, tadi Junsu mengirim sms kalau dia dan Jaejoong bertemu klien mereka karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan misinya jadi mereka sedang mengambil uangnya." Ujar seorang namja tampan sekaligus member guild bernama **Hangeng **sambil mengelus – elus pinggang ramping Heechul yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Hmm….apalagi si bocah Evil itu juga belum ada cih! Pasti deh ia berlama – lama di toko game kesayangannya itu! Akan Kubakar toko laknat itu!" ucap salah seorang member berupa namja setengah baya bertampang seram dan terdapat banyak luka goresan di wajahnya dengan sebal.

"Hush! Jangan begitu! Lagipula lebih baik sekarang kita tunggu saja mereka bertiga." ujar salah seorang member guild.

"Ya kalian merindukanku nih?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan imut dan baby face tengah memegang PSP dan membawa sekantong plastik yang besar lalu di sampingnya terlihat seorang namja tampan yang kelebihan tinggi badannya menggenakan pakaian formal khusus kerajaan juga membawa sekantong plastik besar juga.

Semua member guild menatap namja tinggi tersebut kaget seolah – olah melihat dua Raja Iblis bangkit dari Netherworld sampai Kibum, Victoria, Jessica, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas panjang sampai Eunhyuk berkata seraya menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian,"Changmin, tolong kalau kamu main ke sini bersama Kyu jangan membuat kekacauan yang suka kalian lakukan,apalagi menghabiskan jatah makan kami. Bisa – bisa kami mati kelaparan akibat kekurangan bahan makanan karena gara – gara kamu".

"Enak saja! Bukan Tahu!" seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu di sini Changmin bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae kali ini.

"Ya sebenarnya aku mau kesini sendiri tadi kebetulan saja aku bertemu Kyunnie." jawab Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk memainkan PSPnya."Dan aku mau memberitahu sesuatu hal yang penting untuk kalian." Tutur Changmin datar.

"Hal penting?" tanya semua orang dalam guild sana seraya saling menatap satu sama lain dan menatap Changmin keheranan.

"Eu kyang – kyang! Hei kalian kok tumben kumpul lengkap begini? Ah Duo Evil ternyata mau hancurin guild ini ya?!" seru Junsu yang baru masuk menunjuk – nunjuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu lumba – lumba gembul?!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal seraya menatap tajam Junsu.

Semua member guild sadar melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan Fenrir yang baru tiba hanya sweatdrop melihat perdebatan antara Evil Maknae Vs Lumba – lumba berpantat bebek. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan bosan dan langsung menatap Changmin,"Oh hai Minnie, kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan datar.

Changmin hanya tersenyum santai seraya menghampiri Fenrir dan mengelus lembut kepala serigala itu dan menatap Jaejoong,"Ya sebenarnya sih aku mau memberitahu hal penting ini ada kaitannya dengan kalian dan tunangan saudaramu sudah kuberitahu kalau aku ke sini untuk memberitahu hal yang sekarang kumaksud." Ujar Changmin menatap Jaejoong.

"Hmmm begitu." Gumam Jaejoong seraya menatap ke lantai.

"Ya semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Hyun Joong kali ini yang masih di lantai 3 seraya baru keluar bersama Youngwoong dari kamar Youngwoong kemudian ia bersama Youngwoong menuruni tangga menuju mereka semua.

Jaejoong yang melihat mereka berdua hanya mendesis,"Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada saudaraku, Hyun Joong?" tanya Jaejoong menatap sinis Hyun Joong yang sudah berada di lantai 1 tempat semua berkumpul bersama Youngwoong.

"Joongie, kamu jangan bersikap begitu sama Hyun Joong." ujar Youngwoong sambil memeluk Jaejoong. "Bagaimana mengenai misinya? Apa kalian berdua tidak apa – apa? Kau tidak terluka kan Joongie?" tanya Youngwoong cemas seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecek seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat sikap kembarannya yang mudah cemas dan khawatir akan dirinya hanya tersenyum kecil,"Aku tidak apa – apa. Lagipula misi seperti ini mudah sekali kok, Youngwoong." Ujar Jaejoong mengacak kepala Youngwoong.

Semua member guild yang melihat pemandangan kasih sayang antar sepasang saudara kembar yang kecantikannya sangat melebihi yeoja manapun hanya tertawa dan sebagian besar tersenyum melihat keharmonisan antara mereka berdua sampai Hyun Joong tersenyum hangat berkata,"Ya sudah cukup Joongie, Youngwoong. Karena kita sudah lengkap semua. Jadi…apa yang ingin kau beritahukan tentang hal penting yang kau bicarakan Changmin?" tanya Hyun Joong yang tadinya menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya berubah menjadi serius dan menatap tajam Changmin.

Changmin seraya melihat semua mencoba menarik nafas sebentar kemudian memasang ekspresi serius,"Ya mungkin kalian tidak tahu atau mungkin kalian lupa. Karena besok malam adalah hari ulang tahun ke 20 Tuan Puteri Go Ara sekaligus anak sepupu Ayahku Raja Lee Soo Man." tutur Changmin datar menatap semua orang di sana.

Semua yang mendengar berita tersebut hanya mendesis, beberapa ada yang tertawa sinis dan ada pula yang mengeluarkan umpatan kasar sampai Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada dingin,"Hal penting yang kau maksud itu adalah ulang tahunnya nenek sihir tidak jelas itu? Kamu bercanda ya, Minnie?"

Changmin yang merasa tahu akan reaksi semua member tersebut hanya mengangguk, "Justru itu benar, tapi…ya ayahku Yang Mulia Lee Soo Man mengundang beberapa tamu semua keluarga bangswan manapun dari berbagai daerah maupun kota lain. Tetapi….beliau juga memberikan undangan ini untuk kalian hanya perwakilan saja yang mewakili guild kalian untuk menghadiri pesta ini di Grand Gridania Hotel." Ujar Changmin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna emas terdapat cap stempel resmi Kingdom of Gridania berwarna merah tua dan memberikannya ke Hyun Joong.

Semua member melihat surat tersebut tetap memandangan sinis sampai Kyuhyun mendecih sebal, "Tumben, ada angin apa kita bisa diberi "kehormatan" seperti ini? Apa ia sengaja mau mempermalukan kita nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Changmin.

"Tidak, aku rasa mustahil. Sebenci – bencinya ayahku, Keluarga Go dan Government of Gridania kepada kalian, mereka tidak akan berbuat serendah itu apalagi sebagian tamu – tamunya juga adalah keluarga bangsawan yang juga menyewa jasa kalian dan mengenal kalian apalagi mengenai Han Cunningan pemilik guild ini sebelumnya." Ujar Changmin tenang.

"Hmm…kalau seperti ini, aku yakin ayahmu sebenarnya pasti sengaja mengutusmu yang mengenal dan berteman dekat dengan kita itu sampai ia sengaja mengirim undangan lewat kamu pasti karena ia juga ingin "menyewa" kita sebagai "bodyguard" saat pesta nanti kan?" jawab Jaejoong dingin seraya mengutarakan analisanya.

"…., ya kau benar Jae. Seperti yang kau katakan selain maksud undangan ini ayahku memang "menyewa" kalian mengenai pesta nanti." Ujar Changmin.

Semua member yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut makin bertambah sinis dan sebal sampai akhirnya Kibum angkat bicara,"Bukannya ayahmu memiliki 5 jenderal terkuat dalam kerajaan ini?** Idolias Scertum, Im Yoona, Dorothy Tol Shava, Kwon Yuri dan Millich von Ochreimer**. Memang mereka selemah itu sampai ayahmu "menyewa" jasa kita? Tanya Kibum sinis menatap Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa pasrah melihat semua teman – temannya menatapnya makin tajam dan sinis,"Ya baik Idolias, Yoona dan Dorothy, mereka bertiga ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan antar Kingdom of Gridania dan Garlean Empire di _Fubras Checkpoint_. Baik Yuri dan Millich akan menjaga keamanan pesta bersama pasukan mereka tapi ayahku dan pamanku Lord Go itu "merasa" kalau penjagaan tersebut kurang ketat tanpa adanya mereka bertiga dan….selain itu, ayahku juga mengundang tamu dari kerajaan ras lain yaitu, **_Kingdom of Hyrulezion_**." tutur Changmin.

"Kingdom of Hyrulezion?!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ga mungkin! Bukannya si Lee Soo Man, Keluarga Go itu serta Government of Gridania sangat membenci Ras Hyur?" tanya Heechul menatap Hangeng dan Jessica.

"Tapi….bukannya sekarang ini situasinya mereka "berdamai" kan? Sejak 8 tahun lalu?" tanya Victoria menatap Sungmin.

"Memang sih….tapi kita sendiri saja belum pernah lihat wajah pemimpin Kingdom of Hyrulezion sekarang, soalnya menurut rumor yang kudengar, Kaisar hyrulezion terdahulu sudah meninggal sejak 4 tahun lalu dan yang menjadi penerus sementara itu adalah puteranya sekaligus pangeran tunggal Kingdom of Hyrulezion dan calon kaisar."jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi yang diundang cuma bangsa Hyur saja ya? Lagipula si Lee Soo Man itu selain Ras Hyur. Ras Werewolf, Elves dan Vampire juga dibenci oleh dia bersama Government of Gridania."

Semua orang –orang di sana hanya saling berdebat satu sama lain dan suasana guild menjadi makin ricuh dan ribut sampai akhirnya Hyun Joong menepuk kedua tangannya dengan keras sehingga membuat semua orang di sana sadar dan menatap pemimpin Mirotic Guild itu,"Ya sudah cukup, kalian jangan berpikiran hal – hal yang negatif terus. Memang aku tidak suka mereka apalagi kalian yang membenci mereka juga, tapi karena ini undangan khusus dari keluarga kerajaan. Apalagi, semua tamu yang diundang bukan sembarangan kalangan terutama tamu khusus keluarga kerajaan yang berasal dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu. Kita harus menghadiri pesta besok sebagai "tamu" sekaligus "bodyguard". Yang penting aku sudah tentukan siapa saja yang ikut acara ini."ujar Hyun Joong serius sambil menatap sekeliling.

Semua member yang mendengar perkataan Hyun Joong akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dan mengangguk sampai Kyuhyun bertanya,"Lalu, siapa saja yang akan ikut pesta besok itu, Hyun Joong?Aww! Apa-apaan kau monyet?!" bentak Kyuhnyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak cukup keras oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kamu ini anggota paling termuda tahu,Evil! Sopan sedikit sama captain!" bentak Eunyuk sambil menggepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, lalu siapa saja yang kau pilih Hyun Joong?" tanya Jaejoong menatap wajah Hyun Joong dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Baiklah, jadi yang akan ikut acara besok….kau Kibum, lalu Kyuhyun, Junsu, kau Jaejoongie lalu aku tentunya dan …ya tunanganku yang sangat cantik ini!" ujar Hyun Joong yang tadinya menampilkan ekspresi serius berubah 180 derajat menjadi ceria kembali seraya memeluk Youngwoong yang kebetulan dari tadi di sampingnya.

Semua member yang awalnya serius sekarang mereka hanya melongo dan sweatdrop melihat perubahan pemimpin mereka yang mendadak dan menjadi labil sampai tiba - tiba semua member mendadak mengigil dan merasakan bulu kuduk mereka lebih merinding sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan revolverkesayangannya _Dark Rose_.

"Berani menyentuh saudaraku, mati kau mesum! Dan kenapa saudaraku harus ikut acara tidak berguna itu?!"bentak Jajeoong yang menodong revolvernya tepat ke kepalanya Hyun Joong dari samping kiri seraya terasa aura –aura membunuh menguar dahsyat dari tubuhnya.

"Ya….kan tidak seru kalau aku bersama kalian yang belum punya pacar sama sekali lagipula kan Youngwoong tunanganku jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian dengan ada dirinya dan kalian juga kuajak selain menjadi bodyguard, kalian bisa mencari perempuan – perempuan cantik di sana." Ujar Hyun Joong santai yang masih memeluk Youngwoong.

"Cih, dasar captain rese aku lebih baik main PSP seharian daripada menghadiri acara yang bisa merusak otakku gara – gara hanya nenek sihir itu berukang tahun." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"…" Changmin yang melihat suasana guild makin "hancur" hanya sweatdrop lalu beranjak pergi."Oh ya, aku harus kembali untuk membantu persiapan pesta besok, sampai ketemu dan kau juga Kyunnie." balas Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan guild itu.

"Aku juga, lagipula masih banyak buku yang belum kubaca."ujar Kibum dingin sambil membaca bukunya.

"Hore! Banyak makanan enak di sana! Aku mau! Aku mau!" teriak Junsu dengan suara lengkingan lumba – lumba khasnya itu.

"Saudaraku tidak perlu ikut dasar pemimpin mesum dan otak cabul! Kukirim kau ke neraka!" bentak Jaejoong yang makin ingin menghabisi pemimpin Mirotic Guild yang sedari tadi tetap memeluk Youngwoong dengan erat.

"Ya sudah kutetapkan pokoknya tidak ada yang protes! Junsu saja mau – mau saja tuh! Sisanya yang tidak kusebutkan, kalian bertugas menjaga keamanan di sekitar seluruh wilayah _Low Class_! Ini keputusan finalku!" ujar Hyun joong seraya menatap sekelilingnya tapi tetap memeluk Youngwoong dengan posesif.

"…." Youngwoong yang tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena melihat suasana guild tersebut makin lama makin kacau hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menggeleng – geleng kepalanya seraya menepuk dahinya. "Hah…..hari ini bakalan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang." Ujar Youngwoong seraya menatap semua orang – orang dalam guild itu makin ketakutan akan kemarahan saudara kembarannya bagaikan Raja Iblis tingkat akhir bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengamuk.

**_Keesokan harinya, di pihak lain suatu tempat pukul 05.00 P.M…_**

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, mobil sudah disiapkan." Tutur seorang namja berpakaian ala butler itu seraya memakaikan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam gelap pada seorang namja bermata musang itu.

Terlihat sang pangeran muda bermata musang tersebut tengah mengenakan setelan jas tanpa dasi, kemeja dan celana panjangnya serba hitam dan pada jari manis di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah cincin dengan sebuah berlian kecil berwarna biru tua gelap berkilau yang menandakan sebuah simbol Hyrulezion.

"Terima kasih Leetuk untuk membantuku menyiapakan semuanya. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu dan juga suamimu, Kangin." tutur Yunho menatap dengan lembut pada Leetuk sang butler tersebut.

Leetuk yang mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya memasang tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk hormat."Yang Mulia Pangeran, anda jangan meminta maaf kepada saya. Lagipula ini semua sudah menjadi kehormatan dan kewajiban kami untuk melayani anda dan kerajaan ini." Jawab Leetuk dengan lembut.

Yunho menatap Leetuk dengan lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata,"Terima kasih." Kemudian ia lalu memasang wajah coolnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

**_Beberapa menit kemudian…_**

Terlihat di depan sebuah Istana yang sangat besar dan megah berwarna hitam gelap dan terkesan gelap dan gothic dengan terdapat sebuah lampu berwarna putih bersinar di setiap pijakan tangga berlantai serba hitam gelap. Di sekitar halaman depan istana, terdapat banyak pasukan berarmor serba hitam dengan senjata berupa tombak yang bersiap siaga di setiap barisan seraya menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari Istana tersebut.

"KRETTTTT"

Terdengar sebuah pintu Istana cukup besar terbuka lebar, terlihat Yunho yang memancarkan aura karisma dan berwibawanya itu bersama dua orang namja berparas tampan baik di sebelah kiri dan kanannya yang bernama Yoochun dan Siwon. Terlihat Yoochun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru tua , celana panjang hitam dan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dan Siwon yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna berwarna abu – abu gelap, celana panjang hitam dan tanpa dasi seperti Yunho.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Jung Yunho Volte **Hyurzeon**!" hormat seluruh pasukan berarmor tengah berbaris sangat rapi seraya menegakkan senjata dan tubuh mereka dengan tegap.

Yunho yang sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tetap memasang wajah coolnya kemudian menghampiri mobil berupa limousine hitam.

Kemudian, Siwon membukakan pintu mobil tersebut seraya memberi hormat dan tersenyum,"Silakan masuk Yang Mulia Pangeran." Tutur Siwon dengan tenang menatap Yunho.

"Hmm, terima kasih." ujar Yunho seraya memasuki mobil tersebut dan pintu mobil tersebut ditutup oleh Siwon sehingga Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil bagian jok depan yang bertugas sebagai bodyguard sekaligus supir pribadi Yunho bersama Yoochun yang juga duduk di depan.

Terlihat Leetuk bersama seorang namja kekar bernama Kangin di sebelahnya yang berpakaian layaknya seorang jenderal berpakaian serba hitam itu menatap limousine yang berisi ketiga namja tersebut sampai Kangin menghampiri Siwon yang duduk di depan berkata,"Berhati – hatilah kalian bertiga, kalian bertiga kali ini akan ke tempat manusia – manusia itu. Selalu siap siaga dan waspada apapun yang terjadi terutama kau Siwon jangan lengah kamu dalam melindungi Pangeran Yunho dan kau Yoochu, jangan banyak menggoda manusia wanita – wanita di sana dan Anda, Pangeran berhati – hatilah akan manusia Gridania itu." nasehat Kangin seraya menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

"Baik, Tuan Kangin. Tenang saja, saat pulang nanti, Yunho tetap utuh dan selamat sentosa sampai kembali ke sini." jawab Yoochun dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya sambil menatap Leetuk dan Kangin.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Kangin. Saya selalu siap siaga dan jangan khawatirkan kami." Tutur Siwon dengan sopan menatap Kangin dan Leetuk.

"Kangin, selama saya pergi dengan Yoochun dan Siwon. Kutitipkan sebentar kerajaan dan seluruh pemerintahan Hyrulezion ini padamu dan Leetuk." Titah Yunho menatap tajam Kangin dan leetuk.

Leetuk dan Kangin mengangguk dan memberi hormat kembali bersama seluruh pasukan berarmor yang masih bersiap siaga sampai akhirnya limousine tersebut mulai berjalan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kerajaan tersebut untuk menuju Kingdom of Gridania.

**_Sementara itu, Di Grand Gridania Hotel …_**

Grand Gridania Hotel merupakan Hotel berbintang 5 yang sangat terkenal di Kingdom of Gridania. Tempat ini digelarnya pesta berulang tahunnya putri Go Ara yang merupakan kerabat dekat keluarga kerajaan Gridania yaitu Lee Soo Man banyak dihadiri pengusaha, kalangan bangsawan - bangsawan maupun mentri – mentri baik mereka yang berdomisili di Kingdom of Gridania maupun daerah – daerah luar di sekitar wilayah Kingdom tersebut. Perhelatan itu begitu dinanti karena dihadiri oleh semua pengusaha dan tokoh – tokoh penting yang berpengaruh di Kingdom of Gridania. Sejak satu jam yang lalu pintu utama hotel itu ramai dengan berbagai mobil mewah yang mengantar tamu acara. Para wartawan membanjiri halaman hotel itu untuk mengabadikan moment kedatangan mereka.

Saat ini mereka masih tetap mengerumuni halaman tersebut, kebetulan salah satu di antara mereka menangkap sekumpulan orang terdiri dari enam orang yang terlihat keren dan memukau, sehingga membuat para wartawan beralih dan tanpa komando, mereka segera memotret dan mengabadikan moment mereka sekarang.

"Hei, bukannya mereka itu berasal dari Mirotic Guild ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka seraya memotret kelompok Hyun Joong seraya memasuki hotel tersebut.

"Tapi bukannya mereka hanya GUILD? Mereka kan berasal dari Low Class, kenapa mereka bisa diundang ke acara ini?" ujar salah satu di antara mereka bertanya ke wartawan lainnya.

"Menurut rumor, Yang Mulia Pangeran Changmin yang mengundang mereka karena katanya Pangeran sendiri juga berteman baik dengan mereka."

"Hmmm…..begitu lagipula mereka ternyata tampan dan cantik – cantik dan imut ya. Tapi di antara mereka, aku melihat dua namja kembar yang sangat cantik sekali seperti titisan malaikat jatuh dari langit!"

"Hahahahahahahha! Kau benar!" tawa mereka saat mendengar penuturan salah satu rekan mereka yang sesama wartawan.

"He-hei lihat itu! Itu kan bendera lambang Kingdom of Hyrulezion?! Jadi benar kalau mereka benar – benar diundang!" sadar salah satu dari mereka seraya menunjuk sebuah limousine mewah berwarna hitam dan di sekitar spion mobil tersebut terdapat bendera berwarna hitam dengan simbol melambangkan Kingdom of Hyrulezion.

Dan tanpa komando apapun, sekali lagi para wartawan itu kembali memberikan jepretan kamera bertubi-tubi saat melihat dua namja yaitu Yoochun dan Siwon yang keluar dari limousine. Terlihat Siwon yang menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil membukakan pintu dan seorang pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion bermata musang yaitu Yunho keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan bersama diikuti dengan Siwon dan Yoochun di belakangnya. Sampai – sampai para wartawan tidak berhenti memberikan jepretan kepada mereka dan terus mengabadikan moment yang dianggap terlangka saat ini.

_**Sementara itu di Grand Gridania Hotel bagian Hall…**_

Hall hotel yang disulap dan dihias dengan desain mewah itu mejadi tempat acara ulang tahun. Setelah sambutan dari penyelenggara dan acara meniup lilin kue ulang tahun oleh Go Ara, para tamu undangan kini sedang menikmati hidangan dan saling mengobrol mengenai perkembangan perusahaan mereka dan isu-isu yang sedang hangat yang sedang terjadi.

Para tamu – tamu yang kini masih menikmati hidangan dan saling mengobrol seraya melihat kelompok Hyun Joong pun ikut membicarakan kelompok tersebut.

"Hei, bukannya mereka Mirotic Guild? Itu pimpinan mereka kan, Kim Hyun Joong?" ujar salah satu bangsawan berpenampilan elegan.

"Wah tampan sekali! Pimpinan mereka keren banget ya?!" ujar salah satu gadis dari kumpulan bangswan berupa gadis – gadis muda yang cantik tengah mengenakan gaun mewah.

"Tapi….mereka berdua kembar meski namja, kenapa mereka bisa lebih cantik dari kita!?" ujar salah satu gadis tersebut.

"Hmp. Paling mereka namja jadi – jadian! Hahahahha, lihat saja yang satunya itu cacat. Harusnya dia sama kembarannya itu tidak pantas di sini apalagi mereka berempat dan Pangeran Changmin seharusnya jangan menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan terhormat Gridania. Lihat saja ia berkumpul bersama sampah – sampah itu. Hahahahahahah!" tawa salah satu bangswan yang berperawakan gemuk diikui teman – teamnnya sesama bangsawan seraya menatap sinis kelompok Hyun Joong yang berkumpul di pojok hall.

Nah daripada kita lihat kelompok – kelompok tidak jelas ini, sekarang kita lihat situasi Kelompok Hyun Joong.

_**Sementara itu di Kelompok Hyun Joong…**_

"Eu kyang – kyang! Kita terkenal juga ya, captain! Ujar Junsu dengan senang seraya menatap teman – temannya sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Cih, kumpulan orang –orang bodoh tadi dan ini sekarang membuatku muak ingin rasanya kucincang mereka dengan senjataku sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sebal seraya meminum winenya.

"…..aku ingin pulang. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan bukuku yang kubaca atau mengajak jalan – jalan Fenrir sambil ikut berpatroli bersama mereka di wilayah _Low Class." _Ujar Kibumdengan dingin sambil menatap tajam Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong yang melihat kedua anak buahnya sekaligus keluarganya yang mengeluh terus menerus (kecuali Junsu dan Youngwoong) hanya menghela nafas berkata,"Sudah, jangan protes terus kalian ini. Ini juga pekerjaan kita dan nikmatilah pesta ini. Dan kalian berdua terlihat sangat menawan sekali my Honey Youngie and Joongie." Ujar Hyun Joong mengerling nakal ke Youngwoong dan Jaejoong.

Youngwoong yang mendengar pujian dari mulut tunangannya terlihat wajahnya sedikit memerah dan merona malu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya seraya menikmati sampanye yang diminumnya. Kedua namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik ini sama – sama mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih tetapi kemeja dan celana panjang yang dipakai berbeda. Youngwong mengenakan setelan jas putih, kemeja yang dipakainya putih dengan dasi serta celana berwarna serba putih. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengenakan setelan jas putih serta dengan kemeja berwarna hitam tanpa dasi dan celana panjang berwarna hitam (lengan kanannya tetap di gips dengan medical sling arm). Sehingga terlihat kedua namja yang sangat cantik ini pada malam hari ini terlihat sangat menawan dan mempesona.

Junsu, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang melihat penampilan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum sampai Changmin mengusap –usap dagunya seraya menatap Youngwoong dan Jaejoong bergantian menyunggingkan smirknya,"Memang benar yang dikatakan Hyun Joong, kalau sampai para bangsawan di sana melihat kalian seperti ini dengan tatapan mereka seperti serigala kelaparan. Kalian berdua pasti bakal disantap mereka. Hahahahha."ujar Changmin sambil tertawa seraya menikmati makanannya yang ia makan.

"Benar tuh Eu kyang – kyang. Aku berani bertaruh kalau seluruh namja di dunia pasti bakalan rela mati demi mendapatkan kalian berdua! Eu kyang – kyang!" ujar Junsu yang sekarang sibuk berkutat dengan minumannya.

"Ah kalian berdua ini jangan bicara seperti itu donk dan kamu jangan menggodaiku terus Hyun Joong." ujar Youngwoong dengan sedikit kesal meski wajahnya masih merona merah.

"…hmp, membosankan." ucap Jaejoong dengan dingin seraya tiba - tiba beranjak meninggalkan Youngwoong dan berlima (Hyun Joong, Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum). Sampai berenam keheranan menatap Jaejoong sampai Youngwoong bertanya,"Kau mau ke mana, Joongie?"

"Aku mau ke lantai atas di sana sepertinya lebih sepi di sana. Aku mau menikmati suasana di sana daripada di sini." Balas Jaejoong dengan lembut menatap Youngwoong sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_**Sementara itu di lantai atas Hall Grand Gridania Hotel…**_

Terlihat Jaejoong yang baru tiba di atas sana seraya dengan tangan kirinya ia memegang pinggiran tangga tersebut. Suasana di hall tadi yang ia anggap menyebalkan dan membuatnya jenuh membuat beban dan perasaannya sedikit terangkat saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

"Hmm…suasana seperti ini ingin kunikmati selama aku masih hidup." Gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, ia berjalan seraya menatap langit malam bertaburan bintang – bintang kecil bersinar redup di sana dan terlihat dua bulan purnama yang besar baik sebuah bulan besar berwarna biru indah berdempetan dekat dengan sebuah bulan yang cukup besar berwarna merah darah dan mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya.

"….malam ini malam yang sangat indah bagiku." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menatap kedua bulan tersebut dan tetap bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hmm….?" Jaejoong yang langsung sadar merasa bahwa ada orang lain di sana seraya menatap sekeliling dan dengan sekejap kedua doe eyes biru langitnya yang tajam menangkap sesosok seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah menatap sebuah lukisan yang ukurannya sangat besar dan lukisan tersebut dipegang oleh sebuah patung raksasa berkerudung berupa tengkorak yang berjubah ungu tua didominasi berwarna emas tengah memegang kedua sisi baik kiri dan kanan lukisan tersebut.

Lukisan tersebut melukiskan seseorang berpakaian zirah baja berwarna serba hitam dan berjubah hitam gelap dengan berwarna merah darah di dalam jubahnya dan kepalanya seperti tertutup dengan helm bercabang tanduk dua yang tajam pada kepalanya yaitu sebelah kiri dan kanannya, pada dahinya terdapat sebuah peramata berwarna merah berkilau dengan kedua matanya bersinar merah darah berkilau dan pada kedua lututnya terdapat simbol kecil berupa tengkorak berwarna emas bertanduk hitam dan sosok dalam lukisan tersebut tengah mengenggam sebuah pedang yang tajam dan berwarna hitam gelap keabu –abuan dengan di tengah pedang tersebut terdapat hiasan berupa sebuah bola mata berwarna merah darah dengan pupilnya yang runcing yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dan seolah – olah dapat menyedotmu dan menghabisimu jika kau menatap bola mata tersebut.

Namja tersebut yang terlihat serius menatap lukisan tersebut seolah – olah merasa sadar bahwa kehadirannya sedikit terganggu, kemudian ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Telihat seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang tadi sibuk melihat lukisan tersebut yang tengah ditatap tajam sekarang oleh seorang namja cantik berdoe eyes biru langit berkilau. Baik mata musang berwarna hitam raven dan doe eyes biru langit berkilau saling bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain. Pertemuan pertama antara mereka berdua di tempat inilah yang akan memulai segalanya dan terjadinya perputaran roda takdir antar mereka yang juga akan terjadi pada seluruh dunia ini dan kelima ras lainnya, termasuk juga menyeret orang – orang yang mereka cintai dan mereka sayangi dalam takdir tersebut.

**TBC**

Anyoeng, akhirnya Author berhasil menulis satu chapter kembali. Yap, Chapter kali ini cukup panjang sampai jari – jari Author selama mengetik selalu pegel tapi yg penting Author akan terus melanjutkan FF ini meski yg review masih sedikit :(

Ya pokoknya Author tetap semangat dan trus melanjutkan FF ini sampai selesai dan terima kasih juga untuk yang memberi review ^_^! Ya maaf jika updatenya bisa sedikit lama karena Author sudah mulai masuk kuliah dan mulia sibuk dari libur semester yg cukup panjang kemaren, tapi Author tetap akan melanjutkannya kok meski perlu mikir panjang ttg ide crt dalam FF ini ^_^.

Ya tentang OC yg author tulis di chapter ini nanti akan ditambah sedikit sesuai chapter mendatang. Dan ketiga OC ini **(Han Cunnigan, Idolias Scertum, Dorothy Tol Shava dan** **Millich von Ochreimer**) resmi milik Author ^_^.

Jadi silakan menikmati FF ini dan silakan memberi kritik dan saran maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam FF ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW! ^_^.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 (Crashing Party)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance **

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya)**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF.**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

**Chapter 4**

**Crashing Party**

_**Sementara itu di lantai atas Grand Gridania Hotel…**_

Terlihat baik antara namja tampan bermata raven gelap musang dan namja bermata doe eyes biru langit berkilau terus - menerus saling menatap dan bertemu satu sama lain. Keheningan yang panjang antara mereka berdua terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya namja bermata musang itu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang terkesan menawan dan cool. Yap, senyumannya yang mampu membuat para yeoja manapun yang melihatnya akan menimbulkan mimisan yang hebat dan mati kehabisan darah karena senyumannya itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat senyumannya hanya terpaku diam dan secara tidak sadar wajahnya mulai merona memerah meski hanya sedikit namun dengan cepat ia langsung sadar dan menatap kembali langit malam yang indah di atasnya dengan memasang wajahnya yang datar dan dingin. Sehingga namja bermata musang yang melihat reaksi namja cantik berdoe eyes biru langit berkilau itu hanya terkekeh kecil karena ekspresi namja cantik yang menurutnya cukup lucu. Dan dalam sekejap, ia kembali menatap lukisan besar di hadapannya itu seraya ia juga diam – diam menatap namja cantik berdoe eyes biru langit berkilau itu.

_**Yunho Pov…**_

Seumur hidup, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu sesosok manusia yang sangat cantik sekali. Kuakui manusia berdoe eyes biru langit itu jauh lebih cantik daripada yeoja – yeoja baik Ras manusia di sini maupun Ras Hyur di Kerajaanku, ya meski dia itu namja. Hmmm….tidak, aku yakin selain baik Ras manusia dan Ras Hyur, semua yeoja – yeoja baik Ras Elves, Ras Werewolf bahkan Ras Vampire pasti tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan mahkluk di depanku itu. Oh, Lord Zekundes? Apakah makhluk yang sangat cantik itu adalah utusanmu yang sengaja kau kirimkan ke dunia ini? Wajahnya yang sangat cantik, kedua doe eyesnya biru berkilau yang sangat indah, kulitnya yang halus seputih salju, bibirnya cherry yang terlihat merah merekah ingin kurasakan bibirnya itu, dan rambut hitam legam yang halus dan lembut itu ingin sekali kucoba untuk mengelusnya.

...ya sepertinya aku sudah gila karena pendapatku ini, hahaha. Tapi…sepertinya dia terluka cukup parah sampai lengan kanannya di gips seperti itu. Dan auranya yang kurasakan sekarang ini…entah ini mungkin menurutku saja, kalau auranya yang kurasakan…..auranya sangat tidak jelas dan sulit untuk digambarkan. Menurutku auranya sangat "unik" tidak seperti manusia – manusia di sini … terlebih lagi, namja itu benar – benar misterius dan…..mengenai lengan kanannya itu….rasanya lengannya itu benar – benar aneh. Terlebih lagi, aku baru sadar kalau kedua matanya berkilau seperti crystal harusnya ras manusia tidak memiliki mata seperti itu terlebih lagi Ras Hyur campuran sepertiku serta ketiga ras lainnya. Manusia macam apa dia? Apa ini hanya menurut perasaanku saja ya? Dan…..hmm, dia sepertinya bisa melihat "itu", tidak kusangka kalau dia bisa melihatnya juga selain diriku sendiri.

Hah…..lebih baik aku jangan terlalu memikirkannya lebih jauh meski aku sangat penasaran karena auranya yang tidak "biasa" seperti dia. Dan kalau aku berhalusinasi yang aenh – aneh pasti si jidat lebar itu akan menertawakan dan mengodaiku terlebih lagi si kuda, dia pasti akan menceramahi dan mendoakanku dengan doa ala ajaran Zekundes. Hah…repotnya aku bisa memiliki dua sahabat yang "unik" seperti mereka berdua tetapi aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri. Ya lupakan saja mengenai mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak perlu dicemaskan terlebih lagi si jidat lebar, saat ini dia pasti mengodai manusia – manusia wanita di sini.

_**Jaejoong Pov…**_

Hmp. Sepanjang hidupku baru kali ini aku bertemu namja hasil perpaduan antara manusia dengan musang yang aneh seperti orang ini. Ini hanya menurutku saja atau pendapat orang lain apapun itu terserah mereka. Namja bermata musang itu jauh lebih tampan daripada tunangan saudaraku yang menyebalkan, bahkan dia jauh lebih berkarisma daripada Hyun Joong, heh. Senyumannya itu….ya kuakui senyumannya tadi yang dia perlihatkan padaku terlihat menawan dan sialnya wajahku sempat memerah gara – gara senyumannya itu, cih. Ya, kuakui kehidupan seksualku sangat menyimpang terlebih lagi saudaraku juga meski sayangnya dia sangat mencintai namja bodoh, menyebalkan dan mesum seperti Hyun Joong meksi kuakui si Hyun Joong itu bisa diandalkan sebagai pemimpin kelompok kami baik dalam situasi apapun. Sebagian teman – teman di guild kami juga memiliki kehidupan seksual seperti aku, Youngwoong dan Hyun Joong.

Mengenai Duck butt, Snow White dan Evil itu terlebih Changmin, sejujurnya aku kurang tahu tentang mereka tetapi setidaknya mereka bisa saling menerima dan mempercayai satu sama lain dan jujur saja, aku senang bisa bersama dan memiliki sahabat – sahabat seperti mereka meski aku terlihat sadis dan kejam dalam berbagai arti terlebih lagi menyangkut mengenai Youngwoong terutama si brengsek itu. Aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga diri rahasia mereka sendiri dari Government sok berkuasa itu terutama Lee Soo Man yang berusaha menjatuhkan reputasi kami. Terlebih lagi sebenarnya kerajaan seperti ini masih sangat ketat peraturan dalam hubungan sesama jenis dan belum mau mengakui hubungan seperti itu, karena itu aku yakin mereka pasti berusaha mencari hal apapun yang bisa menghancurkan reputasi kami dan terutama kalangan _Low Class_ jika tahu hal seperti ini, terlebih lagi si Lee Soo Man beserta pengikutnya dan pemerintahannya itu sangat membenciku karena mungkin mereka iri akan kemampuan dan ketampananku? Heh, siapa yang peduli? Dan aku juga harus berhati –hati mengenai lengan kananku ini.

Hnn… lagi – lagi aku kembali melihat "itu", setiap kali melihatnya rasanya dadaku sepertinya sakit sekali terlebih lagi "hal" tersebut sering membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan membuatku gila karena "itu" dan juga lengan kananku ini.

Hmm…lupakan hal mengenai tadi kenapa aku malah jadi seperti ini sih? Cih, apa karena namja bermata musang aneh itu?...sepertinya dia tertarik sekali melihat lukisan Zekundes yang dianggap sebagai dewa penyelamat atau istilahnya Savior bagi kerajaan ini dan mungkin keempat ras lainnya mungkin juga memuja Dewa Kematian itu. Hmm, seingat – ingatku tadi saat di Hall tadi, sempat kuperhatikan juga namja bermata musang itu berbicara dengan Lord Go dari Keluarga Go sekaligus wakil Government of Gridania dan Lee Soo Man meski akhirnya si Lee Soo Man itu pergi meninggalkan pesta ini karena kesibukannya sebagai raja itu. Hmm…seharusnya tidak sembarangan keluarga bangswan yang bisa berbicara dengan keluarga kerajaan Gridania seperti Keluagra Go maupun Lee Soo Man itu kecuali kalau namja itu memang dianggap keluarga bangswan yang berdarah murni atau yang memiliki pengaruh yang cukup kuat dalam kerajaan ini. Terlebih lagi namja itu sepertinya orang asing. Jarang sekali aku melihat namja seperti dia di tempat seperti ini dan berbagai tempat lainnya selama aku berpergian misi di daerah lain. Menurut Changmin, seharusnya keluarga Kerajaan Hyrulezion itu diundang dan ada di sini. Kalau mereka ada di sini seharusnya kehadiran mereka itu menarik perhatian keluarga bangswan dan sebagainya yang hadir di sini. Hah….untuk apa aku pikirkan hal seperti itu? Cih, kukira tempat ini sepi dan bisa kunikmati sendiri tapi gara – gara kehadiran namja bermata musang yang tidak diketahui asalnya itu sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini daripada melihat namja itu, bisa – bisa aku gila karena namja asing bermata musang itu.

_**Author Pov…**_

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya sebentar, dengan segera ia langsung berbalik memunggungi pemandangan malam itu dan saat ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. "Maaf, kenapa anda mau pergi dari sini?" Apakah karena saya menganggumu?" Dengan segera Jaejoong langsung berhenti kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap dingin namja bermata musang yang sedang tersenyum ramah seraya menatap namja cantik yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm. Tidak hanya saja moodku sedang jelek karena suatu hal dan memang karena kehadiran anda di sini juga membuat mood saya bertambah menjadi jelek." ucap Jaejoong ketus seraya melihat ruang Hall yang terlihat masih ramai dan banyak tamu – tamu bangsawan dan sebagainya yang masih menikmati pesta tersebut dan kembali menatap namja di hadapannya dengan sinis

"Hahaha. Anda ternyata jujur sekali ya. Maaf kalau kehadiranku di sini membuat anda terganggu tetapi saya sudah berada di sini dari awal. Maksudmu karena pesta di bawah sini? Sebenarnya aku juga membenci suasana keramaian dan berisik seperti itu dan kebetulan saja aku memang mau mencari tempat yang sepi seperti di sini untuk menikmati waktuku dan kebetulan karena ada lukisan itu, aku beristirahat sambil melihat lukisan itu, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ada anda sendiri juga ke sini." Ucap namja bermata musang itu.

Keheningan antara mereka berdua terjadi kembali sampai akhirnya namja bermata musang itu membuka mulutnya,"Apakah anda bisa melihat "cahaya" tadi di langit itu?" tanya namja bermata musang itu seraya menunjuk langit malam tersebut. "Aku tahu bahwa Anda bisa melihatnya kok. Dan tenang saja, anda tidak usah terkejut kalau saya mengetahuinya karena saya juga bisa melihatnya." Ujar namja bermata musang dengan tenang seraya melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menatap langit malam itu kembali dan berkata,"Ya aku memang bisa melihat "cahaya" itu seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku membencinya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan sinis sambil melihat langit malam yang secara tiba – tiba terdapat sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna emas keputihan bersinar terang meski akhirnya cahaya tersebut dengan cepat meredup dan menghilang sampai tidak terlihat bekas apapun dan membuat langit malam itu kembali gelap gulita.

Namja bermata musang yang mendengar perkataan namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya setelah ia juga ikut melihat "cahaya" tersebut. "Mengapa Anda berkata seperti itu? "Hal" seperti itu bukanlah hal yang biasa terlebih lagi tidak semua manusia bahkan keempat ras lainnya yang bisa melihat "cahaya" seperti tadi dan karunia seperti ini juga merupakan karunia dari Lord Zekundes dan yang bisa menerima karunia seperti itu hanya orang yang mengalami _**near death experience dan Zekundes serta Goddess of Life and Balance of World, Promathea memilihnya**_." Ujar namja bermata musang tersebut sambil menatap namja cantik itu.

"Karunia? Bagiku lebih pantas disebut kutukan dan terlebih lagi aku mendapat dua kutukan baik karunia melihat "cahaya" itu dan terlebih lagi lengan kananku ini dan maaf saja aku kurang percaya yang namanya karunia dan cerita konyol mengenai Zekundes dan Promathea apapun itu dan tentang aku bisa melihat "cahaya" itu karena dua kali aku mengalami _near death experience_ yang kau maksud dan bukan karunia dari Dewa Kematian yang kau kagumi baik orang – orang di sini apalagi Dewi Kehidupan dan Keseimbangan Dunia itu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan ketus seraya melihat lengan kanannya yang di gips sambil berjalan menghampiri sebuah sofa dan akhirnya namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Namja bermata musang itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan namja itu seraya mengikuti namja cantik tersebut dan menatapnya dengan lawan bicaranya ini. "Menurut legenda di negaraku Kingdom of Hyrulezion, setelah Zekundes mengalahkan pasukan _**Netherworld**_ beserta pemimpin mereka **Veros**. Ia berhasil menyegel dunia mereka dari dunia kita dengan darahnya sendiri. Setelah terjadinya peperangan tesebut yang menyebabkan banyak korban yang tidak bersalah berjatuhan bagi kelima ras tersebut. Seorang Dewi Penjaga Kehidupan dan Keseimbangan Dunia juga yaitu **Promathea** yang kusebutkan tadi yang juga ikut membantu dan melawan Netherworld bersama Zekundes dan menurut legenda, Dewi tersebut menangisi para korban kelima ras baik yang menderita akan perang maupun penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan Netherworld kepada mereka. Dengan air mata sang Dewi Promathea yang menetes dan berjatuhan mengenai tanah dunia ini yang berlumuran darah korban – korban tersebut. Darah korban – korban tidak yang bersalah yang mengalir dan berteriak akan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebencian akan kematian dan penderitaan mereka di tanah dunia ini membuat jiwa mereka beristirahat dengan tenang dan damai dan sang Dewi menerima jiwa – jiwa mereka melalui gerbang kematian pada "cahaya" seperti yang kita tadi lihat. Dan Zekundes yang mengetahui kemampuan Dewi Promathea tersebut, ia mengadakan perjanjian terhadap Dewi untuk menentukan ras manusia dan keempat ras lainnya yang bisa menerima karunia melihat "cahaya" itu. Meski ada beberapa sumber yang mengatakan hal itu bisa terjadi yang bisa menerima karunia seperti itu jika dia mengalami _near death near death_ seperti kecelakaan atau Dewi Promathea yang memilihnya berdasarkan keputusan Dewi itu sendiri. Tapi itu legenda mengenai mereka berdua baik Zekundes dan Promathea, menurut versi negaraku Kingdom of Hyrulezion." Ujar Yunho dengan tenang yang nada bicaranya yang menenteramkan.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataan namja bermata musang tersebut mulai melunak sikapnya kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas,"Jangankan kerajaan Ras Hyur, sebenarnya kerajaan ini juga memiliki cerita dongeng yang sama seperti yang kau katakan dan aku sudah muak mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur itu setiap kali mendengar ceramah dari Raja Lee Soo Man meski Zekundes jauh lebih terkenal karena legendanya itu daripada Promathea yang dipercaya sebagai penjaga kehidupan dan keseimbangan." ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap langit - langit di atasnya.

"Begitukah?... Kalau begitu menurutmu "cahaya" itu apa? Tanya namja bermata musang itu seraya juga ikut menatap langit – langit.

"Entahlah… mungkin sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita raih dan kita terima jika "cahaya" itu adalah suatu hal yang semu, tapi itu hanya menurut pendapatku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil berdiri kemudian ia menatap namja bermata musang tersebut dengan tatapan yang lembut sampai namja bermata musang itu cukup terkejut. "Hmm, terima kasih karena kau mengajakku mengobrol denganmu meski kau ras Hyur sekaligus membuat moodku membaik sedikit Tuan…

"Namaku Jung Yunho Volte Hyruzeon sebenarnya saya Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion dan _Hyur-Human Hybrid _saya. kau boleh panggil aku Yunho saja" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah seraya menatap malaikat cantik di hadapannya itu.

"…..Hmm tidak kusangka aku bertemu langsung denganmu Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion sekaligus calon kaisar seperti anda, Tuan Yunho dan kalau kau mau aku memanggilmu seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, panggil saja Jaejoong." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum tipis menatap Yunho.

Kedua namja yang berlainan ras tersebut saling berjabat tangan dan berkenalan meski akhirnya terdengar suara perempuan yang cukup melengking tinggi(yang menurut Jaejoong seperti suara nenek sihir baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa) sukses menginterupsi perkenalan singkat antar mereka berdua. "Tuan Yunhoooooooooo, saya mencari anda dari tadi ternyata anda disini!" seru seorang yeoja dengan nada genit yang tengah mengenakkan gaun panjang berwarna krem dengan potongan dipunggung memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus seraya menghampiri Yunho.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Ahra".Yuhno membungkuk hormat memberi salam. Walaupun Yunho tidak menyukai puteri kebanggaan keluarga Go ini, tapi ia harus berhati – hati di sini karena ia adalah manusia berdarah campuran Hyur.

"Tuan Puteri Go Ahra." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sinis seraya ikut membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

Mata Ahra menyipit, mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong. Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam lalu ia langsung mengandeng lengan Yunho dan bergelanyut manja.

"Tuan Yunho, ayo anda ikut bersama saya saja dan seharusnya anda tidak usah dekat – dekat dengan namja jadi – jadian miskin ini." Ucap Ahra sinis seraya menatap jaejoong.

"…." Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Ahra hanya menatap yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu ia melepaskan gandengan Ahra dengan lembut. "Maaf, Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Ahra, sebenarnya saya ingin kembali ke Negara saya karena ada urusan penting yang perlu diselesaikan dan terima kasih atas undangan mengenai pesta ini." Ucap Yunho dengan menampilkan senyumannya yang _gentleman_nya.

"Ah sayang sekali. Ya saya mengerti posisi Anda kok tapi sesekali anda bermain ke tempat saya ya jika ada kesempatan, Tuan Yunhoku yang tampan. Dan Anda mau kembali ke depan Hall kan? Biar saya yang mengantar Anda." Ucap Ahra dengan centilnya seraya kembali mengandeng tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan yang ingin membuatnya mual tersebut hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian, ia dengan cepat langsung melepaskan gandengan Ahra dari Yunho dengan lembut dan ia langsung memegang lengan Yunho layaknya sebagai bodyguard.

"Maaf Tuan Puteri Ahra, seharusnya yang mengantar Yang Mulia Tuan Yunho ini adalah tugas saya lagipula Yang Mulia Pangeran Changmin sendiri dan Yang Mulia Raja Lee Soo Man yang meminta saya beserta kelompok saya menjaga dan melindungi tamu – tamu di sini terutama Tuan Yunho. Jadi, silakan Anda melanjutkan pesta Anda dan permisi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sopan seraya mengenggam lengan Yunho dan dengan cepat ia membawanya pergi meninggalkan Ahra sendiri.

Ahra yang melihat hal itu kemudian ia menatap punggung Jaejoong yang memunggunginya seraya tetap mengenggam lengan Yunho dengan tatapan kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

"Lihat saja nanti kau namja jadi – jadian sialan, akan kupastikan baik hidupmu serta teman – temanmu dan guild yang rendahan termasuk saudara kembaranmu itu akan hancur di tanganku dan pamanku! Awas saja kau!" desis Ahra yang terdengar bahaya sekaligus mengancam dalam hatinya.

_**Di Lain Pihak, di Luar Grand Gridania Hotel…**_

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Hmm, sama- sama lagipula sudah kewajibanku terlebih lagi kau sebaiknya berhati – hati sebagai manusia berdarah campuran Hyur, selain karena di sini wilayah manusia, nenek sihir itu jauh lebih membahayakan dan menyesatkan." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tenang.

Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tersebut hanya menahan tawanya, "Hahaha, kamu ternyata berani juga berbicara seperti itu apalagi sikapmu tadi. Kamu ini pasti memiliki banyak musuh ya sepertinya?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmp. Begitulah. Daripada membicarakanku, kamu benar – benar akan pulang ke Negaramu, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong balik seraya menatap Yunho.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya aku cukup sibuk karena posisiku sebagai calon Kaisar untuk kerajaanku. Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, terlebih lagi kau sangat cantik sekali, Jae." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak cantik dan tidak manis! Aku tampan dan aku ini namja!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan kesal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda tapi kau memang namja kan? Apa kau benar – benar yeoja?" Goda Yunho meski akhirnya ia berhenti mengodai Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi kedua suruhanku dul..ah itu mereka." kata Yunho seraya menatap sebuah limousine hitam yang mewah dengan terdapat bendera simbol Kingdom of Hyrulezion tengah menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Terlihat dari sebuah limousine hitam tersebut, keluarlah Siwon yang menyungginkan senyumannya yang gentle kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kemudian, Siwon membukakan pintu mobil tersebut seraya memberi hormat dan tersenyum,"Silakan masuk Yang Mulia Pangeran." Tutur Siwon dengan senyumannya yang masih melekat di wajahnya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho sambil mengangguk. Sesaat akan memasuki mobil tersebut, Yunho membalikkan badannya seraya menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, "Kapan – kapan, kalau kamu ada waktu. Datanglah ke tempatku Kingdom of Hryulezion, Jaejoong. Tenang saja seluruh rakyatku bisa menerima kehadiranmu dengan senang hati meski kamu adalah ras manusia." Ucap Yunho dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya terdiam dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih untuk ajakannya Yunho. Akan kuusahakan meski aku juga cukup akan kesibukanku." Ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebentar sambil berkata,"Akan kutunggu akan kedatanganmu Jae, sampai ketemu lagi." Ucap Yunho seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki limousinenya. Kemudian limousine tersebut beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tetap berada di tempatnya sampai akhirnya mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangan namja cantik itu.

Kini terlihat Jaejoong yang masih sendiri, kemudian ia menatap langit malam di atasnya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara mistis yang berbicara dalam kepalanya,"Siapa kau, "manusia"?

"…,hmm hal yang sama ingin kutanyakan juga kepadamu. Selamat tinggal." Jawab Jaejoong sendiri seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam itu dan kemudian ia beranjak memasuki kembali hotel tersebut.

_Sementara itu di pihak lain, dalam limousine Yunho…_

"Well, well. Tidak kusangka kau bisa akrab dengan manusia tadi ya, Yunho." Ujar Yoochun yang duduk di jok depan bersebelahan dengan Siwon yang tetap mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Terlebih lagi, kau mengundang manusia itu ke tempat kita bahkan dia memanggilmu dengan nama saja sperti tadi, pasti kamu yang menyuruhnya kan? Padahal biasanya kamu tidak suka terlalu akrab dengan orang lain terlebih lagi manusia yang perlu kita waspadai. Ada setan apa yang bisa merasukimu? Siwon, coba kau usir setan yang merasuki pangeran kita yang tercinta ini" sambung Yoochun sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau jidat lebar lapangan golf!" balas Yunho dengan kesal. "Kau juga jangan ikut – ikutan ketawa dasar muka kuda rese!" sambung Yunho seraya menatap kesal pada kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk mengerjai dan menertawakannya.

"Pft! Maaf Yunho, tapi yang dikatakan Yoochun ini ada benarnya juga. Tapi, kau kenapa terlihat cukup akrab sama namja tadi? Ya, kuakui dia sangat cantik sekali daripada manusia – manusia yeoja di sana. Apa jangan – jangan kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon seraya melihat Yunho melalui spion mobil di atasnya.

"Ckk, bukan urusan kalian berdua. Lagipula kami berdua baru berkenalan hari ini meski aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan. Dan kalian jangan menyimpulkan yang aneh – aneh!" seru Yunho dengan kesal.

Baik Yoochun dan Siwon hanya tertawa kecil seraya melihat Yunho yang sedang memijat pelipisnya karena kesal akan kelakukan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Yunho, kita sudah mengenal dan memahami kamu sejak dulu. Lagipula kau lupa ya kalau aku ini ahli strategies terhandal untuk kerajaan kita dan aku bisa membaca gerak – gerikmu meski sepintar apapun kau menyembunyikannya. Dasar pangeran sok keren dan cool sekaligus pabbo." Ucap Yoochun dengan santai yang masih menyeringai seraya mengelus – elus dagunya yang licin.

"Berisik kau jidat. Daripada kalian membicarakanku terus. Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap tajam Siwon dan Yoochun.

"Hmm, menurutku dia sangat cantik dan manis. Selain itu sepertinya dia bukan manusia yang lemah dan menurut indera penciumanku, dia itu manusia yang "unik". Ujar Siwon seraya melihat tatapan tajam sang pangeran tersebut melalui spion mobil di atasnya sampai ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan.

"_I agree with him_. Ya, selain itu aku yang mencium bau darahnya itu. Sepertinya darahnya sangat "istimewa" meski aku benci meminum darah manusia dan terlebih lagi jarang ada manusia yang memiliki mata biru berkilau seperti itu. Ya kan Siwon?" ujar Yoochun seraya meminta pendapat dari Siwon yang tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang langsung dibalas anggukan kecil Siwon.

"Hmm….memang. Jangankan manusia, Hyur campuran sepertimu Yunho bahkan aku, kau Yoochun dan ras – ras lainnya tidak ada yang memiliki mata seperti itu. Jadi. Kau tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai dia, Yunho?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm, aku rasa dia sepertinya orang yang sensitive mengenai hal seperti itu jadi aku tidak mau bertanya dahulu, terlebih lagi….dia juga bisa melihat "cahaya" sepertiku." Ujar Yunho dengan tenang.

"CKIIIIIITTTT!"

"DUAKKKK!"

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho tersebut sukses membuat Siwon membanting setir dan mobil tersebut hampir menabrak tiang listrik di hadapannya, sedangkan Yoochun yang duduk di jok depan terpaksa membuat jidatnya yang lebar itu sukses mencium dashboard di depannya sehingga mengakibatkan jidatnya menjadi terlihat berwarna biru keunguan dan terluka akibat benturannya yang cukup keras. Dan untungnya jalan raya tersebut sangat sepi karena posisi mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Kingdom of Gridania.

"Yak! Kuda sial! Kau mau membunuh kami ya!? Dan jidatku ini sakit sekali tahu!" seru Yoochun sambil meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus – elus jidatnya.

"M – maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku agak kaget gara – gara mendengar hal yang diceritakan Yunho tadi." Ucap Siwon dengan menyesal pada Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Kaget sih kaget tapi kira – kira tahu! Untung saja kita sudah cukup jauh dari Kingdom of Gridania dan untungnya lagi jalanan ini sepi. Kalau tidak, kita akan celaka! Gerutu Yoochun dengan kesal yang masih mengelus – elus jidatnya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat Yoochun mengomel – omel tidak jelas hanya menahan tawanya kemudian ia kembali bersikap tenang seraya berkata,"Sudah cukup, sebenarnya aku juga kaget karena ia bisa melihatnya dan ia sendiri mengakui kalau ia pernah mengalami dua kali _near death experience_ terlebih lagi, menurutku ia "_menyembunyikan"_ sesuatu."

"…" baik Yoochun dan Siwon tidak berkomentar mendengar perkataan Yunho sampai akhirnya Siwon membuka mulutnya,"Baiklah daripada kita berlama – lama di sini. Kita pulang sekarang karena baik Tuan Kangin dan Tuan Leetuk khawatir kalau kita tidak….?! Yoochun! Yunho! Kalian merasakan sesuatu?!" tanya Siwon seraya kedua pupil matanya yang awalnya normal berwarna hitam berubah menjadi runcing dan tajam.

"….hmmm, _same here_, Siwon. Aku mencium bau darah mereka sekitar….hmmm cukup banyak juga sekitar 60 orang yang akan kesini meski sepertinya mereka _"bukan"_ manusia. Benar kan Yunho?" tanya Yoochun dengan serius.

"…..hmm aura mereka bisa kurasakan meski mereka cukup pintar menyembunyikan aura mereka tapi tetap saja mereka sangat lemah. Dan sepertinya yang baru kita bicarakan tadi ternyata sudah muncul, itu mereka." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka kedua matanya yang musang yang tadi sempat ditutupnya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara angin yang cukup keras dan berhembus dengan kencang sehingga membuat seluruh area di sekeliling limousine tersebut menjadi menyeramkan bahkan binatang – binatang maupun monster yang levelnya rendah maupun menengah yang bisa merasakan kehadiran angin tersebut dengan cepat mereka langsung melarikan diri mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri mreka sendiri dari ancaman tersebut.

Dalam sekejap suasana tersebut kembali menjadi hening tetapi secara mendadak muncullah banyak monster - monster yang menyerupai manusia berkepala botak berwarna kulit putih gading pucat yang terlihat kurus dan telanjang dengan tedapat banyak urat – urat nadi di sekitar kulit mereka dan memiliki dua kepak sayap seperti kelelawar yang berukuran cukup besar telah terbang dari langit dan menukik dengan tajam seraya mendarat dengan tepat di atas tanah, sampai akhirnya monster – monster tersebut dengan cepat menutupi tubuh mereka masing – masing dengan kepak sayap kelelawar tersebut sampai muncul sinar berwarna ungu tua menyala menyelimuti diri mereka masing - masing, dan sinar tersebut mulai perlahan – lahan lenyap sampai muncullah orang – orang berkepala botak dengan berjubah serba hitam yang berjumlah sekitar 60 orang dan terlihat warna kulit mereka sama persis seperti monster – monster tadi, mereka memiliki kedua bola mata berwarna hitam legam dan gelap yang terlihat membahayakan. Kini mereka menyeringai memperlihatkan taring gigi mereka yang mencuat dan terlihat tajam seraya menatap ketiga penumpang yang masih tetap berada dalam limousine tersebut dengan tatapan lapar yang mengerikan dan nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yoochun?...apa mereka berasal dari Ras Vampire?" tanya Yunho dengan tenang seraya menatap musuh – musuh yang masih menyeringai sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan nafsu.

"…mereka memang berasal dari ras vampire tetapi sepertinya dari wujud khas mereka seperti itu, mereka pasti berasal dari _NecroVampire_ Clan yang terasingkan sejak zamannya Black Knight, Zekundes 10 ribu tahun yang lalu. tapi tidak kusangka kalau mereka benar – benar masih ada sampai sekarang. Setahuku mereka seharusnya sudah dikirim ke dunia lain oleh Klanku sendiri, _Dvampire Clan_ serta _PureBlood Vampire Clan_ dengan sedikit bantuan dari Zekundes. Apa jangan – jangan ada pihak yang membantu mereka?" ucap Yoochun serius seraya mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Apapun itu sepertinya mereka tahu kalau aku akan datang ke Kingdom of Gridania, mungkin mereka ingin mengincar darahku dan menghabisi serta memakanku sepertinya. Lihat saja mereka sudah bersiap – siap ingin membunuhku apalagi membunuh kalian." Ungkap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana? Siapa yang mau menghadapi mereka di antara kita bertiga?" tanya Yoochun seraya menatap Yunho dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"Biar aku saja dan tenang saja aku juga perlu penyegaran karena pesta tadi." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan terlihat ia memegang sebuah katana berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang yang masih dibungkus dalam sarung katana tersebut.

"….kuserahkan mereka padamu Siwon, tunjukkan kemampuan berpedangmu itu dengan baik dan jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri sampai kau bisa kalah oleh mereka dan berilah mereka pelajaran karena berani sekali mereka ingin mengincarku." Ucap Yunho dengan nadanya yang kali ini terdengar lebih dingin dan angkuh.

"Tentu saja apapun perintahmu Yang Mulia Pangeran Yunho akan kuterima dan Anda tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Siwon yang masih tersenyum seraya mengangguk singkat kemudian ia mulai membuka pintu mobil dan keluarlah dia dari mobil tersebut.

**_Sementara itu di Hall Grand Gridania Hotel…_**

Kini suasana hall tersebut semakin lama semakin ramai dan tamu – tamu bangsawan dan sebagainya pun tetap betah menikmati pesta tersebut seraya saling mengobrol satu sama lain serta beberapa tamu tersebut memperhatikan sebuah patung raksasa yang merupakan patung legenda Black Knight Zekundes yang serba berwarna hitam keabu – abuan seraya mengenggam sebuah pedang besar yang terlihat megah. Patung tersebut juga dianggap sebagai simbol kebanggaan baik Kerajaan maupun Hotel tersebut (selain lukisan yang terdapat di lantai atas hotel tersebut). Sehingga banyak tamu – tamu tersebut juga mendekati patung tersebut untuk mengamati dan memujanya.

"Captain…..aku sudah kenyang nih dan kita pulang saja yuk." Ujar Junsu seraya mengusap – usap perutnya yang telihat membuncit (?) akibat kekenyangan.

"Hei captain mesum, kita dari tadi sudah di sini dan tidak ada hal – hal yang aneh terjadi di sini tahu. Pokoknya kita pulang dan aku benci melihat patung jelek itu tahu!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal menatap Hyun Joong sambil menunjuk Patung Black Knight Zekundes.

"Captain, aku mau tidur dan aku sudah lelah karena pesta membosankan ini. Harusnya aku kabur saja dari sini sejak awal." Ucap Kibum seraya menatap Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong hanya menghela nafas sambil mengenggam bahu Youngwoong dengan lembut, "Kalian ini jangan mengeluh terus tahu dan tugas kita ini belum selesai,dongsaeng – dongsaengku yang manis dan tersayang." Ucap Hyun Joong dengan santai yang sukses membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat sampai Changmin dan Youngwoong yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bersweatdrop ria. "Plus, Kyunnie kamu jangan berbuat kurang ajar akan perkataanmu dan menunjuk – nunjuk pada Dewa Pelindung dan Penyelamat kita tahu. Itu sangat berdosa meski kamu sudah berdosa sejak awal sih." Lanjut Hyun Joong sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cih, Dewa apanya mana ada Dewa Kematian bisa dianggap Dewa Pelindung dan Penyelamat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutu dalam hatinya.

"Eu kyang -kyang! Aku dibilang manis dan tersayang! Terima kasih ya captain!" ucap Junsu dengan riang kemudian ia dengan cepat melihat sekeliling hall tersebut sampai ia berkata, "Oh ya tentang si Joongie. Ke mana dia dari tadi? Apa dia masih di lantai atas?" tanya Junsu seraya menatap lantai atas Hall Hotel tersebut.

Youngwoong, Changmin, Hyun Joong, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Junsu langsung teringat sampai Hyun Joong menghela nafas seraya berkata,"Hah…orang itu. Semoga saja dia tidak kabur dari sini. Saudaramu selalu membuatku bingung, Youngwoongieku sayang".

Youngwoong yang terdiam sambil menatap sekelilingnya hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Hyun Joong, "Apa boleh buat, Joongie dari dulu sikapnya seperti itu. Lagipula baik kamu dan semua sudah mengenal dia dari kecil dan dia memang tidak suka akan suasana seperti ini, jadi kamu pasti tentunya mengerti Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong menatap Youngwoong hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus – elus rambut hitam halus Youngwoong,"Ya aku tahu Youngie, hehehehe kalau aku menatapmu seperti ini lama kelamaan aku jadi ingin merasakan bibirmu yang manis, my honey youngie." Ucap Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum mesum seraya memegang kedua pipi halus Youngwoong.

"H-h-hei Hyun Joong! Jangan melakukan hal ini! Bisa gawat kalau mereka terutama Tuan Puteri Ahra dan beberapa pajurit yang berjaga di sini melihat kita! Guild dan teman – teman kita bisa kena masalah kalau kamu berani melakukannya di sini!" ucap Youngwoong panik seraya menjauhkan diri dari Hyun Joong meski ia kesulitan karena perbedaan kekuatan fisik mereka yang besar.

Baik Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu yang melihat "kegilaan" (?) Hyun Joong hanya sweatrdop ria sedangkan Kibum yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya menghela nafas seraya menyeresap winenya, "Captain mesum, kalau kamu masih nekat melakukannya di sini, aku akan keluar dari guild biar saja kamu rekrut mercenary lain karena aku tidak mau namaku tercoreng akan kelakuan mesum dan cabulmu itu."

"Hahahahah jangan begitu donk Bummie, lagipula mereka sedang sibuk akan acara mereka sendiri terutama Tuan Puteri Go Ahra itu. Jadi kalian kan juga bisa melindungi kami dari mereka. Dan kau juga Changminnie." Ujar Hyun Joong dengan santai yang tetap memegang kedua pipinya Youngwoong.

"…Kenapa kau membawa – bawa namaku sih, Hyun Joong?" tanya Changmin yang makin bertambah sweatdrop.

"H- hentikan Hyun Joong!" ucap Youngwoong seraya mendorong paksa Hyun Joong.

"Ya kamu tidak boleh menolak lagi sini akan kurasakan bibirmu yang manis ini sekarang dan tenang saja kita aman kok." Ujar Hyun Joong dengan senyuman mesumnya yang terpatri di wajah tampannya seraya bibirnya hampir mendekati bibir cherry Youngwoong.

"PLETAKKK!"

"AWWWWWW! Aish! Siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku sih?! Beraninya kau…. Seru Hyun Joong dengan suara yang sengaja ia kecilkan seraya mengusap usap kepalanya yang benjol cukup besar yang awalnya mulai marah dan siap ingin menghajar pelaku pemukulan kepalanya tersebut karena kegiatan ciumannya yang hampir berhasil dilakukannya langsung membatu seketika melihat Jaejoong yang menatap tajam dan mematikan seraya mengarahkan _revolver_ kesayangannya Dark Rose tepat ke wajahnya Hyun Joong.

"Kamu mau kukirimkan ke dunia sana ya, captain mesum sialan, brengsek, dan cabul hah? Ucap Jaejoong dingin seraya mulai serius menekan pelatuk _revolver_nya.

"Hehehheehe maaf Joongie, aku cuma bercanda kok dan lagipula kamu kemana saja dari tadi?" ucap Hyun Joong yang mulai berkeringat dingin sambil mengalihkan perhatiaan.

"Dasar captain / Hyun Joong mesum, bilang saja kamu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan tuh, sudah tahu si Joongie itu berbahaya banget kalau marah karena kelakuanmu yang mesum pada Youngwoong." Ucap Junsu, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum bersamaan dalam hati masing – masing.

"Sudah Joongie kamu jangan marah lagipula Hyun Joong itu hanya bercanda kok." Ucap Youngwoong membela Hyun Joong meski ia cukup kesal akan kelakuan Hyun Joong tadi."

"Hmm….kamu ini sudah tahu dia yang salah kamu tetap saja membela tunanganmu yang pabbo dan mesum itu, Youngwoong." Ucap Jaejoong menatap malas Youngwoong seraya memasukan _revolver_nya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Joongie…ah ya lihat itu bukannya itu _High Priest_dari _Order of Valhalla, _kenapa mereka ada di sini"? tanya Youngwoong seraya melihat namja paruh baya berjenggot pendek putih yang mengenakan pakaian ala pendeta serba putih dengan sebuah syal berwarna merah tua melilit di sekitar lehernya dan topi yang cukup tinggi dengan berhiaskan simbol salib serta perpaduan pedang saling menyilang berwarna emas yang dikawal ketat oleh beberapa prajurit order berkerudung serba putih sehingga wajah mereka tidak terlihat sama sekali dan merah tua berjalan bersama Ahra yang juga dikawal oleh Yuri dan Millich menuju sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar berselimutkan kain berwarna putih keemasan sampai akhirnya baik Yuri dan Millich beserta kelima prajurit order tersebut beranjak mundur menjauh dari meja tersebut.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat tentang Pendeta itu. Kebetulan mereka juga diundang untuk menghadiri acara ini sekaligus untuk tambahan puncak acara memberkati Tuan Puteri Ahra dan kerajaan ini, heheheheh maaf aku lupa." Jelas Changmin sambil menatap berenam sambil cengegesan.

"Aish, kau ini dasar Prince Evil Food Monster! Kamu sih cuma mikirin makanan saja sih makanya jadi amnesia gini." Ujar Junsu sambil meledek Changmin.

"Sudah – sudah, kalian tenang sedikit." Nasehat Youngwoong pada Changmin dan Junsu.

Terlihat semua tamu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobrol dan menikmati pesta tersebut sekarang mereka menatap sang _High Priest_ yang berada di depan sebuah meja bundar sambil memunggungi Patung tersebut seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum menatap sekeliling Hall tersebut.

Seketika juga suasana yang awalnya ramai itu mulai menjadi sunyi senyap. Baik Ahra dan High Priest tersebut hanya tersenyum sampai akhirnya High Priest tersebut berkata," Para hadirin tamu – tamu sekalian, sebagai puncak acara berulang tahunnya Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Go Ahra. Sebagai suatu kehormatan khusus dan hari yang indah ini, saya utusan yang dikirim berasal dari _Order of Valhalla_ akan memberkati Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri yang sudah berusia ke 20 tahun dan kerajaan ini atas nama Lord Zekundes sang Dewa Pelindung dan Penyelamat yang melawan kaumnya sendiri yaitu _Netherworld _serta Promathea sang Dewi Penjaga Kehidupan dan Keseimbangan Dunia ini yang selalu memperhatikan kita. Nah, marilah kita berdoa." Ucap sang _High Priest _paruh baya itu sambil menunduk dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya layaknya berdoa.

Semua para tamu – tamu yang hadir di sana termasuk Ahra, Yuri, Millich, dan para petugas hotel (kecuali lima prajurit order) tersebut juga mulai mengikuti yang dilakukan oleh High Priest tersebut termasuk kelompok Hyun Joong serta Changmin kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati minumannya dan Jaejoong yang hanya melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis dan beranjak mau meninggalkan tempat tersebut sampai Youngwoong sadar menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau mau ke mana Joongie? tanya Youngwoong yang masih mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini." Balas Jaejoong sambil menatap Youngwoong.

"Tapi ini belum selesai dan kamu harus ikut berdoa juga, Joongie." Ucap Youngwoong .

"Semua hal ini membuatku mau tidur dan aku mau keluar sebentar." Ujar Jaejoong dingin seraya beranjak meninggalkan kelompok Hyun Joong yang masih sibuk berdoa (minus Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati minumannya).

"Eh, tunggu Joongie!" ucap Youngwoong seraya menahan lengan kirinya Jaejoong yang beranjak hendak berjalan menghampiri pintu Hall hotel tersebut.

Jaejoong yang hanya mencuekkan Youngwoong sampai tanpa sengaja ia melihat lengan kanannya yang digips itu tiba – tiba muncul sinar biru kecil menyala pada lengan kanannya itu sampai sinar tersebut langsung meredup. Jaejoong yang melihat hal tersebut langsung sadar dan melihat ke atap hotel yang bahannya terbuat dari kaca tersebut bahkan Youngwoong yang heran akan kelakuan Jaejoong pun juga ikut menatap ke atas, dengan seketika juga raut wajahnya langsung berjengit kaget.

"PRANGGGGGGGGG!"

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang keras dari atap hotel tersebut. Tiba – tiba dari atas atap hotel tersebut, turunlah seorang namja berpakaian mantel berwarna merah tua dan hitam dengan memanggul sebuah pedang sejenis broadsword berwarna abu – abu di punggungnya. Namja tersebut sukses mendarat sempurna di atas meja bundar yang berhadapan dengan sang _High Priest_ tersebut. _High Priest_ tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap sorot tatapan namja tajam tersebut dan dalam sekejap namja itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah handgun dan mengarahkannya dengan cepat ke wajah _High Priest_ tersebut yang tidak sempat berbuat apa –apa sampai akhirnya…

"DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Suasana yang awalnya terlihat damai, tenang dan religious itu mulai berubah menjadi suasana yang mencekam. Seluruh orang – orang yang hadir di sana yang mendengar suara tembakan dengan cepat mengangkat kepala mereka masing – masing dan ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi ketakutan yang amat sangat luar biasa saat melihat namja misterius tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang dan terlihat sebagian wajah serta rambutnya berlumuran percikan darah dari sang _High Priest_ tersebut.

"TUAN PUTERIIII!" seru Yuri dan Millich dengan cepat, mereka langsung melesat dan menghampiri Ahra yang shock dan ketakutan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" jerit Ahra ketakutan yang kebetulan sedari tadi berada di samping mayat High Priest yang dahinya sudah berlubang sangt dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah segar sampai Ahra terjatuh dan cepat – cepat merangkak sampai Yuri dan Millich menghampirinya dan membawa Ahra langsung beranjak keluar dari Hall tersebut beserta beberapa prajurit Kerajaan Gridania yang langsung mengawal Tuan Putri Keluarga Go itu.

"YOUR HOLINESSSS!" seru kelima prajurit order tersebut sambil mencabut pedang mereka masing – masing dari sarung pedang mereka dan langsung menghampiri namja misterius yang masih tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"AHHHHHHH PEMBUNUHHHH!"

"TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!"

"DEMI ZEKUNDES! SAYA TIDAK MAU MATI! ZEKUNDES! PROMATHEA! TOLONG LINDUNGI KAMI!"

Dalam sekejap, beberapa prajurit order tersebut bersiap – siap menyerang namja misterius itu. Namja tersebut hanya mendengus sambil mengenggam gagang pedang miliknya dengan cepat ia langsung meloncat dan menendang salah satu prajuti tersebut sampai terpental menabrak salah satu meja. Lalu seorang prajurit yang lain langsung menebas namja tersebut dari belakang tapi dengan santainya namja tersebut menangkis dengan cepat sambil menendang perut prajurit tersebut dengan kuat sehingga prajurit tersebut kesakitan dan terhempas menabrak seorang prajurit lainnya. Lalu dengan cepat namja itu langsung menginjak dada seorang prajurit lainnya sehingga prajurit itu tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dan dengan cepat namja itu langsung menikam dadanya dan membelahnya menjadi dua sehingga banyak darah berhamburan dari prajurit tersebut.

Suasana hall tersebut semakin ricuh dan kacau, seluruh meja maupun makanan dan minuman serta lain – lainnya hancur berantakan karena kepanikan tersebut. Serta terdengar jeritan histeris akan ketakutan orang – orang di sana yang ingin menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Jaejoong melihat namja misterius tersebut hanya terpaku seraya melihat lengan kanannya yang digips.

"Junsu! Kibum! Kalian evakuasi orang – orang di sini dan lindungi mereka! Kyuhyun! Kau lindungi Changmin dan bawa dia ke Mirotic Guild! Dan kau Jaejoong segera bawa Youngwoong keluar dari sini! Aku harus memastikan keadaan _High Priest_ itu!" seru Hyun Joong seraya mengambil senjatanya berupa Buster Sword miliknya yang entah sejak kapan muncul di tangannya.

"B-Baik!" balas Junsu yang sebenarnya masih shock akan kejadian tadi, tapi dengan cepat ia dan Kibum langsung mengevakuasi semua tamu – tamu yang panic dan ketakutan itu sampai mereka beserta semua tamu tersebut meninggalkan hotel itu.

"Minnie! Ayoo! Kita keluar dari sini!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengenggam lengan namja berstatus pangeran dan kelebihan tinggi badan itu dengan erat dan mereka berdua langsung mengikuti Kibum dan Junsu yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar.

Jaejoong langsung mengenggam tangan Youngwoong dengan erat sampai membuat Youngwoong terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong menghalaunya dan langsung menariknya tangan Youngwoong dengan kuat dan segera mereka berdua menuju pintu Hall.

Hyun Joong yang sudah berlari cepat menuju mayat _High Priest_ tersebut seraya berlutut memegang mayat High Priest tersebut untuk memastikan keadaan _High Priest_ tua itu dan mencoba untuk menolongnya meski hal tersebut sia – sia.

"T-tidak...k – kenapa bisa terjadi hal ini?" gumam Hyun Joong seraya menatap dan memegang mayat _High Priest_ tersebut yang sudah mendingin dan terbujur kaku serta terlihat makin banyak darah merembes dari dahinya yang berlubang mengenai tangan dan sebagian pakaian milik Hyun Joong.

"Tranggg!''

"Tranggg!''

"Aghhhhhh!"

"Uaghhhhh!"

Suara pedang yang saling beradu dan jeritan menyayat yang terdengar dalam Hall tersebut dan banyaknya darah berceceran di lantai serta beberapa mayat prajurit lainnya bergelimpangan. Membuat beberapa prajurit order yang masih berjaga – jaga akan namja misterius itu entah karena mereka takut akan namja itu atau memilih berhati – hati dalam melakukan tindakan mereka kepada namja itu. Dan terlihat prajurit - prajurit lainnya juga mengenggam pedang mereka dengan gemetar akan kehebatan namja misterius itu yang masih sibuk membunuh beberapa prajurit lainnya.

Namja misterius itu dengan cepat membelokkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menangkis serangan tebasan dari belakang oleh prajurit tersebut sampai prajurit tersebut kewalahan dan dengan cepat namja itu langsung mengenggam bahu prajurit di depannya dan langsung menikam perut prajurit tersebut dengan cepat, lalu namja itu langsung membanting tubuh prajurit yang tertikam itu ke arah depan seorang prajurit yang hendak menyerangnya tetapi prajurit tersebut tertimpa oleh prajurit yang masih ditikam namja tersebut sehingga mati lalu namja itu membanting tubuh prajurit yang masih tertikam ke arah belakang prajurit lainnya yang lengah dan ikut mati juga sampai akhirnya namja itu langsung mengayunkan pedang beserta prajurit malang yang masih ditikamnya itu diarahkan ke ketiga prajurit lainnya layaknya seperti permainan baseball sampai ketiga prajurit tersebut terpental menabrak dinding dan dinding tersebut langsung retak dan prajurit yang tertikam itu terlempar dan melayang ke atas dan menabrak sebuah lampu gantung hotel yang mewah itu dan prajurit itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Hyun Joong yang masih belum menyadari bahwa akan ada bahaya yang mengintai dirinya tetap fokus memeriksa keadaan mayat High Priest tersebut, sampai namja misterius itu melihatnya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit seraya memanggul pedang miliknya dan melangkah menuju Hyun Joong untuk menghabisinya.

"Hyun Joong!" seru Youngwoong panic seraya melepas paksa genggaman tangannya dari Jaejoong dan dia segera beranjak menuju Hyun Joong.

"Youngwoong!" seru Jaejoong seraya melihat Youngwoong menyusul Hyun Joong.

Terlihat masih ada seorang prajurit order yang masih hidup seraya mencoba membunuh namja itu dari belakang tapi namja tersebut dengan cepat langsung menebas prajurit tersebut dan menendang prajurit itu dengan cukup kuat sampai tubuh prajurit itu mulai terhempas kecil.

"Aghhhhhh!" jerit prajurit itu seraya tubuhnya sempoyongan, secara kebetulan Youngwoong yang menyusul ke tempat Hyun Joong langsung tertabrak dengan tubuh prajurit tersebut sampai ia terjatuh.

Youngwoong berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dengan segera ia melihat namja misterius itu berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan denga tajam dan ingin menghabisi namja cantik di hadapannya sambil menenteng pedangnya sampai Youngwoong melihat tatapan namja tersebut merasakan tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat dan ketakutan.

"DUAKKKKKK!"

Tanpa disadari namja misterius itu, Jaejoong yang langsung berlari cukup cepat langsung melompat dan menendang wajah namja itu dengan kedua kakinya sehingga namja tersebut langsung terlempar ke arah patung Zekundes itu akibat tendangan Jaejoong yang sangat kuat itu. Lalu Jaejoong langsung bersalto mendarat ke belakang dan langsung mengeluarkan _revolvernya_, Dark rose. Dengan seketika, ia langsung menarik pelatuknya dan sehingga keluarlah dua buah peluru berwarna perak itu mengarah dengan cepat ke arah namja itu meski kedua peluru tersebut sangat sulit dilihat secara langsung karena kecepatan kedua peluru yang ditembak olehnya.

Tetapi dengan cepat, namja itu langsung menangkis tembakan tersebut dengan pedangnya seraya terhempas akibat kekuatan peluru tersebut dan ia langsung mendarat di ats kepala patung tersebut sambil mendecih dan dalam sekejap Jaejoong langsung melompat dengan lompatan yang cukup tinggi sampai ke arah kepala patung itu dan dengan cepat ia langsung menendang namja tersebut dengan kaki kirinya sampai saat namja itu mencoba menyerangnya, pedang namja itu terkena tendangan Jaejoong sehingga pedang tersebut menancap pada kepala patung tersebut. Lalu namja itu langsung membelokkan dengan cepat dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di lengan kanan patung tersebut dan dengan kedua tangannya ia langsung mengeluarkan kedua _handgunnya_ (namja misterius ini sebenarnya memiliki dua _handgun_, meski dia tadinya menggunakan satu _handgun_ untuk membunuh _High Priest_ tadi) dan mengarahkannya ke Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di lengan kiri patung tersebut lalu ia langung mengeluarkan revolvernya dan mengarahkannya ke namja itu.

"Joongie!" seru Youngwoong panic seraya berhasil berdiri dan terlihat Hyun Joong menahan lengan Youngwoong sambil mengenggam Buster Swordnya dan melihat kedua namja yang serius untuk membunuh satu sama lain baik antara namja misterius dan saudara kembarannya itu.

"Youngwoong! Kau segera keluar dari sini bersama Hyun Joong ke Mirotic Guild! Biar aku urus sampah ini." Ucap Jaejoong terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang serius dan dingin sambil menatap tajam namja misterius di hadapannya.

"Jae! Pokoknya kau harus menahannya! Aku akan segera memanggil bala bantuan sampai mereka ke sini! Pokoknya kau tunggu saja sampai aku dengan yang lainnya datang!" seru Hyun Joong seraya menarik lengannya Youngwoong dan beranjak meninggalkan hotel tersebut.

Suasana Hall Hotel tersebut mulai berubah menjadi penuh ketegangan yang mencekam. Terlihat hanya dua namja yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan berdiri di masing – masing lengan patung tersebut. Baik antara namja misterius yang menatap namja cantik di hadapannya denga tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang tetap mengarahkan kedua handgunnya sedangkan namja cantik di hadapan namja tersebut tetap mengarahkan _revolver_nya ke namja tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapannya yang sangat mematikan,"Akan kuakhiri hidupmu di sini dasar sampah. Kali ini moodku jelek kembali berkat kamu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin seraya mengelengkan lehernya sedikit sampai terdengar bunyi tulang yang cukup keras dari lehernya seraya meregangkan otot lehernya dengan tetap mengarahkan revolvernya ke namja tersebut dan dengan cepat ia langsung menarik pelatuknya.

"DUARRRRRR!"

**TBC**

Anyoeng, akhirnya Author berhasil menulis chapter kembali :) Kali ini chapter tersebut cukup panjang dari pertemuan antara Yunho dengan Jaejoong sampai saya masukkan sedikit adegan pertarungan di chapter ini.

Chapter ke depan saya buat akan adanya adengan pertarungan sedikit seru baik pihak Yunho yang berhadapan dengan semacam kelompok **NecroVampire** meski sebenarnya Siwon yang menanganinya dan pihak Jaejoong sendiri yang menangani namja misterius di chapter berikutnya meski ada beberapa adengan lain selain pertarungan yang saya sebutkan. Ya saya cukup kesulitan mengenai chapter ini dalam membuat adengan pertarungan di chapter ini tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya :)

Tentang "cahaya" yang dimaksud baik Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa dilihat mereka berdua itu semacam pintu gerbang berbentuk sinar cahaya yang menerima roh – roh manusia meninggal maupun keempat ras lainnya. Alasan kenapa Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan kemampuan yang dianggap karunia ini melalui near death experience terutama kasusnya Jaejoong akan dibahas dalam pertengahan cerita.

Tentang **Goddess Promathea** itu dalam FF ini hanya dianggap sebagai simbol perdamaian dan jembatan penghubung antara **Zekundes** yang merupakan Dewa utama bagi kelima ras dan seluruh dunia sekaligus plot utama dalam FF ini tapi mengenai Promathea ini nanti akan ada hubungannya yang secara mendalam dalam FF ini.

Tentang _**Order of Valhalla **_itu semacam sebuah organisasi keagamaan yang sangat khusus dan terbesar sekaligus pihak netral bagi kelima kerajaan, jadi Order ini mengutamakan Zekundes sebagai Dewa mereka dan Promathea juga dianggap oleh Order ini.

Ya mengenai kelompok **NecroVampire** itu semacam kelompok vampire yang sangat buas, jahat, suka membunuh manusia termsuk ras lainnya serta meminum darah dan daging yang mereka bunuh itu dan mereka bisa dibilang kanibal karena suka memakan mangsa yang mereka bunuh selain meminum darahnya. Jadi kelompok vampire ini dimusuhi baik kelompok Dvampire dan kelompok Pureblood Vampire.

Pokoknya mengenai gambaran **"cahaya", Promathea, Order of Valhalla, Netherworld serta Zekundes terutama Ras Hyur sama Dvampire dan Pureblood Vampire** akan dibahas dalam pertengahan cerita ini :)

Oh ya tentang namja misterius yang sedang dilawan oleh Jaejoong ini akan diketahui namanya di chapter berikutnya dan sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong termasuk Youngwoong.

Jadi terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini dan silakan REVIEW beserta kritik dan saran! Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!

TERIMA KASIH! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 (Death Bringer)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya)**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. **

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

_Suasana Hall Hotel tersebut mulai berubah menjadi penuh ketegangan yang mencekam. Terlihat hanya dua namja yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan berdiri di masing – masing lengan patung tersebut. Baik antara namja misterius yang menatap namja cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang tetap mengarahkan kedua handgunnya sedangkan namja cantik di hadapan namja tersebut tetap mengarahkan revolvernya ke namja tersebut._

_Jaejoong menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapannya yang sangat mematikan,"Akan kuakhiri hidupmu di sini dasar sampah. Kali ini moodku jelek kembali berkat kamu." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengelengkan lehernya sedikit sampai terdengar bunyi tulang yang cukup keras dari lehernya seraya meregangkan otot lehernya dengan tetap mengarahkan revolvernya ke namja tersebut dan dengan cepat ia langsung menarik pelatuknya._

"_DUARRRRRR!"_

**Chapter 5**

**Death Bringer**

"DUARRRRRR!"

Saat kedua peluru perak tersebut meluncur cepat ke arah wajah namja tersebut, namja itu dengan cepat langsung melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya sampai tembakannya hanya terkena patung tersebut membuat Jaejoong mendecih saat melihat namja itu berhasil menghindari tembakannya yang terkenal sangat cepat dan tepat itu. Kemudian namja itu masih melayang di udara seraya mengenggam kedua _handgun_nya masing masing untuk bersiap – siap menembak namja cantik itu, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung melompat dalam keadaan terbalik seraya menghampiri namja itu di mana posisi kepalanya di bawah sedangkan kedua kakinya di atas seraya melebarkan kedua kakinya dengan lebar sehingga membentuk seperti huruf V dan dengan segera, ia langsung mengaitkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung namja itu untuk menahan tubuh namja itu seraya menariknya sampai jatuh.

Lalu namja itu langsung menembak wajah Jaejoong dengan handgun sebelah kanannya lalu Jaejoong langsung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghindari tembakan tersebut dan langsung mengigit bagian laras handgun lalu ia langsung menembak wajah namja misterius itu meski namja itu berhasil menghindarinya dan langsung membalas menembak Jaejoong dengan _handgun_ sebelah kirinya, tapi Jaejoong langsung menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghindarinya sambil mengaitkan tangan kiri namja misterius itu dengan kaki kirinya membuat mereka terus bergulat di udara sehingga Jaejoong mulai menembaknya kembali tetapi namja misterius itu berhasil melepaskan diri saat ia membalikkan baik tubuhnya maupun tubuh Jaejoong yang kedua kakinya masih sibuk berkutat menahan namja tersebut sehingga namja tersebut berhasil menendang kepala Jaejoong meski tidak terlalu keras tapi berhasil membuat tubuh namja itu terbebas dari jeratan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Kemudian dengan segera, Jaejoong berhasil meraih kerah leher namja misterius itu dengan tangan kirinya (karena lengan kanannya masih digips) seraya masih mengenggam _revolver_nya dan ia langsung memutar –mutarkan dan melempar namja misterius itu dengan kuat ke arah patung raksasa tersebut sampai namja itu terlempar akibat lemparannya, tetapi namja itu berhasil memutarkan tubuhya dengan baik sampai ia berhasil mendaratkan dirinya sendiri di atas gagang pedangnya yang masih tertancap pada kepala patung tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia mendongak ke atas saat Jaejoong melompat untuk menginjak dirinya dengan kedua kakinya dengan tenaganya yang kuat sampai namja itu berhasil menghindar mmelompat mundur tetapi kekuatan injakan Jaejoong tersebut berhasil menimbulkan sedikit kerusakan yang cukup parah pada kepala patung itu dan pedang namja itu berhasil terbebas dari patung tersebut sehingga pedang tersebut melayang – layang di udara. Lalu, dengan segera namja itu langsung mengambil pedangnya dan kemudian, ia langsung menebas Jaejoong yang kebetulan mendaratkan dirinya di atas kepala patung tersebut.

Lalu Jaejoong berhasil menangkis serangannya yang cukup kuat dengan _revolver_nya sehingga membuat ia terjatuh berguling – guling di antara kedua sisi baik patung pedang raksasa yang digenggam oleh Patung Zekundes akibat kekuatan namja tersebut dan ia berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan kaki kirinya menahan beban tubuhnya di patung pedang sedangkan kaki kanannya menahan beban tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Patung Zekundes tersebut. Kemudian ia mendongak ke atas melihat namja itu mendaratkan dirinya di atas kepala patung tersebut, dan ia langsung menembak lagi ke namja misterius itu sampai namja misterius itu menghindar sambil melompat dan mendaratkan dirinya di atas patung kedua genggaman tangan yang mengenggam pedang raksasa tersebut seraya tetap menenteng pedangnya di bahunya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia langsung mendorong patung pedang yang beban beratnya lebih berat dari kekuatan sekelompok ribuan gajah itu dengan kedua kakinya sehingga patung pedang itu berhasil terlepas dari genggaman Patung Zekundes dan menurun secara cepat akibat beban berat patung pedang tersebut. Namja misterius itu berdiri dengan tenang di bagian patung ujung gagang pedang tersebut sambil tetap menenteng pedangnya dan melihat namja cantik itu berlari dengan cepat menyusullinya kemudian Jaejoong langsung menembaknya dengan cepat yang tentunya berhasil dihindari kembali oleh namja misterius itu. Baik Jaejoong yang kembali menembak namja itu sambil melompat mundur dan namja misterius itu menghindar kembali sambil ikut melompat mundur karena patung pedang tersebut mulai terjatuh dan terpelanting berkali – kali sampai patung pedang raksasa tersebut jatuh dan sukses menimbulkan getaran yang sangat kuat dan bergema di dalam Hall Hotel tersebut.

Jaejoong yang berhasil mendarat dengan baik dan dengan cepat, ia langsung mengarahkan _revolver_nya ke namja misterius itu yang tetap menenteng pedangnya dengan tenang membuat Jaejoong mendesis seraya berkata,"_You got a jacked up notion of fair play,pal. And it's beginning to piss me off_."

"Hmmm" gumam namja misterius itu dengan tenang sambil mengelus – elus dagunya yang licin seraya tetap menenteng pedangnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin muak melihatnya.

"Cih!" desis Jaejoong seraya menembak kembali dengan cepat ke namja misterius itu lalu namja itu dengan tenang hanya menangkis rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan Jaejoong dengan santainya sampai kebetulan Jaejoong yang tetap menembak namja itu melihat sebuah meja bundar yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan dengan cepat, ia langsung menendang meja bundar itu dengan kuat ke namja misterius itu yang masih "sibuk" menangkis tembakannya itu. Saat namja itu berhasil semua menangkis tembakan tersebut, ia melihat sebuah meja melayang tepat ke arahnya dan dengan segera, ia langsung menebas meja tersebut menjadi dua bagian sampai akhirnya…

"DUAKKKKKK!"

Sepertinya namja misterius itu tidak menyadari bahwa meja yang sengaja ditendang oleh Jaejoong hanya merupakan semacam pengalih perhatian sampai Jaejoong berhasil menonjok wajah namja misterius itu dengan kekuatannya yang kuat membuat namja misterius itu langsung terhempas ke belakang dan langsung bersalto ke belakang dengan santainya meski kekuatan tonjokkan yang dihasilkan Jaejoong bisa dibilang "sangat mematikan" itu. Lalu, Jaejoong kembali menembaknya sampai akhirnya namja misterius itu mengeluarkan kedua _handgun_nya dengan cepat dan langsung menembak ke arah Jaejoong sampai akhirnya mereka beradu saling menembak satu sama lainnya. Sampai Jaejoong menyadari kalau _revolver_nya kehabisan peluru membuat ia mendecih kembali dan namja misterius itu langsung menyadarinya sampai namja misterius itu langsung menembak dengan cepat ke Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong berlari menghindari rentetan tembakan tersebut dan langsung berguling menghindar ke kiri saat sebuah rentetan tembakan tersebut nyaris mengenai dirinya. Namja misterius itu hanya tetap tenang seraya mulai menembak kembali sampai akhirnya Jaejoong kembali menghindar sambil berguling ke kanan dan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik meja yang secara kebetulan ada. Dengan cepat, ia langsung membuang selongsong peluru yang sudah kosong dan ia masukkan selongsong peluru baru da ia langsung mengisi _revolver_nya dengan cepat sampai akhirnya ia langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung mengarahkan _revolver_nya ke namja misterius itu yang sudah tidak ada di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang hanya terpaku menyadari sesuatu hanya membalikkan kepalanya sedikit melihat bahwa namja misterius tersebut sudah berada di belakangnya seraya melihat – lihat seluruh Hall Hotel tersebut. Jaejoong melihat namja tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis seraya memutar – mutarkan _revolver_nya dan memasukannya ke dalam jasnya, "Well, sepertinya kau kali ini benar – benar membuat kesabaranku sudah habis, "_Tuan Assassin Yang Terhormat_?" tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar lebih sinis dari biasanya lalu secara kebetulan terdapat sebuah pedang milik salah satu prajurit order yang tewas tertancap di lantai Hall Hotel di belakang Jaejoong, dan ia langsung menendang pedang tersebut sampai pedang itu terlepas dan melayang – layang di udara sambil berputar - putar sampai pedang tersebut mulai jatuh dan langsung diambil oleh Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya (lengan kanannya digips). Lalu, ia langsung menancapkan pedang tersebut seraya bersiap – siap utnuk menghabisi namja misterius itu.

"_What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?!"_ tanya Jaejoong seraya memprovokasi namja misterius itu sambil tetap mengenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

Namja misterius itu hanya menatap Jaejoong sesaat saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, kemudian ia melihat pedang miliknya sendiri seraya mengamati pedang miliknya. Lalu, namja misterius itu langsung menancapkan pedang miliknya di lantai sambil menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggangnya dan menggetukkan beberapa jari kanannya yang masih mengenggam pedangya seraya sengaja untuk memprovokasi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat perbuatan namja misterius itu mulai merasakan darahnya mendidih tapi ia berusaha tetap fokus dan tenang sampai ia langsung mencabut pedang miliknya dan melesat ke arah namja tersebut.

_**Sementara itu di pihak lain, di wilayah limousine Yunho…**_

Terlihat Siwon yang berjalan seraya mengenggam sebuah katana berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang yang masih tetap berada dalam sarung katana tersebut dan ia menghampiri kelompok Vampire yang diketahui oleh Yoochun sebagai Kelompok NecroVampire itu. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang tanpa merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengancam dirinya di hadapannya dan jangan lupa senyumannya yang ramah selalu ia tampilkan dengan baik di wajahnya seraya ia menganggap kelompok Vampire tersebut sebagai kelompok bangsawan yang juga ia layani dengan baik di Kerajaan Yunho. Siwon terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menghampiri kelompok vampire tersebut meski ia tetap menjaga jarak yang sedikit menjauh seraya berhati – hati sambil mengamati gerak – gerik mereka.

Suasana atmosfir di wilaya tersebut semakin lama semakin mencekam. Tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan sama sekali yang terasa di wilayah tersebut. Baik hewan – hewan malam maupun monster – monster buas baik level rendah maupun level menengah lebih memilih menyingkir dari wilayah tersebut karena mereka bisa merasakan hawa yang jahat dari sekelompok Vampire tersebut meski mereka monster maupun hewan, tentunya mereka mempunyai naluri untuk merasakan tanda – tanda bahaya terlebih lagi hawa – hawa seperti kelompok Vampire yang sedang berhadapan sekarang dengan Siwon.

"Ehm". Kali ini Siwon yang berdehem seraya memulai percakapan seraya tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya yang tetap terpatri di wajahnya. Sehingga kelompok vampire yang makin bernafsu tersebut, hanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan lapar yang sangat berbahaya dan mengancam, meski sepertinya Siwon tidak menanggapinya secara serius.

"Selamat malam tuan – tuan yang terhormat. Maaf jika saya bersikap seperti ini tetapi, tolong kalian segera pergi dari sini dan jangan menganggu kami terlebih lagi majikan saya yang sedang menunggu kalian segera pergi dari sini." Tutur Siwon dengan ramah.

Sekelompok NecroVampire tersebut hanya melihat Siwon dengan tatapan menghina sekaligus lapar."Hei kau makhluk berdarah campuran menjijikan! Kau kira kami tidak tahu kau ini apa hah?!" seru salah satu Vampire tersebut.

"Darahmu sangat menjijikan sekali bahkan aku sendiripun mencium bau darah di mobil itu juga ada yang lebih menjijikan selain kamu!" sembur salah satu Vampire yang lain yang perkataannya membuat teman – teman sekelompoknya tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"…..ya saya sudah memberi kesempatan untuk kalian jika kalian tidak mau merasakan penderitaan di tanganku." Ujar Siwon yang masih tetap tersenyum sopan dan bersikap tenang.

"WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" tawa dari sekelompok vampire itu makin meledak begitu mendengar peringatan Siwon yang dilontarkannya kepada mereka. Mereka terus – menerus tertawa sampai akhirnya Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang seraya berkata,"Ucapan saya tidak main – main, Tuan – tuan yang terhormat. Baik tuan saya maupun kami berdua ada urusan yang perlu kami urus daripada berurusan dengan kalian dan lebih baik kalian benar – benar pergi dari sini karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian." Ucap Siwon dengan tenang seraya mengenggam katananya dengan erat.

"HAH! Kau kira kami mau melepaskan kalian bertiga!? Kami sudah lama mengincar darah tuan kalian Jung Yunho itu! Darah Keluarga Kerajaan Hyur merupakan darah yang sangat berharga dan tidak ternilai daripada darah busuk sepertimu apalagi temanmu yang menjijikan itu!" sembur Vampire lainnya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan pergi dari sini setelah kami akan membunuhmu dan temanmu. Lalu setelah kalian berdua kami bunuh, tenang saja tubuh dan darah kalian akan kami berikan kepada teman – teman kami yang lain. Sisanya, Tuan kalian Pangeran Kerajaan Hyur terhormat itu akan kami bunuh perlahan – lahan lalu kami akan mencicipi tubuhnya yang lezat itu dan terakhir, darahnya akan kami minum karena darah Tuan kalian itu pasti mewarisi kekuatan warisan Keluarga Kerajaan Hyur yang sangat _"langka"_ itu! Kami sendiri mendengar dari kelompok kami sendiri mengenai Tuan kalian serta sejarah keluarga Kerajaan Hyur Tuan kalian yang terhormat itu!" seru Vampire lainnya yang terlihat sedang menjilat bibirnya seakan – akan ia merasakan tubuh dan darah Yunho yang dianggap lezat.

"…kalian membuatku jijik dan tentang darah Keluarga Kerajaan Hyur yang kalian sebut _"langka"_ itu hanya omong kosong yang sengaja dibuat – buat." Ucap Siwon yang masih tetap tenang dan sabar meski sorot mata yang ia perlihatkan menunjukkan kejijikkan yang luar biasa kepada kelompok NecroVampire itu.

"APA KATAMU! KAU BILANG KAMI APA!?" seru sekelompok Vampire itu bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang sayap kelelawar yang cukup besar berwarna putih gading pucat itu muncul dari punggung mereka masing – masing dan warna mata mereka yang awalnya berwarna hitam legam dan gelap berubah menjadi kuning keemasan yang memancarkan sorot kemarahan yang membara beserta aura dan nafsu mereka yang makin memuncak.

Siwon yang masih tersenyum hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya tetap mengenggam katana miliknya. "Saya hanya bilang kalau kalian membuatku jijik itu saja. Kenapa? Kalian tersinggung? Berarti memang benar kan kalau saya berkata begitu? Dan ternyata kalian ini cepat naik darah ya?" tanya Siwon yang memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang kecil bukan lagi senyumannya yang ramah tadi ia perlihatkan sejak tadi karena ia berhasil membuat kelompok Vampire itu terprovokasi akan perkataannya tadi.

"BERANINYA KAU! KAU AKAN MATI KALI INI DI TANGAN KAMI! SETELAH KAU! TEMANMU DAN TUANMU ITU BERIKUTNYA!" seru mereka seraya mereka langsung menutupi diri mereka masing – masing dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar mereka dan tak lama kemudian terlihat kembali muncullah sinar berwarna ungu tua menyala menyelimuti diri mereka masing - masing, dan sinar tersebut mulai perlahan – lahan lenyap sampai mereka berubah kembali menjadi monster yang mengerikan (silakan dilihat kembali di chapter 4) dan terasa aura mereka yang jahat menguar begitu cukup luar biasa sampai membuat sekeliling wilayah mereka menjadi menyeramkan.

Melihat suasana tersebut, Siwon hanya menghela nafas seraya bersiap – siap untuk bertarung, ia tetap mengenggam katana tanpa mengeluarkannya dari sarung katana tersebut. Dengan memasang pose ala samurai, ia mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sekelompok NecroVampire yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi monster seraya ia juga membalikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat limousine yang masih berisi dua orang tersebut yaitu baik Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi mengawasi Siwon dan Kelompok _Necrovampire_ itu.

"GRAWRRRRRRR!"

Terlihat sekitar tiga puluh Vampire langsung menerjang terbang ke arah Siwon dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mereka terbang seraya memperlihatkan mulut mereka yang kali ini lebih lebar dan seolah tersobek memperlihatkan gigi – gigi bertaring yang tajam dan terlihat lidah mereka memanjang berwarna merah darah. Lidah Vampire yang mereka miliki dapat digunakan sebagai senjata baik dapat memanjang dalam jarak tertentu dan mencekik lawan mereka sekaligus dapat mematahkan lawan yang ingin mereka habisi selain itu lidah tersebut dapat menyedot darah lawan jika musuh sedang lengah atau lemah. Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki senjata lain yang berupa kuku – kuku putih pucat yang sangat panjang dan mematikan yang terdapat pada jari – jari mereka, karena dengan kuku tersebut, mereka dapat menghabisi musuh dengan bengisnya.

Saat ketiga puluh Vampire tersebut langsung menyerang Siwon dengan kuku mereka, Siwon hanya tersenyum langsung melesat dan mengeluarkan katana tersebut dari sarungnya. Dengan gesitnya, ia langsung melompat ke arah salah satu Vampire tersebut dan menancapkan katanannya yang tajam itu ke kepala Vampire tersebut dengan cepat sampai Vampire tersebut tewas dan menjadi debu, ia langsung melompat ke arah Vampire lainnya dan ia langsung menginjak wajah Vampire tersebut dengan kuat sehingga Vampire itu tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari injakannya Siwon sampai ia langsung menancapkan katananya ke mulut Vampire tersebut dan langsung merobeknya sampai tubuh Vampire tersebut terbagi menjadi dua, sehingga akhirnya menjadi debu. Kemudian saat kedua Vampire lainnya menyerang baik dari sisi kiri dan kanan, Siwon langsung melompat dan menendang baik wajah Vampire dari sisi kiri maupun sisi kanan sambil menahan kedua vampire tersebut dengan kedua kakinya masing – masing, dan saat ada Vampire lainnya menyerang ke arahnya dari arah depan, dengan cepat ia langsung memutarkan tubuhnya seraya ia juga membelah kedua Vampire yang ditahannya sampai terpotong - potong dan ia langsung membelah Vampire di depannya dengan cepat sehingga Vampire itu terbelah menjadi empat bagian dan berakhir menjadi debu.

Kemudian dengan cepat, ia memutarkan katananya dan mengarahkan tangannya yang kiri ke seluruh permukaan katananya yang tiba – tiba teraliri arus listrik berwarna ultra violet yang berkilat – kilat sampai muncul aura magis yang berbentuk bola yang cukup besar berselimutkan aliran listrik berwarna ultra violet yang makin berkilat – kilat. Kemudian ia langsung mengayunkan katana tersebut dengan cepat sampai bola listrik itu mengarah dengan cepat ke arah sekelompok Vampire tersisa lainnya yang menyerang Siwon, mengakibatkan mereka langsung bertabrakan dengan kekuatan bola itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar dan menghancurkan mereka semua sehingga mereka musnah dan menjadi debu yang mulai berterbangan dan menghilang di udara dalam sekejap akibat kekuatan magis milik Siwon.

Vampire – vampire lainnya yang belum maju menghadapi Siwon sangat terkejut melihat kemampuan bertarung Siwon yang mereka amati sejak tadi, sehingga mereka langsung terbang mundur menjaga jarak dari Siwon dengan cepat. Kelompok Vampire tersebut terus mengamati Siwon dengan tatapan berbahaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap oleh sekelompok NecroVampire itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya seraya mengibas katananya yang berlumuran percikan darah berwarna ungu kehitaman, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai membersihkan katananya dengan tenang sambil bersiul – siul kecil seolah – olah ia tidak melihat sisa Kelompok Vampire yang masih mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

Selesai membersihkan katananya, Siwon kembali mengayunkan katananya seraya memasukkannya kembali ke sarung katana tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sekelompok NecroVampire itu dengan senyumannya yang tetap terpatri di wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian tetap mau melawanku? Kalian ingin mengikuti jejak teman – teman kalian ke alam sana sekarang? Maaf saja senjata yang kupakai ini bukanlah katana sembarangan melainkan ini katana special dan bahan katana ini khusus untuk menaklukan kaum Vampire seperti kalian maupun kaum Vampire lainnya, sekaligus katana ini merupakan warisan pusaka keluargaku sendiri. Jadi? Kalian tetap berani membunuhku?" tanya Siwon yang nada bicaranya terdengar merendahkan sisa Kelompok Vampire itu sambil mengacungkan katananya ke arah mereka.

"GRRRRRRR! HAH! KAU KIRA KAMI AKAN MENYERAH SEMUDAH ITU!? LIHAT SAJA INI! KAU PASTI AKAN MATI AKAN KEKUATAN KAMIIIIIII!"teriak mereka serempak dengan nyaring seraya mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas yang membuat baik Siwon beserta Yunho dan Yoochun yang tetap berada di dalam mobil mereka heran saat melihat sekelompok Vampire itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dengan kompak.

Tiba – tiba di tengah – tengah jalan antara Siwon dengan sekelompok Vampire tersebut muncul pusaran berwarna hitam gelap yang berupa cairan hitam yang pekat dan kental serta terlihat mendidih sampai menimbulkan buih – buih dengan ganasnya sampai pusaran tersebut berbentuk seperti _black hole_ yang lingkaran diameternya sangat besar. Dari lubang tersebut, muncul kedua kaki depan monster yang besar berbentuk kucing mengenggam pinggiran lubang hitam tersebut. Dengan perlahan – lahan muncullah sebagian tubuh monster tersebut yang mulai dari kepala sampai keempat kakinya secara keseluruhan sampai akhirnya monster tersebut berhasil keluar dari lubang hitam itu dan kedua kakinya menginjak tanah tersebut dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang cukup hebat sekitar wilayah mereka sehingga ikut membuat mobil milik Yunho ikut bergetar.

Monster mengerikan itu memiliki wujud berupa seekor kucing besar berbulu cukup lebat tetapi sebagian tubuh serta wajahnya berlumuran belatung – belatung dan cacing - cacing yang merayap serta terdapat sebagian percikan darah pada wajah serta dadanya. Monster tersebut memiliki keempat kakinya yang masing – masing terdapat cakar yang sangat tajam serta mematikan dan terdapat sisa – sisa darah pada seluruh cakarnya pada masing – masing keempat kakinya. Terlihat ekornya yang panjang terdapat daging ekornya yang terlihat sepertinya bulu – bulunya rontok tetapi ekor daging tersebut juga terdapat banyak cacing dan belatung yang ikut merayap di sana dan secara keseluruhan tercium bau yang sangat busuk dari monster itu bahkan bau tubuhnya melebihi bau mayat – mayat yang membusuk selama beberapa hari. Sesaat lubang tersebut mulai perlahan menghilang tanpa sisa di bawah monster itu. Kemudian monster itu melihat Siwon yang kembali bersiap siaga saat monster tersebut melihat dia. Lalu Monster itu mendesis memperlihatkan gigi – giginya yang runcing dan mengkilap. Monster tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan lidah kucing itu seperti ular karena lidahnya bercabang dua. Dengan perlahan – lahan Monster tersebut menundukkan kepalanya serta membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil mengais –ngais kedua kaki depannya dengan cakarnya yang mematikan seraya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang berkilat jahat.

Sekelompok _NecroVampire_ tersisa itu tertawa terbahak – bahak setelah mereka memanggil keluar monster tersebut. "WAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! DENGAN BEGINI KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGAN MONSTER ITU! HAH! KAMI AKAN MENGHABISI TUANMU LALU KAMI AKAN MEMINUM DARAHNYA! KEMUDIAN TEMANMU ITU AKAN KAMI MAKAN DAN DARAHNYA AKAN KAMI MINUM SAMPAI HABIS BERSAMA TUANMU SEKARANG! YANG PASTI KAU AKAN KE NERAKA MENYUSUL BERSAMA TUANMU DAN TEMANMU! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka makin meledak seperti orang gila. Kemudian Sekelompok Vampire tersebut membalikkan tubuh mereka ke belakang dan melihat mobil tersebut yang di dalamnya hanya Yunho dan Yoochun yang tetap berada di sana.

Siwon yang sedari tadi bersiap siaga hanya terdiam menatap monster kucing di hadapannya seraya berpikir."Monster jenis apa ini?...Hawa – hawa monster yang kucium baunya ini jauh lebih jahat...tidak, bahkan hawanya sangat jahat daripada sekelompok NecroVampire itu. Aku tidak tahu monster seperti ini bisa ada di dunia ini. Lord Zekundes, tolong bantu hamba-Mu ini agar saya bisa menghabisi monster jahat ini dan juga tolong lindungi Yunho dan Yoochun dari Vampire – vampire itu, meski aku tahu mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, saya mohon akan perlindungan-Mu." Ucap Siwon dalam hatinya secara khusyuk sambil mengayunkan katananya.

Kemudian Monster itu langsung melompat ke arah Siwon yang masih berpijak di tempatnya sampai Siwon langsung menghindar melompat mundur sampai akhirnya…

"BRUAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Sebelum Monster itu berhasil menghantamnya dengan kedua kaki depannya beserta cakarnya yang terdapat pada masing – masing pada kedua kaki depannya dengan kuat sampai mengakibatkan kerusakan yang cukup parah pada tanah tersebut sehingga menimbulkan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar.

"….hah. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku menyesal membiarkan mereka memberi kesempatan sampai aku kerepotan sendiri untuk menghadapi kucing _"manis"_ ini." Gumam Siwon seraya langsung melesat menuju monster tersebut dan kemudian melompat ke atas kepala monster kucing seraya mengangkat katananya dengan kedua tangannya ke wajah monster itu.

**_Sementara itu di pihak lain,di dalam limousine Yunho…_**

"Hah….kuda itu terlalu baik sekali ya, Yunho? Seharusnya ia menghabisi mereka semua kalau mereka tetap tidak bisa diajak bicara baik – baik. Hah…..akhirnya kita juga ikut turun tangan menangani mereka deh." Ujar Yoochun sambil menghela nafas seraya mengaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"….cih, dasar kuda menyebalkan. Apa boleh buat, kita keluar sekarang, Yoochun. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang monster kucing itu? Kau pasti bisa mencium bau darahnya kan?" tanya Yunho dengan datar.

"…yang jelas aku yakin si Siwon pasti merasakannya sama dengan yang kita berdua rasakan juga, Yunho. Tentang monster itu, aku yakin si kuda itu bisa menghabisinya. Kan Lord Zekundes selalu memperhatikan umat-Nya seperti kuda itu dan kita berdua." Jawab Yoochun sambil menyeringai seraya mengenggam sebuah rapier yang mengkilap dan terlihat mematikan.

"…?!" terlihat Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya sambil memegang keningnya sampai Yoochun yang kebetulan melihatnya berjengit kaget kemudian ia langsung mengenggam bahu Yunho."Kenapa kamu Yunho? Kau terlihat pucat sedikit. Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kalau begitu biar aku tangani Kelompok NecroVampire itu sendiri dan kau di sini saja." Ujar Yoochun yang terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat pucat.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memijit keningnya sebentar dan langsung menatap tajam Yoochun."Aku baik – baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya lelah sedikit gara – gara pesta tadi. Tenang saja, kau tidak usah mencemaskanku, Yoochun." Ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum tipis menatap Yoochun.

"….hah, baiklah. Tapi kalau kau sampai terluka atau mati hanya gara – gara melawan NecroVampire level rendah seperti mereka. Bisa – bisa bakal gawat kalau masuk berita Headline News Internasional kalau calon pewaris Kingdom of Hyrulezion tewas bersama kedua orang kepercayaannya akibat melawan sekelompok Vampire yang diketahui sebagai NecroVampir_e _level rendah. Kan itu namanya tidak elit kalau kita tewasnya seperti itu. Apalagi Tuan Leetuk bisa menangis darah sampai mengira kita tewas beneran dan Tuan Kangin bakal mengutuk – ngutuk aku karena pasti ia mengira aku tidak becus untuk membantumu. Hahahahahahaha." Celoteh Yoochun panjang lebar sambil tertawa seraya membuat lelucon yang dianggapnya lucu.

Yunho mendengar celotehan Yoochun tersebut hanya menghela nafas sebentar dan memasang wajahnya dengan datar, kemudian ia mulai mengenggam pintu mobil tersebut sambil memegang keningnya lagi dan mulai berpikir mengenai sesuatu yang sebenarnya menganggu pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Kedua aura ini… asalnya dari Grand Gridania Hotel tadi. Aneh, padahal jarak antara wilayah untuk mencapai perbatasan Kingdom of Hyrulezion ini sampai Kingdom of Gridania itu pun jaraknya cukup jauh sekali. Terlebih lagi…aura yang satu si Jaejoong meski tidak kusangka kalau auranya kuat sekali sampai kepalaku sedikit sakit akibat efek auranya itu tapi….siapa yang satu lagi? Auranya itu….tidak aku rasa dia tidak… tapi sepertinya ada masalah di Hotel itu...perasaanku tidak enak mengenai Jaejoong sekarang. Kuharap dia baik – baik saja dan semoga saja semua yang kupikirkan ini hanya halusinasi gara – gara melihat "cahaya" tadi saat di Hotel." Pikir Yunho sambil memijit keningnya kembali.

"Hei, Yunho! Kau yakin untuk ikut bertarung denganku untuk menghabisi mereka?" tanya Yoochun yang makin khawatir akan sikap sang Pangeran muda tersebut.

"Aku yakin dan aku baik – baik saja, dasar jidat lebar cerewet." Balas Yunho dengan sebal.

"HEIIII! KALIAN BERDUA! SATU PANGERAN KERAJAAN HYUR! DAN KAU SATU LAGI DVAMPIRE HINA! KELUAR KALIAN! TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KALIAN SEMBUNYI DI DALAM SANA!" seru salah satu Vampire yang sudah tiba di depan limousine bersama sisa_ NecroVampire _lainnya yang menatap mobil tersebut dengan nafsu yang makin membuncah.

"Cih….baiklah Yoochun. Sekarang kita ladeni permintaan mereka." Ujar Yunho seraya membuka pintu mobil tersebut sambil memasukan tangannya yang sebelah kanan di saku celananya bersamaan dengan Yoochun yang mengenggam rapiernya.

"….Kuharap kau tetap baik – baik saja Jae." Ucap Yunho dalam hatinya seraya mulai melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

**_Sementara itu di pihak lain, Hall Grand Gridania Hotel…_**

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

Jaejoong menyerang namja misterius itu terus menerus tetapi namja misterius tersebut selalu berhasil menghindar ketika Jaejoong hampir berhasil menebas atau menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh namja itu. Bahkan sejak awal saat Jaejoong menyerang namja itu, namja tersebut tidak menyerang Jaejoong sama sekali bahkan namja itu kembali menyimpan pedangnya di balik punggungnya, sehingga dari tadi Jaejoong terus menyerang namja itu tanpa henti meski namja itu tidak membalas serangannya sama sekali. Tentunya hal ini membuat hati Jaejoong mulai makin panas karena melihat namja tersebut selalu berhasil menghindari serangan dan kemampuan berpedangnya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan mematikan bagi teman – temannya di Mirotic Guild, Changmin, Youngwoong, Junsu, Kibum, Kyuhyun serta Hyun Joong bahkan seluruh pasukan Kingdom of Gridania serta Jenderal – Jendral penting seperti Yuri, Idolias, Yoona, Millich dan Dorothy mengakui kemampuannya meski mereka membencinya. Terlebih lagi, emosinya ingin meledak karena namja itu sepertinya mempermainkannya ketika namja itu selalu berhasil menghindar dari serangannya dan terus memprovokasinya seperti menepuk – nepuk kedua tangannya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya seolah – olah memanggil Jaejoong seperti memanggil seekor anjing untuk bermain dengan majikannya yang tentunya membuat Jaejoong bernafsu ingin mencincang namja di hadapannya sampai habis selain Hyun Joong yang selalu ingin dibunuhnya itu.

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Craaaaaasssshhh!"

"Heh, sepertinya wajahmu berdarah, Tuan Assassin?" tanya Jaejoong yang tesenyum mengejek saat ia berhasil melukai pipi kiri namja misterius itu meski namja itu hanya terserempet serangan dari pedangnya Jaejoong. Namja itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengusap pipi kirinya yang berdarah dan terdapat luka goresan yang sedikit panjang meski luka tersebut tidak parah. Kemudian namja itu hanya tetap diam seraya menatap Jaejoong yang bersiap kembali menyerangnya. Lalu, namja itu langsung mengambil pedangnya dari punggungnya dan langsung melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke Jaejoong begitu juga Jaejoong yang ikut melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke namja itu sampai akhirnya mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Pedang mereka beradu menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras yang memenuhi keheningan Hall hotel itu.

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

"Trang!"

Baik Jaejoong dan namja misterius itu saling beradu pedang terus – menerus bahkan tidak ada satu pun luka tebasan pada tubuh mereka masing – masing (kecuali namja misterius itu masih memiliki luka goresan di pipi kirinya akibat terserempet dari serangan Jaejoong). Jaejoong terus menyerang namja itu tanpa henti sedangkan namja itu tetap menangkis serangan Jaejoong dan kembali menyerang Jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Trangggggg!"

"Cih!" desis Jaejoong yang terhempas mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat kekuatan menebas dari namja itu. Kemudian namja itu langsung kembali menyerangnya sampai Jaejoong ikut membalas serangannya sampai Jaejoong langsung melompat mundur dan namja itu langsung melompat seraya menebas Jaejoong yang langsung segera ditangkis oleh Jaejoong tetapi akibat kekuatan tebasan tersebut membuat Jaejoong terhempas sedikit ke belakang dan membuat dia sempat berlutut untuk menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Saat ia mendongak ke atas, namja itu langsung menyerang kembali dengan cepat sehingga Jaejoong langsung menangkisnya kembali dan dengan segera ia langsung berdiri untuk menyerang namja itu tetapi keadaannya sekarang terbalik, kali ini namja itu mulai sedikit serius dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun sampai – sampai Jaejoong terus menerus menangkis serangan demi serangan yang diberikan oleh namja itu sampai akhirnya namja itu berhasil membuat pedang milik Jaejoong terlempar ke arah lain dan membuat Jaejoong lengah. Dengan cepat, namja itu memutarkan pedangnya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong sadar dan dengan segara, ia langsung mengangkat lengan kanannya yang digips untuk menangkis serangan mematikan dari namja itu. Saat tusukan pedang namja misterius itu berhasil mengenai lengan kanannya….

"CTARRRR! BRUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Akibat efek serangan namja misterius itu dan Jaejoong yang menangkis serangannya itu, dalam sejekap meja – meja serta barang – barang lainnya yang berantakan langsung berterbangan ke segala arah dan seluruh ruangan hall itu bersinar putih sangat terang sekali secara keseluruhan sampai tidak bisa terlihat akibat efek cahaya tersebut.

"Ctarrrr! Cressshhh!"

Terdengar suara seperti percikan listirk di antara kedua namja itu yang masih bertahan pada posisinya masing – masing baik namja misterius yang tetap menusukkan pedangnya ke lengan kanannya Jaejoong yang terlihat _"berbeda" _ sampai namja misterius itu terus memperhatikannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya,"Hmm, tidak kusangka kalau kau memiliki "_trik" _tersembunyiseperti ini, cantik?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sinis tetap menangkis serangan namja itu dengan lengan kanannya yang terlihat bersinar biru terang serta terlihat adanya percikan listrik yang berkilat – kilat. Dan ia hanya memandang namja misterius itu seraya berkata,"Kukira kau tidak bisa bicara karena kau tidak mempunyai lidah, eh?"

Namja misterius itu hanya diam dan terpaku melihat lengan kanan Jaejoong yang terlihat _"berubah total"_ sampai Jaejoong kembali serius dan memasang wajahnya menjadi dingin seraya mengenggam ujung pedang milik namja itu yang tetap tertahan pada lengan kanannya sambil berkata,_"But if it's a trick you looking for…then try this!" _seru Jaejoongsambil melempar namja misterius itu ke dekat Patung Zekundes.

Tetapi namja itu langsung bersalto dengan tenangnya seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil seraya berkata,"Heh. Sepertinya kau juga seperti… kata – kata namja misterius itu terputus ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong dari jarak yang cukup jauh sedang mengenggam sebuah patung pedang Zekundes yang raksasa dan bebannya sangat berat itu hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang masih terus bersinar biru berkilat – kilat seperti halilintar. Dan ia langsung melempari patung pedang itu sehingga patung pedang itu melesat dengan cepat ke namja misterius itu tetapi namja itu langsung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya denga tepat ketika serangan patung pedang raksasa itu hampir mengenai dirinya dan patung tersebut justru mengenai Patung Zekundes tersebut akibatnya Patung itu menjadi berlubang yang cukup besar dan mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah.

Sesaat namja itu melihat kekuatan Jaejoong tersebut kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melihat Jaejoong yang merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya sinar biru berkilat – kilat pada lengan kanannya mulai meredup dan menghilang. Dan terlihat lengan kanannya sekarang sangat _"berbeda"_ dari lengan kirinya yang normal seperti manusia bahkan sangat berbeda dari siapapun termasuk saudara kembarannya Youngwoong. Terlihat dari batas sikunya yang terlihat mencuat membentuk seperti sebuah tanduk kecil ke atas (lengan baju jas kanannya digulung menjadi sebatas lengan pendek saat digips sejak awal) sampai batas buku jarinya berwarna hitam sangat gelap dan sangat kokoh dan luar biasa kuatnya seperti sebuah armor(semacam baju zirah besi tentara kerajaan)…..tidak bahkan sebuah armor milik ras manusia maupun keempat ras lainnya yang daya tahannya kuat pun masih kalah akan kekuatan dan tampilan lengan tersebut. Di atas telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah bola mata berwarna merah darah mengerikan dan pupil matanya sangat runcing dan berkilat sangat jahat berputar – putar melihat ke segala arah lalu dari bola mata tersebut terdapat semacam arus aliran sepanjang sampai sebatas siku berwarna biru bersinar terang dan berkilau yang membentuk enam ruas garis baik tiga ruas garis di sisi kiri dan 3 ruas garis di sisi kanan. Sedangkan kelima jarinya serta telapak tangan bawah pun berwarna biru terang persis seperti arus aliran pada lengan kanannya yang tersambung satu sama lain dan terlihat kelima jarinya sangat tajam dan runcing pada setiap jarinya.

Jaejoong selesai meregangkan tubuhnya dan mulai menepuk kedua tangannya sambil meregangkan lengan kanannya seolah – olah memulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"_Hate to interrupt, but I wanna warp this show up before the Gridania Cavalry _(Pasukan Kerajaan Gridania) _arrives!" _ujar Jaejoong menatap namja itu dengan dingin dan tajam serta mengepal tangan kanannya yang _"sangat berbeda"_ itu dengan erat.

**_Di pihak Lain, wilayah Limousine Yunho / Area pertarungan Yunho dan Yoochun..._**

Baik Yunho yang tetap memasukkan tangannya pada saku jasnya dan Yoochun yang mengenggam rapier miliknya. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri menjaga jarak di hadapan Kelompok NecroVampire yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang membuat baik Yunho dan Yoochun merasa jijik karena mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! AKHIRNYA KITA BISA BERPESTA MENIKMATI DAGING DAN DARAH HYUR KELUARGA KERAJAAN SEPERTIMU TUAN JUNG YUNHO VOLTE HYURZEON YANG TERHORMATTT?! BAWAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa mereka malah semakin lama semakin menggila karena mungkin baru pertama kali mereka melihat wajah asli Sang Pangeran Muda dari Keluarga Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu.

"….hei Yunho? Bisa tidak aku minta cuti untuk seharian besok? Kedua telingaku rasanya sakit sekali dan sepertinya aku harus mengeceknya ke Dokter THT di Kerajaan kita nih." Tanya Yoochun sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Sama. Sepertinya baik kita dan Siwon lebih baik kita harus ke Rumah Sakit tepatnya. Eh, tidak usah. Sepertinya kita perlu Dokter Pribadiku si Daesung untuk mengecek kesehatan kita daripada kita repot – repot ke Rumah Sakit. Lebih baik kita diperiksa oleh dia dahulu." Balas Yunho dengan tenang.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHINA KAMI!? TADI TEMAN KALIAN YANG SEKARANG BERHADAPAN DENGAN MONSTER KUCING ITU!? DAN SEKARANG KALIAN!? KALIAN INI MAU MATI DENGAN TIDAK TENANG YA?!" sembur mereka yang semakin emosi akibat _"percakapan"_ antara Yunho dengan Yoochun yang mungkin disengaja untuk memprovokasi mereka.

"Apa kelompok NecroVampire yang kau sebutkan ini cepat naik darah ya, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap sisa Kelompok Vampire itu dengan datar kemudian menoleh ke Yoochun.

"Hah….sepertinya benar lagipula kau kan pasti tahu sejarah mereka dari pelajaran Sejarah Vampire, gimana sih kau Yunho? Apa jangan – jangan kau membolos pelajaran Sejarah waktu dulu ya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Enak saja. Kau kira aku ini calon Kaisar yang pemalas? Aku cuma bertanya tahu!" balas Yunho dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yayayaya…ya sepertinya mereka marah ya, Yunho. Kau berhati – hatilah, Yunho!" balas Yoochun seraya mengenggam rapier dan bersiap siaga menghadapi Kelompok Vampire itu.

"GRAWWWWRRRRR!" Dalam sekejap, sekelompok NecroVampire itu langsung terbang melesat ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun yang sudah berjaga – jaga dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"…sama kau juga, Yoochun. Terlebih lagi kau perhatikan jidat lebarmu itu tahu. Lihat saja jidatmu masih terluka gara – gara tadi." Ucap Yunho sambil maju berjalan menghampiri sekelompok Vampire yang melesat terbang ke arahnya.

"Yak! Kau ini jangan mengingatkanku tentang jidatku ini tahu! Dasar ini gara – gara si kuda menyebalkan itu!" gerutu Yoochun yang langsung melesat dan langsung menikam jantung ke salah satu NecroVampire itu dengan cepat, lalu dengan gesitnya ia langsung menghindar saat kesepuluh Vampire lainnya menerjang dan mencakarnya tetapi ia langsung memotong – motong kuku – kuku mereka dengan kecepatan tebasan yang cepat sampai kesepuluh Vampire tersebut berteriak histeris akibat melihat kuku – kuku mereka terpotong habis sampai Yoochun langsung melesat ke mereka dan menyerang serta menghabisi mereka dalam lima kali serangan yang membuat tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan kemudian ia langsung komat – kamit dengan cepat seraya merapal semacam mantra yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Vampire – Vampire itu.

"_Columna Ignis!"_ gumam Yoochun yang tadi berkomat – kamit mengucapkan mantranya tadi.

Tiba – tiba muncullah empat pilar api yang cukup tinggi dan besar berwarna merah keoranye terang dari keempat sisi baik ujung kiri atas, ujung kiri bawah, ujung kanan atas dan ujung kanan bawah. Keempat pilar tersebut masing – masing berputar semakin lama semakin cepat dan akhirnya langsung mengarah ke Vampire – Vampire tersebut dengan cepat dan menubruknya sampai menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup dahsyat dan membuat mereka terbakar habis menjadi debu.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum puas akan hasil pertarungannya tadi dan sekarang ia mulai menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda – tanda bertarung hanya terkekeh kecil.

Masih tersisa beberapa Vampire yang masih hidup mulai geram dan semakin marah dan langsung menerjang terbang ke arah Yunho dan mereka langsung mengeluarkan llidah mereka yang panjang untuk mencekik Yunho. Yunho tetap diam dan hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang tetap dikepal erat dan kemudian ia mulai membuka kepalannya sampai terlihat percikan - percikan debu berkilau seperti crystal di atas telapak tangannya dan dalam sekejap ia langsung melemparkan debu – debu keperakan crystal tersebut ke mereka yang terbang menerjang ke arahnya sampai Yunho tersenyum tipis melihatnya sambil berkata,"Dasar bodoh."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jeritan kesakitan Vampire – Vampire yang memilukkan serta bergema dan bunyinya sangat nyaring terdengar di wilayah pertarungan itu. Pada tubuh masing – masing Vampire itu tertancap sekitar sembilan pedang berwarna Platinum yang terdapat sebuah tulisan huruf Latin berwarna hitam pada sekujur permukaan kesembilan pedang itu yang bertuliskan "_Mortem semper decerpere"_ yang artinya kematian telah menjemputmu. Kesembilan pedang tersebut telah menancap pada anggota tubuh masing – masing Vampire tersebut baik kepalanya tertancap tiga buah pedang sampai menembus ke dalam sedangkan tiga lainnya menembus dada dan tiga lainnya menembus perut mereka sampai seluruh tubuh mereka berceceran darah hitam segar dan secara otomatis pedang – pedang yang masih tertancap dalam tubuh mereka mulai melenyapkan diri mereka sendiri sehingga kembali menjadi debu keperakan crystal dan menguar di udara bersamaan tubuh – tubuh Vampire itu otomatis tercabik – cabik mengenaskan akibat serangan Sembilan pedang tadi serta darah – darah mereka yang berceceran telah mengotori jalanan itu dan berakhir menjadi debu mengikuti jejak teman – temannya yang baik dihabisi oleh Yoochun maupun Siwon.

"Hmm….sepertinya sudah beres." Ucap Yunho seraya melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sunyi senyap selain Yoochun dan dia sendiri.

"Well, sepertinya….tapi kau lihat itu? Sepertinya masih ada satu tikus pengecut yang masih hidup. Bagaimana Yunho?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengenggam rapiernya dengan erat sambil menatap seorang Vampire yang terjatuh ketakutan akibat kekuatan dan kemampuan Yunho tadi yang _"istimewa"_ meski sebenarnya Yunho menggunakan kekuatannya itu hanya kecil itupun menurut Yunho sendiri terutama Yoochun yang juga belum serius.

"J-j-j-j-j-jadi i-i-i-inikah kekuatan Sang Pangeran Hyur – Hybrid Kingdom of Hyrulezion dan kalian berdua makhluk darah kotor(Yoochun dan Siwon yang masih bertarung melawan Monster Kucing) sesungguhnya?" tanya NecroVampire itu dengan gemetar dan menatap Yunho dengan ketakutan.

"Hmm…..tenang saja. Kemampuanku tadi hanya kugunakan sekitar 0,0003% dari kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi aku sebenarnya tidak mau membuang tenagaku untuk melawan Vampire lemah seperti kalian." Ujar Yunho dengan angkuh."Sebelum kau menyusulli teman – temanmu, lebih baik kau jelaskan kenapa kau bersama teman – temanmu bisa tahu kalau aku adalah Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion, lalu siapa yang memberitahu kalian mengenai diriku, kenapa kalian ingin mengincarku, dan apa tujuan kalian?" ucap Yunho dengan datar dan nadanya menjadi lebih angkuh.

"S-s-s-s-s-saya tidak tahu! Sumpah! Yang saya tahu beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang mendatangi tempat kaum kami. Tapi kami tidak tahu wajahnya sama sekali karena ia berpakaian serba hitam dan berkerudung apalagi ia juga menggenakan topeng berbentuk paruh burung! Pokoknya yang kami tahu bau darahnya sangat kuat dan lebih b –b-b-berbahaya dari kami! Awalnya kami ingin menghabisinya t-t-t-t-t-tetapi d-d-d-d-dia malah menghabisi teman – teman kami tanpa ampun! Makanya kami tidak berani melawannya sampai akhirnya salah seorang pemimpin kami terpaksa menerima dia sampai ia menawarkan tawaran menarik mengenai Anda dan Kerajaan Anda yang kami ingin incar sejak dulu! Bahkan ia memberi sedikit info tentang _"sesuatu" _yang dilindungi baik oleh Anda sendiri meski kami tidak tahu "sesuatu" yang ia maksud tapi katanya dapat memberikan kekuatan yang sangat tak terkalahkan dan bisa menguasai dunia karena _"sesuatu"_ yang kalian punya! Itupun menjadi tujuan kami dan kaum kami!" jawab Vampire itu dengan panjang lebar dan gemetar.

Baik Yunho dan Yoochun hanya diam dan mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain sampai Yoochun mengangguk dan giliran ia yang bertanya."Lalu kenapa kalian bisa tahu tentang Pangeran dan kalian bisa mengincar dirinya sekarang? Dan Monster kucing itu makhluk apa? Tanya Yoochun dengan tenang tetapi tatapannya kali ini lebih serius ke Vampire tersebut.

"K-k-k-k-k-kemarin o-o-o-o-rang itu juga datang lagi ke tempat kami! Ia memberi info tentang Anda akan pergi ke tempat manusia di Kingdom of Gridania itu dan ia sendiri yang menjelaskan rencananya tentang penyerangan malam ini kepada kalian bertiga! Selain itu ia memberi sedikit info tentang darah Pangeran resmi Keluarga Kerajaan Hyur yang sekarang sangat _"langka" _katanya darah Pangeran Kerajaan Hyur sekarang sangat luar biasa dan siapa saja yang meminum darahnya akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa dari Pangeran tersebut dan ia juga bisa mengontrol _"sesuatu" _yang Pangeran lindungi itu! Itu info menurut dia! Kalau Monster Kucing itu…..ia sendiri mentransfer sedikit kekuatannya kepada kami tapi…kekuatannya itu….jauh lebih gelap dan tingkatannya sangat tinggi daripada ilmu sihir hitam manapun!" Kami saja yang kanibal pun tidak ada yang bisa menguasai ilmu sihir hitam seperti dia! Mungkin kalian juga! Tetapi dia sempat bilang Monster itu jauh lebih istimewa dari manapun dan tidak mudah untuk memperolehnya! Karena menurutnya, Monster seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini! SUMPAHHH! Yang kami tahu cuma itu! Oh ya nama Monster Kucing itu adalah Furtheus!" seru Vampire itu yang semakin ketakutan.

"…..bagaimana menurutmu Yoochun? Kau tahu Monster Kucing itu alias Furtheus? Aku belum pernah dengar nama Monster seperti itu." ucap Yunho sambil berpikir.

"Sama, aku juga tidak tahu sama sekali. Sungguh, kalau aku tahu pasti aku akan sadar monster itu. Hah…..sepertinya yang memberi info tentang kerajaan kita dan kau pasti bukan musuh biasa apalagi kau dengar kan dari Vampire ini kalau Monster itu disummon bukan dari dunia ini dan ilmu hitamnya itupun sangat tinggi. Musuh yang mengincarmu selain NecroVampire itu seperti lebih berbahaya daripada NecroVampire ini." Ucap Yoochun dengan serius menatap Yunho.

"…merepotkan saja, kalau begitu kau urus saja Vampire ini terlebih dahulu biar aku yang melihat keadaanya si Siwon. Setelah selesai, kau susul aku." Ujar Yunho dengan datar sehingga ia beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun dan Vampire itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia Pangeran." Ucap Yoochun seraya mengangguk ke Yunho dan kemudian Vampire itu semakin ketakutan saat melihat seringaian ngeri yang terbentuk di sudut bibirnya sambil mengenggam rapiernya.

"Maaf saja, kalau kau kami biarkan hidup. Kami sendiri yang akan makin bertambah kerepotan kalau kau masih hidup dan kembali ke kaummu untuk memberikan informasi mengenai Yang Mulia Panngeran Yunho, kami berdua dan Kerajaan kami. Silakan kau menyusul ke teman – temanmu." Ucap Yoochun yang mulai mengangkat rapiernya ke arah Vampire itu.

"TIDAKKKK! KUMOHONNNN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"Crashhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Crassssshhhhhhhhhh!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dalam sekejap, NecroVampire satu – satunya yang masih hidup itu kondisinya menjadi sangat mengenaskan dan seluruh potongan – potongan tubuhnya yang berceceran mulai berubah menjadi debu dan akhirnya tersapu oleh angin. Darah ungu kehitaman vampire tersebut juga mengotori jalan serta beberapa percikan darahnya juga mengenai pakaian Yoochun sampai Yoochun hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang seraya memegang pakaiannya.

"Hah…..sepertinya aku lebih baik buang baju ini, baunya sangat busuk ….aku mesti beli lagi yang baru." Keluh Yoochun seraya mengibaskan rapiernya untuk membersihkan percikan darah yang melumuri rapier tersebut dan beranjak menyusuli Yunho dan Siwon.

**_Sementara itu di pihak lain, area pertarungan Siwon…_**

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbb!"

"GROAARRRRRR!"

Kedua mata Monster Kucing itu alias Furtheus itu langsung ditusuk oleh Siwon dengan tepat sampai Monster tersebut melolong kesakitan dan kedua mata tersebut berlumuran darah berwarna hitam segar sampai kedua mata Monster itu menjadi buta.

"GROARRRRRR! BRUAGGGGGGG! CRASHHHHHHH!"

Monster itu mendesis kencang dan langsung melompat ke arah Siwon dan mulai membabi buta menyerang Siwon sampai Siwon langsung menghindar terus – menerus sampai Monster tersebut mulai menembakkan semacam cairan berwarna hijau berlendir ke arahnya dan Siwon langsung menghindarinya sebelum cairan itu mengenainya sampai cairan tersebut mengenai sebuah tiang listrik dan dalam sekejap tiang tersebut mulai melumer dengan cepat dan langsung menguap tanpa sisa. Hal tersebut membuat Siwon hanya terdiam dan kembali melihat Monster tersebut hanya menghela nafas sebentar,"Apa boleh buat kalau begini terus – menerus, bisa – bisa Yunho marah gara – gara aku terlalu berlama untuk bermain denganmu kucing "manis". Tutur Siwon sambil tersenyum menatap Monster itu.

"GROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Monster tersebut makin bertambah ganas dan mulai kembali menembakkan cairan hijau berlendir itu kembali ke Siwon dengan cepatnya sampai Siwon terus menghindar dan Monster itu dengan cepat langsung menerjang Siwon dan mencakar Siwon dengan cepatnya sampai Siwon sempat terkejut tapi dengan cepatnya, ia langsung menangkis dan menahan beban serangan Monster itu sampai – sampai Siwon hampir terjatuh akibat beban berat serangan Monster itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia langsung menangkis dan membuat Monster itu terhempas ke belakang sampai Monster tersebut terdorong cukup jauh. Lalu dengan segera, ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya kembali ke seluruh permukaan katananya dalam sekejap permukaan katananya berselimutkan arus listik ultra violet yang semakin berkilat dan ia langsung mengacungkan katananya yang berselimutkan arus listrik ultra violet itu ke Monster itu sampai tiba – tiba terasa angin malam bertiup kencang dan langit malam tersebut terlihat semakin gelap dan mendung sampai di atas Monster tersebut terdapat semacam simbol sihir kuno berwarna ultra violet terang seperti Siwon dan dari simbol tersebut muncullah sebuah sambaran halilintar yang sangat besar sampai sambaran itu langsung menyambar dengan dahsyatnya ke Monster itu sampai halilintar tersebut juga ikut menyambar tanah tempat Monster itu berpijak sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang hebat di wilayah itu. Dan akhirnya Monster itu menjadi gosong dan mati. Kemudian dari bangkai Monster itu mulai menguar secara perlahan – lahan berupa asap berwarna hitam beserta percikan – percikan tubuhnya ikut menguar dan bangkai tersebut akhirnya mulai lenyap tanpa jejak.

Siwon yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdia, dan kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai mengelap katananya sampai bersih kembali dan ia langsung memasukan katana ke dalam sarung katananya itu seraya berkata,"Hmm. Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke mereka dan….

"Oi Siwon!" seru Yoochun yang menyusul ke Siwon bersama Yunho.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian berdua ke sini? Bagaimana dengan sisa – sisa NecroVampire itu? Apa kalian berdua yang menghabisi mereka?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Tentu saja, kuda menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena kamu yang sengaja kasih mereka kesempatan mau tidak mau kita berdua harus turun tangan tahu! Dan baju ini terpaksa aku buang. Cih, padahal ini baju kesayanganku." Ucap Yoochun seraya memegang bajunya yang berlumuran darah NecroVampire tadi.

"Maaf deh, tapi….kau tidak apa – apa kan Yunho? Jangan bilang kau pakai _"kekuatanmu"_ itu lagi?" tanya Siwon menatap Yunho dengan serius.

"Hmm, tenang saja aku hanya menggunakannya _"sangat sedikit" _lagipula mereka itu level rendah, lagipula aku benci menggunakan kekuatanku hanya untuk menghabisi mereka bahkan aku pun belum menggunakan _"senjata utama"_ kesayanganku _Arbiter Sword_ sama sekali. Daripada kita berbasa – basi di sini. Lebih baik kita pulang segera dan nanti biar Yoochun yang menjelaskannya ke kamu. Hari ini aku lelah sekali." Ujar Yunho.

"Hmmm….baiklah, ayo kita bertiga kembali ke mobil. Ugh, Yoochun sepertinya kau lebih baik mandi lagi deh. Bau darahnya benar – benar busuk sekali" Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan bersama Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan tahu! Dasar kuda pabbo! Ini juga termasuk kesalahanmu tahu! Sampai kita berdua harus terpaksa buang – buang tenaga untuk melawan mereka!" rutuk Yoochun dengan sebal.

"….auranya Jae itu sampai sekarang bisa kurasakan sampai kepalaku cukup sakit. Ya tidak kusangka namja seperti dia bisa mempunyai aura sekuat itu tapi…..justru aku merasakan auranya lebih "berbeda" daripada yang tadi. Kuharap dia baik – baik saja." Ucap yunho dalam hatinya seraya menatap langit malam di atasnya.

"Lord Zekundes, Promathea. Apapun yang terjadi, tolong lindungi Jae. Dan kuharap dia baik – baik saja." Ucap Yunho yang terus berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Oiiii Yunho! Kamu mau ditinggal ya?!" seru Yoochun yang menunggu Yunho yang sedang melamun sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Sabar, jidat lebar. Cih, ayo kita pulang." Balas Yunho seraya berjalan bersama Yoochun dan Siwon menghampiri limousinenya.

_Sementara itu kembali ke pihak lain, Hall Grand Gridania Hotel…_

"Traanggggg!"

"Creshhhhhhh!"

Baik namja misterius itu menyerang Jaejoong juga sebaliknya Jaejoong balas menyerang dengan meninju namja misterius itu dengan tangan kanannya itu tanpa ampun. Sampai namja misterius itu menangkisnya dan saat mulai menyerang kembali, Jaejoong langsung menangkisnya dan segera mengenggam ujung pedang namja itu sampai namja itu hanya terpaku akan kekuatan lengan kanannya Jaejoong. Dengan memusatkan fokusnya dan kekuatannya, terlihat tangan kanannya bersinar biru terang serta terdapat percikan – percikan listrik yang berkilat sampai ia melempar namja itu dengan sangat kuat sampai namja itu terlempar jauh dan tidak sempat berbuat apa –apa akibat efek kekuatannya Jaejoong itu terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menangkap kaki kiri namja itu dan menyeret namja itu sampai Jaejoong mulai menonjok wajah namja itu dengan tangan kanannya dan sebelum namja itu sempat melindungi wajahnya….

"BRUAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong langsung menonjok wajah namja itu dengan luar biasa sampai namja itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan kuat sampai tanah tersebut retak. Kemudian, Jaejoong langsung menghimpit tubuh namja itu dengan kedua kakinya dan Jaejoong langsung mengenggam kepala namja itu dengan kasar dan meninju wajah namja misterius itu tanpa henti dan membuat wajah namja misterius itu babak belur dan bibirnya sobek sehingga mulutnya menjadi berdarah, meski begitu namja itu terlihat tenang – tenang saja. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari karena ia sibuk meninju wajah namja itu, tangan kiri namja misterius itu berubah dalam sekejap menjadi sebuah tangan monster berwarna abu – abu kehitaman serta terlihat percikan kecil berwarna merah tapi dalam sekejap berubah kembali menjadi tangan layaknya manusia normal.

Dengan segera, setelah ia puas meninju wajah namja itu. Ia langsung kembali melempar namja misterius itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Patung Zekundes yang masih utuh dan meski mengalami kerusakan yang _"cukup" _parah. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil pedang milik namja misterius itu yang tertancap di dekatnya dan langsung melempari pedang tersebut ke arah namja itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kemudian namja itu terbentur cukup keras pada Patung itu dan dalam sekejap, dada sebelah kanannya pun langsung tertikam dan ditembus oleh pedangnya sendiri yang tadi dilempar oleh Jaejoong sampai akhirnya namja misterius itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mati tergantung di Patung Zekundes itu.

Jaejoong melihat dan memastikan namja misterius itu sudah mati hanya menghela nafasnya sebentar dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Heh, sekarang moodku jauh lebih baik." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Hall Hotel tetapi, saat ia mulai berjalan, ia berhenti dan terdiam, sampai dengan cepat ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. Dengan segera, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat namja misterius itu tetap tergantung di Patung Zekundes.

Namja misterius yang awalnya dikira Jaejoong sudah mati itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sampai akhinya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat wajahnya yang tadi habis babak belur dan penuh banyak luka itu telah berubah menjadi sembuh sedia kala entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya dan tidak ada bekas luka satu pun pada wajahnya tadi. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata,"Kukira kau sama saja seperti mereka yang melawanku tadi. Ugh…..kata – kata namja itu terputus seraya ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tikaman pedangnya yang tertancap sangat dalam pada Patung Zekundes itu.

"Sepertinya…ugh…aku terlalu….ughh….meremehkanmu!" ujar namja itu seraya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Patung itu dan mendaratkan dirinya dengan tenang sambil menatap Jaejoong meski dada kanannya tetap tertancap pedangnya itu.

Jaejoong melihat hal tersebut hanya terpaku sampai akhirnya ia membuka bibir cherrnya sambil mengamati namja misterius di hadapannya itu,"Kau bukan manusia kan?"

Namja misterius itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong seraya mulai mencoba melepaskan pedangnya dari tubuhnya meski ia terlihat cukup kesulitan hanya berkata,"Bukan hanya manusia saja, aku pun tidak termasuk baik Ras Vampire, Werewolf, Hyur dan Elves…..hah…akhirnya….kata – kata namja itu terputus kembali karena ia mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak - banyaknya setelah ia behasil melepaskan pedangnya dari tubuhnya dan terlihat banyak darah merembes keluar dari dada kanannya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tenang dan menyimpan kembali pedangnya di balik punggungnya.

"Baik aku dan kau itu.…hah…hah..kita berdua…._"sama" _…..terlebih lagi…..hah…..mereka juga." Ucap namja misterius itu seraya menunjuk mayat prajurit – prajurit Order yang dibunuh olehnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan namja itu kemudian ia melihat yang ditunjuk namja itu hanya terpaku kembali karena ia melihat mayat prajurit tersebut memang prajurit Order tetapi wajah prajurit yang sempat ditutup oleh tudung itu sekarang menampilkan wajah mayat prajurit tersebut yang mengerikan karena wajah prajurit itu sangat mirip dengan seekor monster, tapi sepertinya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada monster biasa. Kedua matanya yang terbuka berwarna oranye menyala terang dan terdapat sedikit aliran seperi air mata warna merah darah, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan gigi – giginya yang tajam dengan kedua telinganya yang sedikit runcing.

"…." Jaejoong melihat hal tersebut hanya diam dan langsung menyadari dan menatap ke atas bahwa namja itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah di atas atap Hotel yang berlubang tadi hanya duduk santai menatap Jaejoong.

"Well, tapi sepertinya untuk kasus sepertimu. Kau terlihat lebih _"special_", cantik." Ucap namja misterius itu sambil menatap Jaejoong dan juga mengamati lengan kanannya Jaejoong yang _"berbeda"_.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu hah?!" seru Jaejoong menatap tajam sambil menunjuk ke namja misterius itu.

"Mungkin kau suatu saat akan mengetahuinya sendiri, terlebih lagi kembaranmu itu. Dan menurutku dunia ini akan mengalami semacam _"ordeal"_, oh ya sebelum kita berpisah dan suatu saat mungkin kita bertemu lagi, kau perlu tahu namaku. Namaku Se7en, cantik." Ujar namja misterius itu seraya berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Hotel tersebut.

"Hey!" seru Jaejoong seraya langsung menembakkan _"revolver"_nya ke namja misterius itu secara mendadak.

Tembakan yang diluncurkan Jaejoong itu tentu berhasil dihindarinya, kemudian namja misterius itu alias Se7en hanya menyeringai kecil seraya menatap Jaejoong,"_Adios, Pretty Boy_." Ujar Se7en yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Jaejoong hanya kembali terdiam dan sampai ia menyadari beberapa prajurit Kerajaan Gridania baru tiba dan memasuki Hall Hotel itu. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menurunkan lengan jas bajunya yang awalnya memang dilipat menjadi lengan pendek saat digips tapi karena medical arm slingnya sudah _"musnah"_ karena pertarungan tadi, ia langsung memakai jasnya seperti biasa dan langsung memasukkan tangan kananya ke dalam saku celananya karena tangannya itu tidak tertutup apapun sama sekali sampai ia terpaksa memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya itu.

"….." Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan Hotel itu karena sekarang Hotel itu dijaga oleh gabungan Kepolisian Gridania dan Pasukan Militer Kerajaan Gridania menyegel tempat tersebut dengan garis polisi yang seperti di TKP terlebih lagi banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di depan Hotel yang disegel serta dijaga banyak Gabungan Kepolisian dan Pasukan Kerajaan tersebut terlebih lagi beberapa Pasukan Khusus dari Order of Valhalla yang baru datang ke Hotel itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi sekarang ini dan orang itu sepertinya tahu sesuatu….…..cih. Lebih baik aku kembali ke Mirotic Guild, bisa – bisa Youngwoong dan mereka mencemaskanku." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya dan ia mulai meninggalkan wilayah Upper Class itu dengan cepat.

**_Beberapa hari kemudian, di lantai 1 ruang aula Mirotic Guild, Kingdom of Gridania..._**

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu di Grand Gridania Hotel, terjadi penyerangan mendadak yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja sendiri yang tidak diketahui identitasnya telah mengacaukan perayaan ulang tahun Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Go Ahra dari Keluarga Go sekaligus sepupu dekat dengan Keluarga resmi Raja Kingdom of Gridania, Lee Soo Man. Tidak ada korban jiwa yang berasal dari kalangan Upper Class Kingdom of Gridania. Tetapi High Priest Order of Valhalla Lord Gordic Finnamus yang merupakan utusan dari Order of Valhalla beserta beberapa Prajurit Order of Valhalla turut menjadi korban dalam penyerangan tersebut. Menurut pengakuan salah seorang saksi yang diketahui sebagai "M", namja itu seperti Iblis dan ia membantai mereka dengan sadisnya. Saat ini pihak Order of Valhalla mengadakan pemakaman khusus untuk High Priest Gordic Finnamus meski mereka belum bisa memberi informasi tentang penyerangan di Grand Gridania Hotel dan pihak Pasukan Militer beserta gabungan Kepolisian Gridania juga tidak bisa memberitahu informasi selengkapnya. _

"_Saat ini Yang Mulia Raja Lee Soo Man sibuk menangani masalah yang terjadi di Bureau Fort karena adanya rumor bahwa monster – monster di sana menjadi tidak terkendali dan" Beliau tidak bisa diminta untuk menyatakan pendapat mengenai hal ini dan mengenai Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Ahra, beliau hanya mengalami sedikit shock dan keadaannya mulai membaik..._

"Ctik!"

"Hei! Apa – apaan sih kau Cinderella Iblis!? Kita lagi menonton berita tahu! Jangan seenaknya dimatiin tuh TV!" seru Junsu, Donghae dan Junsu bersamaan dengan kesal menatap Heechul mematikan TV secara mendadak dengan remote yang tengah dipangku oleh Hangeng.

"Berisik kalian bertiga! Emang kalian satu Monyet, satu Ikan dan kau Lumba – lumba berpantat bebek tidak bosan dengar berita ini dari kemarin!? Aku sudah muak tahu!" Mana tidak ada acara bagus lagi!" seru Heechul dengan sebal.

"Sudah – sudah Chullie. Kamu jangan marah – marah terus kalau kamu marah terus nanti kecantikanmu berkurang loh." Ucap Hangeng seraya menenangkan Heechul yang mengamuk.

"Oh terima kasih, Hannie. Kau memang pacarku yang baik. Aku sangat mencintaimu"ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manja memeluk dan mencium bibirnya Hangeng.

Semua member guild yang hadir di sana hanya sweatdrop sampai Kyuhyun menghela nafas seraya berkata,"Hah….kita semua sedang tidak ada misi hari ini ya? Semua games yang kumainkan sudah tamat semua mana si Changmin tidak bisa dihubungi selama beberapa hari ini lagi." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh buat, kan gara – gara kejadian di Grand Gridania Hotel itu, ia sibuk menangani masalah itu belum lagi masalah lainnya, Kyunnie."hibur Sungmin seraya mengelus – elus kepalanya Kyuhyun.

"…oh ya Jae? Bagaimana dengan lengan kananmu?Maksudku _Death Bringer_mu? Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang melihatmu selain namja yang kau lawan itu?" kali ini Kibum yang baru selesai membaca bukunya mulai membuka mulutnya seraya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memberi makan Fenrir serigala peliharaannya itu.

Semua member yang mendengar perkataan Kibum hanya terdiam dan langsung menatap Jaejoong yang masih berkutat mengurus Fenrir sampai Jaejoong melirik lengan kanannya yang kembali digips, kemudian ia langsung melihat semua dan menatap mereka dengan tajam,"Apa, hah? Aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat aku dalam Hotel itu saat aku duel dengan namja sialan itu." ujar Jaejoong dengan dingin.

Semua orang – orang di guild itu hanya terdiam terus sampai akhirnya Victroia dan Jessica mencairkan suasana,"Sudah – sudah yang penting kan waktu kalian hadir di Hotel itu. Kalian selamat semua terlebih lagi Jaejoong dan kalian harus berpikir positif! Lihat saja buktinya sekarang tidak ada berita yang menyangkut dan membahas kita kan?"

"Benar tuh! Eu kyang – kyang! Kan kita sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh si Lee Soo Man tuh! Kan tidak ada korban sama sekali di Pihak _Upper Class_! Jadi kita tidak ada masalah dan kita ini kan lebih hebat daripada tuh pasukan Gridania! Bahkan Joongie pun lebih kuat dari mereka!" kali ini seru Junsu dengan semangat.

Semua member tersebut hanya mengangguk – ngangguk dan tersenyum puas bahkan tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan baik Jessica, Victoria dan Junsu kecuali Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya melamun sampai Fenrir menyadarinya dan menjilati tangan kirinya Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong sadar dan tersenyum lembut ke Fenrir yang mengibas - ibas ekornya.

"Tidak apa – apa kok Fenrir, kau tidak usah mencemaskanku. Oh ya, Kyuhyun, Suie, Kibum. Apa kalian melihat Youngwoong dan si brengsek itu?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengelus lembut kepala serigala peliharaannya itu.

Baik Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka masing – masing sampai Donghae ingat sesuatu langsung menyahut pertanyaannya Jaejoong."Oh ya Jae! Tadi pagi, mereka berdua pergi ke Istana Gridania. Entah untuk apa, tapi kata Captain Hyun Joong sih ada keperluan penting di sana makanya dia ajak Youngwoong sekalian."

"Cih, bilang saja si mesum cabul itu ingin mengajak saudaraku untuk kencan sekalian." Balas Jaejoong dengan ketus seraya mengeluarkan _revolver_nya untuk membersihkannya.

Semua orang – orang yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong hanya bersweatdrop ria untuk kedua kalinya sampai tiba – tiba pintu Guild itu terbuka dan terlihat Youngwoong yang baru masuk sambil menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam berukuran panjang, dan sepertinya cukup berat karena ia menyeretnya dengan susah payah sampai semua member sadar dan terkejut melihat ia menyeret koper tersebut dan mereka langsung menghampirinya terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang langsung sadar melihat koper tersebut langsung menghampiri saudara kembarannya itu dan mengenggam bahunya Youngwoong seraya menatap Youngwoong dengan lembut.

"Kau telah membawakan _"ini" _jauh – jauh dari Istana Gridania, Youngwoong? Kenapa si brengsek itu tidak membantumu? Fisikmu terlalu lemah untuk membawa koper seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong menatap saudara kembarannya itu dengan khawatir meski ekspresinya wajahnya sangat dingin.

Youngwoong yang menatap Jaejoong telah mengkhawatirkannya hanya tersenyum,"Tidak apa – apa kok. Nanti kau harus berterima kasih kepada Changmin terutama Hyun Joong loh. Soalnya Hyun joong yang meminta langsung agar _"senjatamu" _ini segera diberikan kembali kepadamu terlebih lagi Changmin juga turut membantu Hyun Joong berbicara kepada Raja Lee Soo Man. Nah, dengan begini akhirnya _"senjatamu"_ ini kembali ke tanganmu." Ujar Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil melihat koper tersebut langsung mengenggamnya dan terlihat ia menyeringai kecil menatap Youngwoong,"_Thanks_, Youngwoong. _This blade's the best_ _battle companion a swordsman could wish for_." Ujar Jaejoong seraya langsung menyeret kopernya dan membalikkannya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dengan segera, ia langsung berlutut dan membuka koper tersebut dan terlihat ia sibuk mengurusi "senjatanya" itu.

"Cklek."

"Cklik."

"CKlek.

"Cklik."

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk mengurusinya, semua member hanya terdiam sampai Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu dan langsung menatap Youngwoong,"Oh ya, Youngwoong? Lalu mana si Hyun Joong kalau begitu? Kenapa ia tidak pulang bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, tadi selagi kami mau pulang. Changmin memanggilnya karena Raja Lee Soo Man memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Entah untuk apa tapi sepertinya sangat penting." Ucap Youngwoong seraya menatap Kyuhyun dan semua member yang mendengar penuturan Youngwoong.

"Cih. Ngapain tuh tua bangka itu mau bertemu Captain sih? Kalau mau bicara sama si Changmin sih masih mending!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan sebal.

"Mencurigakan…..ga mungkin kan kita dicurigai sebagai dalang penyerangan Hotel itu kan?! Tanya Sungmin seraya menatap teman – temannya.

"Mana mungkin, pabbo! Kita saja waktu itu berkeliling patrol di Wilayah _Low Class _atas perintah Captain! Memang ada bukti palsu apa sampai mereka mau menuntut kita hah?!" ujar Heechul dengan sebal.

"Trang!" terdengar suara pedang menancap di lantai sampai semua orang di sana yang sibuk berkutat dan berargumen sedari tadi langsung menoleh ke Jaejoong yang baru selesai mengurusi _"senjatanya"_ itu.

Yap, terlihat sebuah pedang yang sangat "unik" berwarna abu – abu kehitaman mengkilap dan tajam itu, dengan terlihat sebuah pisau berukuran kecil berwarna merah darah terdapat ukiran kecil berwarna emas pada hiasan pisau tersebut, serta terdapat sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya menggunakan bahasa lain pada permukaan pedang tersebut tetapi hanya Jaejoong yang mengetahui artinya. Dan gagang pedang tersebut juga berwarna merah darah. Serta di sekitar bagian atas gagang pedang itu terdapat sebuah _motorcycle gear_ serta terdapat semacam tangki berukuran kecil yang menempel pada sekitar gagang pedang itu.

Semua member guild yang melihatnya sangat terkesima bahkan Kibum terus melihat pedang milik Jaejoong itu seolah – olah sebagai harta yang sangat istimewa sampai Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat pedang tersebut,"Bagaimana Joongie? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengetes _Rebellion _itu sekarang? Kan senjata itu aslinya yang membuatkannya untukmu kan si Changminnie loh. Prince Food Monster jenius itu!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hmm." Seketika Jaejoong yang masih mengenggam _Rebellion_nya itu langsung menekan _motorcycle gear_nya yang terdapat saat ia mengenggam senjatanya. Seketika itu juga muncul percikan api yang cukup besar pada sebagian permukaan pedang itu sampai – sampai semua orang yang menontonnya langsung menjaga jarak dari Jaejoong terutama Youngwoong serta Fenrir.

"Heh. Sepertinya pedangku ini jauh menjadi lebih bermutu dan baik oleh si Minnie. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar seraya menyimpan pedangnya itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kalau mau berterima kasih kepadaku. Kau membuatkan makanan saja untukku Jae!" seru Changmin dengan senang yang baru saja tiba bersama Hyun Joong meski cara berpakain Changmin berbeda dan tidak mengenakkan pakaian formal kerajaan seperti yang ia biasa kenakan. Ia hanya berpakaian mengenakkan rompi jaket berlengan panjang berwarna cokelat tua serta kaos dan celana jeans hitam serta di samping pinggang kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang yang disarungnya itu.

Semua orang di sana terutama Kyuhyun yang melihat penampilan Changmin tersebut hanya melongo bahkan hampir saja PSP yang dimainkan Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh kalau tidak segera ditangkap oleh Fenrir. Jaejoong yang turut melihatnya hanya menghela nafas,"Ya aku mau berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu dalam mengurus serta memperbaiki senjataku ini. Tapi kapan – kapan saja aku akan memasak untukmu. Lalu…..kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengamati Changmin.

Baik Changmin dan Hyun Joong hanya menatap satu sama lain sampai Hyun Joong tersenyum menepuk punggung Changmin dengan keras sampai Changmin terbatuk – batuk sampai akhirnya Hyun Joong berkata,"Ok! Dengarkan baik – baik! Mulai hari ini Changminnie akan bergabung dengan kita untuk misi special besok!" seru Hyun Joong seraya menatap semuanya di guild itu.

"…..APA?! SERIUS!? BENARKAH!? KENAPA BISAAAAA!?"kali ini semua member guild di sana yang awalnya bengong dan langsung sadar mendengar pengumuman dari Hyun Joong dan terkejut begitu hebohnya sampai – sampai Jaejoong, Kibum dan Youngwoong langsung menutup telinga mereka masing – masing.

"Ya, makanya dengarkan dulu. Ehm, sebenarnya mulai besok aka nada misi special yang sebenarnya permintaan dari Kingdom of Gridania dengan suatu pihak tertentu yang merupakan sebagai klien kita juga. Hei! Wajah kalian jangan merengut begitu! Ini memang sudah kewajiban kita sebagai mercenary! Jadi kenapa Changmin harus ikut dengan kita? Nah si Raja Lee Soo Man itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya sebagai wakil dari Kingdom of Gridania serta kita sendiri juga turut ikut serta dalam misi penting ini. Oleh karena itu, Changmin akan ikut dengan kita sampai misi ini selesai." Ucap Hyun Joong dengan panjang lebar.

"Misi mengenai apa, Captain dan siapa Klien kita kali ini?" kali ini Kibum yang bertanya.

"Entahlah, kita akan mengetahuinya nanti karena kita akan bertemu dengan klien kita sekarang yang harus kita kenali. Karena menurut Raja Lee Soo Man, klien kita akan ikut serta bergabung dengan kita untuk misi ini sementara dan mengenai Klien kita itu, kita akan mengetahui identitas mereka soalnya si Lee Soo Man itu merahasiakannya apalagi si Minnie aja tidak tahu tuh." Jelas Hyun Joong kembali.

"…..lalu siapa yang ikut misi dari Guild kita kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSPnya itu.

Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Kibum dan Changmin sambil berkata,"Changmin tentu saja seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, kau Jaejoongie, Kyunnie, Suie dan kau terakhir Kibum." Ucap Hyun Joong dengan tenang.

"Hmm…tumben orang mesum sepertimu kali ini tidak ikut." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sinis menatap Hyun Joong.

"Ya, aku ikut kalian bersama Youngwoong tentunya (kali ini Jaejoong langsung mendeath glarenya sampai Youngwoong hanya sweatdrop melihatnya) hanya untuk mengenal klien kita sekaligus memperkenalkan kalian dan mengetahui misi yang harus kita kerjakan itu, nah ayo kita berangkat sekarang soalnya klien kita menunggu di Naburius City. Jadi kalian bersiap – siap dulu sana yang cepat! Yang tidak ikut, tetap bekerja sepert biasa dan melakukan patroli di wilayah _Low Class_!" ucap Hyun Joong sambil memeluk Youngwoong.

"Baik, baik Captain!"seru Junsu dan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka masing – masing bersama Kibum dan Jaejoong yang menyusuli mereka.

**_Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, di Naburius City, wilayah Kingdom of Gridania…_**

Kali ini Kelompok Hyun Joong akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kota setelah menempuh sambil berjalan kaki melewati sungai serta hutan – hutan kecil selama satu setengah jam. Kota yang bangunannya dikelilingi tembok benteng pertahanan yang sangat kokoh dan menjulang tinggi yang membentengi setiap kota meski sudah terlihat tua dan usang. Kota tersebut merupakan sebuah kota yang cukup ramai karena mayoritas penduduk di sana sebagian merupakan pedagang – pedagang besar yang mencakup bidang perbekalan, perlengkapan perang, senjata dan sebagainya yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Kingdom of Gridania terlebih lagi karena Kingdom of Gridania yang terkenal akan kekuatan militernya itulah yang membuat dan menjadikan kota ini juga dijadikan sebagai sumber yang penting bagi kerajaan tersebut jika terjadinya perang.

Jaejoong yang kali ini mengenakan jaket mantel hitam yang panjangnya sampai kedua kakinya dengan lengan kirinya digulung, sedangkan lengan sebelah kanannya tetap dibalut kembali dengan medical sling arm dengan pakaiannya bahkan celana jeans dan kedua sepatu bootnya pun serba berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan zip – up hoodie / vest berwarna merah tua serta navy muscle - shirt berwarna hitam sebagai dalamannya serta _Rebellion _yang disimpan di belakang punggungnya dan _Dark Rose _yang disimpan di dalam mantelnya. Tidak lupa juga kali ini ia mengenakan dua cincin berwarna silver yang dipasang di jari telunjuk maupun jari kelingking sebelah kirinya.

Semua penduduk di sana terlihat terpesona saat melihat Kelompok Hyun Joong yang seluruh anggotanya keren, tampan, dan cantik serta imut itu, terlebih lagi banyak namja – namja yang muda maupun tua pun meneteskan air liur mereka ketika melihat Jaejoong dan Youngwoong yang paling mencolok di antara kelompok tersebut. Sampai – sampai Youngwoong merinding sendiri dan bersembunyi di antara Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong karena melihat tatapan mereka yang sangta bernafsu dan seolah – olah ingin menelanjangi kedua namja yang sangat cantik itu. Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong (yang sebenarnya juga dipandang seperti itu) langsung mendeath glare mereka dengan mematikan serta terasa aura membunuh yang sangat dahsyat menguar dari mereka berdua sampai Kibum, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya sweatdrop ria melihatnya sedangkan Fenrir yang ikut dengan mereka juga mengeram pelan ke arah namja – namja mesum itu seraya memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam sampai mereka melihat Jaejoong, Hyun Joong dan Fenrir seperti itu langsung menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin kalau mereka mau masih hidup.

"Cih, seandainya _Death Bringer _ini bebas digunakan. Nyawa mereka sudah pasti melayang di tanganku." Ujar Jaejoong dengan dingin seraya menatap lengan kanannya yang digips.

"Apa boleh buat, Joongie. Sebenarnya sih kita mau saja kamu bebas menggunakan kekuatanmu itu. Tapi bisa bahaya kalau mereka melihat lengan kananmu itu dan mereka bisa melaporkan mengenaimu dan kita ke Lee Soo Man itu." ujar Kibum dnegan datar.

"Sudah – sudah. Ngomong – ngomong Hyun Joong? Apa kamu tahu kita harus bertemu klien kita itu di mana?" tanya Youngwoong seraya menatap Hyun Joong.

"Hmmm, setahuku menurut Lee Soo Man. Ada perwakilan mereka bernama **Park Yoochun** yang menunggu ia menunggu di Naburius Inn. Nah itu dia Inn yang kumaksud." Ucap Hyun Joong sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan penginapan yang cukup besar dan terdiri dua lantai. Mereka yang melihat bangunan penginapan itu langsung menuju ke penginapan tersebut.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian di Naburius Inn / Penginapan Naburius, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

Kelompok Hyun Joong melihat suasana Inn tersebut cukup sepi dan sunyi senyap sampai – sampai yang ada di sini hanya seorang nenek tua yang bertugas sebagai pemilik Inn dan seseorang namja yang sibuk membaca Koran tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup Koran tersebut. Kelompok tersebut hanya terdiam melihat suasana Inn tersebut sampai Jaejoong menatap tajam Hyun Joong,"Kau yakin klien yang akan kita temui ada di sini, mesum?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar berbahaya (?).

"Serius, Joongie. Sumpah demi Zekundes dan Promathea. Menurut Lee Soo Man, klien kita menunggu di sini. Nah biar aku saja yang tanya ke nenek itu." ujar Hyun joong seraya menghampiri nenek tersebut yang sibuk menjahit kaos kaki.

"Maaf nek." Ucap Hyun Joong dengan sopan."Apa ada seorang tamu yang menginap di sini yang bernama Park Yoochun? Kami dari Mirotic Guild memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengannya." Sambung Hyun Joong.

Sebelum nenek tua renta itu menjawab, namja yang sedang membaca koran itu langsung berdiri sambil menutup korannya dan langsung menyapa Kelompok Hyun Joong dengan sopan,"Maaf, kalau saya menyela. Saya adalah Park Yoochun yang kalian cari dan…kalian Mirotic Guild yang terkenal itu?" tanya namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman _cassanova_ andalannya itu.

Baik Hyun Joong, Jaejoong, Youngwoong, Kibum, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung melihat namja tersebut hanya terdiam seraya mengawasi namja itu. Namja tersebut megenakan kemeja santai berwarna biru muda serta jas hitam dan terlihat jidatnya yang lebar tetapi wajahnya yang tampan serta senyumannya yang terlihat _cassanova_ itu mampu membuat Yeoja – yeoja di tempat itu pingsan melihatnya dan nenek penjaga inn itu hampit mengalami serangan jantung karena melihat senyumannya itu.

"….Siapa kau? Dan apa kau klien yang dimaksud si Lee Soo Man itu? Apa buktinya?" kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya seraya menatap tajam namja yang diketahui sebagi Park Yoochun itu.

"….ini buktinya, Tuan Kim silakan anda dan kalian memanggil saya Yoochun terutama anda Yang Mulia Pangeran Changmin" Ucap Yoochun yang masih tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan amplop yang memiliki cap stempel simbol Kingdom of Gridania dan langsung memberikannya ke Changmin

"….amplop surat ini asli, Hyun Joong." ucap Changmin yang selesai memeriksa amplop tersebut.

"Maaf kalau kami mencurigai anda, Yoochun. Jadi anda wakil Klien kami dan maaf sebenarnya Klien yang sebenarnya ada di mana?" tanya Hyun Joong dengan sopan.

"Ehm, Tuan saya maksud saya klien yang kalian maksud sedang berada di atas. Beliau sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, Beliau sedang menunggu kalian. Tetapi, beliau kurang suka jika kalian bertemu sebanyak seperti ini terlebih lagi dengan adanya serigala ini." Ucap Yoochun sambil menatap mereka bertujuh serta Fenrir yang memandangi Yoochun dengan tidak suka (sepertinya Fenrir kurang suka dengan Yoochun).

"….Hmm, jadi saya yang akan menemui Tuan Anda begitu? Karena saya Captain Mirotic Guild." Ucap Hyun Joong.

"Hmm, , Tuan saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan anggota kelompok Anda, Tuan Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun seraya menatap Jaejoong.

Semua orang yang disana hanya terdiam dan langsung menatap Jaejoong sampai Fenrir ikut menatapa majikannya yang cantik itu membuat Jaejoong membalas menatap mereka dengan kesal seraya menatap tajam ke Yoochun,"Kenapa harus aku, jidat lebar? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Joongie!" tegur Youngwoong seraya memukul pelan bahunya Jaejoong lalu Youngwoong langsung membungkuk meminta maaf di depan Yoochun,"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saudara kembaraku, Tuan Yoochun! Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu." ucap Youngwoong yang masih membungkuk badannya.

"….tidak kusangka dia memiliki saudara kembar,eh?" ucap Yoochun dalam hatinya.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok. Saya mengerti mengenai sikap kembaran Anda ini. Tapi maaf Tuan Jaejoong. Tuan saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Anda sendiri, jadi saya harap anda memaklumi tuan saya dan kalau Anda bersikap seperti ini, seterusnya Tuan saya akan memilih menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri bersama saya dan teman saya." Ucap Yoochun yang masih tersenyum seraya menatap Jaejoong.

"…"Kali ini semua terutama Youngwoong yang sudah serius langsung menoleh ke Jaejoong dan memberikan tatapan cepat – kau – turuti - saja – permintaan - si jidat lebar / Tuan Yoochun ini, Joongie / Jae!

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendecih dan menghela nafasnya sebentar seraya menatap ke atas."Baik, baik. Cih, akan kutemui tuanmu itu, Tuan Jidat Lebar!" ucap Jaejoong dengan ketus seraya menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua Inn tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jaejoong dan oh ya kamar Tuan saya berada di paling ujung kiri." Ucap Yoochun dengan sopan.

"Cih, aku mengerti." Balas Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang ke lantai dua dengan cepat.

"Oh ya Tuan Yoochun? Apakah hanya Anda dan Tuan Anda sendiri yang akan ikut dengan kami mengenai misi besok?" kali ini Kibum yang bertanya sambil menatap Yoochun.

"Ah, teman saya yang satu lagi juga ikut sebenarnya. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan – jalan untuk menikmati kota ini dahulu." Ujar Yoochun.

"Hmmm begitu ya." Gumam Kibum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ransel yang dibawanya.

Yoochun melihat seluruh anggita Mirotic Guild itu sambil mengamati mereka satu persatu dan kali ini pandangannya pun langsung tertuju ke Junsu yang sedang tertawa bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun karena mendengarkan lelucon dari Hyun Joong.

"Hehehehe…..sepertinya bakal terjadi sesuatu yang menarik nanti sepertinya." Gumam Yoochun seraya menampilkan hanya sedikit giginya yang bertaring seperti Vampir sambil menahan tawa dalam hatinya.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian di lantai dua Naburius Inn / Penginapan Naburius, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"Akan kuhabisi Tuannya si jidat lebar itu. Sok sekali sampai ia menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya. Yang captainnya si Hyun Joong, malah aku yang mau ditemuinya. Cih." Desis Jaejoong dengan sebal.

"Hmmm, kamarnya paling ujung kiri kan?"tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat sebuah kamar yang letaknya paling ujung di pojok kiri bersebrangan dengan kamar – kamar lainnya.

"Hmm itu dia." gumam Jaejoong seraya berjalan menghampiri kamar tersebut. Kemudian, ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut dan menghela nafasnya sebentar. Lalu ia langsung mengetuknya.

"Tok! Tok Tok! Permisi, saya Kim Jaejoong anggota mercenary dari Mirotic Guild ingin bertemu dengan Anda." kata Jaejoong seraya mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Jaejoong." Terdengar suara namja yang terkesan bass itu di balik kamar tersebut.

"….rasanya aku pernah dengar suara orang ini. Ah nanti saja aku memikirkannya." Gumam Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu.

"CKLEK."

Jaejoong yang membuka pintu kamar itu langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat rapid an bersih, hanya terdapat sebuah meja sederhana dengan dua buah kursi serta hidangan the dan kue – kue terdapat di atas meja tersebut. Lalu ada sebuah meja berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat tua letaknya dekat dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran untuk satu orang yang letaknya berdekatan dengan dinding kamar itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat – lihat kamar itu kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang membelakanginya seraya menghadap ke jendela di depan namja itu. Kali ini namja ini berpakaian jas berwarna hitam serta celana panjangnya juga serba hitam dan ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"...Maaf tuan, seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Nama saya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Saya Mercenary dari Mirotic Guild."ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap namja tersebut.

"Hmm…..tidak kusangka kita bertemu kembali sejak pertemuan kita di Grand Gridania Hotel, Jae?" jawab namja itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya seraya menghadapi Jaejoong.

Seketika juga Jaejoong terkejut. Kedua doe eyesnya biru lagit yang berkilau langsung membulat sempurna.

"K-kau…."

**TBC**

Anneyong, akhirnya Author bisa update FF ini juga :) Maaf kalau author baru bisa update soalnya author sudah makin sibuk utk ngerjain tugas – tugas kuliah. Tapi yg penting akhirnya chapter 5 ini bisa diupdate juga! Yey!

Mengenai adengan pertarungan baik Jaejoong Vs Se7en itu, author terinspirasi sedikit dari game – game kesukaan author hehehehehe :) Meski saya membuat adengan pertarungannya Jaejoong, Siwon, Yoochun dan Yunho itu masing – masing termasuk saya pikirkan idenya juga :)

Nah akhirnya terungkap juga kan siapa namja misterius yang dilawan Jaejoong kan? Yap **Se7en**! Kenapa saya memilih Se7en? Ya saya sebenarnya juga bingung sendiri utk memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi namja misterius itu antara Se7en ato Rain? Ya tapi author memutuskan Se7en sebagai namja misterius itu dan ini akan ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong serta Youngwoong dalam FF ini nah situasi dalam FF ini bisa dibilang kalau Se7en bisa menjadi antagonis ato protagonist ya ini tergantung alur FFnya juga serta utk chapter – chapter berikutnya :) ya kemungkinan tentang Rain serta karakter – karakter lainnya akan saya masukkan juga FF ini entah bisa antagonis ato protagonist nah nanti kita lihat saja heheheeheh ^_^

Kali ini chapter ini saya namakan Death Bringer itu sebenanrya merupakan senjata ketiga ato sebagai kartu As bagi Jaejoong, lengan kanannya itulah disebut sebagai Death Bringer. Ya mengenai lengan kanannya Jaejoong bisa berubah seperti itu akan dijelaskan di pertengahan cerita dan Lengan kanan alias Death Bringernya itu juga saya terinspirasi sedikit dari game seperti yang saya jelaskan meski saya buat tampilannya berbeda serta untuk segi abilitnya nanti ^_^ dan saya agak sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya mengenai Death Bringernya Jaejoong itu tapi semoga readers mengerti pendeskripsian di FF ini. ^_^

Nah akhirnya si Jaejoong juga memiliki pedangnya kembali yaitu Rebellion! Ya saya juga agak kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikan senjata ini tapi saya berharap para readers bisa mengerti pendeskripsiannya Rebellion selain Death Bringer.

Sebenanrya yang diincar NecroVampire dari Yunho serta Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu mengeani _darahnya _Yunho dan _"sesuatu"_ akan dijelaskan dan kemampuan abilitynya Yunho dalam bertarung seperti FF ini, itu juga saya nanti dijelaskan juga di pertengahan cerita hehehehehe ^_^ Selain Yunho dan Jaejoong. Siwon, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu dan Kibum akan dijelaskan juga!

Oh ya mengenai _"ordeal"_ yang dimaksud Se7en juga termsuk inti dalam FF ini jadi para readers akan mengetahuinya pas pertengahan cerita! ^_^

Ok tahu kan sekarang untuk next chapter, Jaejaoong bertemu dengan siapa kliennya kali ini kan? Tahu kan pastinya? Ya sampai ketemu di Chapter 6! ^_^ Author akan berusaha update meski bisa cukup lama soalnya auhor makin sibuk dengan tugas kuliah author.

Jadi, silakan menikmati FF ini dan silakan REVIEW beserta memberi kritik dan saran apapun dan SELAMAT MENIKMATI ^_^ TERIMA KASIH.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang membaca FF ini ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 (The Beginning of a Journey)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance,Adventure.**

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. **

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

_Jaejoong yang melihat – lihat kamar itu kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang membelakanginya seraya menghadap ke jendela di depan namja itu. Kali ini namja ini berpakaian jas berwarna hitam serta celana panjangnya juga serba hitam dan ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya._

"_...Maaf tuan, seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Nama saya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Saya Mercenary dari Mirotic Guild."ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap namja tersebut._

"_Hmm…..tidak kusangka kita bertemu kembali sejak pertemuan kita di Grand Gridania Hotel, Jae?" jawab namja itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya seraya menghadapi Jaejoong._

_Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terkejut. Kedua doe eyesnya biru langit yang berkilau langsung membulat sempurna._

"_K-kau…"_

**Chapter 6**

**The Beginning of a Journey**

_**FLASHBACK, Beberapa hari sebelumnya setelah kejadian di Grand Gridania Hotel. Di Great Hall Hyrulezion Palace, Kingdom of Hyrulezion…**_

"Mirotic Guild, eh?"

Di dalam ruang Hall yang terkesan suasananya tenang dan gelap itu, terlihat Yunho yang tengah duduk di singgasananya sambil berpangku tangan dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tidak hanya ia sendiri saja yang berada di sana, terlihat juga Siwon yang tengah berdiri bersama Yoochun yang memegang sebuah surat serta amplop yang disertai cap stempel khusus simbol Kingdom of Gridania. Selain mereka berdua juga, terlihat Kangin sambil mengenggam Halberd yang merupakan senjatanya telah berdiri di sebelah sisi kiri, serta Leetuk yang merangkap sebagai butler pribadi Yunho yang telah berdiri di sebelah kanan singgasana yang diduduki oleh Yunho sambil mengenggam sebuah Koran.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Guild itu, apa kau tahu Yoochun? Dan kau sendiri Siwon?" tanya Yunho seraya mengelus – elus dagunya yang licin.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya dan langsung menoleh ke Siwon sampai Siwon yang tersenyum langsung menjelaskannya,"Setahu saya menurut mata – mata yang selalu saya kirim untuk memantau keadaan di Kingdom of Gridania. Mirotic Guild merupakan salah satu Guild paling terkenal dari beberapa Guild yang ada karena reputasinya serta kehebatan kemampuan member – member guild tersebut. Kudengar selain dua kategori itu, mereka terkenal akan ketampanan mereka yang tampan, keren, cantik dan sexy." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Huh, mau keren atau cantik dan apapun itu, yang jelas mereka manusia dan makhluk yang tidak tahu malu dan egois! Demi Zekundes dan Promathea, aku ingin rasanya menghabisi mereka!" ujar Kangin yang terlihat marah seraya mengenggam Halberdnya dengan erat.

"Hush, Kangin! Kamu jangan berbicara seperti itu! Tidak semua manusia seperti itu! Terlebih lagi, yang penting Yang Mulia Yunho serta Yoochun dan Siwon bisa pulang ke sini dengan selamat!" tegur Leetuk seraya menatap suaminya alias Kangin dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, Teuki! Tapi coba kau pikir! Bagaimana mungkin sekelompok NecroVampire itu bisa mengetahui Yang Mulia Yunho bisa pergi menuju ke tempat manusia!? Memang kalau tentang keberadaan Yang Mulia serta Kerajaan kita itu sudah diketahui dan dikenal oleh keempat ras lainnya sejak dulu! Maksudku itu Kelompok Vampire kanibal itu sudah terasingkan begitu lama sejak sepuluh ribu tahun lalu sejak zamannya Zekundes, lalu kenapa mereka baru muncul saat ini?! Terlebih lagi menurut informasi dari Yoochun tentang _"sesuatu" _dan _"darah" _Tuan Yunho itu pun mereka bisa tahu informasinya dari orang berkerudung serba hitam dan bertopeng aneh yang dimaksud Vampire kanibal itu! Apalagi Monster yang dilawan Siwon itu, kita sudah mencari seluruh info Monster itu saja belum ketemu! Cih! Pasti ini ulah manusia – manusia itu! Aku tidak menyalahkan Kingdom of Gridania saja tahu?! Pokoknya yang jelas semua manusia sama saja! Tidak ada bedanya! Dan sekarang lihat saja di Koran ini! Manusia – manusia sialan itu mengambil foto -foto Yang Mulia waktu di Hotel itu! Padahal kalian berdua dan terutama Yang Mulia sengaja tidak perlu tampil di depan manusia –manusia itu! Tapi gara – gara Koran ini, pasti mereka dan ketiga ras lainnya sudah tahu sekarang wujud asli Pangeran sekaligus sebagai calon Kaisar Kingdom of Hyrulezion! Dasar Manusia Gridania sialan!" seru Kangin dengna kemarahannya yang sudah sampai ke ubun – ubun dan langsung merebut Koran yang digenggam Leetuk dan langsung merobeknya tanpa ampun.

"Kangin! Kau jangan sembarangan berbicara dan menuduh kalau pihak Kingdom of Gridania yang menjebak Yang Mulia Yunho! Kalau mereka memang menjebak kita sejak awal harusnya Yang Mulia Yunho itu pasti sudah dihabisi oleh mereka saat Yang Mulia pulang dari sana bukan NecroVampire yang membunuhnya! Lagipula kita juga sudah tahu sejak awal kalau pihak Kingdom of Gridania baik Raja Lee Soo Man, Government of Gridania serta Keluarga Go itu kan membenci ras Vampire, Elves dan Werewolf selain Hyur! Terlebih lagi saat Yang Mulia dan mereka berdua diserang oleh sekelompok Vampire itu justru saat itu di Grand Gridania Hotel itu juga ada penyerangan di sana! Pasti bukan mereka kalau begitu!" seru Leetuk yang kali ini sudah sebal mulai habis kesabarannya untuk menghadapi suaminya yang agak temperamental itu seraya menatap tajam Kangin.

"….."kali ini Kangin tidak bisa berkomentar seraya memikirkan perkataannya Leetuk dan sepertinya ia juga takut akan kemarahan istri tercintanya yang selalu lembut dan menampilkan senyum malaikatnya itu.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan suasana tersebut hanya menghela nafas kemudian ia menatap Kangin seraya berkata,"Kangin, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Leetuk itu benar. Mustahil kalau Pihak Kingdom of Gridania menyerang kami bertiga seperti kejadian itu meski kami curiga. Tapi, cukup aneh memang saat kejadian malam itu bisa terjadi dua penyerangan sekaligus baik kita maupun Kingdom of Gridania itu…bagaimana menurutmu Yoochun?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap tajam Yochun.

"Menurutku sepertinya tidak. Kalau kasus di Grand Gridania Hotel itu sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kita terlebih lagi korban – korban yang berjatuhan di sana adalah utusan dari _Order of Valhalla _dan beberapa prajurit Order….hah…cukup membingungkan juga. Tetapi yang jelas yang perlu kita perhatikan dan diwaspadai adalah orang aneh yang sengaja membantu NecroVampire itu serta Monster Kucing yang hanya bisa disummon oleh orang aneh yang perlu kita ketahui itu."ucap Yoochun yang terdengar serius.

"…kita bahas itu nanti saja. Lalu, untuk apa pihak Gridania mengirim surat mengenai Mirotic Guild itu, Siwon?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap tajam Siwon kali ini.

"Ah ya, Yang Mulia Pangeran Yunho. Tadi pagi Pihak Kingdom of Gridania mengirimi surat ini. Seperti yang Anda baca dari surat itu. Mereka ingin mengadakan kerja sama mengenai misi ini dengan kita."tutur Siwon dengan tenang.

"Sialan mereka! Mereka mau ngapain mengadakan kerja sama dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran!? Kerja sama sampai minta tolong Anda turut serta dalam bahaya?! Apa karena Yang Mulia belum resmi menjadi Kaisar, mereka seenaknya mau minta tolong dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran?! Bukannya mereka membenci kita?! Dasar Manusia Gridania brengsek!" seru Kangin dengan kemarahannya yang makin memuncak.

"Kangin!" tegur Leetuk menatap tajam Kangin.

"…..hah. Sudah kuduga, sejak aku berbicara dengan Raja Lee Soo Man serta Tuan Go waktu di pesta itu, aku jadi mengerti maksudnya jika mereka memerlukan _"sedikit" _bantuan jika mereka mau memintanya kepada kita. Tapi, tidak kusangka mereka benar – benar serius dan secepat ini mereka mau meminta bantuan kepada kita kukira mereka hanya _"bercanda"_.Heh, meski ironisnya kita dibenci mereka." Ucap Yunho sarkatis seraya memasang senyumannya yang angkuh di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha memang ironis sekali."ujar Yoochun sambil tertawa tetapi segera kembali membaca surat tersebut karena ia langsung di death glare oleh Kangin yang masih mengenggam Halberdnya itu."Hmm, menurut surat ini, Raja Lee Soo Man meminta bantuan kita mengenai masalah di _Bureau Fort_. Katanya akhir – akhir ini situasi di sana sangat mengkhawatirkan dan jumlah monster di sana meningkat. Makanya mereka meminta bantuan kita karena Kelima Jenderal milik Kingdom of Gridania, baik Jenderal Idolias, Yoona dan Dorothy dikatakan bahwa mereka bertiga ditugaskan tetap mengawasi perbatasan antara Kingdom of Gridania dan Garlean Empire di _Fubras_ _Checkpoint_, sedangkan untuk Jenderal Yuri dan Millich ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Kingdom of Gridania untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi serangan mendadak seperti kejadian di Hotel itu." jelas Yoochun sambil membaca surat tersebut.

"Hmm…..jadi menurutmu karena kelima Jenderal terbaik milik Raja Manusia Gridania itu sibuk untuk urusan mereka masing – masing dan tidak bisa mengurus masalah di Fort itu, karena itu mereka perlu bantuan dari Yang Mulia? Mengelikan." Jawab Kangin dengan sinis.

"Ya, Anda boleh saja bilang seperti itu tapi jangan lupa Kerajaan kita dengan mereka ini sudah membuat perjanjian damai sejak 8 tahun lalu dan menurutku ini kesempatan yang cukup bagus untuk mencoba mempererat dan memperkuat hubungan dengan mereka, meski kita dan Yang Mulia Yunho dibenci sih dan tentu saja kita harus berhati – hati dengan mereka." Ucap Siwon dengan tenang.

"…" Suasana ruang Hall itu kembali sunyi senyap sampai akhirnya Yunho bertanya ke Yoochun,"Lalu mengenai Mirotic Guild itu. Apa hubungannya dengan misi ini, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho dengan heran.

"Ah tentang Guild itu, Yang Mulia Raja Lee Soo Man meminta bantuan pada mereka selain kita. Putra tunggalnya yaitu Yang Mulia Pangeran Shim Changmin diikut sertakan sebagai perwakilan Kingdom of Gridania dan mengenai member – member guild yang akan ikut dengan kita sekitar empat orang dan ini data – datanya, Yang Mulia Yunho." Ucap Yoochun seraya menghampiri Yunho dan memberikan sebuah berkas semacam file kepadanya.

"…." Terlihat Yunho serius membaca File –file mengenai member guild tersebut seraya bergumam."Hm….Kim Junsu…..ras manusia, merupakan ahli pemanah yang terbaik….bisa diandalkan kalau begitu. Hmm….Kim Kibum…sepertinya orang ini menarik kemampuannya dan ia pintar juga sepertinya…Cho Kyuhyun…hmmm aku merasakan aura evil dari file ini atau hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Yunho dalam hati seraya membaca file – file tersebut.

"…..?!" Terlihat ekspresi wajah Yunho langsung berubah saat ia membaca file terakhir yang ia baca bahkan Yoochun, Siwon, Kangin dan Leetuk heran melihatnya sampai Siwon dan Yoochun serempak bertanya,"Ada apa Yang Mulia?".

"…yang namanya takdir itu sepertinya mempermainkan hidup kita ya? Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Ujar Yunho yang langsung memasang seringaiannya seraya memberikan filenya kepada Leetuk.

Semua orang yang hadir di ruangan tersebut mengernyitkan dahi mereka sampai Yoochun bertukar pandang dengan Siwon begitu juga Kangin dengan Leetuk sampai Yoochun mengambil file tersebut dari Leetuk dan membacanya dengan cepat sampai akhirnya Yoochun terdiam sesaat kemudian ia menatap Yunho dan memasang seringaian khas andalannya.

"Heh…saya jadi mengerti maksud Anda, Yang Mulia. Hahahaha tidak kusangka orang ini termasuk member guild ini." Ujar Yoochun seraya memberikan file yang juga tertempel sebuah selembar foto kecil bergambar Jaejoong yang memasang wajah dingin dan angkuh ke Siwon.

"…hmm, tidak kusangka. Jadi bagaimana Yang Mulia Yunho? Keputusan Anda pasti akan ikut dalam misi ini kan seperti yang diminta oleh Raja Lee Soo Man?"tanya Siwon seraya memasang senyum kepada Yunho.

"…..Hmm." gumam Yunho seraya mengelus – elus pegangan kursi singgasananya yang kokoh dan serba hitam serta berukiran emas itu.

"Tentu saja aku setelah aku pikir – pikir sepertinya menarik juga misi ini dan lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan. Selain itu aku sudah selesai mengurusi dokumen – dokumen Kingdom of Hyrulezion. Jadi aku setuju akan permintaan mereka. Dan kalian berdua Yoochun, Siwon. Kalian akan ikut denganku, itu sudah keputusanku." Ucap Yunho seraya menatap tajam ke Kangin yang mau protes akan keputusannya itu.

"…..aku menyerah. Dasar kalian bertiga anak muda zaman sekarang memang menyebalkan. Terserah Anda dan kalian berdua! Tapi kalian jangan sampai lengah meski kita bekerja sama dengan mereka apalagi kalian akan satu kelompok dengan mereka! Terutama Anda, Yang Mulia Yunho!"ucap Kangin dengan sebal seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Kangin dan Tuan Leetuk. Anda percayakan saja keselamatan Yang Mulia Yunho pada saya. Saya akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Siwon dengan lembut.

"Anda tenang saja, Tuan Kangin. Anda tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami kok. Yang jelas Yang Mulia Yunho tetap baik dan utuh selama ada kami, pokoknya kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Yoochun dengan santai seraya menatap Kangin dan Leetuk bergantian.

"Aku percaya kepada kalian. Dan Yang Mulia Yunho. Anda jangan sampai lengah dan selalu waspada setiap saat terlebih lagi jika bertemu monster yang lebih kuat, Anda dan kalian berdua serta rekan kerja dari Mirotic Guild itu tidak usah memaksa untuk menghabisinya." Nasehat Leetuk seraya menatap Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho yang tahu karena baik Kangin dan Leetuk selalu mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkan akan nyawanya terlebih lagi ia juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah menganggap Yunho layaknya sebagai anak bagi mereka, oleh karena hal itu tentunya membuat Yunho bahagia sampai akhirnya Yunho tersenyum lembut ke Kangin dan Leetuk dan mengangguk kecil."Terima kasih, kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir lagipula Yoocun dan Siwon bisa diandalkan. Kalau begitu untuk sementara semua pemerintahan dan segalanya kupercayakan kepada kalian selagi aku, Yoochun dan Siwon tidak ada."ucap Yunho dengan serius.

"Baik Yang Mulia!" ucap Kangin dan Leetuk seraya membungkuk hormat ke Yunho.

"Hmm….jadi Yoochun? Kapan dan di mana kita harus bertemu dengan mereka? Oh ya sebenarnya siapa Captain Mirotic Guild sekarang?" tanya Siwon.

"Menurut surat ini, besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di Naburius City. Captain Mirotic Guild sekarang adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Sebaiknya kita ke sana dengan menggunakan kekuatan teleport Anda saja, Yang Mulia Yunho. Karena kita tidak bisa membawa mobil untuk misi seperti ini." Ucap Yoochun seraya mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak apa –apa. Aku juga mengerti untuk keadaannya dan kalau begitu kalian berdua lebih baik kalian menyiapakan keperluan apapun untuk besok mauapun misi ini dan Yoochun, tolong kau sewakan beberapa kamar di Naburius Inn dengan menggunakan namamu serta kau segera kirim surat mengenai persetujuan untuk misi ini dan jangan lupa kau beritahukan alasannya kepada Raja Lee Soo Man kalau aku menyuruh kau menggunakan namamu sebagai perwakilan Klien untuk bertemu dengan mereka, anggap saja alasannya kalau aku sengaja untuk berjaga - jaga." Titah Yunho dengan tenang.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ujar Yoochun dan Siwon serempak seraya memberi hormat dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang singgasana tersebut diikuti juga baik Leetuk dan Kangin sampai hanya Yunho sendiri yang tetap duduk di singgasana itu.

"….Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, Jae. Heh, aku mau tahu reaksinya jika ia bertemu denganku kalau ia tidak menyangka aku sebagai klien guildnya." Gumam Yunho yang kali ini menyeringai kecil seraya tetap mengelus – elus pegangan kursi singgasananya itu.

_**FLASHBACK OVER, Yang sekarang di**_ **_lantai dua Naburius Inn / Penginapan Naburius kamar Yunho, Kingdom of Gridania…_**

"K-Kau…Yunho?" kata Jaejoong yang masih terkejut begitu melihat sosok Sang Pangeran muda sekaligus calon Kaisar Kingdom of Hyrulezion bermata musang itu di hadapannya.

Yunho melihat ekspresi Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil kemudian ia mengangguk seraya menghampiri Jaejoong."Ya , ini aku. Sepertinya kau terkejut melihatku ya, Jae?" Ucap Yunho seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas.

Jaejoong yang sadar kembali memasang ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Kali ini, ia tersenyum angkuh memandang Yunho seraya menatap sinis Yunho."Hmp, tidak kusangka Klien serta Tuan yang dimaksud si Jidat Lebar itu ternyata Anda sendiri, Tuan Jung Yunho Volte Hyurzeon terhormat?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu hanya menahan tawanya kemudian ia kembali bersikap biasa dan mengangguk seraya berkata,"Ya, si Jidat Lebar yang kau maksud itu namanya Yoochun, dia adalah sahabatku sekaligus ahli strategi Kerajaanku dan untuk sahabatku yang satu lagi, ia sedang jalan – jalan. Nah, untuk membahas mereka nanti saja dulu beserta misinya. Ya, aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu Jae dan kan sudah kubilang waktu di Hotel itu, kau panggil saja aku Yunho.

"Kau Pangeran Keluarga Kerajaan dan Klien Guild kami, Tuan Yunho. Sedangkan saya hanya Mercenary. Jadi, lebih baik kita langsung masuk ke intinya saja...apa yang lucu?"tanya Jaejoong dengan dingin meski ia terlihat kesal saat melihat Yunho sedari tadi menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha…..tidak kok, hanya saja kalau aku melihat kau seperti ini rasanya lucu sekali, Jae."ucap Yunho yang berusaha mati – matian menahan tawanya.

"Terus saja kau menertawakanku, Yunho. Sudahlah, kau ini sebenarnya mau berbicara denganku mengenai misi atau hanya menertawakanku, hah?" tanya Jaejoong ketus seraya langsung mengeluarkan _Dark Rose_nyadengan cepat ia menodongkan_ revolvernya_ ke Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah siap menembakinya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ia menyerah."Baik, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Daripada kita terus berdiri, ayo silakan duduk Jae dan kan sudah kubilang kau panggil saja aku Yunho seperti yang kubilang di Hotel waktu itu." Ucap Yunho yang berada di dekat meja seraya mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"…hah, baiklah." ujar Jaejoong seraya memutar – mutarkan _revolver_nya dan memasukannya ke mantelnya lalu menghampiri kursi tersebut dan segera langsung mendudukinya.

"Nah, sebentar akan kusiapkan teh dan kue untukmu, Jae." Ujar Yunho seraya menuangkan teh ke sebuah cangkir dari teko teh yang dipegangnya kemudian dengan cekatan, ia menyiapakan beberapa kue dan diletakannya ke atas sebuah piring kecil sampai akhirnya ia langsung menyodorkannya ke Jaejoong dengan lembut."Silakan dinikmati hidangannya, Jae." Ucap Yunho dengan tulus seraya menatap namja cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih. Hmm, menurutku kau sepertinya lebih cocok jadi pelayan daripada Pangeran,Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong yang nada bicaranya seolah menyindir namja bermata musang itu.

"Hahaha…kuanggap itu sebagai suatu pujian, BooJae." Ucap Yunho seraya mengodai Jaejoong dengan panggilan yang sepertinya ia baru ciptakan sampai Jaejoong mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung tersedak dan segera menatap tajam Yunho yang tetap tenang sambil menikmati tehnya itu.

"Panggilan menjijikan apa itu? BooJae? Bisakah kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap jijik Yunho.

"Ah, bagiku panggilan seperti itu manis kok, Jae. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan BooJae jika kita hanya berdua saja kok." Balas Yunho dengan tenang seraya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menawan itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat senyuman Sang Pangeran Hyrulezion itu langsung terpaku dan tanpa sadar untuk kedua kalinya sejak pertemuan pertama kalinya di Hotel, wajahnya sukses merona memerah kembali sampai Jaejoong yang awalnya tidak menyadarinya pun langsung sadar dan segera ia membuang mukanya ke arah kiri."Cih, terserahmu kalau kau senang memanggilku seperti itu, Tuan Yunho yang terhormat." Balas Jaejoong dengan ketus dan berusaha memasang wajahnya menjadi datar dan dingin kembali.

Yunho melihat baik ekspresi dan tingkah laku namja cantik di depannya itu hanya terkekeh kecil lalu ia berdehem seraya mengamati Jaejoong yang tetap membuang mukanya dari tatapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama beberapa hari ini? Kudengar dari TV serta aku membaca berita di Koran mengenai pesta ulang tahun Yang Mulia Putri Ahra itu dikacaukan karena ada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh orang misterius itu sendiri?"tanya Yunho seraya memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Hmm. Aku baik – baik saja dan si nenek sihir itu selamat dan tetap utuh karena ada yang melindungi dan menolongnya. Dan tentang orang misterius yang mengacaukan pesta itu, hanya orang gila yang tidak jelas asal usulnya."jawab Jaejoong seraya kembali menatap Yunho dengan datar.

"…begitu. Setelah aku membaca surat dari Raja Lee Soo Man. Menurut isi suratnya,kau sendiri yang melawan orang misterius itu sampai akhirnya orang itu berhasil kabur dan Hotel itu menjadi kacau dan "rusak parah" akibat hasil pertarungan antara kalian berdua ya? Tidak kusangka kau sehebat itu, BooJae." Ujar Yunho sambil menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku jasnya ketika Jaejoong berjengit mendengar panggilan barunya itu.

"…gara – gara kau menyinggung kejadian itu serta si Raja Gridania tua itu dan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu, moodku hari ini jelek sekali dan rasanya aku ingin menghabisi seseorang." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura gelapnya menguar dari tubuhnya itu.

Yunho yang melihat namja berparas cantik sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan mematikan itu tidak merasa takut akan tatapannya melainkan hanya terkekeh kecil karena melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sekarang malah dianggap menggemaskan.

"Tapi menurutku panggilan seperti itu sangat cocok untukmu yang cantik dan manis, BooJae. Kuakui kau sebenarnya jauh lebih cantik daripada yeoja - yeoja manapun terlebih lagi di negaraku sendiri." kata Yunho yang mengodainya sambil menyeringai kecil dan menatap kedua doe eyesnya Jaejoong yang berkilau indah itu.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu dan menyebutku cantik dan manis. Kali ini aku akan memenggal kepalamu, Tuan Yunho. Lalu aku akan memberikan mayatmu ke tukang jagal di sini dan menyuruhnya untuk memotong – motong mayatmu untuk dijual. Dan aku ini namja! Aku ini tampan!"balas Jaejoong dengan nada bicaranya yang serius dan tidak main – main kali ini sekaligus ia ingin mencincang habis Pangeran berparas tampan dan bermata musang di depannya.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong kali ini sudah serius ingin menghabisinya hanya menghela nafas sambil kembali melanjutkan meminum tehnya itu kemudian ia terdiam lalu menatap Jaejoong sejenak sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan auramu waktu kejadian itu. Itupun aku merasakannya di sekitar wilayah perbatasan antar Kingdom of Gridania dan Kingdom of Hyrulezion. Padahal jarak kedua tempat itupun sangat jauh dan auramu bisa kurasakan sampai sekuat , tidak kusangka kau sehebat itu, Jae. Secara keseluruhan, kekuatan aura manusia biasa itu rata – rata tidak ada yang bisa sampai sekuat itu untuk dirasakan kecuali kalau ia memiliki darah campuran atau darah keturunan khusus _"contohnya" _seperti aku atau bisa juga memiliki bakat khusus yang dimiliki sejak lahir lalu dilatih sampai menjadi sekuat itu tapi itu hanya sedikit orang saja yang memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu." Ucap Yunho seraya menatap kedua doe eyes namja cantik di hadapannya itu yang kali ini menjadi serius dan tetap bersikap tenang sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm, kau tidak usah memujiku, Yunho. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja kalau kau berpikir seperti itu dan aku hanya _"manusia biasa" _, lagipula aku bukan manusia seperti kau sebagai manusia berdarah campuran yang hebat "sepertimu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan sarkatis seraya memandang Yunho dengan dingin.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mengamati Jaejoong dengan serius hanya terdiam dan pandangannya kali ini tertuju ke lengan kanannya Jaejoong yang digips sampai Jaejoong sadar bahwa lengan kanannya diperhatikan Yunho langsung menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Ngapain kau lihat – lihat lenganku?" tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar ketus.

"…..tidak apa – apa, Jae. Aku hanya penasaran saja mengenai lenganmu itu. Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah sampai digips seperti itu. Memang kau terluka karena apa?" tanya Yunho yang tetap memperhatikan lengan kanan Jaejoong yang digips itu.

"…hanya kecelakaan kerja sewaktu misi itu saja." Jawab Jaejoong dengan singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan lengannya itu.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong hanya diam dan terlihat ia berpikir seraya tetap mengamati Jaejoong.

"Pasti dia sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan mengenai auranya itu…aku sebenarnya mau menanyakannya tapi kalau aku menanyakannya lagi bisa – bisa dia marah…..terlebih lagi lengannya itu….aku merasakan ada yang aneh darinya…..ya nanti saja aku menanyakannya jika waktunya tepat." Pikir Yunho seraya menganalisis pemikirannya itu.

Suasana di kamar itu menjadi hening dan sunyi senyap sampai akhirnya kali ini Yunho berdehem pelan sampai Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Ehm, tapi syukurlah kau bisa keadaanmu bisa sehat dan baik sampai sekarang ini, Jae. Terlebih lagi aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu tapi sayangnya kali ini karena permintaan kerja sama dari Kerajaanmu, dan aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke Kerajaanku seperti yang kujanjikan waktu itu. Tapi aku janji jika misi ini sudah selesai, aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkunjung ke Kerajaanku dan aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, My Princess BooJae." Ujar Yunho seraya tersenyum hangat dan terkesan cool dan menatap wajah Jaejoong kemudian ia mengenggam lembut tangan kiri namja cantik itu.

"DEG!"

Jaejoong terpaku seraya ia merasakan denyut jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat senyuman Sang Pangeran berdarah campuran itu, terlebih lagi saat Sang Pangeran muda itu mengenggam tangannya sehingga wajahnya pun kembali merah merona yang kali ini seperti kepiting rebus seketika sampai ia langsung menepis genggaman Yunho dari tangan kirinya dan berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan segera ia langsung menghampiri pintu.

"K-kelompokku pasti sudah menungguku dan kau dari tadi. J-jadi lebih kita susul saja mereka sekarang! Lalu kau jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! Dan aku ini bukan Princess! Aku MERCENARY!" bentak Jaejoong yang wajahnya masih merona memerah seraya membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan langsung membantingnya dengan keras sampai hampir saja engsel pintu tersebut nyaris copot dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di kamar itu.

Yunho melihat reaksi Jaejoong seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan sampai akhirnya ia langsung memasang seringainya seraya mengelus – elus dagunya yang licin.

"Heh, memang benar - benar menarik sekali, Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya…..misi ini akan menjadi misi yang menarik. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau tangannya halus dan lembut sekali sebagai mercenary." Ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengingat tangannya Jaejoong saat mengenggamnya tadi.

_**Sementara itu di lantai satu Naburius Inn / Penginapan Naburius, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"Astaga lama sekali si Joongie itu. Ngapain dia sih? Aku bosan! Aku bosan! BOSANNNNNNNNNN!" pekik Junsu yang melengking tinggi bak lumba – lumba seraya mengoyang – goyangkan bowgun miliknya.

"Berisik kau, Junsu. Tutup mulutmu dan tenanglah sedikit. Suaramu ini membuat kepalaku bisa pecah tahu karena suara lumba – lumbamu itu." Ujar Kibum dengan dingin seraya membaca bukunya yang kali ini mengenai cara mengutuk orang yang paling dibenci (?)

"Aish…kau jahat Bummie! Kan aku benar - benar bosan! Masa kita menunggu Joongie di sini terus!? Memang dia membunuh klien kita di atas?! ADUHHHHHHH! Hei EVIL! APA – APAAN SIH KAU!? KURANG AJAR KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU! SAKIT TAHU!" seru Junsu seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan kesal menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjitak kepalanya dengan PSP kesayangannya itu.

"Suaramu membuatku kalah main game ini, pantat bebek jelek! Ini sudah ke enam kalinya aku game over berkat kamu yang mengomel – omel tidak jelas tahu! Memang kau kira mudah untuk memainkan game ini?! Dan mana mungkin si Joongie membunuh Klien yang bekerjasama dengan pihak Gridania?! Dasar lumba – lumba berpantat bebek pabbo! Balas Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya sambil mengacungkan PSPnya.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie, kau ini jangan marah – marah sama lumba – lumba nyasar ini,nanti kau malah cepat tua loh. Lagipula kau ini kan bisa mengulangnya lagi dengan mudah, kan kau Game Master dan kau ini memang berisik sekali Suie, telingaku juga sakit untuk mendengarkan suaramu yang sumbang itu bagaikan lumba – lumba kejepit batu karang." ujar Changmin yang membela Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek ke Junsu.

"YAK! DASAR DUO EVIL TITISAN NETHERWORLD MENYEBALKAN! DEMI ZEKUNDES DAN PROMATHEA! KALIAN BERDUA INI HARUSNYA DISUCIKAN DULU AGAR DOSA – DOSA KALIAN DIBERSIHKAN!" seru Junsu kesal ke Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang malah mengacuhkan sang lumba – lumba berpantat bebek itu."HEI! KALIAN JANGAN MENGACUHKANKU! KALIAN INI LEBIH MUDA DARIKU!" pekik Junsu yang makin kesal akan kelakukan duo Evil yang malah asyik memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Hanya beda dua tahun kok, dasar lumba – lumba berpantat bebek jelek. Kalau kau bosan, lebih baik kau cari teman – temanmu yang sama – sama bebek. Siapa tahu mereka mau menerima dan bermain denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun dan Changmin secara kompak sambil tersenyum evil ke Junsu dan bertos ria.

"YAK! KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI MESKI KAU PANGERAN KINGDOM OF GRIDANIA, CHANGMIN!" seru Junsu yang siap – siap mengarahkan Bowgunnya ke Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Baik Yoochun dan Youngwoong yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut berusaha menahan tawa mereka sedangkan Kibum yang diam – diam memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum di balik bukunya bahkan Hyun Joong tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya meski ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa terang - terangan.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Aduh, Suie! Kau ini benar – benar lucu deh! Hahahahahhaha!" Aku tidak sanggup mau komentar apalagi mengenaimu Duckbutt! Yang jelas kau berbakat menjadi pelawak!" kata Hyun Joong yang masih terus tertawa.

"Huh! Captain jahattt! Aku benci kau! Kau juga jahat Youngie! Bukannya belain aku malah ikutan ketawa! Dan kenapa kau jidat lebar ikut – ikutan ketawa hah?!" bentak Junsu yang kali ini makin kesal karena ditertawakan sehingga ingin melampiskan kekesalannya ke Yoochun.

Yoochun yang dibentak oleh Junsu hanya memasang senyuman andalannya seraya mengamati Junsu dari atas sampai bawah kaki."Ah tidak Tuan Junsu, setelah saya amati dari tadi. Ternyata anda kalau tertawa seperti tadi manis sekali tapi kalau marah seperti tadi malah anda semakin imut dan makin manis." Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum cassanova andalannya.

"TWITCH!"

Kali ini muncul sudut perempatan di dahi Junsu yang mulus sehingga Junsu langsung mengarahkan Bowgun miliknya ke Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya ditodongkan ke jidat lebarnya yang mengkilap itu.

"Suie!" seru Youngwoong yang segera menenangkan dan menahan tubuhnya Junsu agar tidak membunuh Yoochun.

"Yak! Youngie! Kau jangan menghentikanku untuk menjadikan si jidat lebar sialan ini jadi sasaranku!"seru Junsu seraya meronta – ronta.

"Kamu tenang sedikit Suie! Lagipula Tuan Yoochun hanya bercanda kok. Sudahlah kau tenang sedikit!" ujar Youngwoong yang tetap berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

"Hahahaha anda jangan cemas, Tuan Youngwoong. Lagipula Tuan Junsu mungkin adalah utusan cupid yang sengaja diutus Lord Zekundes dan Promathea untuk memanah hati saya." Tutur Yoochun yang tetap memasang senyuman cassanovanya ke Junsu.

"Wahahahahahahahahaha!"

Baik Hyun Joong, Kyuhyun serta Changmin kali ini tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar penuturannya Yoochun kecuali Kibum yang terlihat masih membaca bukunya tetapi tubuhnya sepertinya terlihat bergetar dan seluruh wajahnya tertutup dengan bukunya, sehingga reaksi mereka justru membuat Junsu yang kesabarannya makin menipis sehingga ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Youngwoong dan ingin memukul kepala Yoochun dengan Bowgunnya.

"Kau…kali ini suaranya terputus seraya terdengar beberapa suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga penginapan itu. Terlihat Jaejoong yang tetap berekspresi dingin dan angkuh telah tiba di lantai satu penginapan itu dan menghampiri mereka yang diikuti bersama Yunho di belakangnya.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Pangeran Yunho." Kata Yoochun yang segera memberi hormat kepada Yunho.

Hyun Joong, Youngwoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum terdiam melihat Yoochun memberi hormat ke Yunho lalu Yunho hanya mengangguk singkat sampai Yoochun kembali bersikap biasa sehingga ruangan itu langsung sunyi senyap seketika.

"Ehm, maaf kalau saya tidak mau bertemu kalian di kamar saya sampai saya meminta tolong kepada teman saya untuk menyuruh teman kalian ini bertemu saya secara pribadi. Nama saya Jung Yunho Volte Hyruzeon. Pangeran sekaligus calon Kaisar Kingdom of Hyrulezion." Kata Yunho dengan tegas dan berwibawa sambil menatap kelompok Jaejoong.

Kelima pemuda berasal dari Mirotic Guild serta Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania itu sangat terkejut bahkan Changmin dan Junsu pun memelototkan kedua mata dan mulut mereka terbuka lebar seperti orang idiot. Yoochun melihat ekspresi mereka terutama Junsu yang dianggapnya manis langsung menahan tawanya agar ia tidak tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan langsung menoleh ke Yunho, sampai akhirnya Fenrir yang melihat mereka masih terbengong ria hanya melolong pelan untuk menyadarkan mereka sehingga mereka langsung sadar dan cepat – cepat memberi hormat ke Yunho kecuali Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan segera memperhatikan seluruh kelompok Jaejoong dan mengamatinya satu persatu meski ia sudah membaca file – file mengenai mereka (kecuali Youngwoong) dan saat pandangannya tertuju ke Youngwoong. Kali ini Yunho cukup terkejut melihatnya karena baik Jaejoong dan Youngwoong benar – benar sangat mirip satu sama lain dan sama – sama cantik walau gaya berpakaian serta model rambut mereka berbeda.

Hyun Joong yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik (Youngwoong) itu,"Ah maaf kalau Anda terkejut melihat tunangan saya. Mereka berdua memang saudara kembar. Nah, tunangan saya ini namanya Kim Youngwoong."

Youngwoong melepaskan rangkulan Hyun Joong dan segera membungkuk hormat ke Yunho,"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Nama saya Kim Youngwoong." Ucap Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho yang melihat senyuman namja cantik kembaran Jaejoong itu terdiam seraya menoleh ke Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong yang sadar ditatap langsung mendeath glare Pangeran bermata musang itu,"Kenapa kau lihat aku seperti itu hah?" desis Jaejoong ke Yunho.

"Joongie!" tegur Youngwoong yang kaget dan kesal sambil menatap Jaejoong karena sikapnya yang arogan kepada Pangeran bermata musang itu.

"Hahahahaha! Wajarlah Joongie. Gimana Pangeran Hyur itu tidak terkejut melihat kamu dan Youngie sama – sama mirip tapi sifat kalian berbeda 360 derajat! Yang satu seperti matahari bersinar terang tapi kamu malah seperti gunung es yang tidak bisa mencair! Hahahahaha!" seru Kyuhyun bersama Junsu sambil tertawa meski akhirnya mereka berdua langsung mengkeret dan diam ketika Jaejoong menatap mereka yang kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya sambil mengelus kepalanya Fenrir yang sudah di sampingnya seolah – olah menyuruh serigala besar kesayangannya itu memakan mereka.

Baik Yunho dan Yoochun memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya menahan tawa terlebih lagi Yoochun yang sudah dari tadi terus menahan tawanya meski ia sudah cukup lelah akibat kebanyakan tertawa. Lalu Yunho berdehem pelan seraya melihat sekeliling dan mengernyitkan dahinya,"Siwon belum kembali, Yoochun? Apa dia masih jalan – jalan?" tanya Yunho.

"CKLEK."

Kali ini seorang namja berparas tampan yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam seperti Yoochun dan Yunho serta kaos berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam baru saja masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut dan terlihat sepertinya ia lelah karena napasnya tersengal – sengal dan tubuhnya berkeringat tetapi ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat baik Jaejoong dan kelompoknya serta Yunho dan Yoochun,

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi sih, Siwon? Baru saja kami membicarakanmu. Lama sekali kau untuk jalan – jalan di kota ini. Kamu nyasar dan tidak bisa menemukan penginapan ini ya?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengejek Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yoochun. Tadi aku cukup kerepotan karena banyak yeoja – yeoja di luar sana mengerubungiku, malah tadi aku hampir dicium oleh nenek – nenek. Makanya aku dari tadi berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka dengan _"kemampuanku"_. Hah…...maaf kalau Tuan Yunho dan kalian utusan dari Kingdom of Gridania melihatku seperti ini terlebih lagi membuat kalian menungguku." Ucap Siwon sambil membungkuk hormat ke Yunho

Semua orang yang mendengar pernyataannya Siwon hanya bersweatdrop ria kecuali Yunho yang mengangguk dan memberikan segelas air ke Siwon dan Yoochun yang tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai Changmin berbisik – bisik ke Kyuhyun dan Junsu,"Hampir dicium nenek – nenek? Kasihan sekali ya tuh orang."

"Wahahahaha! Kau hampir dicium nenek – nenek?! Kasihan sekali sih hidupmu, Siwon!" tawa Yoochun sambil memukul – mukul meja di dekatnya.

"Asih, kau ini senang melihatku menderita ya, jidat lebar? Dan terima kasih untuk air minumnya, Tuan Yunho." Ucap Siwon yang segera meneguk minumannya dengan cepat.

"Sama – sama." Ucap Yunho sambil melihat baik kelompoknya dan kelompoknya Jaejoong sudah lengkap dan Yunho menoleh ke Siwon dan Yoochun seolah memberi isyarat sampai mereka berdua mengangguk sehingga suasana penginapan itu menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, jadi kita berkenalan dahulu agar selama misi ini kita saling mempercayai dan dekat satu sama lain sebagai team." Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum. "Seperti yang kalian tahu nama saya Park Yoochun tapi panggil saja saya Yoochun dan saya bertugas sebagai ahli strategi Keluarga Kerajaan Hyrulezion dan Klien yang kalian maksud adalah Yang Mulia Jung Yunho Volte Hyruzeon seperti yang mulia katakan tadi." jelas Yoochun dengan panjang lebar.

"Si jidat lebar menyebalkan ini ahli strategi kerajaan!? Ga mungkin! Pasti kalau dia mengatur strategi bakalan hancur tuh kerajaan!" seru Junsu kaget sambil berapi – api dalam hatinya sambil menatap Yoochun.

"Lalu untuk namja yang baru masuk tadi ini adalah Choi Siwon, beliau adalah bodyguard pribadi Yang Mulia Pangeran sendiri serta pimpinan Royal Guards kerajaan kami dan keahlian berpedangnya jangan kalian anggap remeh." Kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Salam kenal, silakan kalian semua memanggilku Siwon saja. Terima kasih." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah ke Jaejoong dan mereka semua.

Semua kelompok Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan kali ini Hyun Joong memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar,"Baiklah, saya adalah Kim Hyun Joong Captain Mirotic Guild dan ini tunanganku Kim Youngwoong, ia hanya bartender di guild kami dan ini Kim Jaejoong yang merupaka anggota paling kami andalkan sekaligus senjata rahasia kami dan mereka ini memang bersaudara kembar." Ungkap Hyun Joong sambil menepuk bahunya Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong menepis tangannya Hyun Joong kasar dan memandangnya dengan tidak suka.

"….Aku baru tahu kalau namja itu memiliki saudara kembar dan…..mereka sama – sama cantik sekali ya meski sepertinya sifat mereka berbeda sekali, Yoochun. Pasti Yunho kaget melihat mereka berdua ya?" Bisik Siwon ke Yoochun yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang merasa dibicarakan langsung menatap tajam Siwon dan Yoochun sampai Yunho yang melihatnya serta Yoochun dan Siwon yang ditatap hanya bersweatdrop.

"Ehm!" Kali ini Changmin berdehem pelan seraya tersenyum sopan ke Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun seraya membungkuk hormat,"Senang bertemu dengan Anda Tuan Yunho, nama saya Shim Changmin Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania sekaligus Putra tunggal Yang Mulia Raja Lee Soo Man. Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda meski saya tidak sempat melihat Anda sendiri di Hotel." Jelas Changmin sambil menatap Yunho.

"Suatu kehormatan juga untuk bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Changmin. Dan maaf kalau saya tidak bertemu dengan Anda waktu itu." jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Baik Yunho dan Changmin saling berjabat tangan sampai Hyun Joong menunjuk Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum,"Ah yang bersuara seperti lumba – lumba serta pantatnya seperti bebek itu namanya Kim Junsu ia sangat ahli memanah, lalu di sebelahnya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, ia ahli berpedang dengan menggunakan twin swordnya dan kusarankan kalian bertiga berhati – hatilah dengan si evil itu apalagi Pangeran Gridania ini soalnya mereka pasangan Duo Evil. Lalu terakhir ini adalah Kim Kibum, ia ahli sekali dalam menggunakan tombaknya dan ia memang suka membaca, jadi ia bisa diandalakan untuk mengenai pengetahuannya yang luas."

"Glek!" kali ini Siwon terkejut saat melihat Kibum sampai ia melangkah mundur sedikit sehingga semua terutama Kibum heran melihatnya,"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"tanya Kibum sambil menatap heran Siwon.

Siwon yang sadar akan perbuatannya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyumannya kembali,"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Saya hanya melamun, itu saja." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kibum.

"Hmmm, begitu." Ucap Kibum singkat seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sedangkan Siwon hanya terpaku sambil mengamati Kibum,"Apakah dia benar – benar Kibum? Dia cantik sekali... tidak kusangka takdir telah mempertemukan kami lagi. Apakah Kau sengaja mempertemukan kami di sini selama beberapa tahun ini, Lord Zekundes? Promathea?" Gumam Siwon dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kita sudah saling kenal dan…serigala milik siapa itu? Apakah ia peliharaan milik kalian?" tanya Yunho yang baru menyadari adanya Fenrir.

"Ah, itu milik Jae sebenarnya dan serigala ini bukan serigala biasa, dia sangat kuat dan bisa diandalakan dalam situasi apapun, dan ia cukup dekat denganku dan kami semua. Ayo Fenrir sini kamu harus berkenalan dengan mereka." kata Youngwoong.

Serigala bermata emas itu menuruti Youngwoong lalu serigala itu menatapi Yoochun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tetapi Yoochun yang sepertinya mengerti tatapan itu hanya terdiam dan menatap serigala itu dengan tidak suka. Lalu Fenrir mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoochun dan kali ini menatap namja berparas tampan dan ramah itu terus menerus sehingga Siwon yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum memandangi serigala itu sehingga serigala itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi dan saat menatap Yunho, kali ini Fenrir hanya terpaku dan terus – menerus menatapi Yunho sampai lidahnya terjulur keluar sampai semua heran terutama Yunho kecuali Jaejoong dan Youngwoong (yang terkejut melihat reaksi Fenrir)yang dari tadi mengamati Fenrir lalu ke Yunho sampai Jaejoong menghela nafasnya,"Fenrir sangat menyukaimu kalau reaksinya seperti itu dan biasanya ia tidak suka sama orang asing sama sekali apalagi orang yang memiliki jidat lebar dan kelihatannya playboy kelas ikan teri." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum sinis ke Yoochun yang terlihat menatap tajam Fenrir serta semua orang yang di sana tertawa terlebih lagi Junsu yang tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai ia menangis. Hewan itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan Yoochun, ia hanya mengeram pelan dan mendekati Yunho seraya menempelkan tubuhnya yang besar dan berbulu lebat itu ke Yunho dan mengoyang – goyangkan ekornya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menjongkokan posisinya agar sesuai dengan serigala itu dan memeluknya serta mengelus – elus lembut sampai Siwon berkomentar,"Ya, sebenarnya kau kangen dengan Taepoong kan, Pangeran?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum ke Yunho dan Fenrir.

"Huh, aku lebih suka sama Taepoong daripada serigala kurang ajar itu." gumam Yoochun dengan kesal.

"Siapa itu Taepoong?" kali ini Jaejoong bertanya ke Yunho.

"Ah, dia anjing jenis Siberian Husky milikku. Aku jadi merindukannya kalau aku melihat serigala peliharaanmu ini. Aku jadi ingat anjing peliharaanku itu." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut ke Jaejoong.

"BLUSH!"

Kali ini wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah merona sampai akhirnya ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Perkenalannya sudah cukup, dan lebih baik kita langsung ke intinya!" kata Jaejoong dengan tegas seraya mengusap wajahnya.

Baik kelompoknya Jaejoong dan kelompoknya Yunho bingung melihat sikap Jaejoong yang berubah (?) kecuali Yunho yang menyeringai kecil memandang Jaejoong dan Fenrir yang mengamati kelakuan majikannya yang cantik itu hanya melolong kecil.

Yunho segera kembali berdiri dan mulai menduduki dirinya di kursi bersama Yoochun dan Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya sedangkan Changmin juga duduk bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum, Youngwoong, Junsu serta Hyun Joong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan kirinya seperti menyilangkan tangannya meski lengan kananya digips dan menyadarkan dirinya ke dinding terdekat beserta Fenrir yang kembali ke sisinya dengan patuh.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tahu. Pihak kerajaan kalian terutama Ayah Anda, Yang Mulia Changmin. Ayah Anda memutuskan untuk bekerjasama dalam misi ini dengan kami. Misi yang akan kita jalani adalah kita akan menuju ke Bureau Fort. Seperti yang dijelaskan dalam surat ini, di sana terjadi masalah dan jumlah monster di sana meningkat drastis terlebih lagi karena kelima jenderal kerajaan kalian tidak bisa ke sana dan mengurusi masalah lainnya. Jadi Beliau meminta tolong dengan kami serta kalian sendiri sebagai perwakilan dari mereka untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana." Jelas Yunho dengan tenang.

"….." kali ini semua member Mirotic Guild tersebut hanya terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Yunho sampai Hyun Joong tersenyum mengangguk,"Baiklah, kami mengerti akan situasinya dan tenang saja kami tidak akan membuat masalah apalagi menyangkut mengenai Anda dan kalian berdua." Ucap Hyun Joong.

"Terima kasih utnuk pengertiannya, Tuan Hyun Joong. Lalu….Anda sendiri tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Yunho.

Hyun Joong yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil seraya merangkul Youngwoong,"Sebenarnya sih aku bisa saja ikut, tapi aku harus mengawasi Guildku dan semua anak buahku terlebih lagi wilayah Low Class. Dan tunanganku ini tidak bisa bertarung, jadi kuserahkan misi ini kepada Jaejoong karena ia akan menjadi captain dalam kelompoknya dia dalam misi ini."

"…Sejak kapan aku setuju kalau aku harus menjadi pemimpin dalam team, hah? Jangan kau seenak jidatnya memutuskannya, brengsek." Ucap Jaejoong menatap tajam Hyun Joong.

"Joongie! Sudahlah ini kan hanya untuk misi dahulu, mau tidak mau kau harus menerima tanggung jawab tersebut." Ujar Youngwoong.

"…..cih, baiklah. Kali ini aku turuti perkataanmu, Youngwoong dan bukan si brengsek itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendecih.

"….apa dia selalu seperti itu jika bersama saudara kembarannya itu?" tanya Siwon ke Kibum.

"Hmm, dia memang seperti itu sifatnya dan satu – satunya yang bisa membuat ia menjadi "jinak" dan penurut hanya Youngwoong yang bisa melakukannya meski kadang – kadang Youngwoong suka kewalahan dan Jae sendiri kadang – kadang suka membangkang."jelas Kibum dengan santai.

"Hm….begitu ya rupanya." Gumam Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, karena misinya akan dijalankan besok. Jadi, kalian akan menginap di sini dan untuk biayanya sudah saya urus." Ucap Yunho dengan kalem.

"….Harusnya anda tidak usah repot – repot untuk menguruskan biaya penginapan sampai seperti ini." Ucap Changmin yang merasa tidak enak hati atas kebaikannya Yunho.

"Tidak apa –apa, tapi sayangnya karena hampir semua kamarnya terbatas dan sudah disewakan, mau tidak mau baik kalian dan kami bertiga harus berbagi satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Dan sepertinya kalian shock mendengarkannya ya?" tanya Yunho.

"…" kali ini semuanya terdiam saat mendengar satu kamar dan satu ranjang sampai Junsu membuka mulutnya,"Ya, kami sih tidak apa - apa karena kami sudah terbiasa untuk segala hal yang terbatas jika sedang misi apalagi seperti ini."

Baik Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun menghela nafas lega sampai Hyun Joong tersenyum sambil memeluk Youngoowng,"Ya, dengan begini aku akan bersama calon istriku yang super cantik dan manis. Sisanya ya kalian tentukan sendiri! Nah mumpung sudah mau malam, kalian istirahat sana untuk persiapan besok!Bye!" seru Hyun Joong yang segera mengendong Youngwoong ala bridal style sampai Youngwoong tidak sempat berbuat apa – apa dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya diam tetapi terasa aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya dengan dahsyat dan melebihi horror sampai semua orang menjaga jarak dari Jaejoong kecuali Yunho yang sepertinya biasa – biasa saja dan mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

_**Malam harinya, di lantai dua Naburius Inn / Penginapan Naburius, Kingdom of Gridania. Kamar Yoosu…**_

"Grrrrrrrr! Kenapa aku harus bersamamu sih Jidat lebar?!" teriak Junsu seraya memukul – mukul tembok dengan brutalnya.

"Ya, kamu jangan seperti itu, Tuan Junsu. Lagipula semuanya sudah ditentukan dari masing – masing dan aku kasihan denganmu jika kau tidur di luar apalagi sendirian." Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum .

"Mendingan aku tidur di luar sama Fenrir daripada kau jidat lebar! Namaku Junsu, panggil saja aku Suie dan ga usah embel – embel untuk memanggilku seperti itu!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu kehendakmu, Suie dan kamu lebih baik tidur saja sana." Balas Yoochun.

"Mau tidur gimana?! Cuma satu ranjang gitu, dasar jidat lebar pabbo! Sudah ah aku tidur saja di lantai!" seru Junsu seraya mulai menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai tapi Yoochun segera menarik lalu mengendongnya dan ia menaruh tubuhnya Junsu di ranjang.

"Gyaaa! Mesum! Apa –apaan kau hah!? Kau mau kupanah ya, jidat mesum?!" seru Junsu.

"Sudah – sudah, yang penting kau tidur di sini dan kalau kau mau memanahku, panahlah hatiku dahulu, manis." Ujar Yoochun seraya mengodainya yang sukses membuahkan asap mengebul disertai percikan api dari sosok namja manis dan imut memiliki suara seperti lumba – lumba bak berpantat bebek itu, Kim Junsu.

"YAK! KAU BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA YA, JIDAT LEBAR LAPANGAN GOLF?!"

_**Di pihak lain, kamar Changkyu…**_

"Cih, sialan tuh pantat bebek. Sudah malam begini malah teriak – teriak tidak jelas hanya karena sekamar sama si jidat lapangan sepak bola itu." ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

"Hahahaha, tapi seru juga lihat mereka berantem. Siapa tahu perjalanan dalam misi ini pasti lebih seru." Kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"…sepertinya kau benar, heh. Jadi…gimana? Kau lebih baik tidur di ranjang itu dan biar saja aku tidur di kursi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik sebuah ranjang di sana.

"Tidak usah serepot itu, Kyunnie. Kau lebih baik tidur saja di sana lagipula lihat saja ukuran ranjang itu saja hanya sebuah dan kalau kita tidur berdua akan membuat tubuhku sempit dan tidak nyaman terelbih lagi kamu pasti kesempitan kalau tidur di situ." Balas Changmin seraya menunjuk ranjang tersebut.

"…aha! Sebentar Changmin! Aku punya ide bagus! Hehehehe." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa iblis yang membuat Changmin diam sekaligus bingung.

"Ide bagus apa? Hei, untuk apa kau mengeluarkan twin swordmu itu?" tanya Changmin heran ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua pedang kembar miliknya dari sarung pedangnya.

"Sudah diam kau dan lihat saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum iblis dan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya seraya bersiap – siap…

"BRUAGH!"

"CRASH!"

"Nah dengan begini kan beres kan? Ranjang yang itu untukmu dan satu ranjang ini milikku. Selamat tidur Changminnie!" ujar Kyuhyun yang segera melompat ke kasurnya yang awalnyanya hanya sebuah ranjang tetapi entah karena magic atau kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, sebuah ranjang kecil itu bisa dibagi sama rata dan tidak terlihat tebasan pedang di seluruh ranjang itu.

"….ya, daripada aku banyak mikir karena si Evil ini, lebih baik aku tidur saja dan semoga saja kita tidak dituntut untuk membayar ganti rugi karena ini meski aku bingung bagaimana caranya ia bisa membelah satu ranjang ini bisa menjadi sama rata." Gumam Changmin dalam hati dan ia segera menaiki ranjang miliknya dan akhirnya kedua Evil tititsan Netherworld itu tertidur lelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing – masing.

_**Di pihak lain lagi, Kamar Sibum…**_

Baik Siwon dan Kibum sepertinya tidak terganggu akan suara teriakan Junsu yang dari tadi terdengar dari kamarnya dan sangat menganggu suasana malam yang tenteram itu. Siwon yang sedari tadi mengamati Kibum

"Maaf, kalau saya menganggu waktu membacamu, Tuan Kibum. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat? Soalnya untuk pergi ke Bureau Fort merupakan tempat yang cukup jauh belum lagi menelusuri _Maddorea Forest_ dahulu." Ucap Siwon seraya menatap Kibum.

"Tidak apa – apa, lagipula kami sebagai mercenary memiliki daya tahan tubuh lebih kuat dan kami sudah terbiasa untuk situasi seperti ini, Tuan Siwon." Ujar Kibum sambil membaca bukunya.

"Anda tidak usah memanggil saya seformal itu, Tuan Kibum. Panggil saja saya, Siwon." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kibum hanya terdiam dan menurunkan bukunya seraya menatap Siwon dan mengangguk singkat,"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik kau panggil saja saya Kibum." Ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum ke Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum tersenyum hanya membalas dengan senyumannya juga sampai Siwon menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di lantai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sleeping bag dari ranselnya sampai Kibum tersadar melihatnya,"Maaf Siwon? Untuk apa kau menggunakan sleeping bag itu? Kan di sini ada ranjang."ujar Kibum datar.

Siwon hanya tersenyum seraya merapikan sleeping bag miliknya,"Tidak apa – apa kok. Kau tidur saja di sana, Kibum. Dan kau tidak usah menolak, ini memang sudah keinginanku untuk tidur di sini." Ucap Siwon dengan tegas saat melihat Kibum yang awalnya mau protes.

"….hah, baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu, Siwon. Terima kasih." Ucap Kibum seraya menaiki ranjangnya dan mulai tertidur.

Siwon yang belum tidur hanya mengamati wajah Kibum yang manis ketika namja cantik itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai Siwon melihatnya hanya tersenyum tetapi kali ini senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya merupakan senyum sedih.

"…Bummie, kenapa kau bereaksi seperti ini padaku? Apa kau tidak ingat aku sama sekali?" tanya Siwon dalam hatinya seraya mengelus pipi mulus Kibum.

"Hah….lebih baik aku tidur sekarang… dan selamat tidur, Bummie." Ucap Siwon seraya memasukkan dirinya dalam sleeping bagnya dan langsung tertidur.

_**Di kamar Hyunwoong…**_

"Akhirnya kita sekamar juga, Youngieku yang manis." Kata Hyun Joong senang yang tidur sambil memeluk Youngwoong.

"Aish, kau ini…..hah, kuharap besok pagi kau tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan kepalamu berlubang, Hyun Joong." ucap Youngwoong seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Kok kamu bicara gitu sih, sayang?"tanya Hyun Joong yang masih memeluk Youngwwoong.

"Kau ini….tadi saja si Joongie sudah marah seperti tadi sekarang kalau dia lihat kita seperti ini, dia bakalan hancurin penginapan ini tahu, dasar tunangan pabbo!" ujar Youngwoong kesal.

"Hahahaha, lucu juga kalau seandainya ia menghancurkan penginapan ini. Ok aku bercanda kok, Youngie." Kata Hyun Joong cepat – cepat saat melihat death glare dari Youngwoong.

"…Hyun Joong. Aku takut kalau seandainya Joongie menggunakan Death Bringer miliknya itu…maksudku karena misi bersama mereka bertiga dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu. Kalau mereka sampai melihatnya dan mengetahuinya…aku benar – benar takut kalau mereka memberitahu Pihak Gridania dan Joongie bisa kena masalah apalagi kau, Changmin meski dia Pangeran Gridania dan keluarga kita Mirotic Guild."ucap Youngwoong sedih dan terlihat kedua doe eyesnya yang berkilau telah berkaca – kaca.

"Ssst, Youngie."Hyun Joong menghapus air mata dari kedua doe eyesnya Youngwoong yang sudah menetes."Aku yakin Joongie bisa mengatasi masalahnya terlebih lagi jika mereka dalam kesulitan dan Joongie terpaksa menggunakannya, aku yakin mereka bertiga dari Hyrulezion itu bisa mengerti masalahnya dan tidak akan memberitahu si Lee Soo Man bersama kerajaannya itu." Ujar Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"…bagaimana kau yakin? Ya, aku tahu kalau Kingdom of Gridania membenci Kingdom of Hyrulezion meski mereka sudah berdamai tapi…siapa tahu Tuan Yunho itu bisa saja mau berbuat licik seperti itu bersama kedua bawahannya. Aku benar – benar takut, Hyun." Ucap Youngwoon ragu – ragu.

"…hmm menurutku sepertinya si Tuan Yunho itu bijaksana dan mengerti situasi apapun yang terjadi. Terlebih lagi sepertinya ia kurang suka dan kurang percaya dengan Pihak Gridania. Dan menurutku sih…..sepertinya si Pangeran itu tertarik banget sama saudaramu." Kata Hyun Joong.

"….apa maksudmu kalau Pangeran Yunho tertarik dengan Joongie?...maksudmu ia menyukai Joongie? Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Bagaimana dia bisa tertarik dengan Joongie padahal kita saja dan Joongie baru bertemu beliau dan mereka berdua hari ini?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Entahalah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku tapi mereka sepertinya sudah saling kenal. Mungkin saja mereka sudah saling kenal saat di Hotel waktu itu. Nah, mikirinnya kapan – kapan saja, Youngie. Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur dan tenang saja besok kau dan aku akan nasehati dia mengenai Death Bringernya itu." Ujar Hyun Joong sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

"Joongie, maafkan aku….."gumam Youngwoong dalam tidurnya.

_**Kali ini kamar terakhir, di kamar Yunjae…**_

Terlihat Yunho sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil mengelus – elus kepalanya Fenrir dengan lembut (sebenarnya Fenrir sengaja diajak masuk oleh Yunho dan sepertinya Jaejoong senang kalau Fenrir diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya selain dia sendiri) dan serigala tersebut sepertinya sangat menyukai Yunho terlebih lagi sentuhannya dari namja bermata musang itu menurutnya lembut dan halus selain sentuhannya Jaejoong sang majikannya yang tercinta.

"Fenrir, majikanmu itu sepertinya sulit sekali untuk diajak bersosialisasi ya sepertinya meski menurut Kibum, ia lebih dekat dengan saudaranya dan kamu sendiri?" tanya Yunho ke Fenrir.

"Grrrr…"geram Fenrir sepertinya ia mengiyakan pertanyaannya Yunho.

"…..kau serigala yang pintar ya. Kau bisa mengerti pembicaraanku, kau beruntung bisa memiliki majikan yang sangat cantik meski kuakui ia sombong, ketus dan dingin begitu." Ujar Yunho.

"Grrrr…." Kali ini serigala itu menyetujui Yunho.

"Hmm, ya Fenrir. Meski kau hanya seekor serigala. Aku rasa berbicara mengenai majikanmu itu denganmu lebih baik daripada aku berbicara sama si jidat lebar dan si kuda itu. ya….Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik sekali dengan majikanmu, wajahnya sangat cantik, kedua doe eyesnya yang indah dan berkilau itu. Dan menurutku dia sangat manis dan sangat cantik sekali bahkan kalau menurutku dia jauh lebih anggun daripada saudaranya meski kuakui saudaranya cantik juga." Jelas Yunho dengan lembut.

"Grrr…" sepertinya kali ini serigala kesayangannya Jaejoong sangat menyetujui pendapatnya Pangeran muda bermata musang itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar – benar setuju denganku ya? Tapi sayangnya kepribadiannya jelek tidak sesuai dengan rupanya yang cantik itu….ya, lebih baik kita berdua bicarakan ini kapan – kapan ya Fenrir, bisa – bisa aku akan dibunuh olehnya….lama sekali dia mandinya? Apa dia perlu pedicure dan manicure di sana ya? Tanya Yunho seraya menatap kamar mandi di depannya.

"CKLEK"

"Glek" Kali ini terlihat Yunho yang bersusah payah menelan salivanya melihat pandangan yang menggiurkan di hadapannya itu. Terlihat Jaejoong yang baru selesai mandi dan ia keluar dalam keadaan half naked (hanya menggunakan celana panjang), lengan kanannya tetap diperban hitam dan ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan kirinya saja. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan halus itu terlihat menggoda terlebih lagi kedua nipplenya yang kecokelatan terlihat mencuat seolah – olah menantang Yunho yang melihat tubuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bengong seperti orang pabbo, Yunho?" kali ini suara namja cantik itu menyadarkan namja bermata musang itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"T-t-t-tidak apa – apa, haha." Tawa Yunho dengan gugup yang membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya sampai akhirnya Yunho langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya,"Ah, kukira kau mandi kelamaan di sana untuk melakukan pedicure dan manicure ya?"tanya Yunho seraya mengejek Jaejoong sekaligus mengalihkan pikirannya dari berbagai macam pikiran kotor yang mulai menghantui otaknya itu.

"Enak saja!" seru Jaejoong kesal."Aku ini namja! Bukan yeoja centil dan genit yang suka membuang dan menghamburkan uang mereka untuk keperluan tubuh mereka itu! Aku memang suka mandi berlama – lama unuk menjaga kebersihan tubuhku tahu!" lanjut Jaejoong dengan kesal sambil mengambil navy muscle –shirtnya.

"Hahaha, maaf aku hanya bercanda kok. Kukira waktu kita bertemu pertama kali, kau ini namja yang salah jenis kelamin saat lahir." Ucap Yunho sambil menyindir.

"…..Kau bilang apa tadi, _Tuan Yunho yang terhormat_?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendesis bahaya seraya menodongkan _Dark Rosenya_ ke Yunho.

"AKu hanya bercanda kok,BooJae." Ucap Yunho dengan santai sambil menyeringai.

"Cih." Jaejoong segera kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan ia segera menaiki ranjangnya tetapi sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu dan terdiam seketika sampai Yunho heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa, BooJaeJoongie?" tanya Yunho yang sepertinya kali ini menambahkan kata Joongie sebagi tambahan untuk panggilan namja cantik itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu! Ngapain kamu tidur di sini? Aku yang seharusnya tidur di sini!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Hmm, kau lupa ya? Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi hampir seluruh kamar di sini sudah banyak disewakan dan penuh. Mau tidak mau kita mesti tidur seranjang dan tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam – macam kok." Ujar Yunho dengan tenang meski ia sudah di death glare oleh Jaejoong.

"Cih, mendingan aku tidur di luar atau di kandang sapi daripada seranjang denganmu Pangeran Hyur Hybrid mesum!" ujar Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho yang mendengar kata mesum dari bibir cherry namja cantik itu hanya tertawa kecil,"Hahaha. Aku? Mesum? Harusnya kalau kamu mau mengejekku dengan kata mesum itu yang pantas mendapatkannya si Yoochun bukan aku." Ucap Yunho sambil menahan tawanya.

"Berisik! Cih, apa boleh buat mau tidak mau aku harus seranjang denganmu. Tapi, kalau kau berani berbuat macam – macam denganku selagi aku tidur, kupastikan seluruh tubuhmu akan kucincang menjadi hancur." Kata Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang mengancam.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu atau berbuat macam – macam denganmu kok, BooJaeJoongie. Apa perlu kita melakukan pinky swear?" tanya Yunho menyeringai sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Cepat tidur sana! Kupotong jari kelingkingmu kali ini kalau tidak kau cepat tidur!" balas Jaejoong yang kesabarannya hampir menipis sejak dari tadi.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda kok. Selamat tidur, BooJaeJoongie." Ujar Yunho sambil menidurkan dirinya.

"….." Segera Jaejoong juga ikut menidurkan tubuhnya dan mulai mencoba untuk tidur. Baru saja saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bergeser, ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Enghhh….."

Erangan seseorang di sampingnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit meremang, nafas Pangeran bermata musang di sampingnya itu menerpa tengkuknya dengan lembut, dan lengannya telah melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"…..cih, si Pangeran ini…"

Jaejoong mengumpat dengan sebal, tapi meski ia sudah memberi ancaman "sadis" tadi, tidak sedikitpun terbesit di pikiran Jaejoong untuk menganggu tidur pemuda itu yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Kemudian, ia memandang wajah tampan Pangeran itu.

"BLUSHH!"

Wajah Jaejoong mendadak memerah saat memandang ketampanan wajah Pangeran itu yang tertidur lelap.

"Pfft…lucu juga dia tidur seperti ini, mulutnya sampai terbuka begitu. Apa dia selalu tidur seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat mulut pemuda itu sedikit terbuka, entah karena dorongan dari mana, Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya di bibir Yunho dan berusaha menutup bibir hati itu dengan pelan.

"Enghhh…"

Kali ini Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Yunho, padahal mereka berdua baru bertemu kembali setelah pertemuan pertama di Grand Gridania Hotel, tapi kenapa ia merasa hatinya menjadi nyaman dan damai serta tidak canggung pada Pangeran muda ini.

"Ibu….."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya saat pria di depannya memanggil seseorang dan terlihat dari kedua sudut mata musangnya itu meneteskan air mata sampai Jaejoong terkejut melihatnya.

"…"

Jaejoong menghapus jejak air mata di kedua sudut mata musangnya dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut sehingga Yunho tidak menyadarinya. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum miris seraya menidurkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho meski Yunho tetap merangkul pinggangnya.

"Ibu, eh? Kita benar – benar senasib ya, Yun." Gumam Jaejoong sedih seraya menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur.

_**Besok harinya, hari memulai misi. Di Naburius City, Kingdom of Gridania pukul 07.00 A.M…**_

"HOAMMMM….aku masih ngantuk nih, tapi pagi – pagi begini kita harus jalan sekarang. HOAMMMMMM." Ujar Junsu seraya menguap lebar sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas.

"Siapa suruh kau ribut sendiri sama si jidat lebar itu, pantat bebek." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"YAK! Kan bukan salahku tahu! Lagipula aku ogah banget untuk sekamar dengan dia lagi! Aku lebih baik membunuh diriku sendiri tahu mana semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur! Seru Junsu kesal.

"….memang semalaman kalian berdua ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changim kompak sekaligus diam – diam mengamati Yoochun yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Yunho dan Hyun Joong.

"Apa maksud kalian sih?! Yang jelas pokoknya aku tidak bisa tidurrrrrr!" seru Junsu tambah kesal.

Seluruh kelompok Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berkumpul di dekat gerbang Naburius City dan terlihat suasana pagi yang cerah itu belum banyak penduduk berada di kota tersebut hanya beberapa prajurit saja yang berkeliaran untuk berjaga – jaga dan toko – toko yang baru dibuka.

"Joongie."

Jaejoong melihat kembarannya menghampirinya hanya tersenyum lembut,"Ada apa Youngwoong? Bagaimana? Kamu bisa tidur? Apa si mesum itu mencoba berbuat yang aneh – aneh?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengintreograsi Youngwoong.

Youngwoong hanya sweatdrop dan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tentu saja tidak. Ah, ya aku hanya ingin menasehatimu….kau lebih baik jangan menggunakan Death Bringermu secara sembarangan, Joongie. Terlebih lagi kalian ini satu kelompok dengan Pangeran Yunho, Tuan Yoochun dan Tuan Siwon. Kau lebih baik menggunakannya jika situasinya di luar batas kalian sendiri dan….kau sama Changmin dan lainnya jelaskan dengan baik – baik agar mereka bertiga tidak mencurigaimu apalagi kalian terutama aku takutnya kalau mereka bertiga melaporkan kejadian ini ke Raja Lee Soo Man dan Government of Gridania, bisa – bisa kalian dan Mirotic Guild dalam masalah jika itu terjadi."jelas Youngwoong dengan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menangani hal ini tenang saja dan lagipula mereka juga bisa berhati – hati apalagi mereka bertiga, dan untuk sementara aku bisa mempercayai mereka bertiga itu dahulu." Ucap Jaejoong lembut ke Youngwoong.

"HEI! Kita sudah mau pergi nih! Ayo Joongie!" seru Junsu seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke Jaejoong.

"Ckk, berisik sekali pantat bebek itu…..kau sendiri juga hati – hati dengan si mesum cabul itu, Youngwoong. Telepon aku jika kamu ada kesulitan dan aku segera ke Guild untuk menolongmu apalagi dari si brengsek mesum cabul itu." ujar Jaejoong sinis seraya menatap Hyun Joong yang sedang tertawa bersama Yoochun, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Hahaha kamu ini ada – ada saja, Joongie. Oh ya ada yang mau kukasih." Kata Youngwoong sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya sampai Youngwoong segera mencium kedua pipinya Jaejoong dengan lembut sampai Jaejoong terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Itu ciuman khusus dariku anggap saja itu sebagai keberuntungan agar kamu selalu aman dan selamat dari bahaya apapun, Joongie". Ucap Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis ke Jaejoong.

"…" Jaejoong memegang kedua pipinya bergantian dengan tangan kirinya (lengan kanannya masih digips untuk menyembunyikan Death Bringernya) dan akhirnya ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke Youngwoong,"Terima kasih, Youngwoong. Kau tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Kata Jaejoong.

Baik Hyun Joong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat moment kakak adik kembar itu untuk terakhir kalinya karena mereka akan memulai perjalanan yang "cukup" panjang. Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon yang juga melihat moment tersebut juga ikut tersenyum sampai Yoochun bertanya,"Apa kamu mau coba cium si Jaejoong itu, Yunho?"

"Apa maksudmu, jidat lebar? Pagi – pagi begini kau malah menanyakan hal bodoh itu." ujar Yunho dengan kesal.

"Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Yoochun yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Siwon serta kelompoknya Jaejoong.

Kedelepan pemuda baik tampan, keren, cantik, manis dan imut itu melangkah keluar dari kota itu untuk menuju Bureau Fort sebagai awal tujuan dan misi mereka.

Akhirnya kedelapan pemuda tersebut baik Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania, keempat anggota Mirotic Guild, Pangeran Human – Hyur Hybrid serta kedua sahabatnya yang berasal dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu memulai awal perjalanan mereka yang menyebabkan perputaran roda takdir pun terjadi di antara mereka pada saat itu juga.

**TBC**

Anneyong, akhirnya Author bisa update FF ini juga :) Maaf kalau author baru bisa update soalnya author sudah makin sibuk utk ngerjain tugas – tugas kuliah. Tapi yg penting akhirnya chapter 6 ini bisa diupdate juga! Fiuhhhh!

Untuk chapter 7 saya usahakan update secepatnya meski bisa lama karena saya makin sibuk akan tugas dan macam – macam dari kuliah, tapi yang penting harus SEMANGAT! FIGHTING! ^_^

Untuk pertanyaannya Ashura Yu: sebenarnya saya menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai Nero untuk secara hampir keseluruhan ^_^ meski sifatnya dan Death Bringernya saya buat agak berbeda sedikit dan tentang Rebellion itu saya sebenarnya sudah membuat nama lain untuk senjatanya Jaejoong tapi saya lupa jadi saya "terpaksa" meminjam nama senjatanya Dante itu saja. Tapi untuk keseluruhan desain Rebellionnya milik Jaejoong sih saya buat hampir mirip dengan senjatanya Nero tapi sengaja saya buat beda sedikit kalau di permukaan senjatanya Jae itu ada tulisan khusus yang sengaja dia buat apalagi arti dari tulisannya cuma dia sendiri yang tahu tapi nanti para readers mauapun silent readers yang membaca FF ini akan tahu di chapter – chapter berikutnya, meski namanya lebih mirip ke senjatanya Dante hehehehe ^_^

Jadi, semoga menikmati FF ini dan silakan memberi REVIEW, kritik dan saran apapun! ^_^ Sampai ketemu di chapter 7!

TERIMA KASIH untuk para readers maupun silent readers yang membaca dan mereview FF ini terutama yang menfavorite dan menfollow FF ini! :) saya jadi tambah semangat untuk melanjutkannya :)


	7. Chapter 7 (She's the Viper, Echidna)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance,Adventure.**

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. **

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

_Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya sampai Youngwoong segera mencium kedua pipinya Jaejoong dengan lembut sampai Jaejoong terkejut._

"_Bagaimana? Itu ciuman khusus dariku anggap saja itu sebagai keberuntungan agar kamu selalu aman dan selamat dari bahaya apapun, Joongie". Ucap Youngwoong sambil tersenyum manis ke Jaejoong._

"…" _Jaejoong memegang kedua pipinya bergantian dengan tangan kirinya (lengan kanannya masih digips untuk menyembunyikan Death Bringernya) dan akhirnya ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke Youngwoong,"Terima kasih, Youngwoong. Kau tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Kata Jaejoong._

_Baik Hyun Joong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat moment kakak adik kembar itu untuk terakhir kalinya karena mereka akan memulai perjalanan yang "cukup" panjang. Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon yang juga melihat moment tersebut juga ikut tersenyum sampai Yoochun bertanya,"Apa kamu mau coba cium si Jaejoong itu, Yunho?"_

"_Apa maksudmu, jidat lebar? Pagi – pagi begini kau malah menanyakan hal bodoh itu." ujar Yunho dengan kesal._

"_Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Nah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Yoochun yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Siwon serta kelompoknya Jaejoong._

_Kedelapan pemuda baik tampan, keren, cantik, manis dan imut itu melangkah keluar dari kota itu untuk menuju Bureau Fort sebagai awal tujuan dan misi mereka._

_Akhirnya kedelapan pemuda tersebut baik Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania, anggota Mirotic Guild, Pangeran Human – Hyur Hybrid serta kedua sahabatnya yang berasal dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu memulai awal perjalanan mereka yang menyebabkan perputaran roda takdir pun terjadi di antara mereka pada saat itu juga._

**Chapter 7**

**She's the Viper, Echidna Part 1 (Changkyu, Yoosu Vs Echidna)**

_**Saat ini Kelompoknya Yoosu dan Changkyu di Maddorea Forest, kingdom of Gridania…**_

"CRASHHHHH!"

"JLEBBBBB!"

"CRASSSSH!"

"CRESSSSH!"

"GROARRRR!"

"CRASSHHHH!"

"GROARRRRR!"

Terlihat keempat namja tersebut masing – masing sibuk menghabisi beberapa monster berwujud laba – laba yang berkaki delapan dan tubuhnya berwarna cokelat kehitaman serta berbulu dan memiliki 10 buah bola mata yang sibuk mengamati keempat mangsa di hadapan mereka seraya mencapitkan mulut mereka berukuran kecil yang beracun.

"Cih! Banyak sekali monster jelek ini! Dari tadi kita sudah menghabisi mereka tapi teman – teman mereka banyak sekali!" seru Kyuhyun semakin emosi sambil mengayunkan twin swordnya ke salah satu laba – laba yang melompat ke arahnya karena ia sudah cukup lelah akibat melawan monster laba – laba yang terus bermunculan.

"ARRRGGGHHH! INI SEMUA MEMBUATKU GILAAA! KENAPA MEREKA TERUS MENDATANGI KITA SIH?!" seru Junsu sambil terus memanah monster – monster tersebut tanpa henti dan setiap anak panah yang ditembaknya selalu tepat mengenai kepala mereka membuat kepala mereka hancur berantakan dan mengeluarkan cairan darah berwarna hijau kental menjijikan.

"HEI PANTAT BEBEK TOLOL! JUSTRU SUARAMU YANG JELEK ITU MEMBUAT MAKIN BANYAK MONSTER BERDATANGAN TAHU! DASAR PANTAT BEBEK PABBO!" seru Kyuhyun kesal seraya menangkis serangan gigitan laba – laba dan langsung menebasnya seketika.

"SUDAH KALIAN INI JANGAN BERTENGKAR TERUS! KALIAN INI SAMA – SAMA BERISIK TAHU! BUKANNYA KALIAN TENANG MALAH KALIAN TAMBAH MEMANCING BANYAKNYA MONSTER KE SINI! _INFRINGO_!" bentak Changmin kesal seraya merapal mantra sejenis elemental Earth sampai tiba – tiba beberapa monster tersebut yang tepat berada di tengah – tengah tanah langsung terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang diameternya cukup besar dan dalam yang muncul mendadak karena ternyata tanah – tanah di sekelilingnya mereka justru menjadi retak yang sangat parah sehingga menghasilkan lubang tersebut dan dalam sekejap lubang tersebut tertutup kembali tanpa jejak karena tanah – tanah disekeliling lubang tersebut telah menutup dan menguburi lubang itu berkata rapalan mantara dari Changmin.

"Sudah – sudah. Kalian ini jangan bertengkar terus. Dan Suieku yang manis. Kau harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menghabisi monster itu. Lagipula kau seharusnya senang jika kita satu kelompok karena dengan adanya aku, semua monster ini bisa habis jadi debu dalam sekejap." Ujar Yoochun sambil merapal mantra sehingga muncul beberapa bola api yang berukuran cukup besar melayang ke arah beberapa monster dan membakar habis monster - monster tersebut terlebih lagi Junsu langsung mendeath glare Yoochun karena ia memanggilnya dengan kata manis. "Dan Anda sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania hebat juga bisa menguasai Earth Magic seperti itu, Changmin." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum memuji Changmin saat beberapa monster tersebut menjadi abu.

Changmin yang dipuji oleh Yoochun hanya cengegesan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Ahahahaha. Anda tidak usah memuji saya seperti itu lagipula justru Anda juga luar biasa."

Yoochun hanya tersenyum sambil mengibaskan rapiernya,"Kenapa kau, Suie? Apa kamu lelah karena monster tadi? Apa jangan – jangan kau terluka? Apa kau kena serangan gigitan beracun dari mereka?" Tanya Yoochun seraya menghampiri Junsu dan memeriksa tubuhnya dengan meraba – raba tubuh namja imut dan manis itu.

"GYAAAA! APA – APAAN SIH KAU JIDAT LEBAR MESUM!? KAU MAU KUBUNUH YA?!" seru Junsu mendorong paksa Yoochun dan mengarahkan Bowgunnya ke Yoochun.

"Hei, kau tenang saja lagipula aku hanya mengecekmu jika kau terluka dan aku tidak berbuat macam – macam kok." Ujar Yoochun sambil menyeringai mesum.

"GYAAAAA! KAU JANGAN SENYUM MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU! DAN JANGAN MENYENTUHKUUUUUU! MENJAUHLAH KAU SETAN JIDAT MESUM!" seru Junsu seraya menembakkan beberapa anak panah dari Bowgunnya ke Yoochun meski Yoochun mampu menangkis serangan tersebut dengan mudahnya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua saling kejar – mengejar satu sama lain (sebenarnya Junsu yang mengejar Yoochun sambil terus memanah sang ahli strategis cassanova itu dengan membabi buta) dan akhirnya mereka berdua makin masuk ke dalam hutan dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan kedua Evil Maknae tersebut.

"…dasar satu jidat lebar lapangan sepak bola mesum sama satu pantat bebek, mereka memang seenak jidatnya tuh meninggalkan kita berdua di sini malah di hutan _"angker"_ begini." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

"…..sama, Kyunnie. Kau kira aku tidak kesal juga melihat mereka terus _"bermesra – mesraan"_ dari tadi? Hah...harusnya kita berdua sekelompok bersama Siwon dan Kibum atau si Yunho dan Jae serta Fenrir. Tapi ini sudah keputusannya si JaeJoongie, mau tidak mau kita harus turuti." Ucap Changmin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ckkk, lebih baik kita susul mereka sekarang daripada berlama – lama di sini. Bisa – bisa banyak monster ke sini lagi dan malah menjadikan kita berdua sebagai makanan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Changmin sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mengikuti ke arah hutan yang dimasuki Yoosu tadi.

Nah pastinya kalian bingung kan kenapa baik Kelompoknya Yoosu dan Changkyu harus bersama sedangkan Sibum dan Yunjae terpisah – pisah? Nah mari kita lihat FLASHBACK sebelumnya.

_**FLASHBACK SEBELUMNYA, Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

Terlihat kedelapan namja beserta seekor serigala besar dan berbulu lebat itu baru saja tiba di Maddorea Forest, mereka harus melewati hutan tersebut untuk menuju Bureau Fort di wilayah utara Kingdom of Gridania. Banyak sekali hewan – hewan liar seperti rusa, kelinci, tupai, dan segala jenis burung yang menempati kawasan alam liar itu, tetapi banyak juga monster – monster liar dan berbahaya yang juga menempati hutan tersebut. Walaupun monster – monster tersebut sangat menganggu ketentraman hutan itu, akan tetapi keindahan hutan tersebut tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Banyak sekali pepohonan rindang yang menjulang tinggi dan kokoh meski usia pohon – pohon itu berlanjut usia, rerumputan hijau dan banyak bunga berwarna – warni yang bermekaran indah di sekitar hutan itu yang menciptakan suasana yang mampu menentramkan hati, ditambah suara air sungai mengalir di sepanjang jalan hutan yang terdengar juga menyejukkan. Meski hutan tersebut terlihat damai, tetapi tidak bagi kedelapan pemuda itu terlebih lagi Fenrir yang sedari tadi terus mengeram dengan tatapannya yang tajam sampai bulu – bulu lebatnya berdiri seraya memperlihatkan sedikit gigi – giginya yang sangat tajam itu.

"Jadi, Jae? Si Fenrir merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di hutan ini?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus – elus Fenrir.

"Begitulah. Menurut Fenrir, sepertinya ia mencium suatu _"bau"_ yang tidak beres dan _"tidak biasa" _di hutan ini, mungkin…bukan monster biasa yang sering kami temui jika kami ke sini untuk berburu atau melakukan pekerjaan kami." Jelas Jaejoong. "Dan aku yakin kamu sebenarnya juga merasakannya selain kedua sahabatmu itu kan?"tanya Jae yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari Yunho.

"…...begitu, baiklah lebih baik kita jalan saja dan kita harus selalu waspada setiap saat dan oh ya ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan dan ini sangat penting." Ujar Yunho seraya menatap baik Junsu, Kibum, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Hal apa, Tuan Yunho?" tanya Kibum kali ini.

"Mulai sekarang kita ini satu kelompok terlebih lagi kita semua ini adalah teman sekaligus partner dan kalian tidak usah memanggilku secara formal meski saya berasal dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion dan saya tidak suka dipanggil Yang Mulia. Kalian panggil saya Yunho mulai sekarang dan Anda juga termasuk, Yang Mulia Changmin." Ucap Yunho dengan tegas sekaligus terpancar auranya yang terkesan berwibawa sampai Junsu, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Changmin terdiam melihatnya.

"Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu, Yunho."

"Eu kyang – kyang, ok deh Yunho kalau itu kemauanmu."

"…...baiklah."kata Kibum dengan singkat sampai Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Junsu sweatdrop kecuali Yunho, Jaejoong, Siwon yang tersenyum dan Fenrir.

"Baiklah, Yunho. Baik kau beserta kedua temanmu juga mulai saat ini memanggilku Changim saja." Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar dan langsung menjabat tangannya Yunho dengan erat sampai Yunho terkejut tapi ia langsung tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya Changmin.

"…" Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya dari tadi hanya terdiam dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga akhirnya mereka langsung memulai perjalanan mereka kembali seraya menjelajahi hutan yang terkesan _"damai"_ tersebut.

_**Sekitar beberapa jam, di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"Hei….apa kalian tidak merasa aneh sama sekali?" tanya Changmin yang mengelap peluhnya dengan sapu tangannya. Semua orang di sana hanya diam mendengar penuturan Changmin sampai Junsu langsung terjatuh dan menidurkan dirinya di tanah seraya meregangkan kedua lengannya,"HUAHHHH! Aku capekkkkk! Perasaan masa kita dari tadi berputar – putar di tempat yang sama sih?! Di mana jalan keluarnya sih?! Masa tidak ketemu – temu?!" seru Junsu dengan kesal seraya menghentak – hentakkan kakinya meski ia masih dalam keadaan posisi tertidur.

"…hah…hah, melelahkan sekali. Perasaan…..terakhir waktu aku misi ke sini bersama si Monyet dan si Ikan itu, hutan ini tidak seaneh ini deh apalagi aku merasa bahwa hutan ini malah memiliki aura iblis deh." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat lelah seraya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"…hmmm, sepertinya kita sudah berputar – putar di tempat yang sama sekitar…..delapan kali."ujar Yoochun sambil melihat sekeliling hutan tersebut yang sukses membuat baik Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kibum terkejut mendengarnya.

"APAAAA?! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA JIDAT LEBAR MESUM! MANA MUNGKIN KITA NYASAR SAMPAI DELAPAN KALI SIH?! PASTI JIDATMU YANG KELEBARAN ITU MENGACAUKAN OTAKMU YA?!" seru Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada di samping Yoochun.

"Yak! Aduh telingaku sakit sekali! Yak! Kau evil jangan teriak-teriak di dekat telingaku tahu! Dan apa maksudmu jidatku yang keren ini kau katakan jidatku ini mengacaukan otakku?! Seru Yoochun kesal dan tidak kalah.

"Memang benar tahu! Ah sudahlah! Daripada berdebat denganmu, jidat. Bisa – bisa otakku yang jenius sebagai Game Master ini bisa rusak karena pengaruh jidatmu." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil menoyor jidatnya Yoochun dengan seenak jidatnya Yoochun sampai muncul sudut perempatan di jidatnya Yoochun sehingga semua namja yang melihat kejadian itu serempak menahan tawa mereka kecuali Junsu yang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memukul – mukul tanah, Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya tetapi tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, Yunho yang menahan tawanya sambil memukul bahunya Siwon sampai Siwon sweatdrop melihatnya dan Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum kecil."Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Minnie? Aura hutan ini benar – benar aura iblis seperti yang kukatakan. Ya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya langsung meminta pendapatnya dari Changmin.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kyunnie. Tapi, bagaimana menurut kalian sendiri? Jae? Yunho? Dari tadi kita terus merasakan aura di hutan ini sangat aneh sekali apalagi sepertinya cukup menyeramkan ditambah lagi kita dari tadi selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Terlebih lagi Yoochun mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berputar – putar di tempat ini sekitar delapan kali kan? Lihat saja di belakang kita ini saja merupakan jalur masuk hutan tadi dan kita pun baru keluar dari jalur itu, harusnya kita menemukan jalur lainnya tetapi kita malah berakhir di sini terus. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Changmin sebelum Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat menjawab malah Junsu yang langsung menyahut pertanyaannya Changmin sambil mengejek.

"Eu kyang – kyang!" tawa Junsu mendadak sampai semua orang heran melihatnya kemudian Junsu langsung melompat berdiri seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin,"Sejak dulu kan kalian memiliki aura iblis! Pasti hutan ini sudah terkontaminasi berkat aura kalian berdua! Kan ikatan batin sesama Iblis kan sangat kuat! Eu kyang – kyang!" tawa Junsu semakin menjadi – jadi disertai lengkingannya yang khas.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu pantat bebek tolol?! Siapa yang iblis hah?! Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun! Anggota Mirotic Guild sang Game Master dan lebih pintar daripada kau Pantat Bebek Pabbo! " bentak Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja aku dibilang Iblis, begini – gini aku ini Shim Changmin Sang Pangeran Kingdon of Gridania paling terganteng dan terjenius pada abad ini! Yang jelas Zekundes dan Promathea lebih bahagia jika melihat kedua umatnya lebih baik daripada kau Lumba – lumba gendut!" ejek Changmin yang langsung disetujui Kyuhyun sambil bertos ria.

"YAK! KURANG AJAR KALIAN DASAR DUO EVIL SIALAN! KALIAN BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU MURKA!" bentak Junsu kesal.

"PLETAK!"

"PLETAK!"

"PLETAK!"

"AWWWWW! HEI KIBUM! APA – APAAN KAU?! SAKIT TAHU! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALA KAMI!?" seru Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sambil mengusap kepala mereka yang habis dijitak oleh Kibum dengan spear berwarna putih salju keperakan sepanjang permukaan tombaknya yang terlihat indah dan tajam itu.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali tahu sejak kemarin dan suara kalian yang sumbang itu justru memancing monster – monster ke sini tahu. Dasar bodoh. Dan untukmu Changmin, maaf saja kalau aku menggunakan senjataku karena salahkan tinggimu yang melebihi batas itu, jadi aku "terpaksa" mendiamkanmu dengan ini" Ujar Kibum datar.

"Tapi ga sampai segitu juganya kali, Kibum….aduh kepalaku sakit sekali." Keluh Changmin sambil meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang benjol itu.

"Aduhhhh…aku bisa mati muda gara – gara kanker otak kalau dipukul seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun berlebihan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HUWAAAAAA! KIBUMMIE KAU JAHATTTTTTT! DAN KAU JANGAN KETAWA JIDAT SIALANNNNNNN! KALI INI KULUBANGI JIDATMU BIAR KAU MERASAKAN PENDERITAANMUUU!" bentak Junsu antara meringis kesakitan dan marah karena Yoochun memperhatikan Junsu sambil tertawa.

Baik Yunho dan Siwon hanya kembali menahan tawa mereka melihatnya kecuali Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan mereka yang ababil sejak dulu kecuali Kibum dan Youngwoong saudara kembarannya yang ia anggap jauh lebih normal.

"Hahaha, Jae. Teman – temanmu lucu sekali ya dan ga kusangka Changmin ternyata segitu dekatnya dengan kalian. Dan si Changim ternyata orangnya lucu juga dan enak untuk diajak ngobrol. Aku senang kalau kita bisa sekelompok seperti ini." ujar Yunho sambil menahan tawanya.

"….hah. Mereka hanya sekelompok orang gila apalagi si tiang berjalan itu dan Changmin itu meski dia sesame Evil seperti maknae itu dia cukup bisa diandalkan, lagipula sebenarnya Changmin itu..…sudahlah. Daripada kita berlama – lama di sini lebih baik kita pergi saja duluan daripada lihat mereka ababil begini dan itu ada jalur masuk lainnya. Kita segera lewati jalur itu, Yun." Ujar Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan langsung memasuki jalur hutan yang dilihatnya dengan Fenrir yang setia mengikutinya sampai Yunho yang mengernyitkan dahinya hanya terdiam dan langsung mengikuti Jaejoong dan Fenrir sampai semua sadar langsung mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong kecuali Kibum dan Siwon karena Siwon terus mengamati Kibum tanpa sadar sampai akhirnya Kibum yang menyadarinya heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa Siwon? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku? Semalaman kau terus mengamatiku seperti itu. Memang sebenarnya kenapa kau melihatku seperti ini?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon yang menyadari akan kelakuannya hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menyengir kecil,"Ah tidak apa – apa. Hahaha…maaf aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Nah lebih baik kita ikuti mereka sekarang daripada Junsu ribut – ribut sendiri." Ucap Siwon seraya mengikuti Kelompoknya dengan buru – buru.

"…aneh, kenapa saat melihat wajahnya rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Kibum seraya memegang dahinya sambil berpikir.

"Ah sudahlah, daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku segera susuli mereka." Ujar Kibum seraya beranjak pergi menyusuli ke arah di mana Jaejoong, Yunho dan yang lainnya pergi.

_**Beberapa waktu kemudian, di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"…jadi bagaimana ini? Yunho?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap serius Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Astaga, cobaan apa ini kita hanya untuk melewati hutan ini untuk bisa menuju Bureau Fort saja, hutan _"aneh"_ ini benar – benar menyebalkan." Ucap Yoochun menepuk jidat kebanggaannya itu.

Terlihat di hadapan kedelapan namja dan seekor serigala itu terdapat tiga jalur masuk yang berbeda baik arah kiri, tengah dan kanan. Tetapi setiap masing - masing jalur tersebut telah dikelilingi aura berwarna ungu tua, dan dari aura tersebut dapat dirasakan bahwa auranya memiliki perasaan yang sangat jahat sampai – sampai Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin cukup merinding saat merasakannya serta Kibum meski ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Jaejoong yang juga merasakannya hanya mendengus tetapi ia juga memperhatikan teman – temannya dengan tatapan yang lembut dan perhatian meski yang hanya melihat tatapannya itu secara kebetulan hanya Yunho sampai Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya tetapi ia segera kembali menjadi serius seraya mengamati ketiga jalur masuk yang berbeda itu seraya menyelidiki aura – aura jahat itu.

"Hei, Yun? Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah aura yag kita rasakan pada jalur masuk itu sangat mirip dengan Monster Furtheus (baca kembali di chap 5) yang dihabisi oleh Siwon itu?"tanya Yoochun sambil berbisik seraya menatap Yunho.

"Memang, tapi aura kali ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan Monster itu. Aura ini jauh lebih kuat dan lebih jahat daripada Monster Kucing itu. Benar kan, Siwon?" tanya Yunho sambil berbisik juga di dekat Yoochun dan Siwon.

"Hmm." Jawab Siwon meski bergumam."Apa jangan – jangan ada monster yang sejenis monster yang kulawan waktu itu? Tapi….aneh juga kenapa bisa ada Monster seperti itu bisa muncul di hutan seperti ini?" tanya Siwon.

"….."Baik Yunho dan Yoochun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon sampai Jaejoong bersama Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu dan Kibum yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga saling berbisik satu sama lain langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kalian berbisik – bisik mengenai apa? Kalian mencurigakan sekali." Ucap Jaejoong dengan datar seraya menatap tajam Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun.

"Ah, maaf." Kali ini Yunho yang langsung menjawab pertanyaannya Jaejoong."Begini, sebenarnya kami pernah merasakan aura ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, kami akan membicarakannya dengan kalian nanti setelah kita berhasil keluar dari hutan ini." Ujar Yunho dengan tenang seraya memandangi Jaejoong beserta yang lainnya.

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu….." gumam Jaejoong seraya berpikir sambil mengamati ketiga jalur tersebut sampai beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya ia memutuskan solusinya.

"Lebih baik kita selidiki hutan ini dan cari sumber penyebabnya agar kita bisa segera keluar dari hutan ini sekaligus membereskan masalah di sini. Lalu, aku sudah tentukan kelompoknya masing – masing untuk ketiga jalur itu. Jadi, aku bersama Yunho dan Fenrir di jalur tengah, sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon, kalian berdua di jalur kiri dan terakhir kalian berempat baik kau Jidat lebar, Suie, Changmin dan Kyuhyun, kalian di jalur kanan."titah Jaejoong dengan dingin.

"APA?!" histeris Kyuhyun dan Junsu bersamaan dengan horror. Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon, Yoochun, Kibum dan Changmin sontak menutupi telinga mereka masing – masing."HEI JOONGIE! KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI MENGELOMPOKKANKU DENGAN SI PANTAT BEBEK SOK IMUT INI?! LEBIH BAIK AKU DAN CHANGMIN BERSAMA KAU DAN YUNHO DARIPADA BERSAMA SI PANTAT BEBEK GEMBUL ITU APALAGI SI JIDAT PLAYBOY LAPANGAN GOLF ITU!"seru Kyuhyun.

"HEI SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERSAMA KALIAN BERDUA EVIL?! LALU KENAPA JUGA SI JIDAT MESUM ITU HARUS IKUT DENGANKU?! APA DOSAKU PADAMU, JOONGIE?! DAN AKU TIDAK GEMBUL, EVIL SIALAN!" jerit Junsu dengan lengkingannya yang keras.

"…astaga. Aku bisa jadi gila karena ini dan sialan tuh lumba – lumba buncit, memangnya siapa juga yang mau sekelompok sama dia?" Gumam Changmin seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar karena melihat Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang ribut – ribut ke Jaejoong.

"…."baik Yunho, Siwon, dan Yoochun hanya terdiam dan sweatdrop melihatnya sampai Siwon bertanya ke Kibum,"Err….apakah mereka selalu _"bertengkar"_ seperti itu di guild kalian, Kibum?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kibum.

"Hnnh….begitulah, seluruh member guild kami sangat menyukai keributan dan keramaian,terlebih lagi mereka berdua itu biang onar utamanya yang selalu membuat keributan setiap hari di guild kami terutama Changmin." Ujar Kibum.

"Oh ya? Apa Changmin selalu datang ke tempat kalian? Bukannya ia Pangeran Gridania?" tanya Yoochun dengan penasaran.

"Hah…ceritanya sangat panjang kenapa si tiang perut karet itu mau berteman dengan kami." Kali ini Jaejoong yang menjawab."Dan ini sudah keputusanku, dan kalau kalian berani menentangku, siap – siap saja tubuh kalian akan kujadikan tambahan bahan perbekalan selama perjalanan terutama pantat bebekmu itu, Suie. Bisa kujadikan makanan untuk Fenrir, siapa tahu dia menyukai daging pantatmu yang empuk itu. Dan kau Kyu, PSP dan semua game kesayanganmu bahkan laptop milikmu, dengan senang hati akan kuberikan kepada anak – anak di Low Class." Ucap Jaejoong dengan sadis meski ekspresinya tetap dingin.

"Gulp, b-b-b-baiklah, Joongie. K-k-k-k-kali ini aku akan turutin perintahmu deh."ujar Junsu yang ngeri akan ancamannya Jaejoong sambil memegangi pantat bebeknya yang "seksi" (?) itu.

"Agh! Jangan! Pokoknya barang – barang kesayanganku jangan diberikan atau dibuang! Grrr! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan bersama tuh pawang lumba – lumba berpantat bebek itu! Puas kau Jaejoongie?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal seraya menatap Jaejoong seolah – olah ingin menguburi namja cantik itu hidup – hidup.

"Hmm, bagus kalau kalian bisa mengerti dan kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan _"baik"_ dan apa yang lucu, Yunho?"tanya Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang terkekeh geli melihat Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, tidak apa – apa. Ternyata kamu ini suka sekali mengancam orang lain, ga kusangka kau _"sejahat"_ itu padahal kecantikanmu itu tidak sebanding dengan sikapmu itu, Jae." Ujar Yunho seolah – olah ia menyindir Jaejoong dengan menggunakan kata (kecantikan) yang paling dibenci Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong berjengit dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Cih, sebenarnya ingin sekali kuledakkan kepalamu yang kecil bagaikan alien itu, tapi daripada kita buang – buang waktu di sini, kita jalan sekarang dan pastikan Handphone kalian tetap menyala agar kita bisa saling berkomunikasi dan hubungi aku jika kalian menemukan sesuatu yang janggal." Ucap Jaejoong ketus sambil berjalan ke jalur tengah bersama Fenrir dan Yunho yang tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong kemudian ia langsung menatap Siwon dan Yoochun bergantian dengan serius.

"Siwon, Yoochun. Kalian tetap berhati – hati apalagi aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua terluka apalagi mereka dan kau Yoochun, kuharap kau jangan selalu mengodai manusia bersuara seperti lumba – lumba kejepit itu." ucap Yunho seraya menyindir Yoochun.

"Baik, baik, Yun. Astaga, kau ini jangan cemasin aku yang sangat tampan dan ahli strategi kebanggaan bagi Kingdom of Hyrulezion ini, Yun. Yang pasti Lord Zekundes dan Promathea selalu menjaga umat-Nya dengan baik. Dan kuharap kau sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion, jangan melakukan _"hal – hal" _yang tidak diinginkan dengan Jaejoong di hutan seperti ini loh."Ujar Yoochun sambil menyeringai.

"Hei apa maksudmu, jidat? Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya ke kamu tahu! Dan kau harusnya juga ikut menasehatinya bukannya menertawakanku, Siwon!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf. Kalian berdua ini kekanak – kanakan sekali sih. Baiklah Yun, kau juga berhati – hati dan jangan terlalu banyak membuang kekuatanmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna dan kuharap juga kau tidak berbuat seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Yoochun ke Jae." Ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu kuda?!" seru Yunho dan Yoochun serempak sampai Jaejoong terlihat kesal yang sebenarnya sudah jalan duluan langsung balik kembali dan menarik kerah bajunya Yunho dengan erat sampai Yunho terkejut dan seketika juga Jaejoong langsung menyeretnya tanpa ampun sampai Yunho sweatdrop melihatnya terlebih lagi Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu , Kibum, Yoochun dan Siwon yang melihatnya malah tertawa, sehingga baik Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke jalur yang dimasuki mereka dan mulai hilang dari pandangan mereka

"Sialan mereka berdua, awas saja nanti. Kucincang mereka satu persatu terutama si jidat mesum itu." ucap Yunho sebal dalam hati seraya memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyiksa kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Terlihat yang tersisa dari kelompok itu hanya Siwon, Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang belum memasuki kedua jalur masuk yang berbeda itu. Sampai Siwon langsung mengenggam bahunya Kibum sampai Kibum tersentak dan menoleh ke Siwon yang tersenyum ke arahnya,"Ayo, Kibum. Kita masuki jalur itu dan kamu sudah siap kan?"tanya Siwon.

"….aku sudah siap. Dan sampai kita ketemu lagi, Changmin, Kyu dan kau Suie." Ucap Kibum seraya beranjak meninggalkan mereka berempat bersama Siwon dan langsung memasuki jalur yang dituju mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal kita berempat. Nah karena aku lebih tua dari kalian setidaknya kalian bisa sedikit respek denganku terutama kau EVIL. Kuharap kau bisa sopan padaku dan jangan sembarangan menoyor jidatku seperti tadi." Ucap Yoochun sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hmmp. Siapa juga yang mau menyentuh jidat lebarmu itu? Tanganku sudah terkontaminasi dengan bakteri dari jidatmu tadi tahu. Ayo Minnie, kita berdua jangan berdekatan dengan si jidat mesum itu apalagi si pantat bebek semok itu! Bisa – bisa kejeniusan kita berdua bisa terkontaminasi virus mesum dan virus bebek dari mereka." kata Kyuhyun sinis sambil menarik lengannya Changmin.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Iblis?!" seru Junsu kesal sedangkan Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Duo Evil itu sudah duluan memasuki jalur terakhir yang harus mereka masuki. Kemudian dengan cepat, Junsu menatap tajam Yoochun,"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERKELOMPOK DENGANMU JIDAT LAPANGAN GOLF DAN DUO EVIL ITU SIH?! SI JOONGIE MIKIR APA SIH SAMPAI TEGANYA IA MEMASUKANKU DENGAN KALIAN BERTIGA! ARGHHH! AKU BISA GILAAAAAAA!" teriak Junsu sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya sedangkan Yoochun yang mengamati kelakuan namja imut dan manis itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Junsu,"Nah sekarang kita hanya berdua dan ayo kita bermain – main sebentar di sini baru kita akan menyusuli si Pangeran Gridania tiang listrik dan Evil Game Master itu."Goda Yoochun.

'YAKKKKKKKK! JANGAN MENGODAIKUUUUUUUUUU! DAN JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKUUUUUU! JIDAT MESUM BRENGSEKKKKKKKKKKK!" bentak Junsu dengan sangat keras sampai – sampai banyak burung – burung yang terkejut dan langsung berterbangan ke segala arah karena mendengar jeritannya yang melengking dan memekakan telinga itu.

Nah sekarang kalian sudah mengerti kan? Kenapa mereka berdelapan akhirnya jadi berpencar. Nah karena kita sudah melihat keadaan Kelompoknya Changkyu dan Yoosu itu, sekarang kita intip keadaanya Sibum dahulu.

_**FLASHBACK OVER. Sementara itu di Pihak Sibum. Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…**_

"Kuharap mereka berempat baik – baik saja." Ucap Siwon seraya baru selesai menghabisi dengan sekali sabetan dari katana yang diayunkannya ke beberapa monster sejenis Hyena berwarna abu – abu gelap yang terdapat bintik – bintik berwarna hitam pada tubuh mereka.

"…"Kali ini terlihat Kibum yang serius saat berhadapan dengan beberapa Hyena yang langsung meloncat dan menerkam dia. Dengan gerakan dan kelincahan tangannya saat memutar - mutarkan spear miliknya itu menjadi berputa dengan cepat dan tidak kelihatan celah sama sekali, beberapa Hyena yang mau menyerangnya itu langsung terpotong – potong dengan mengenaskan. Lalu dengan segara, Kibum langsung menghujamkan beberapa serangannya dengan cepat dan telak ke arah tubuh Hyena – Hyena tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka terbelah – belah menjadi beberapa bagian dan banyak darah yang tumpah dan berceceran sehingga mengotori tanah, sampai beberapa Hyena lainya yang belum menyerang itu ketakutan dan langsung melarikan diri dari kedua namja itu.

"Hah, monster – monster di sini ternyata lebih lemah daripada di Kerajaan kami. Monster – monster di Negara kami malah jauh lebih kuat dan buas sekaligus berbahaya." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelap katananya yang tajam itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"…begitulah. Tapi menurut buku yang kubaca tentang Monstrum Encyclopedia. Feral Behemoth, Greater Behemoth, Humbaba, Malboro bahkan Zolochist dan semua monster lainnya merupakan monster paling terlangka dan terkuat di Negara kalian bahkan menurut penelitian dalam buku tersebut, banyak mercenary dan warrior lainnya banyak yang tewas karena mencoba menghabisi dan memburu mereka." Tanya Kibum ke Siwon.

"Ya, itu benar semua monster di Negara kami jauh lebih menakutkan dan menyeramkan, tetapi seperti yang perlu kalian tahu Keluarga Kerajaan Pangeran Yunho yang membangun pasukan spesial tersebut untuk dapat mengendalikan monster – monster liar itu dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pasukan yang diandalkan dan terkuat untuk Negara kami yang kau sebutkan tadi." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tidak kusangka, kukira itu hanya rumor belaka kalau salah satu pasukan khusus kalian bisa mengendalikan monster seperti itu." Ucap Kibum seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke beberapa Hyena tadi yang sudah tewas.

"Itu bukan sekedar rumor belaka, sebenarnya yang membuat sebagian pasukan kerajaan kami bisa mengendalikan monster – monster itu karena ….apa yang kau lakukan, Kibum?" Tanya Siwon heran seraya menoleh ke Kibum yang sedang mengambil beberapa organ jantung serta hati dari monster – monster itu kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol kaca yang berukuran sedang.

"CRASHHHH!"

"SREKKKKK!"

Kedua bola mata Siwon langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat Kibum yang ternyata meremas beberapa organ tersebut sampai nyaris hancur. Seketika juga, organ - organ tersebut mulai meneteskan banyak cairan kemerahan tua itu ke botol - botol yang disiapkan Kibum sehingga botol tersebut sudah terisi penuh dengan darah tersebut.

"….Kibum? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan darah itu? Untuk apa kau menyimpan darah monster – monster itu?" Tanya Siwon dengan curiga sekaligus memperhatikan Kibum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menyiapkan beberapa pasokan "perbekalan" untuk diriku sendiri dan kebetulan pasokan yang kumiliki sudah hampir habis. Jadi aku segera menyiapkannya. Untungnya berkat kau juga. Aku tidak usah terlalu menggunakan banyak tenaga untuk membereskan monster – monster ini." Ujar Kibum sambil memasukan beberapa botolnya ke dalam ranselnya. Kemudian, ia mengenggam sebuah botol yang digenggamnya, dan dengan sekali teguk, ia menghabiskan sebotol darah itu sampai habis membuat Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya terpaku.

"Hmm, darah ini tidak terlalu lezat. Tapi, setidaknya, aku bisa memiliki pasokan untuk menahan lapar. Dan maaf membuatmu terkejut karena melihatku seperti ini, Siwon." Ucap Kibum datar seraya menoleh ke Siwon yang masih terpaku.

"…..k-kau termasuk Ras Vampire, Kibum?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap Kibum dengan tidak percaya.

"…aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi bisa jadi kalau aku ini _Vampire – Human Hybrid _dan akuyakin aku bukan manusia sepertilainny_a_." Ucap Kibum yang tiba – tiba raut wajahnya berubah sendu sambil mengenggam botol tersebut dengan erat.

Siwon yang memperhatikan Kibum hanya terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan menyentuh pipi mulus namja cantik itu sampai Kibum terkejut melihatnya.

"Jangan takut, tenang saja aku tidak akan mencurigaimu apalagi membencimu, Kibum. Asal kau ceritakan dahulu kenapa kau meminum darah monster itu. Tenang saja kau bisa mempercayai aku terlebih lagi Yunho dan Yoochun." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut ke Kibum.

"….."Kibum yang melihat senyuman Siwon hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam Siwon sekaligus untuk mencari unsur – unsur kebohongan pada tatapannya, tetapi kembali terdiam karena tidak menemukan kebohongan dari tatapan namja tampan itu terlebih lagi ia terpaku akan senyuman Siwon, kemudian ia mengangguk untuk mempercayainya sampai Siwon menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita jelajahi hutan ini dulu sekalian kau sambil bercerita. Jadi….tentang tadi. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya kan? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan kaki serta Kibum mengikuti Siwon.

"….waktu aku kecil dulu. Sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Aku berkelana sendirian di penggunungan bersalju, waktu itu sedang terjadi badai salju yang hebat…sayangnya aku hanya ingat hal itu karena ingatanku sebelumnya hilang sepenuhnya." Ujar Kibum dengan datar.

"…jadi inikah penyebabnya kenapa ia tidak ingat aku sama sekali, Bummie…lalu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau kan benar – benar **manusia**! Bukan seperti diriku yang berdarah campuran! Aku yakin itu! Karena aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu terlebih lagi aku sangat mengenalmu, Bummie!"gumam Siwon sedih seraya menatap Kibum.

"…Lalu? Apakah kamu tidak ingat hal – hal lain? Misalnya seperti keluarga atau teman – temanmu?"Tanya Siwon.

"…..terutama tentang diriku, Bummie…"tambah Siwon sedih di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak…..aku tidak ingat keluargaku sama sekali bahkan tentang teman pun…itu pun juga aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." kata Kibum menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang dahinya.

"…"kali ini Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa –apa, ia hanya bisa menatap lirih Kibum yang terus memegangi dahinya.

"Oh ya? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi mercenary dan bergabung dengan Mirotic guild, Kibum?" Tanya Siwon dengan heran.

"….kebetulan saat di gunung itu aku diserang oleh beberapa perampok gunung, waktu itu kondisiku sangat lemah terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa bertarung. Jadi mereka menghajarku sampai babak belur." Ujar Kibum seraya menatap ke atas langit.

"…brengsek." Gumam Siwon marah seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tetapi….aku bisa selamat karena waktu itu aku ditolong oleh Captain Hyun Joong. Ia sendiri yang bertarung melawan mereka. Kemudian, ia membawaku ke Kingdom of Gridania dan merawatku di Mirotic Guild sampai aku pun bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong serta yang lainnya berkat dia sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka karena aku tidak punya apa – apa terlebih lagi keluarga." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil menoleh ke Siwon.

"…,Bummie. Tidak kusangka kalau masa lalumu seperti itu."kata Siwon dalam hatinya."Tapi…..bagaimana tentang darah – darah itu? Maksudku…kau kan mempunyai pasokan darah dari monster tadi dan kamu meminumnya. Apakah baik Hyun Joong maupun Jaejoong serta teman – temanmu lainnya di Guild tahu tentang itu? Terlebih lagi Raja Lee Soo Man serta Keluarga Go dan Government of Gridania terkenal karena mereka membenci empat ras lainnya dan manusia berdarah campuran."jelas Siwon dengan panjang lebar.

"…Oh mengenai itu, mereka tahu waktu Junsu dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memergoki aku yang kebetulan diam – diam merobek tubuh monster – monster hasil buruannya Hyun Joong dan mereka shock karena melihat aku yang meminum darah monster – monster itu. Aku berusaha menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai kondisiku yang abnormal seperti ini. Awalnya sih mereka terkejut, tapi mereka tetap menerima aku apa adanya dan membantuku bahkan Jaejoong selalu membantuku untuk mencari pasokan darah dan menyembunyikan rahasiaku dari Raja Lee Soo Man dan pengikutnya bahkan sampai suatu hari… ia sendiri yang kena imbasnya karena aku bukan Youngwoong, meski Youngwoong selalu menyalahkan dirinya." Ujar Kibum yang kali ini terdengar lirih sampai Siwon menatap Kibum heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu Jaejoong yang kena imbasnya? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa saudara kembarannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jaejoong dengan kalian? " Tanya Siwon dengan heran.

"…..maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan darimu…hanya saja aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kali ini. Aku benar – benar minta maaf…daripada kita menghabiskan waktu berlama – lama. Lebih baik kita segera cari sumber masalahnya, Siwon." Ucap Kibum seraya menatap Siwon.

"…..baiklah, aku mengerti dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum sampai Kibum melihatnya hanya membalas dengan senyumannya sampai akhirnya Kibum beranjak pergi sampai Siwon terdiam melihatnya dan menutup kedua matanya sambil berpikir.

"…Bummie. Walaupun kau tidak mengingatku, aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu untuk memulihkan ingatanmu kembali, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menolongmu meski nyawaku sebagai taruhannya selain Yunho dan Yoochun, Lord Zekundes, Promathea, tolong bantulah hamba-Mu ini agar saya bisa melindungi Kibum apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Siwon dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan.

"Siwon! Kau ngapain melamun seperti itu? Kau mau kutinggal?" seru Kibum.

"Ah! Tunggu aku, Kibum!" balas Siwon yang baru sadar langsung segera menyusuli Kibum dan akhirnya mereka terus menjelajahi hutan tersebut meski bahaya bisa selalu mengintai mereka setiap waktu_**.**_

_**Sementara itu di Pihak Yunjae, di Maddorea forest, Kingdom o**__**f Gridania…**_

"Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu, kau beserta kedua temanmu itu diserang oleh sekelompok NecroVampire?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melipatkan lengan kirinya ke kanan (lengan kanannya tetap digips)seraya menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho yang ditatap tajam oleh Jaejoong hanya tersenyum santai dan mengangguk,"Begitulah, BooJaeJoongie. Tenang saja, kamu tidak usah khawatir padaku. Aku tidak terluka waktu melawan mereka soalnya mereka hanya Vampire level rendah." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai saat melihat tatapan maut dari Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku panggilan menjijikan seperti itu, kupotong lidahmu kali ini dan kuberikan ke Fenrir. Dan siapa juga yang khawatirin kamu?" Ujar Jaejoong sadis sambil menatap tajam Yunho.

"Astaga, BooJae. Kau ini tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik kepadaku? Kejam sekali dirimu. Lagipula kita ini sudah satu kelompok dan kau ini tidak bisa diajak untuk bercanda ya?"tanya Yunho dengan tenang seraya menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah sering melihat banyak orang gila di Guildku dan aku tidak suka membuang – buang waktuku yang berharga untuk lelucon dan sebagainya yang tidak berguna itu ditambah lagi aku bisa cepat mati muda karena bersama kamu dan dua orang idiot lainnya (baca: Siwon dan Yoochun) selain tiga manusia berisik itu(baca: Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Chagnmin)." Ujar Jaejoong dingin sampai Yunho sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan namja cantik itu.

"Hah…..tapi sepertinya kau sebenarnya sangat memperhatikan teman – temanmu tadi ya sebelum berpisah kan." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut ke Jaejoong.

"DEG!"

Kali ini Jaejoong terdiam memperhatikan senyuman namja bermata musang itu sampai wajahnya merah merona, tetapi Jaejoong sadar dan tetap memasang mimik datar seraya menatap tajam Yunho,"Apa maksudmu, _Tuan Yunho yang terhormat_?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyindir dengan embel – embel memanggil Yunho secara formal sampai Yunho mendengarnya tetap tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak usah berpura – pura seperti itu, Boo." Ujar Yunho yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya sampai Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan terus menatap tajam Yunho,"Kau sebenarnya sangat peduli dan memperhatikan mereka kan? Aku tahu dari tatapanmu itu dan aku bisa merasakan kalau kamu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik dan hangat meski menurutku…sepertinya kau sengaja membuat dinding penghalang di antara mereka meski sayangnya sifatmu yang sangat buruk dan jelek itu tidak sebanding dengan hati dan kecantikanmu itu." Ucap Yunho santai meski ia ditatap dengan tatapan maut oleh Jajeoong.

"…."kali ini jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mendengus saat mendengar penuturan Yunho meski dalam lubuk hatinya ia mengakui penuturan Sang Pangeran Hyrulezion itu tetapi karena ego dan harga dirinya sangat tinggi ia tidak mau mengakuinya sampai ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kemenangan melihatnya dan langsung menoleh ke Fenrir yang sebenarnya dari tadi juga memperhatikan kedua namja di depannya itu sampai Yunho mengelus lembut kepala serigala itu,"Lihat kan? Bahkan Fenrir saja bisa mengerti meski ia hanya seekor serigala dan ia sangat memahami ucapanku. Benar kan, Fenrir?" Tanya Yunho seraya meminta jawaban dari serigala itu.

"Grrrr….." Serigala tersebut hanya menggeram pelan seraya menjilat pipi namja bermata musang itu sampai Yunho terkekeh pelan seraya menatap Jaejoong,"Nah kan? Kalau kamu tidak membalas perkataanku. Berarti yang aku katakan tadi itu benar semua dan Fenrir menyetujui perkataanku." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya diam dan mengamati Yunho dan Fenrir sampai ia menghela nafas dan membuka bibir cherrynya itu.

"Hah…..terserah apa katamu, Pangeran Hyur - Hybrid sok tahu. Yang jelas, aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman dan kelompok kerja meski aku sudah bersama dengan mereka sejak kecil. Lagipula aku hanya mengakui Youngwoong sebagai keluarga satu – satunya yang kupunya bukan mereka." Ucap Jaejoong.

"….begitukah?"Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum misterius sampai Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran melihat senyuman Yunho seperti itu. Kemudian Yunho memasang pose berpikir sambil tetap tersenyum,"Lalu…..bagaimana dengan captainmu sendiri? Maksudku Kim Hyun Joong?"Tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai seraya menatap Jaejoong yang mendecih sebal saat mendengar nama tunangan kembarannya itu.

"Bagiku, dia hanya hama penganggu yang menyebalkan, mesum, cabul, rese dan rasanya aku jadi ingin membunuhnya sekarang dan dengan begitu, aku bisa mencarikan Youngwoong calon suami yang lebih baik daripada dia."ucap Jaejoong tersenyum sadis seraya menatap Yunho.

"….astaga, aku jadi merasa bersama Iblis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya selama ratusan tahun dan kenapa juga aku bisa tertarik dengannya?" Gumam Yunho heran seraya mengamati wajah Jaejoong.

"…..."tanpa sadar Yunho terus mengamati wajahnya Jaejoong yang sangat cantik dan mulus, lalu kedua doe eyesnya yang biru langit berkilau, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibir cherrynya yang menggiurkan. Secara mendadak, ia mulai mengingat kembali keadaan Jaejoong yang half naked waktu semalam di Naburius City(baca di chapter 6), sampai Yunho mulai menyeringai mesum saat mengingat moment _"langka"_ tersebut dan terus menatap Jaejoong dengan pikirannya yang mulai terkontaminasi berbagai khayalan kotor mengenai namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan Yunho yang terkesan _"menyeramkan" _itu hanya merasa sedikit risih dan terdiam sampai ia mengepalkan tangannya yang kiri dengan erat sehingga ia segera menghampiri Yunho dan ia langsung mengangkat tangannya sampai…

"PLAAAAKKKKKKK!" Ia mengeplak kencang kepalanya Yunho tanpa belas kasihan sehingga membuat Yunho tersadar dari khayalannya itu.

"ADUHHH! Yak! BooJae! Apa – apaan kau?! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Yunho meringis seraya mengusap - usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari Jaejoong.

"Salahmu sendiri tahu! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti namja – namja mesum, hah?! Dasar Pangeran Hyur - Hybrid **Mesum**!" seru Jaejoong kesal seraya menekankan kata mesum pada namja bermata musang yang berstatus sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu.

"…..aku mesum? Hahahaha, BooJae aku tidak mesum tahu. Kau jangan berpikiran buruk mengenai diriku dulu, kita kan belum terlalu mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Lalu tentang yang mesum itu seharusnya kau lebih berhati – hati dengan Yoochun bukan aku, BooJae. Lagipula salahkanlah wajahmu yang cantik itu, heh. Aww…tapi pukulanmu sakit juga, aduh…."ucap Yunho yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau memandangku seperti itu dan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu lagi, akan kukirim kau ke neraka dan aku tidak cantik! Aku ini tampan!" Ucap Jaejoong dingin seraya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan super mautnya serta aura – aura membunuh yang mencekam telah menguar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Oh? Kau mau mengirimku ke neraka? Tapi maaf saja, BooJae. Aku tidak selemah itu, lagipula aku bisa bertarung kok meski aku memiliki Yoochun dan Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis seraya mengamati Yunho dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki."Kuharap kau tidak cepat mati jika aku menantangmu untuk berduel suatu hari nanti,Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum angkuh.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat senyuman sang namja cantik itu seraya mengangguk,"Hahahaha, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu dan dengan senang hati, aku akan menerima tantanganmu itu dan membuktikan kalau aku tidak selemah yang kau kira." Balas Yunho seraya menyeringai menatap Jaejoong.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau kau…"perkataan Jaejoong terputus sesaat ia langsung mengeluarkan Dark Rosenya dari mantelnya dan Fenrir langsung mengegram seraya menancapkan cakarannya yang tajam dari keempat kakinya seraya memperlihatkan gigitnya yang bertaring, sedangkan Yunho yang melihatnya langsung tersadar dan mengulurkan tangannya seraya muncul butiran debu keperakan crystal berkilau dari tangannya sehingga secara mendadak butiran tersebut menguar ke udara dan langsung berubah menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hitam gelap yang tajam dengan terdapat sebuah tulisan bahasa Latin berwarna emas terukir di permukaan pedang miliknya yang terlihat berbeda daripada senjata miliknya yang sebelumnya (baca di chapter 5) dan terdapat sebuah Crystal berwarna_ azure_ berkilau terang pada ujung gagang pedangnya itu. Sesaat Jaejoong terkejut melihat hal yang dilakukan Yunho tadi, tapi ia kembali fokus mencari sesuatu di sekeliling hutan tersebut sampai Yunho sadar dan langsung menunjuk ke sebuah pohon besar,"Jae! Dia di pohon itu!" seru Yunho.

"DUARRRR!" Dengan segera, Jaejoong langsung menembakkan _Dark Rosenya _dengan tepat ke sebuah dahan tersebut dan terdengar suara tertawa dari arah pohon tersebut sampai Jaejoong dan Yunho diam dan berjaga - jaga sampai Jaejoong berseru,"Tidak ada gunanya kau bersembunyi, sampah. Kami tahu berada di situ! Keluar kau!" seru Jaejoong yang tetap mengarahkan _Dark Rosenya_ ke pohon tersebut.

"Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata kalian berdua hebat juga bisa mengetahui aku di sini." Terdengar suara seseorang tergiang dari pohon tersebut. Dari pohon besar tersebut, muncullah seseorang keluar dari dalam pohon itu. Orang tersebut berjubah serba hitam dan mengenakkan topeng berparuh burung dengan kedua mata topeng tersebut berwarna merah. Terlihat orang tersebut melayang di udara dengan pose seperti duduk di sebuah kursi meski sebenarya tidak terlihat adanya sebuah kursi tetapi orang tersebut tetap duduk dengan santainya.

"Who the hell are you?"Tanya Jaejoong terdengar suaranya kali ini lebih dingin seraya mengamati orang berjubah itu dengan hati – hati.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu kalian berdua di sini, Anda sendiri Yang Mulia Jung Yunho Volte Hyurzeon Pangeran Kingdom of hyrulezon dan kau Kim Jaejoong mercenary terkuat dari Mirotic Guild. Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ucap sosok tersebut seraya melihat baik Yunho dan Jaejoong tetap waspada.

"…kenapa kau bisa tahu aku Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion dan Jae?" Tanya Yunho serius sambil menatap tajam orang tersebut.

Orang berjubah hitam itu hanya memperlihatkan seringaian sinis seraya mengamati Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian,"Mengenai mercenary itu, dia cukup terkenal dan aku sering mendengar rumor mengenainya dan mengenai Anda sendiri Pangeran….itu rahasia kami. Tapi sekelompok Vampire kanibal tidak berguna itu ternyata tetap tidak bisa menghabisi Anda dan kedua teman Anda meski saya sudah memberikan sedikit kekuatan saya kepada mereka untuk memanggil Furtheus(baca di chapter 5)." Kata orang berjubah hitam itu dengan tenang yang membuat Yunho tersentak dan seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin dan tetap tenang seraya menatap orang tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau yang dimaksud oleh sekelompok NecroVampire itu? Untuk apa sebenarnya kalian mau membantu Kelompok Vampire itu? Dan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa ada di sini? Bukannya mereka seharusnya sudah terasingkan sejak sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu? Apa kau yang menolongmereka?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Hahaha, maksud Anda sekelompok sampah kanibal itu? Tentu saja bukan _"kami" _yang menolong mereka. Dan sebenarnya kami tidak sudi untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan kami untuk mereka jika kalau bukan untuk membantu rencana _"Mereka berdua"_. Ucap orang tersebut yng terdenagr sinis.

"…..siapa yang kau maksud _"mereka berdua"_? Apa yang kau maksud _"kami"_? Apa kau mempunyai sekutu lain seperti kamu?!" seru Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, kau ternyata pintar juga, cantik. Memang aku tidak hanya sendiri lagipula aku memiliki teman – teman yang sama sepertiku. Dan sayangnya mengenai mereka berdua….itu aku tidak bisa jawab"jawab orang berjubah hitam itu

"…."kali ini Yunho terdiam sambil menatap tajam orang berjubah itu."Lalu informasi mengenai _"sesuatu" dan "darah"ku_ itu, apa kalian juga yang mengetahuinya? Kenapa kalian bisa tahu informasi rahasia keluargaku dn aku?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Ckckckc, kalian berdua ini banyak sekali bertanya, membuang waktuku saja." Kata orang berjubah itu seraya berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"HEI!" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan sampai Jaejoong langsung menembak _revolvernya_ ke kepala orang tersebut tetapi orang tersebut hanya menggeserkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga tudung kepalanya dan topengnya ikut tidak sengaja terlepas dan tembakan tersebut justru mengenai pohon besar tersebut.

"Cih,…meleset." desis Jaejoong yang tetap menatap tajam orang berjubah serba hitam itu. Orang berjubah itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat kehitaman, wajahnya yang berparas tampan dan menyunggingkan senyuman sinis baik ke Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"….well, mercenary sepertimu ternyata hebat juga, cantik. Namaku **Doo Joon** anggota nomor ke 4 dari _**Orbis Unum **_dan sebagai salam perpisahan, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa mainan untuk kalian." Ucap namja bernama Doo Joon seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho serta Fenrir memasang sikap waspada seraya mengenggam erat senjata mereka masing – masing. Dalam sekejap, di sekeliling mereka bertiga muncul beberapa sebuah pusaran hitam yang langsung bebentuk seperti _black hole_ di atas tanah dan dari lubang tersebut muncullah beberapa monster mengerikan yang berwujud dari atas kepala sampai setengah tubuhnya berwujud manusia berkulit pucat keabu - abuan, bermata kuning kehijauan serta memiliki pupil mata, gigi taring tajam yang beracun, bibir mereka yang berwarna ungu kehitaman pucat dan lidahnya bercabang dua seperti ular lalu setengah badannya sampai kebawah berwujud seperti ular berwarna cokelat kehitaman dan masing – masing mereka mengenggam senjata berupa spear yang tajam serta perisai besi yang terlihat kokoh dan terdapat bercak darah yang menempel dan mengering pada perisai tersebut. Aura monster – monster tersebut berbahaya dan sangat jahat sampai Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin berhati – hati akan gerak – gerik monster – monster tersebut. Monster – monster itu menyeringai senang saat melihat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Fenrir yang mereka anggap sebagai santapan makan siang mereka yang dapat memenuhi perut mereka.

"Kuharap kalian menikmati mainan –mainan yang kuberikan kepada kalian dan…oh ya. Untuk peringatan bagi kalian, keempat teman kalian saat ini beruntung bertemu dengan **Echidna **dan saya berharap mereka tidak menjadi santapan untuknya jika kalian berdua bisa menghabisi pasukannya dan menolong mereka, hahaha." Ujar Doo Joon sambil tertawa sinis seraya tubuhnya melayang mundur sehingga dari belakang tubuhnya muncul sebuah black hole berukuran kecil yang dikelilingi aura berbentuk api berkobar berwarna hitam gelap dan dengan sekejap ia langsung tersedot oleh lubang tersebut dan menghilang di hadapan baik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hei! Cih! Sial, dia kabur….. kalau teman – teman kita yang dimaksud si orang aneh itu, berarti Changmin, Suie, Kyuhyun dan jidat lebar itu yang bertemu Echidna itu." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menancapkan Rebellionnya ke tanah seraya memprovokasi monster – monster tersebut.

"Jae, apa menurutmu hutan ini mengalami kejadian _"aneh" _serta aura – aura aneh pada jalur – jalur hutan itu karena namja tadi? Sepertinya namja itu bukan manusia biasa sampai bisa mensummon monster – monster ini."ujar Yunho seraya mengenggam senjatanya dan tetap bersikap tenang meski situasinya semakin berbahaya.

"Mungkin saja, fenomena aneh di hutan ini merupakan perbuatannya si sampah sial tadi. Cih, tentang Echidna yang ia sebut itu mungkin bukan monster biasa daripada sampah – sampah ular busuk ini." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum dingin dan angkuh menatap monster – monster tersebut.

"…..aku yakin mereka pasti baik – baik saja, lagipula Yoochun bersama mereka dan dia bisa diandalkan meski dia itu mesum dan playboy kelas kakap. Terlebih lagi Siwon dan Kibum, sekarang mereka berdua juga pasti dijebak oleh orang berjubah tadi." Ucap Yunho tenang seraya memikirkan keadaan mereka berenam dan fokus untuk menghadapi monster – monster itu.

"…..kuharap Siwon dan Kibum baik – baik saja terlebih lagi Suie, Kyu dan si jidat lebar menyebalkan itu…..terutama Changmin. Cih, perasaanku semakin tidak enak karena memikirkannya. Kuharap si tiang listrik itu tidak mati ." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya dia mencemaskan mereka terlebih Changmin yang berstatus sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania meski ia enggan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan dan kekhawatirannya terlebih lagi di depan Yunho.

Taring – taring tajam beracun seperti taring ular itu mencuat, air liur dari mulut mereka yang menjijikan telah menetes dan membasahi bibir – bibir mereka yang terdapat sisa – sisa darah yang sudah mengering. Ada sekitar seratus monster yang mengepung kedua namja serta seekor serigala itu. Tatapan mereka semakin lama semakin bernafsu untuk merobek isi perut mereka dan melahap ketiga mangsa di depan mereka sehingga seratus monster tersebut langsung menerjang mereka bertiga dengan cepat seraya mengangkat tinggi spear mereka ke Yunho dan Jaejoong. Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk sehingga mereka berdua langsung melesat cepat seraya mengangkat senjata mereka masing – masing dan mulai menyerang, menusuk dan menebas monster – monster itu.

"Tranggggggggggggg!"

"Crasshhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Crashhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Trangggggggggggg!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"GROARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Bunyi pedang mereka berdua yang saling beradu di antara monster – monster itu serta suara lolongan dan jeritan terluka, kemarahan, kelaparan dan kesakitan yang memenuhi keheningan dan suasana hutan yang suram itu akibat kemunculan monster – monster serta aura – aura aneh dan jahat yang mengelilingi berbagai jalur hutan tersebut.

_**Sementara itu di pihak lain,**_ _**Kelompoknya Yoosu dan Changkyu di Maddorea Forest, kingdom of Gridania…**_

"…Hei jidat lebar! Duo Evil! M–m-monster apa itu?!" seru Junsu yang terlihat ekspresinya sangat terkejut seraya menunjuk sesuatu monster yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang lebat itu.

"Mana kutahu pantat bebek gembul! Cih! Monster apa itu, Changmin!?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengenggam twin swordnya dan mengawasi gerak – gerik monster yang masih bersembunyi di balik pepohonan lebat tersebut.

"Aghhh! Kenapa kita malah ketemu Monster yang tidak jelas wujudnya itu sih?! Jalur – jalur hutan di sini aneh semua terlebih lagi aura – aura tadi itu! Pasti gara – gara aura di semua jalur hutan ini, kita malah terjebak di sini!" seru Junsu kesal.

"Yak! Kau jangan mengomel – ngomel terus lumba – lumba jelek! Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?!" balas Kyuhyun sebal seraya menatap tajam Junsu.

Changmin memperhatikan monster tersebut sehingga mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir dan menganalisis monster itu,"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat monster itu…tapi di mana ya?" gumam Changmin seraya berpikir keras.

"AWASSS!" seru Yoochun seraya melesat ke Junsu dan menyambar pergelangan tangannya Junsu sehingga Yoochun langsung melompat mundur sambil memeluk Junsu, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang langsung tersadar begitu mendengar seruan Yoochun, dengan cepat mereka langsung berguling berlawanan arah dan menghindar saat Monster tersebut meluncur dan menerjang serta menyerang dengan sangat cepat meski wujud Monster tersebut belum terlihat jelas ke arah mereka berdua sampai Changmin dan Kyuhyun nyaris terkena serangan tersebut lalu Monster tersebut meski Changmin sempat terserempet dengan Monster tersebut sehingga lengan kirinya saja yang sempat terlecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hei Changmin! Kau tidak apa –apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencemaskan Pangeran Gridania yang tingginya di atas rata – rata itu.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Aku baik – baik saja dan luka ini hanya luka kecil kok." Ujar Changmin sambil menyengir seraya mengenggam lengan kirinya yang terluka itu.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN BERMESRAAN! DI SAAT GENTING BEGINI KALIAN MALAH PACARAN! DASAR DUO EVIL PABBO! DAN KAU JANGAN MEMELUKKU, JIDAT SIALAN! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENCURI KESEMPATAN! DASAR JIDAT LEBAR MESUM!" teriak Junsu seraya mendorong paksa Yoochun sehingga ia terbebas dari pelukannya namja Casanova itu.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan sembari mengeluarkan rapiernya sambil menatap Junsu,"Kau jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu dong, Suie. Lagipula, tadi aku kan menolongmu dan… tubuhmu itu harum sekali baunya." Ujar Yoochun menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya.

"GYAA! MINGGIR DARI HADAPANKU MESUM! WAHHHHH!" jerit Junsu terkejut sesaat Monster tersebut tengah nyaris mendekati dan menyerang mereka dari belakang dengan cepat sampai Yoochun menyeringai melihat ekspresinya Junsu yang ia anggap imut di saat genting seperti ini. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengendong Junsu ala bridal style yang membuat Junsu kaget dan meronta – ronta dan kembali melompat menghindari serangan tersebut seraya menginjak bagian atas tubuh Monster tersebut dan meluncur dengan cepat sepanjang tubuh Monster tersebut sampai ujung ekornya dan langsung bersalto seraya tetap mengendong Junsu dan mendarat dengan tepat di sebelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tetap bersiap siaga sambil mengawasi Monster itu sedangkan Monster tersebut tetap meluncur dan melesat kembali ke pepohonan yang lebat.

"KYAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Makhluk – makhluk hina seperti kalian sekarang sudah tidak bodoh sejak sepuluh ribu tahun lalu rupanya. KYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" seru Monster sambil tertawa nyaring seraya merayap keluar dari pepohonan tersebut sampai keempat namja yang tengah menghadapinya berjengit kaget melihat wujud asli Monster tersebut.

Terlihat kali ini wujud Monster tersebut berupa seorang yeoja cantik berambut merah kecokelatan bergelombang sepinggang lalu setengah tubuh bagian atasnya sampai batas pinggang yang half naked terlihat seperti manusia dengan kedua buah dadanya yang terekspos namun sedikit tertutup dengan rambutnya yang panjang itu, kemudian terdapat sebuah crystal kecil berwarna ruby mengkilap yang tertanam pada pada kepala yeoja juga terdapat dua buah tanduk tertancap di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan dari batas pinggang sehingga bagian tubuh bawahnya memiliki wujud berbentuk tubuh seperti ular Python bersisik sangat tajam dan berwarna hitam tetapi sedikit bercampur merah tua dan Monster tersebut memiliki empat tangannya yang bersisik dengan masing – masing tangan tersebut mengenggam empat buah Trisula berwarna emas yang mengkilap dan berbahaya itu. Di belakang punggung Monster berwujud setengah yeoja itu juga terdapat sepasang sayap berbentuk kelelawar warna hitam dengan terdapat dua buah taring yang tajam tertancap sebagai hiasan di ujung sayap pada kedua buah sayap itu.

Seketika Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing – masing dan memasang sikap waspada seraya mengawasi Yeoja setengah Monster itu. Baik Changmin dan Yoochun terkejut saat memperhatikan Monster tersebut dan seolah – olah mereka mengetahui Monster itu meski mereka meragukan pikiran mereka sampai Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka berdua menatap heran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya kalian ini? Kalian berdua sepertinya tahu Yeoja Setengah Monster jelek itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengejek Monster tersebut.

"Kau manusia kotor! Berani – beraninya kau menghinaku! Akan kubuat kau bersama makhluk - makhluk kotor seperti kalian akan merasakan kemarahankuuuuu! _**Aku Echidna salah satu penguasa Dunia Netherworld dan aku adalah "**__**Mother of All Monsters"**__**! **_seru sang Yeoja setengah Monster yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Echidna itu dengan sangat nyaring dan melengking tinggi. Sehingga hanya dengan suaranya itu membuat suasana hutan itu menjadi semakin mencekam dan menyeramkan terlaebih lagi karena aura dari Monster itu jauh lebih menusuk dan menakutkan sampai mereka berempat semakin waspada terhadapnya.

"Echidna!? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat mendengar penuturan Monster tersebut terlebih lagi Junsu yang juga mendengarnya membuat dia semakin kaget dan langsung menoleh ke Changmin dan Yoochun,"Hei Jidat! Evil Tiang Listrik! Jadi, kalian sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal itu Monster?! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari awal?! Kenapa Monster seperti dia yang berasal dari Netherworld bisa di sini?!" seru Junsu yang mulai ketakutan akan hawa – hawa jahat dari Monster itu.

"Aish! Mana kutahu, Suie! Kau jangan takut akan Monster Ular jalang itu! Lagipula, awalnya aku ragu – ragu kalau Monster itu Echidna. Tapi…..tidak kusangka kalau Monster itu benar – benar Echidna dan aku juga heran bagaimana Monster legendaries Netherworld seperti Ular itu bisa di sini!"seru Changmin berusaha tenang seraya menganalisis Echidna dari setiap sudut Monster itu.

"KYAHAHAHHAAHHAH! Berani sekali kalian kalau Makhluk kotor seperti kalian mengakui bahwa kalian tidak takut akan aku?! HAH! KALIAN JANGAN MEMBOHONGI DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI! Aku bisa merasakan energi ketakutan dari kalian terutama makhluk kotor gembul itu (yang dimaksud: Junsu)! KYAHHAHAHAHAHA! Dengan begini, aku akan bertambah semakin kuat jika hutan ini kukuasai dan akan kujadikan hutan ini sebagai markas kekuasaanku! Dan akhirnya dunia manusia akan kuhancurkan dan kubuat menjadi seperti Netherworld! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" seru Echidna sambil tertawa bengis seraya menatap ke Yoosu dan Changkyu bergantian.

"Kau yang berasal dari Netherworld kenapa bisa muncul di sini?" kali ini Yoochun bertanya seraya menatap tajam Echidna."Bukanlkah seharusnya Dunia Netherworld tersegel oleh Zekundes sejak sepuluh ribu tahun lalu? Dan kelima _**Sanctuary **_yang diciptakan oleh Zekundes dan Promathea di dunia ini seharusnya bisa menyegel Dunia Kalian! Kenapa kau bisa terbebas dari Duniamu?!" bentak Yoochun yang membuat Changmin sempat berjengit kaget saat mendengar perkataan Yoochun

"KYAHHAHAHAAHAHA! Aku bisa berada di dunia ini berkat sekelompok makhluk – makhluk serba hitam itu! Entah aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa mensummonku dan tujuan mereka untuk mengirimku ke sini. Yang jelas mereka menjanjikan bahwa aku bisa menguasai Dunia ini! KYAHHAHAHAHAHAH! MATI KALIAN!" teriak Echidna yang langsung melempar kedua trisula secara mendadak ke Yoosu dan Changkyu sampai mereka berempat langsung menghindar dari serangan tersebut dan kedua trisula yang dilempar itu justru mengarah ke arah pepohonan yang lebat itu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup parah sehingga sebagian pepohonan tersebut menjadi hancur dan rata di atas tanah dalam sekejap dan kedua trisula tersebut terbang melayang kembali ke pemiliknya.

"WAHHHHH!" Junsu jatuh tertunduk. Namja imut dan manis itu sangat kaget saat melihat betapa mengerikannya efek kekuatan dari Echidna itu ,"WAHHHHH! DUO EVIL! JIDAT MESUM! KITA HARUS MUNDUR DARI SINI! KITA TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENANG MELAWAN IBLIS ULAR ITU!"pekik Junsu ketakutan yang segera bersembunyi di belakang punggungya Yoochun.

"BODOH KAU PANTAT BEBEK BUNCIT! KITA TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MELARIKAN DIRI DARI SINI TAHU! LIHAT SAJA SEKELILING KITA SAJA DI KELILINGI AURA ANEH ITU! DAN KAU INI KAN MERCENARY MIROTIC GUILD! KENAPA KAU JADI PENGECUT SEPERTI INI, PABBO!?" bentak Kyuhyun seraya maju melesat bersama Changmin ke Echidna dan mereka berdua langsung mengayunkan senjata mereka ke Echidna, dengan kerja sama dan kombinasi mereka berdua. Mereka saling menusuk dan menebas Yeoja setengah Monster itu meski mereka belum berhasil menusuk atau melukai Monster tersebut karena Echidna merupakan Monster yang lebih kuat dan bukan Monster biasa yang selalu dihadapi dan diburu baik Kyuhyun dan Junsu serta Changmin.

"Tranggg!"

"Trangg!"

"Trangg!"

"Trangg!"

Echidna hanya tersenyum angkuh dan sinis seraya menangkis serangan demi serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin kemudian baik Changim dan kyuhyun langsung salto melompat mundur saat Echidna langsung menikam mereka berdua dengan keempat trisula miliknya meski tikaman - tikaman tersebut nyaris mengenai mereka berdua bahkan lehernya Changmin nyaris tertebas oleh serangan trisula milik Echidna jika ia tidak segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berguling menghindar dari Monster Ular itu.

"_Ignis Globus_!"

Kali ini Yoochun merapal mantra Fire Magic miliknya yang berupa sekitar sepuluh bola – bola api yang kali ini berukuran lebih besar dan bersinar merah keoranyean terbakar membara. Dengan segera, ia mengontrol kesepuluh bola – bola api itu ke Echidna yang kebetulan lengah saat ia menyerang dan memukulkan ekornya yang panjang serta kombinasi keempat tangannya yang cepat dan gesit itu tetap mencengkram erat trisula miliknya seraya menikam ke Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dengan cepat, baik Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung kembali melompat mundur karena untuk menghindari serangan ekor dari Echidna serta rapalan magic tadi milik Yoochun yang langsung mengarah dan hampir mendekat dan menubruk ke Echidna membuat kedua bola mata Echidna membulat sempurna serta kedua pupil matanya yang runcing itu menyipit saat melihat beberapa bola api tersebut sampai akhirnya…

"BLARRRRRR!"

"BLARRRRRR!"

"BLAARRRRRR!"

"BLARRRRRRR!"

Akibat rapalan magic milik Yoochun yang berhasil menubruk Monster tersebut serta rentetan bebrapa bola api tersebut telah menimbulkan efek ledakan yang kali ini lebih dahsyat sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal membuat baik Changmin, Kyuhyun, serta Junsu dan Yoochun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"H-h-h-h-hei jidat! A-a-a-apa si ular menakutkan itu sudah mati?" Tanya Junsu gemetar yang tetap bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya seraya mencengkram erat kedua bahunya Yoochun yang tegap itu.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan reaksi Junsu sedari tadi karena ketakutannya terhadap Yeoja setengah Monster Ular tadi hanya tersenyum lembut seraya menenangkan Junsu,"Ssst. Sudah, sudah. Kau jangan takut, Suie. Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu." dan…..kita harus tetap waspada karena aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau Monster itu sudah mati." Ucap Yoochun serius.

"….." kali ini Junsu tidak bisa berkata apa –apa karena melihat Yoochun yang kali ini tersenyum lembut kepadanya bukan senyum mesum atau sebagainya yang membuat dia selalu marah – marah kepada namja cassanova yang berperan sebagai ahli strategis Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu.

"BLUSHHHHH".

Kali ini wajah namja manis bersuara bak lumba – lumba berpantat bebek itu memerah merona hebat bagaikan kepiting rebus sampai Yoochun yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan melihatnya sembari menepuk – nepuk punggung Junsu dengan lembut.

"Ehm!"

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang kesal telah berdehem pelan seraya untuk menyadarkan kedua namja tengah "bermesraan" di hadapannya itu membuat baik Junsu tersipu – sipu dan langsung mendorong keras Yoochun darinya sedangkan Yoochun hanya menghela nafas seraya menatap sang Evil Maknae itu dengan kesal.

"Bisakah kalian bermesra – mesraannya nanti saja? Lihat tuh Monster Ular busuk itu belum mati tahu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sembari menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap yang sudah menipis di mana tadi Echidna diserang dengan kekuatan magic miliknya Yoochun.

"…"Yoochun, Junsu serta Changmin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun langsung menyadari bahwa Echidna itu tidak berada lagi di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun sehingga kedua bola mata Yoochun bergerak menelusuri ke kiri, kanan, depan maupun belakang seraya mengenggam lengannya Junsu untuk melindunginya.

"Hei, Kyunnie? Kau lebih baik di dekatku saja" ucap Changmin langsung menarik tangannya Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa - apaan sih kau tiang listrik!? Adanya aku yang harus melindungimu bukannya kau yang melindungimu! Dasar Food Monster Pabbo! Yang mercenary itu sebenarnya aku atau kamu sih?!" kata Kyuhyun kesal seraya menampik kasar tangannya Changmin

"Aish. Kau ini jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu tahu! Aku tidak mau kau terluka jika kau harus melindungiku dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"balas Changmin kesal.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini lemah hah?!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal seraya menatap tajam Changmin.

"B-bukan begitu Kyu…...Awasss!"

Perkataan Changmin terpotong sesaat ia melihat dari belakang Yoochun dan Junsu, muncul Echidna yang langsung keluar dari pepohonan lebat di belakang mereka berdua dan Monster itu langsung menerjang cepat ke arah mereka berdua yang seraya mengangkat keempat lengannya yang tengah mengenggam keempat trisulanya sehingga Yoochun langsung mengendong kembali Junsu ala bridal style dan berlari sembari menghindari serangan – serangan mematikan dari Echidna.

"Ckk! Sial! Monster itu sepertinya cukup kebal terhadap Fire Element dan Earth Element sesuai penciuman dan analisaku tadi! Kalau begitu Changmin harus kuperingati sekarang agar ia jangan menggunakan magic miliknya!" ucap Yoochun dalam hati seraya sibuk mengendong Junsu seraya menghindari serangan demi serangan yang diluncurkan dari belakang oleh Echidna.

"CHANGMINNN! Kau jangan gunakan magicmu! Dia kebal terhadap baik magicku dan magicmu juga!" seru Yoochun saat ia melihat Changmin yang baru saja mau merapal magicnya sampai Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berjengit kaget.

"Apa?! Sial! Bagaimana ini, Minnie?! Masalahnya Junsu tidak bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini malah dia digendong oleh si jidat itu dan dia juga takut sama ular jelek itu! Sedangkan aku belum terlalu bisa menguasai magic milikku!" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"….Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kita harus menggunakan serangan fisik meski kita cukup kesulitan karena Monster itu hebat juga mengenai serangan fisiknya tetapi kita harus bisa menghabisinya apapu yang terjadi terlebih lagi agar hutan ini kembali seperti semula dan kita bisa bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho, Kibum dan Siwon serta Fenrir." Ucap Changmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Menyusahkan saja tuh Monster! Awas!" seru Kyuhyun seraya berguling samping bersama Changmin yang melompat mundur saat kedua trisula yang berselimutkan baik aliran bara api dan aliran elemental tanah yang merupakan Fire Magic serta Earth Magic milik Echidna itu meluncur ke Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan kedua trisula itu menancap ke tanah sampai tanah tersebut cukup bergetar hebat bagaikan gempa bumi dan membuat keempat namja tersebut kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh sehingga Echidna tersenyum sinis seraya mengembangkan kedua sayapnya sampai sayap kelelawar miliknya terbuka semakin lebar dan hanya dengan sekali kepakan dari kedua sayapnya itu membuat Yoochun dan Junsu sukses terhempas dan punggung serta kepala mereka menabrak masing - masing pohon besar sampai kepalanya Junsu ikut terbentur dan menimbulkan luka memar yang cukup parah sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan Yoochun terluka cukup parah sehingga terbatuk – batuk seraya memuntahkan cukup banyak darah dari mulutnya, sedangkan Changmin hanya terbanting di atas tanah meski hal itu membuat ia juga cukup kesakitan dan sedikit terluka dan Kyuhyun yang juga ikut terhempas tetapi kali ini tubuhnya menabrak sebuah batu karang yang besar dan kokoh.

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Hoeekkk!" terlihat Kyuhyun terbatuk – batuk seraya memuntahkan darah dari kerongkongannya, ia mencoba berusaha untuk berdiri. Sayangnya karena ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah akibatnya kesadarannya mulai hampir pudar karena kepalanya mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dan sepertinya tulang tangan kirinya, bahu kiri serta kaki kanannya patah akibat benturannya tadi yang sangat keras.

"Kyuhyuh/Evil/Kyunnie!" seru Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin yang masih belum bisa bergerak karena luka yang mereka derita saat mereka melihat kondisi Kyuhyun itu. Kali ini Echidna sudah melesat dengan cepat dan berdiri di hadapannya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan salah satu trisula miliknya,"KYAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Rasakanlah penderitaanmu karena kau berani menghina aku yang merupakan salah satu penguasa Netherworld dan _"__Mother of All Monsters"_! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MATILAH KAU MAKHLUK KOTOR!" seru Echidna mengayunkan trisulanya, siap untuk menusuk Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak maupun menghindar sama sekali.

Kali ini Kyuhyunn hanya pasrah dan sudah mulai menutup kedua matanya seraya siap menerima ajalnya,"Heh….tidak kusangka aku akan mati di tangan Montsr jelek dan busuk dari Netherworld ini. Hah! Zekundes memang sengaja membiarkan aku mati! Tidak apa – apa…..yang jelas aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ayah dan Ibu…..Changminnie…Duckbutt….si jidat…si mata musang Hyu - Hybrid itu…Snow White….si kuda itu….Youngwoong…..Captain…..teman – teman di Guild….Fenrir dan Joongie…selamat tinggal." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"JLEBBBBB!"

"….aneh? Kenapa aku tidak mati? Bukannya seharusnya aku sudah ditusuk oleh Ular betina jelek itu?" ucap Kyuhyun heran dalam hati. Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan tadi, dan ia langsung berjengit kaget seketika melihat sosok seseorang namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya itu, bagian perutnya telah tertikam oleh trisula milik Monster itu sampai menembus belakang perutnya yang sampai beberapa centi nyaris mengenai Kyuhyun. Dari bagian perut namja yang tertikam itu, darah berwarna kemerahan tua itu telah merembes banyak keluar dan membuat namja tersebut terbatuk – batuk hebat dan memuntahkan lebih banyak darah daripada Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung jatuh tergeletak di dekat Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut.

"Heh, syukurlah…..aku tepat waktu…untuk menolongmu…Kyunnie…." Ucap namja tersebut dengan lemah seraya mengenggam lengannya Kyuhyun.

"CHANGMINNNNNN!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung segera mendekati dan memeluk tubuhnya Changmin yang berlumuran darah segar itu untuk menolongnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena melihat sahabat baiknya sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania sekaligus _partner in crime_ dalam berbagai arti yang sesama Evil ini melindunginya sampai nyaris mati akibat serangan Echidna itu.

Baik Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat hal tersebut juga sangat terkejut membuat kedua mata Junsu berair karena melihat Changmin yang tengah sekarat sedangkan Yoochun yang berusaha untuk menuju ke Changmin dan Kyuhyun, belum bisa mampu bergerak akibat efek serangan kepakan sayap kelelawar milik Monster Ular itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan seraya menahan luka yang dideritanya.

"Sial….Monster itu lebih kuat dibanding Monster Furtheus (baca: chapter 5) yang dihadapi Siwon waktu itu…..aku juga ga mungkin menggunakan Fire Magic milikku untuk menghabisi Ular itu! Seandainya Yunho ada di sini bersama Siwon serta Jaejoong dan Kibum itu ada di sini…..Monster itu bisa kita habisi bersama sekarang." Pikir Yoochun dalam hati.

"KYAHAHHHAHAAHHA! DASAR MAKHLUK BODOH! KAMU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERLU MENDERITA KARENA KECEROBOHANMU UNTUK MELINDUNGI MAKHLUK KOTOR ITU! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAH! SEMUA MAKHLUK DI SINI BENAR – BENAR BODOH DAN GILA! LEBIH BAIK AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HIDUP KALIAN DAN DENGAN BEGINI KALIAN AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN MAKAN MALAM UNTUK ANAK – ANAKKU DI NETHERWORLD NANTI! KYAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

Seketika itu juga baik Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah terluka parah itu hanya bisa memasrahkan diri mereka dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat – malaikat pencabut nyawa siap mencabut nyawa mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Echidna langsung bersiap seraya mengangkat keempat tangannya yang mengenggam erat trisula – trisula miliknya itu seraya mengangkat ekornya yang sangat panjang dan mematikan itu ke masing – masing ke mereka berempat. Seketika seluruh langit di sekitar hutan itu mulai mendung dan menghitam gelap serta terdengar suara petir yang menyambar keras di tengah – tengah hutan itu.

"MATILAH KALIAN!"

**TBC**

Anyeong, Author Update lagi dengan Chap 7. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, yang follow dan fav fic ini juga para silent readers yang membaca FF ini ^_^

Maaf kalau author baru bisa update sekarang soalnya author selama minggu ini dan kemaren – kemaren sibuk berat dan untuk sementara author tidak bisa update cepat – cepat karena minggu bsok author fokusin dahulu mengikuti UTS (Ujian Tengah Semester) di kampus selama 2 minggu. Tapi tenang saja author akan usahakan update chaptr 8 setelah UTSnya selesaiiiiii! ^_^

Ok, sekarang baru muncul antagonis baru yang pernah dibahas di chapter 5 dan 6, yaiu Doo Joon! Ya dia sebnarnya orang berjubah hitam bertopeng paruh burung yang membantu sekelompok NecroVampire itu tapi tidak hanya Doo Joon yang muncul pokoknya di beberapa chpater nanti ada juga muncul antagonis - antagonis lainnya ^_^ hhehehehehehehe

Oh ya untuk misschokyulate2: saya dapat inspirasi utk membuat FF ini dari berbagai Game seperti Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry 4 heheehehhe mengenai Death Bringer itu saya Cuma ambil konsepnya dari Devil May Cry 4, meski saya buat tampilannya lebih berbeda bagi Jaejoong sama senjatanya Jaejoong baik yang Rebellion itu namanya saya pinjam heheheheheheh ^_^

Tentang Kibum yang kenapa bisa menjadi Vampire – Human Hybrid itu akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter lainnya memang sebenarnya Kibum itu aslinya manusia bukan Vampire – Human Hybrid jadi nanti Siwon akan mencoba membantu mengembalikan ingatannya Kibum dan mengetahui kenapa Kibum bisa menjadi manusia berdarah campuran Vampire ^_^

Mengenai _**Sanctuary **_akan dijelaskan beberapa chapter nanti brsama _**"sesuatu"**_ dan "darah"nya Yunho itu serta _**Death Bringernya**_ Jaejoong. ^_^

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter yang ini ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 (The Peaceful of Night)

**Threads of Fate (Screenplay Fanfiction)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance,Adventure.**

**Setting: Real world with Modern Theme and Kingdom Theme (like Castle, Guild, Mercenary, Monster, Armored soldiers, Magic, Summon etc).**

**Rate: T-M ( bisa berubah –rubah tergantung alur ceritanya).**

**Characters: DBSK, JYJ , Super Junior, Kim Hyun Joong SS501, OC etc (Original Character by Author).**

**Main Pairing / Characters: Yunjae (Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong).**

**Other Pairing: Yoosu, Changkyu, Sibum and others.**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC etc. Author masih perlu belajar banyak dalam membuat FF. **

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di dalam FF ini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. **

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Heh, syukurlah…..aku tepat waktu…untuk menolongmu…Kyunnie…." Ucap namja tersebut dengan lemah seraya mengenggam lengannya Kyuhyun._

"_CHANGMINNNNNN!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung segera mendekati dan memeluk tubuhnya Changmin yang berlumuran darah segar itu untuk menolongnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena melihat sahabat baiknya sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania sekaligus partner in crime dalam berbagai arti yang sesama Evil ini melindunginya sampai nyaris mati akibat serangan Echidna itu._

_Baik Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat hal tersebut juga sangat terkejut membuat kedua mata Junsu berair karena melihat Changmin yang tengah sekarat sedangkan Yoochun yang berusaha untuk menuju ke Changmin dan Kyuhyun, belum bisa mampu bergerak akibat efek serangan kepakan sayap kelelawar milik Monster Ular itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan seraya menahan luka yang dideritanya._

"_Sial….Monster itu lebih kuat dibanding Monster Furtheus (baca: chapter 5) yang dihadapi Siwon waktu itu…..aku juga ga mungkin menggunakan Fire Magic milikku untuk menghabisi Ular itu! Seandainya Yunho ada di sini bersama Siwon serta Jaejoong dan Kibum itu ada di sini…..Monster itu bisa kita habisi bersama sekarang." Pikir Yoochun dalam hati._

"_KYAHAHHHAHAAHHA! DASAR MAKHLUK BODOH! KAMU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERLU MENDERITA KARENA KECEROBOHANMU UNTUK MELINDUNGI MAKHLUK KOTOR ITU! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAH! SEMUA MAKHLUK DI SINI BENAR – BENAR BODOH DAN GILA! LEBIH BAIK AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HIDUP KALIAN DAN DENGAN BEGINI KALIAN AKAN MENJADI SANTAPAN MAKAN MALAM UNTUK ANAK – ANAKKU DI NETHERWORLD NANTI! KYAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"_

_Seketika itu juga baik Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah terluka parah itu hanya bisa memasrahkan diri mereka dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat – malaikat pencabut nyawa siap mencabut nyawa mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Echidna langsung bersiap seraya mengangkat keempat tangannya yang mengenggam erat trisula – trisula miliknya itu seraya mengangkat ekornya yang sangat panjang dan mematikan itu ke masing – masing ke mereka berempat. Seketika seluruh langit di sekitar hutan itu mulai mendung dan menghitam gelap serta terdengar suara petir yang menyambar keras di tengah – tengah hutan itu._

"_MATILAH KALIAN!"_

**Chapter 8**

**The Peaceful of Night**

**She's the Viper, Echidna Part 2 (Yunjae Vs Echidna)**

"MATILAH KALIAN!"

Sesaat Echidna hampir mengayunkan trisulanya siap menusuk Kyuhyun yang tetap memeluk Changmin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menerima takdirnya sekaligus melindungi Changmin, walau ia yakin bahwa dirinya juga Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu akan mati.

"GREEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"KYAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN IN-"

Perkataan Echidna terpotong ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berjengit kaget karena ia melihat ujung ekornya yang sangat panjang telah dicengkram sangat erat oleh Jaejoong tengah menggunakan _**Death Bringer**_(baca chapter 5) miliknya, sepertinya dia baru muncul tepat waktunya untuk menyelamatkan keempat namja yang terluka akibat perbuatan Monster itu bersama Yunho sambil mengenggam pedang utama kehitaman (re: _**Arbiter**_) miliknya serta Fenrir di samping Kibum dan Siwon.

"J-JOONGIE/JAE!"

"YUNHO!"

"KIBUMMIE!"

"SIWON!"

"FENRIR!"

Pekik Yoochun, Junsu dan Kyuhyun (Changmin pingsan akibat kekurangan banyak darah) saat Kibum dan Fenrir berlari menyusuli ke Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Fenrir memasang tubuhnya sambil menggeram ke Echidna, Kibum memeriksa kondisinya Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon berlari cepat menuju arah Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Yoochun! Junsu! Kalian berdua tidak apa – apa?" tanya Siwon cemas seraya menatap Yoochun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya dan Junsu yang bersandar pada pohon.

"A-a-aku baik-baik saja, Yunho, Siwon." balas Junsu lemah.

"Uhhh…..aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak usah khawatir. B-B-Bagaimana kalian berlima bisa ke sini? Bukankah tempat ini masih dikelilingi aura–aura itu? Harusnya k-k-kal…Ugh!" kata Yoochun kembali mengerang, Junsu merangkak yang segera dibantu Siwon dan mendekati Yoochun untuk mengelus punggungnya.

"Untuk mengenai hal itu nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kalian berdua tetap di sini dan aku akan bantu si Boo…eh maksudku Jae." Ujar Yunho seraya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Yoochun dan Junsu, dan tangan kirinya ke arah Kibum, Fenrir, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Terdapat debu crystal keemasan di sekeliling masing- masing kedua kubu tersebut dan debu – debu itu menguar ke udara, beberapa detik terciptalah sebuah gelembung setengah lingkaran berukuran cukup besar berwarna kuning keemasan bercahaya menyelubungi mereka berlima baik Yoosu, Changkyu, Kibum, Siwon serta Fenrir.

"Yoochun, Junsu. Kalian berdua akan aman di sini, _Pratego_ ini melindungi kalian dan mereka berempat dan kalian tidak usah khawatirkan aku dan Jae. Siwon, kau tetap awasi dan lindungi Yoochun dan Junsu." Titah Yunho.

"Baik, Yun. Serahkan saja mereka berdua padaku dan kau serta Jae tetap berwaspada mengenai Echidna. Monster itu auranya jauh lebih membahayakan daripada Monster Furtheus dulu(baca chapter 5)"ucap Siwon menasehatinya. Ia mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya, memasang sikap waspada untuk melindungi Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Hati-hati, Yun! Monster _Netherworld_ itu sangat kuat dan serangannya sangat berbahaya! Kalian berdua perhatikan keempat trisulanya! Kau dan Joongie bisa mati jika kalian kesulitan melawannya!" seru Junsu ketakutan.

"….kau jangan khawatir Junsu dan kalian berdua juga. Aku dan Jae pasti bisa habisi Monster Ular itu." ucap Yunho tenang seraya menatap tajam Junsu, Siwon dan Yoochun. "Sebenarnya aku merasa yakin kalau si Jae bisa menangani Monster itu sendiri dan aku harus menjaga mereka. Tapi…..aku juga penasaran mengenai **"lengan kanannya"** (re: _**Death Bringer**_) dan tidak ada salahnya juga aku mencoba membantunya." pikir Yunho serius dalam hatinya sambil berlari menuju Jaejoong.

_**Sementara itu di pihak Changkyu, Kibum dan Fenrir**_ _di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_

Kedua mata Kibum menyipit saat ia mengamati luka tusukan pada bagian perutnya Changmin yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar meski ia sudah merapal mantra _Cura_(semacam magic level menengah/level B atau BB, yang dikuasainya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka akibat pertempuran seperti luka memar seperti pukulan, tebasan yang ringan, luka benturan yang cukup parah, patah tulang dan sebagainya kecuali jika terkena kutukan seperti _poison_, _petrify_, tebasan yang hampir atau dapat merusak organ-organ tubuh penting, kutukan lainnya atau luka yang dapat mengakibatkan luka sangat fatal seperti tangan atau anggota tubuh lainnya yang terpotong atau kematian). Bahkan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membantunya dengan menggunakan perlengkapan medis P3k untuk mengobati dan menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari perutnya Changmin tetap tidak ada gunanya karena lukanya terus menerus terbuka dan tidak bisa disembuhkan seperti dialami Changmin saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini, Bummie? Apakah lukanya bisa menutup?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas sembari mengusap lembut kepalanya Changmin meski ia sendiri juga menderita luka cukup parah, tak menyurutkan dirinya terus mencemaskan Changmin.

"…aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Tetapi, luka yang diderita Changmin bukanlah luka biasa yang seperti biasa kita alami. Selain karena Monster itu sangat kuat. Menurutku senjata-senjatanya juga memiliki kutukan yang menolak magic tipe menyembuhkan seperti _Cura_ yang kukuasai. Bahkan cadangan peralatan medis yang kita bawa itu juga tidak berguna."Balas Kibum menatap sendu ke Changmin yang pingsan sambil menekan perutnya agar darah dari lukanya tidak terus keluar meski hal ini sia-sia dilakukan karena lukanya semakin terbuka. Kini kedua tangannya Kibum basah oleh darahnya Changmin, sedangkan Fenrir hanya menjilat-jilat pipinya Changmin seraya memperhatikan kondisi namja berstatus sebagai Pangeran Gridania yang memperihatinkan itu.

"Bummie….."lirih Kyuhyun menoleh bergantian ke Kibum dan Changmin yang sudah melindunginya sampai nyaris mati di tangan Sang Viper dari Netherworld itu."….ngomong-ngomong benda apa ini yang menyelubungi kita berempat dan mereka bertiga itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar melihat adanya semacam gelembung berbentuk setengah lingkaran di sekeliling mereka, yang sangat mirip dengan kubu Yoochun, Junsu dan Siwon.

"…ini _Pratego_, Kyu. Semacam magic khusus pelindung level AAA dan terkuat daripada magic biasanya. Tadi aku sempat melihat si Pangeran Hyur-Hybrid itu merapal mantra ini untuk kita dan mereka."jawab Kibum.

"Si Pangeran Hyur-Hybrid itu menggunakan magicnya untuk melindungi kita dan mau membantu Jaejoongie? Heh, baik juga ternyata si Yunho itu... Kuharap mereka berdua segera melenyapkan Yeoja setengah Ular brengsek itu dan kita bisa menyembuhkan Changmin secepatnya." Ucap kyuhyun memandang benci ke Echidna.

"…..jangan khawatir, Kyu. Menurutku si Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti bisa menghabisi Monster itu. Aku yakin dan kau percaya saja sama mereka berdua."

"….semoga saja dan kalau Monster brengsek itu sudah binasa. Hutan ini pasti kembali damai semula dan…..Changmin."gumam Kyuhyun sedih menatap lembut Changmin.

"…." Kibum tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya tetap memasang sikap waspada bersama Fenrir untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dan Changmin serta kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menyusul ke tempatnya Jaejoong.

_Sementara itu di pihak YunJae Vs Echidna,_ _di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! MAKHLUK KOTOR JADI-JADIAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMEGANG EKORKU YANG CANTIK INI DENGAN TANGANMU YANG MENJIJIKAN ITU!"jerit Echidna nyaring seraya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

"Hmp, cantik katamu?" tanya Jaejoong angkuh, menatapnya balik dengan dingin yang menyorot penuh kejijikan. Kemudian, ia semakin mencengkram ujung ekor Monster tersebut dengan sangat kuat sehingga bagian ujung ekornya langsung membengkak seperti balon sampai akhirnya….

"DUASHHHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ujung ekornya meledak kuat, membuat darah segar berwarna kuning tua berbau busuk, merembes deras sekaligus membuat Echidna menjerit dengan lengkingannya yang sangat nyaring mampu memekakan telinga semua makhluk yang berada di sana. Echidna langsung memutarkan sedikit bagian ekornya yang sempat disiksa oleh Jaejoong dengan cukup kuat, membuat Jaejoong sempat lengah dan terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, secara tidak sengaja ia melepas cengkramannya dari ekor Monster itu. Echidna itu langsung menerjang ke arah pepohonan lebat, serta melihat Yunho yang kebetulan juga menyusul ke Jaejoong membuat ia langsung mengangkat dengan keempat trisulanya kebanggaannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghabisi namja bermata musang itu. Yunho melakukan sliding untuk menghindari serangan maut darinya, melewati sepanjang bagian tubuh atas Echidna dari sebatas dada hingga bawah perutnya yang licin dan bersisik tajam, ia mengibaskan pedangnya sisi kiri dan kanan perut Echidna.

"Crashhhhhhhhhh!"

"Crashhhhhhhhhh!"

"Crashhhhhhhhhh!

"Crashhhhhhhhhh!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Echidna kesakitan akibat empat tebasan yang diluncurkan oleh Yunho, Sisi-sisi perutnya tersobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti ekor miliknya membuat ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya tetapi ia segera menjaga keseimbangannya kembali dan menerobos pepohonan sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan kedua namja itu.

"Monster itu kuat dan hebat juga, dia sangat kebal terhadap Fire Magic miliknya Yoochun dan Earth magic si Changmin."ucap Yunho saat ia baru tiba di tempatnya Jaejoong."Tapi, tidak kusangka kalau Monster itu benar-benar Echidna asli dari Netherworld." Lanjut Yunho serius sambil menatap pepohonan yang diterjang Echidna tadi.

"Hmp, sebenarnya aku juga awalnya tidak percaya karena perkataan sampah berjubah hitam itu (Baca di chapter 7: Doo Joon), tapi…sepertinya benar kalau dia memang Echidna asli."kata Jaejoong sambil melipatkankan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Apakah kamu tahu….!? Di belakang kita, Jae!" seru Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Jaejoong dan Yunho, Echidna langsung menerjang sambil mengangkat kembali keempat trisula miliknya untuk mencincang Jaejoong dan Yunho, Jaejoong yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia segera melompat salto ke belakang sedangkan Yunho melompat ke samping dan ia berjengit melihat Jaejoong mendarat di atas punggung Echidna, membuat Monster itu menggeram marah dan berusaha menjatuhkan namja cantik itu serta menusuknya dengan keempat trisula miliknya yang dialiri dua magic miliknya dan mengerahkan segala kehebatannya sebagai salah satu Penguasa Netherworld ke Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan dirinya di atas tubuh Echidna dengan baik, lalu ia langsung mencabut _Rebellion_ dari balik punggungnya untuk menangkis serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan Echidna serta sempat merebut sebuah trisula yang dilancarkan ke arahnya dengan _Death Bringer_ langsung menikam Echidna sekaligus menancapkan _Rebellion_ miliknya menembus bagian perutnya bersamaan, seraya menekan _motorcycle gear_ pada gagang pedangnya telah menimbulkan serangan gesekan yang mematikan serta suara bergerigi sangat bising seperti terdengar suara motor menderu kencang telah memenuhi suasana hutan yang suram dan sudah berubah menjadi arena pertarungan sejak tadi.

"Brummmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Crasssssssssssssssshhhhhh!"

"Crassssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" kali ini suara teriak kesakitan Echidna terdengar lebih histeris dan menyakitkan, darah segar berwarna kuning menjijikan bermuncratan deras dari perutnya, membuat Jaejoong yang mendengar dan melihatnya hanya tersenyum mengejek, ia segera mencabut pedangnya dan melompat untuk menjauh dari Echidna yang terjatuh dan menghantam tanah, menimbulkan getaran yang sangat hebat, dan asap ungu mengepul tebal menguar keluar dari tubuhnya. Keenam namja di area itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan namja cantik berdoe eyes tersebut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun, Junsu, Kibum, Yoochun dan Siwon cukup kagum akan kemampuan dan kekuatannya Jaejoong karena ia bisa menjatuhkan Echidna, terlebih lagi Yunho yang sempat melukai Echidna hanya terdiam dan melihat Jaejoong seraya mengawasi _Death Bringer_nya Jaejoong yang bersinar cahaya kebiruan.

"MATI KAUUUUUUUUU! MAKHLUK HINA!"

"Jae/Joongie!" seru Siwon, Junsu dan Yoochun panik ke Jaejoong yang lengah saat ia melihat keadaan kubu Changkyu, Kibum dan Fenrir. Namun, saat ia menoleh. Dua trisula melesat secepat kilat dari kepulan asap tersebut meluncur ke arahnya, siap menusuk dan menghancurkan wajahnya.

"Trangggggg!"

"Trangggggg!"

"Trangggggg!"

Suara gesekan tiga pedang pendek tajam warna platinum, muncul secara mendadak dan transparan terbang melayang menahan kedua trisula di depan Jaejoong. Ketiga senjata saling beradu dengan kedua trisula tersebut, ketiga pedang itu berhasil memotongnya menjadi hancur tak tersisa. Doe eyes berkilau itu menoleh cepat ke Yunho yang ternyata mengontrol ketiga pedang itu untuk melindunginya dengan kemampuan teleknisnya yang sebenarnya juga merupakan warisan kekuatan magic khas anggota resmi Keluarga Kerajaan Hyrulezion seperti dia sendiri. Yunho khawatir jika si namja cantik itu terluka atau tidak, secepatnya ia berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Segera ia mengenggam lembut kedua bahu Jaejoong, mata musang tajam berwarna raven gelap bertemu dengan doe eyes biru langit, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat. Doe eyes yang memabukkan menatap lekat Yunho, membuat sang Pangeran Hyur-Hybrid itu tidak mampu memalingkan tatapannya dari permata biru berkilau Jaejoong.

"Yun?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dan menatap kembali Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae? Kau terluka? Apakah Echidna sempat melukaimu?"tanya Yunho yang nada bicaranya terdengar cemas.

Jaejoong hanya tertegun mendengarnya, ia terdiam lalu mengangguk singkat seraya melepaskan genggamannya Yunho dari bahunya."Aku baik-baik saja, Yun. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku." jawab Jaejoong datar memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan namja cantik di hadapannya, menghela nafas lega.

"…..tapi, terima kasih untuk pertolongannya tadi, Yun." Bisik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil. Awalnya Yunho sempat mendengar bisikannya Jaejoong tapi sayangnya tidak terdengar jelas kembali menoleh ke Jaejoong,"Eh? Kau tadi bilang apa, Jae?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau salah dengar." sangkal Jaejoong, segera ia memasang wajah angkuh khasnya."Hmm, hama (re: Echidna) itu sepertinya belum mau mengaku kalah juga."ujar Jaejoong sambil memanggul _Rebellion_nya ke bahunya bersama Yunho yang kembali berwaspada mengeratkan _Arbiter_nya ketika melihat sosok Monster itu kembali menampakkan dirinya dari kepulan asap tebal yang mulai menguap.

Keadaan Sang Viper jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada sebelumnya. Dua tikaman berbekas membara yang cukup dalam dan hangus terbakar pada bagian tengah perutnya berkat serangan yang dilancarkan Jaejoong, Sebagian sisi-sisi bagian perut yang tersobek juga terdapat empat tebasan cukup parah merupakan perbuatannya Yunho tadi. Kedua tanduk dan sepasang sayap miliknya patah, rusak sehingga nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi dan tak lupa juga, ujung ekornya yang nasibnya kurang lebih mirip seperti tanduk dan sayapnya. Tercium bau yang menusuk dan anyir, serta darah kuning tua yang tiada henti mengalir deras dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya mengotori tanah salah satu daerah terindah di Kingdom of Gridania sekarang ini.

"K-K-K-KALIAN BERDUA MAKHLUK HINA DAN KOTOR! BERANI-BERANINYMEMBUATKU SEPERTI INIIIIIIIIII! AKU SANG _MOTHERS OF ALL MONSTERS_ DARI NETHERWORLD BISA DIKALAHKAN OLEH KALIAN?! JANGAN PIKIR KALIAN MENGIRA AKU AKAN MENYERAH?!"

"Kau lebih baik mengaku kalah dan kembali ke duniamu Netherworld, Echidna. Baik aku dan dia sudah cukup memberi pelajaran untukmu dan semua anak buahmu sesama cacing. Setidaknya kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya." Kata Yunho tenang dan sarkaritis.

"B-B-B-BRENGSEK KALIAANNNNNN! SEMUA ANAk-ANAK BUAHKU MATI?! KALIAN DAN MEREKA(re: Siwon dan Kibum) MATI DI TANGAN ANAK BUAHKU SEKARANG JUGA! KENAPA KALIAN BISA MENEMUKANKU DAN MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK KOTOR ITU DI SINI!? SEHARUSNYA AURA-AURA MILIKKU DI HUTAN INI BISA MENYESATKAN KALIAN JIKA KALIAN SALAH MEMASUKI SALAH SATU JALUR DI SELURUH HUTAN INI!"pekik Sang Viper alias Echidna histeris.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan kau tidak usah perlu tahu. Menurutku mereka terutama kau lebih lemah daripada kecoak. Apakah kemampuan semua penghuni Netherworld selevel sampah selain kamu?" tanya Jaejoong menghina.

"KUBUNUH KAU MAKHLUK HINA BRENGSEK! SEJAK TADI, AKU MERASAKAN LENGANMU ITU! KAU BUKAN MANUSIA KAN?!"seru Echidna sambil mengacungkan trisulanya ke Jaejoong dan _Death Bringer_ny_a_.

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar perkataan Echidna, ia mengangkat lengan kanannya yang memang "tidak normal" dan mengamatinya. _"Don't_ _ask. This damn thing always drive me crazy though." _tutur Jaejoong yang kali ini menjadi lebih dingin dan tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti kebencian. Yunho yang berada di sampingnya cukup terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi dan tatapan Jaejoong, karena baru pertama kalinya, ia melihat tatapan namja cantik itu berubah sepertinya Jaejoong mungkin tersinggung karena ucapan Echidna yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKAN KUBUAT HUTAN INI SESUAI KEINGINANKU LALU AKU AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA INI SEPERTI DUNIA KAMI, _NETHERWORLD_! KYAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" tawa gila Echidna membahana di langit yang semakin bertambah gelap bersamaan suara-suara petir yang menyambar lebih keras.

Semua orang di sana terdiam dan tetap berjaga-jaga menghadapi Monster Yeoja setengah Ular di depan mereka. Yunho mendengar perkataannya pun semakin waspada, ia mulai beranjak untuk bersiap menuju ke Echidna untuk menghabisinya, akan tetapi Jaejoong langsung menepuk bahunya Yunho, membuat Yunho berhenti dan menatap heran Jaejoong.

"Jae? Ada ap-"

"Biar aku saja yang menangani cacing sampah itu. Sekaligus aku mau mengakhirinya untuk Changmin dan mereka (re:Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan Junsu)."potong Jaejoong dingin, ia berjalan sedikit maju beberapa langkah ke depan sembari mengayunkan lengan kanannya aka _Death Bringer_ dengan cepat dan….

"GREEPPPPPPPPP!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAU! APA YANG AKAN KAU PERBUAT PADAKU?! APA INI?! ARGHHHHHH! SAKITTTTTTTTTT!"

Sebuah bayangan berbentuk telapak tangan berukuran cukup besar, warna hitam gelap terdapat bayangan bola mata merah darah di tengah atas telapak tangan. Tangan tersebut mencengkram dan meremas wajah Echidna membuat Sang Viper itu menjerit-jerit merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Jarak antara pergelangan tangannya sampai batas siku berwarna biru bercahaya terang, berukuran cukup panjang sehingga beberapa m dari tempat Jaejoong berpijak yang tetap mengarahkan _Death Bringer_nya, ternyata bayangan yang berasal dari _Death Bringer_nya merupakan semacam kekuatan magic khusus darinya.

"KREKKKKKKKKKK!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN TERKUTUK INI! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"teriak Echidna marah bercampur kesakitan menjadi satu.

Senyum mengerikan nampak begitu jelas muncul di bibir cherrynya. Ia meremas tangan kanannya (re: _Death Bringer_) hingga bayangan dari tangannya juga ikut meremas wajah Echidna sesuai yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Kuharap kau membusuk bersama anak-anak buahmu sesama cacing di Neraka sana."kata Jaejoong. "Dan ini balasan karena beraninya kau menyakiti Junsu, Kyuhyun, si jidat lebar terutama Changmin."tambah Jaejoong lagi sesaat ia meremas tangannya semakin kuat.

"BREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Akhirnya _Sang Mothers of All Mothers_ atau Echidna menemui ajalnya. Pertarungan selesai begitu Jaejoong berhasil menghancurkan wajah Echidna sekaligus mencabuti kepala dari lehernya. Asap ungu kehitaman dan percikan-percikan tubuhnya menguar bagaikan butiran-butiran debu melenyap ke udara.

Suasana suram, menyeramkan dan menegangkan sudah usai. Seluruh aura-aura menyesatkan di setiap jalur hutan juga ikut melenyap. Walaupun kedamaian bagi Maddorea Forest telah datang, tetapi tidak bagi ketujuh namja dan seekor serigala itu. Yunho menjentikkan jarinya, kedua _Pratego_ di masing-masing kubu, menghilang sekejap dari mereka.

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergegas ke arah Kibum, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Fenrir, sedangkan Siwon berjalan pelan menyusulinya sambil memapah Yoochun dan Junsu. Begitu mereka tiba, Jaejoong menarik Changmin dari dekapan Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaan namja jangkung itu dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana, Kibum?"tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas dalam nada bicaranya. Ia merasa firasat buruk sejak memasuki hutan ini terlebih karena bertemu dengan orang berjubah hitam (re: Doo Joon) dan ia sempat melihat "cahaya" (re:baca chapter 4) sewaktu bertempur dengan sekelompok monster yang diketahui sebagai Faust (re:baca chapter 7). Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghantui namja cantik yang selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh itu.

"Maaf, Jae."jawab Kibum lelah karena menggunakan banyak energinya untuk menolong Changmin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya."Aku sudah berusaha…..tapi kutukan Ular ini terus menangkal magic penyembuh milikku dan peralatan medis juga tidak bisa membantu. Dia bisa cepat mati dalam waktu 1 jam ke depan."

"T-t-tidak mungkin! Changmin tidak mungkin akan mati! Pasti kita bisa menolong Changmin! Tidak! POKOKNYA CHANGMIN TIDAK AKAN MATIIII!"teriak Junsu menangis.

"Suie….."lirih Yoochun merangkul Junsu untuk menenangkannya.

"…"Siwon hanya diam, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sedih Changmin bersimbah darah, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya tetapi tubuhnya gemetar mendengar vonis dari Kibum.

Jaejoong mengepal "tangan kanannya", dadanya terasa begitu nyeri dan sakit melihat warna kuliat Changmin makin memucat seperti kulit Necrovampire(re:baca chapter 4). Kedua mata musang Hyur-Hybrid bergantian melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho berjongkok di dekat Jaejoong, terdiam beberapa saat seakan ia memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian,"Jae dan kalian bertiga. Dengar baik-baik. Changmin tidak akan mati dan meninggalkan kalian karena aku bisa menolongnya."kata Yunho.

"…?"Jaejoong, Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertegun menatap Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun terkejut dan menoleh tajam ke Yunho."Kau yakin akan menggunakan "itu", Yun?"tanya Yoochun dan Siwon.

"Aku sangat yakin dan kita tidak punya waktu untuk bisa keluar dari sini karena sekarang sudah hampir mendekati malam dan monster-monster menjadi lebih agresif dan merepotkan pada malam hari. Kalian sendiri juga dengar dari Kibum kan? Kalau magic penyembuhnya saja tidak bisa, magic penyembuh milikku tentu tidak bisa juga digunakan."jelas Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolong Changmin kalau begitu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku bisa menggunakan "darahku", Jae. Mungkin kalian menganggapku gila, tapi alangkah baiknya kau turuti kata-kataku dahulu. Kau bisa melihat hasilnya nanti begitu juga dengan kalian."ucap Yunho menenangkan melihat ekspresi wajah mereka berempat (re: Jaejoong, Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun).

"…baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, kalau Changmin meninggal. Aku akan menyiksamu, mengulitimu hidup-hidup dan membunuhmu, mengerti? Aku tidak peduli meski kau Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion."desis Jaejoong mengancam membuat semua orang di situ bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti, Jae."ucap Yunho mengangguk singkat. "Nah, kita mulai sekarang. Jae, tolong kau bukakan mulutnya Changmin."perintah Yunho yang langsung dipatuhi Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Yun. Lalu?"

"Bagus. Kau tetap pertahankan seperti itu, Jae."Yunho mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu mendekatkan ke bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia membuka matanya lagi, kedua mata yang semula berwarna raven gelap berubah menjadi hijau zamrud cemerlang, kemudian ia menggigit kecil pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong, Junsu, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Fenrir tercengang melihatnya kecuali Siwon dan Yoochun dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya. Cairan merah pekat, sedikit mengalir keluar darinya. Yunho langsung menyodorkan pergelangannya agar tetesan-tetesan darahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya Changmin. Tetesan darah yang awalnya merah kini berganti warna. Warna tetesannya menjadi putih kehijauan yang berkilau indah. Tetesan demi tetesan masuk dan mengalir dalam kerongkongan Changmin. Luka pada perutnya yang terbuka mulai bersinar terang putih kehijauan, sinar indah itu meredup perlahan-lahan. Luka mematikan di perutnya Changmin menutup sempurna tanpa ada bekas tebasan di luar perutnya sama sekali. Warna kulitnya yang tadinya putih memucat, kembali menjadi normal meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya dari Changmin karena tugasnya sudah selesai, bekas gigitan pada pergelangannya juga ikut menutup. Tetesan darahnya yang tersisa sedikit berubah menjadi merah semula.

"Unggh…."Jaejoong, Yunho, Kyuhyun, Junsu, Yoochun, Kibum dan Siwon mendengar erangan dan menoleh ke Changmin yang mulai sedikit sadar dari pingsannya.

"J-jae? Yunho? Kenapa kalian berdua bisa di sini? Ughhh….bagaimana dengan si pantat bebek dan si ahli strategi jidat lebar? Apa mereka masih hidup? Si K-k-kyunnie m-m-masih hidup kan?"tanya Changmin lemah karena ia belum bisa sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mereka bertiga masih hidup. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan mereka, Min. Berterima kasihlah ke Yunho yang menyelamatkanmu"jawab Jaejoong dengan lembut menatap Changmin dan melirik ke Yunho.

"Uhh…..benarkah? M-m-maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu Yun, kalian dan kau, Jae."ucap Changmin sedih, menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah kewajiban untuk menolong dan membantu selain sebagai team dan juga sebagai teman."jawab Yunho dengan tulus.

Changmin mengangguk, tersenyum lemah mendengar penuturan sang Pangeran Kingdom of Hyrulezion di dekatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

"K-k-Kyunnie?"

"Pabbo!"seru Kyuhyun, membuat mereka bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho dan Changmin tersentak mendengarnya."Dasar Pangeran Pabbo! K-k-k-kau ini sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania pikir pakai otak tidak, hah?! Kau kira aku tidak takut kalau kau sampai mati terbunuh karena Monster brengsek dari Netherworld itu?! Kau benar-benar idiot! Malah sangat melebihi semua orang idiot di dunia ini!"bentak Kyuhyun marah sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perasaan marah, khawatir, dan takut pada Changmin bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

"…hehehehe walaupun aku idiot, aku senang kamu selamat dari serangan Ular busuk itu….. K-k-kyunnie. Aku rela mengorbankan diriku demi….ughh….rasanya ngantuk sekali…."lirih Changmin pelan yang masih tergolek lemas dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

"C-Changmin?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uhhh….. aku..…ughhh…."

"CHANGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun panik.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"suara mendengkur halus meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Semua terpaku dan melongo, melihat Changmin yang terlelap mendadak.

"Hahahaha. Kalian tidak usah mencemaskan dia sekarang. Dia sedang tertidur karena pengaruh efek dari darah Yunho donorkan tadi."jelas Siwon tertawa kecil.

"…"Jaejoong dan Kibum diam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, mendengar penjelasannya Siwon.

"Grrrrrrr! Dasar Food Monster menyebalkan! Pabboya! Tiang Listrik Bodoh!"umpat Kyuhyun.

"Ada-ada saja dia si Evil Prince ini, kukira dia pingsan lagi. Hah, dia membuat kita semua khawatir saja….. eu kyang-kyang."Junsu dengan tawa khasnya.

"…..hmm, syukurlah kalau dia hanya tertidur."gumam Kibum ."Jae? Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah di hutan ini dulu?Karena Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun perlu beristirahat dan mereka juga harus diobati. Dan sekarang sebentar lagi sudah mau malam hari seperti yang Yunho katakan tadi, akan berbahaya jika kita tetap nekat keluar dari sini."tanya Kibum untuk meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, ia pun mengangguk,"Baiklah. Aku setuju denganmu. Kau sendiri, Yun dan Siwon?"tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Siwon juga mengangguk."Aku setuju. Hari ini kita sudah mengalami banyak hal. Sekarang kita beristirahat untuk memulihkan energi dan kekuatan kita melanjutkan perjalanan besok."kata Yunho.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk berkemah, tanah di sini tidak cocok untuk tidur di sini dan membuatku jijik karena sampah tadi (re: Echidna)."Jaejoong beranjak pergi seraya menggendong Changmin, diikuti Yunho yang menggendong Kyuhyun, Kibum membantu Junsu serta Yoochun yang juga dipapah oleh Siwon, mereka bersembilan bergegas meninggalkan area tersebut.

**_Malam harinya, di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_**

"Nah, sekarang kita beristirahat di sini saja, lokasinya cukup strategis untuk berkemah." Ucap Siwon. Jaejoong dan Kibum mengeluarkan peralatan kemah milik mereka dan milik Yunho, Siwon dan Yoochun(hanya ada dua buah tenda besar, satu tenda berisi tiga-5 orang) . Mereka terlihat sibuk mendirikan tenda-tenda itu. Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Siwon yang ikut membantu mereka berdua. Baik Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin (tetap tidur) beristirahat sejenak menunggu tenda-tenda tersebut selesai didirikan.

Setelah memasang tenda, Kibum dan Jaejoong membaringkan Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun di atas kasur lipat, ia menumpangkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

"_Cura_."Ibum merapal mantra penyembuhnya, cahaya hangat terang berwarna hijau kini menyinari tubuh mereka. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuh yang diderita mereka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, Kyuhyun merasakan tangan dan bahu kiri serta kaki kanannya yang patah menjadi sembuh, kini mereka beristirahat untuk menunggu makan malam yang akan disiapkan oleh Jaejoong (_Death Bringer_nya ditutup kembali dengan menggunakan perban abu-abu gelap sekarang, ia tidak mau menggunakan gipsnya lagi, selain karena Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon sudah melihatnya dan cukup repot menggunakannya tetapi ia tetap menyembunyikan _Death Bringer_nya dari publik).

"Kibum, bisakah kau ambilkan beberapa ranting kering? Aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam sekarang dan untuk membuat api unggun nanti."tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu, Jae." Kibum bergegas keluar, mengambil beberapa buah ranting-ranting kering di luar area berkemah.

**_Sementara itu, di dalam tenda Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon…_**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Yoochun yang terlihat segar bugar.

"Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Yun. Berkat kemampuan regenerasiku dengan campuran obat khusus pengganti darah yang kuminum membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi pulih. Lagipula aku dan Junsu tidak terlalu parah kok dibandingkan Duo Evil,ya….. kuakui sebenarnya yang lebih parah itu si Changmin sih." Yunho menanggapi dengan mengangguk mengerti.

"Memang kau sudah sembuh. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak beristirahat. Kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu dan berdoa mengucap syukur kepada Lord Zekundes dan Promathea kalau kau bersama mereka bisa selamat dan masih hidup bukan hanya karena pertolongan kami juga. Ingat, Lord Zekundes selalu melindungi dan mengawasi kita, Yoochun." Ceramah Siwon panjang lebar, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun jengah mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, Tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Aku heran denganmu kenapa kau bisa menjadi Head of Royal Guards dan bodyguard pribadi? Menurutku, kau lebih cocok menjadi Pendeta di Order of Valhalla deh." Ucap Yoochun terdengar nada bicaranya menyindir namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Kau ini senang banget mengejek diriku yang tampan dan hebat dalam berpedang ini." Balas Siwon sedikit narsis membuat Yunho dan Yoochun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha. Tampan? Hah! Aku_ The Cassanova Strategiest_ of Hyrulezion, jelas-jelas aku yang lebih keren dan tampan daripada kau tahu." Balas Yoochun tidak mau kalah.

"Tampan dari mananya? Apakah semua orang salah melihat dan menilaimu ya? Mungkin karena jidatmu yang bersinar dan lebarnya mencapai lapangan golf membuat mata mereka silau dan tidak bisa menilai dengan jelas karenanya." ejek Siwon sinis.

"Hei kuda sial! Apa maksudmu hah?! Penilaian mereka mengenai ketampananku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jidatku tahu!" balas Yoochun kesal menatap tajam Siwon.

"Puff! Hahahahaha!"Yunho tertawa lepas melihat pertengkaran konyol antar dua sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan ketawa kau, Yunho!" bentak Yoochun kesal.

"Hahahahaha. Maaf, maaf. Habis kau dan Siwon lucu sekali sih dari tadi, hahahahaha."jawab Yunho terus tertawa.

"Tertawa saja terus sampai kau mati, Yun." Rutuk Yoochun sebal.

Yunho yang melihat Yoochun mengambek hanya terkekeh pelan. Suasana menjadi hening dan sunyi di antara mereka bertiga. Terlihat mereka bertiga ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Jadi…..Yun? Mengenai Jaejoong dan "lengan kanannya".….. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yoochun serius.

"Hah…..." Yunho mendesah panjang."Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berkomentar. Yang pasti aku dan kalian sudah menduganya sejak awal dia bukan manusia "biasa" dan manusia berdarah campuran seperti "umumnya". Tapi, kita tahu sekarang jika dia memiliki kekuatan "istimewa"nya yang dia namakan sebagai _Death Bringer_, Echidna saja bisa dihabisi dengan mudahnya karena kekuatannya yang sangat _demonic _itu"tambah Yunho.

"…..sebenarnya aku agak kaget waktu melihat _Death Bringer_nya pertama kali, Yun. Tapi karena dia, kita bisa menemukan jalur yang benar dan berhasil menolong kalian berempat, Chun."ujar Siwon seraya mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Oh ya, tentang kenapa kalian berempat tepat waktu menolong kami, bisakah diceritakan sekarang juga, Yun?" tanya Yoochun.

"….baiklah. Jadi begini ceritanya."Terawang Yunho.

**_FLASHBACK SEBELUMNYA, Sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, di Pihak YunJae dan Fenrir di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_**

"GROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Cih! Orang berjubah hitam itu sepertinya berniat sekali memberi kita banyak teman untuk bermain-main."gerutu Yunho.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" geram Fenrir, seraya serigala itu mengigit putus kepala salah satu Faust.

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan."Jaejoong sembari menghunuskan pedangnya ke Faust lainnya. Dengan gesit, ia menangkis serangan tiba-tiba Faust dari samping kiri, ia langsung memenggal kepala Faust yang menyerangnya tadi. Dengan refleks, ia mengayunkan _Rebellion_ dengan cepat dan mencincang sepuluh Faust yang secara bersamaan dan tiba-tiba melompat, hendak menghabisi Fenrir dan dirinya. Untung ia memiliki daya refleks yang cepat, sehingga tubuh kesepuluh Faust terkena serangan yang Jaejoong lancarkan itu langsung tercerai berai dan nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi.

Yunho melemparkan pedangnya ke udara, dalam sekejap _Arbiter _miliknya itu larut seperti debu crystal dan berubah menjadi _Shirasaya_ (sebuah katana Jepang yang panjang). Ia bersalto dan menusuk leher Faust di depannya, membuat musuh yang ditusuknya mengerang kesakitan dan mati. Tangannya lincah memainkan Shirasaya. Beberapa Faust sudah terluka dan mati oleh sabetan Shirasayanya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang menghabisi sebagian Faust dengan _Rebellion_nya dan Fenrir yang ikut bertempur.

Terdengar suara jerit kesakitan di sana-sini. Ketika menoleh, Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat sekumpulan Faust lainnya keluar dari pusaran-pusaran hitam yang muncul mendadak. Beberapa Faust yang tersisa hidup bergabung dengan kumpulan-kumpulan Faust yang baru datang ini membuat jumlah mereka menjadi bertambah banyak, ada sekitar seratus lima puluh Faust telah mengepung Yunho, Jaejoong dan Fenrir. Jaejoong yang melihat situasi yang menurutnya merepotkan, ia mendecih pelan dan berpikir untuk menggunakan _Death_ _Bringer_nya. Ketika ia mulai memegang lengan kanannya yang digips untuk melepaskan gipsnya…

"_Glacio!_"

"Krak!"

"Krak!"

"Krak!"

"Krak!"

"PRANGGGGGG!"

"PRANGGGGGG!"

"PRANGGGGGG!"

Semburan butiran es melesat cepat dari salah satu jalur hutan, menerjang dan membekukan sebagian Faust yang terkena mantra itu, tiba-tiba hancur berserakan menjadi pecahan-pecahan es kecil.

"Yunho! Jae!"

Yunho dan Jaejoon menoleh. Mereka berdua terperanjat melihat kedatangan Kibum yang merapal mantra jenis Ice Elemental tadi dan Siwon rupanya muncul dari salah satu jalur dari lima jalur yang dikeliling aura-aura aneh (baca chapter 7). Tampaknya mereka baru saja bertarung habis-habisan, sebab pakaian mereka tampak sedikit robek dan tergores di sana-sini.

"Astaga, di sini juga masih ada."keluh Siwon seraya mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, Siwon." tegur Kibum singkat.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Yunho, Jaejoong dan Fenrir menyerbu Monster-monster itu. Dengan keahlian pedang, magic dan kekuatan yang tidak perlu diragukan, mereka menjelma menjadi sebuah team yang solid. Siwon, dengan katana dan Lightning Magicnya, menghabisi sebagian musuh. Ia tidak kesulitan mengalahkan mereka, ia mampu menjajarkan kekuatannya dengan Yunho yang bisa berganti-ganti pedang setiap waktu. Sementara itu, Kibum dengan spearnya membantu Jaejoong membereskan beberapa Faust lainnya. Gerakannya cerdik dan sulit ditebak, membuat sekelompok Faust itu kesulitan menghadapi mereka berlima. Hanya empat puluh Faust yang masih tersisa. Namun Kibum, Siwon, Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu kewalahan. Mereka berempat cukup lelah karena terus bertempur tanpa henti. Dua puluh Faust terbunuh oleh taring dan cakar tajam Fenrir saat Faust-Faust itu hendak menyerang Jaejoong dan Yunho. Masih tersisa dua puluh Monster lagi.

"Zhingg!"

"Hnnh!"Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, begitu ia melihat sebesit cahaya kecil emas keputihan(re:baca chapter 4) di antara pepohonan yang berada di depannya. Yunho yang kebetulan juga melihatnya hanya diam. Lalu, ia menatap Jaejoong dan menepuk bahunya membuat Jaejoong tersadar, menatap balik Yunho.

"Jae, kalau begini terus. Kita tidak bisa menemukan Yoochun dan lainnya."ucap Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong."Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka."lanjut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"….maksudmu karena kau juga melihat "cahaya"? Aku juga melihatnya tadi, tapi bukan berarti kalau mereka akan mati, Yun." Balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku tahu, Jae." Ucap Yunho tenang."Maksudku, kalau begini terus. Nyawa mereka terancam dan aku merasakan aura yang jauh lebih kuat daripada Monster-monster ini. Kau juga pasti merasakannya kan? Menurutku perkataan orang berjubah hitam itu tidak main-main, Jae. Kita harus secepatnya menemukan mereka."perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong diam sampai ia berpikir sesuatu, Kibum dan Siwon juga mendengarnya pun tertegun.

"Bicara mudah, Yun. Tapi jalur-jalur itu sangat menyesatkan. Kami berdua bisa bertemu kalian di sini karena sekedar keberuntungan dan kami asal masuk jalurnya dan terus bertemu mereka, Yun. Makanya keadaan kami menjadi berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menusukkan katananya ke kepala Faust yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

"….Yun, kau lebih baik mundur bersama Kibum dan Siwon. Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka sendiri."ujar Jaejoong, membuat Yunho, Kibum dan Siwon terperanjat.

Sebelum Siwon dan Yunho bertanya lebih lanjut, Jaejoong segera melepaskan gipsnya, ia membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Lengan kanannya yang selama ini ditutupi dengan gipsnya. Tampak _Death Bringer_nyaberkilat-kilat terang. Bola mata merah pada permukaan telapaknya memicing ke Jaejoong, dan pandangannya jatuh ke Siwon dan Yunho yang kaget ketika melihat lengan kanan Jaejoong aka _Death Bringer _itu.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka berdua, secepat kilat ia melesat ke sekelompok Faust. Ia mencengkram ekor salah satu Faust, memutar-mutarkannya dan melemparkannya ke sebuah pohon cemara yang sangat besar dan tinggi menjulang, membuat punggung Faust terbentur keras dan mengakibatkan pohon itu bergetar hebat, akar-akarnya tercabut dari tanah dan ambruk menimpa keenam Faust yang lengah berkat Fenrir yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka, membuat mereka terbunuh karenanya. Jaejoong menyimpan kembali Rebellion ke belakang punggungnya. Ia meraih leher Faust lainnya, namja cantik itu mecengkram kepalanya. Dengan sekali cabik, Jaejoong berhasil membelah sekujur tubuh Faust yang dibunuhnya menjadi dua bagian, itupun hanya menggunakan tangan kosong (dan juga _Death Bringer_nya).

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbb!"

"Jlebbbbbbbbbbb!"

Pedang kehitaman Yunho menembus jantung tiga Faust yang menjadi lawannya. Begitu pula dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Bahkan pipi kirinya Siwon sempat terkena sabetan spear lawan tandingnya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yunho ke Siwon dan Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang yang penting, kita harus menemukan mereka secepatnya." Ujar Kibum cemas. Meski ia selalu bersikap datar dan pendiam, ia menyayangi Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sebagai keluarga selain Jaejoong, Youngwoong, Hyun Joong dan teman-temannya yang lain di Mirotic Guild.

"Kalian benar, tapi…di sini ada lima jalur. Kita harus berhati-hati memilihnya. Siapa tahu kalau kita benar memilih satu di antaranya. Kita bisa menemukan mereka berempat."ucap Yunho menganalisa kelima jalur yang berlawanan arah.

Jaejoong yang juga memperhatikan kelima jalur tersebut, ia berjalan mendekatinya untuk menemukan jalur yang tepat bisa mereka lalui. Tiba-tiba di sekitar bola mata yang pada _Death Bringer_nya bersinar biru terang sekali saat Jaejoong mendekati sebuah jalur yang berada di pojok kanan, membuat Yunho, Kibum dan Siwon kaget melihatnya. Jaejoong yang sepertinya mengerti akan reaksi _Death Bringer _tadi, tersenyum sinis memandangnya.

"Sepertinya lenganku ini menunjukkan jalan yang benar."ucap Jaejoong.

Siwon yang ragu-ragu mempercayainya, bertanya ke Jaejoong,"Apa kau yakin jalur ini akan mengantarkan kita ke tempatnya mereka, Jae?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap semoga benar."ucap Jaejoong, yang membuat Yunho, Kibum dan Siwon sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Yunho. "Kita akan masuk jalur ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap waspada. Siapa tahu, kita akan bertemu dengan monster-monster seperti tadi lagi."ucap Yunho, ia menetapkan keputusannya untuk memasuki jalur tersebut. Akhirnya, keempat namja dan Fenrir mulai memasuki jalur yang dipilih Jaejoong tadi. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berhasil tiba tepat waktunya, sesaat melihat Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terkapar dan tidak berdaya menghadapi Echidna yang bersiap menghabisi mereka. Bersamaan itu juga, Jaejoong berlari cepat ke arah Echidna dan langsung mengenggam ujung ekornya…

"GREEPPPPPPPPPP!"

**_FLASHBACK OVER. Yang sekarang di di dalam tenda Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon…_**

"Hoooh….jadi begitu ceritanya?"tanya Yoochun, menyimak cerita yang diceritakan Yunho yang juga dibantu Siwon manggut-manggut paham.

"Begitulah, kalau saja kita tidak mempercayai Jaejoong dan memilih jalur lain. Mungkin kalian tidak akan tertolong."ujar Siwon mengingat lagi keadaan Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang "mengenaskan" karena pertarungan mereka Vs Echidna.

"Heh, namja itu selain cantik. Dia kuat, dingin, ketus, suka mengancam dan menarik sekali ya? Walau aku lebih tertarik dengan _Death Bringer_nya sih." Yoochun sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kita tidak usah membahas dan memaksanya, Chun. Ada waktunya nanti kalau Jae bersedia menjelaskannya ke kita. Hmm? Siapa?" Yunho yang sadar melihat bayangan seseorang berlutut di depan tendanya.

"Ah, maaf. Ini aku Junsu. Joongie sudah selesai memasak makan malam. Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang daripada jatah makanan kalian dihabiskan si Evil Food Monster itu, eu kyang-kyang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Junsu. Ayo, Siwon, Yoochun."ajak Yunho.

_Malam harinya, Area Perkemahan di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_

Beberapa daging kelinci dan ikan bakar, sebuah panci sup jamur yang hangat dan dua bakul nasi merupakan menu makan malam yang dimasak oleh Jaejoong. Yunho, Yoochun, dan Siwon tebengong-bengong melihat masakan-masakan yang menggugah selera telah tersaji di depan mereka.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua, Jae?"tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Memang aku sendiri yang memasak ini semua. Soalnya Kibum, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu tidak bisa memasak. Jadi aku akan menjadi koki selama misi."jawab Jaejoong.

"Wah, sepertinya enak!" Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon menoleh ke Changmin yang semangat baru keluar dari tenda. Matanya berbinar bahagia melihat masakan-masakan sedap tersedia di depannya. Ia melihat senang ketika sebuah daging kelinci bakar yang baru matang telah siap dimakan. Segera ia mengambilnya dan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk melahap habis daging kelincinya.

"Plukkkkkkkkk!" Jaejoong memukul tepat tangannya Changmin dengan sebuah sendok kayu.

"Aduh! Jae…..Apa salahku? Aku kan laparrrrrr dan aku bisa mati jika aku tidak makan sekarang."protes Changmin berlebihan pada Jaejoong yang di sampingnya sembari mengusap tangannya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak begitu sakit.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Min. Kita akan makan begitu Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Junsu kembali dari mencari buah-buahan, dan kau tidak akan mati karena menunggu mereka, Food Monster."balas Jaejoong cuek, mengambil lagi daging kelinci yang diambil Changmin tadi.

"Huh…..aku lapar. Sabar ya cacing-cacing dalam perutku. Bersabarlah menunggu untuk menyantap kekasih-kekasih kalian ini. Kalau kalian tidak bisa tenang sebentar, aku akan dikuliti dan dijadikan tambahan makan malam oleh Joongie." Ucap Changmin, membuat Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon tertawa mendengar lelucon Pangeran Gridania itu kecuali Jaejoong yang kesal mendengarnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"seru Junsu yang baru datang bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum membawa banyak buah apel, pepaya, mangga dan pisang yang mereka temukan. Mereka bertiga langsung mendudukkan diri mereka untuk menikmati makan malam yang cukup jarang dimasak oleh Jaejoong karena mereka dan Changmin tahu kalau Jaejoong lebih suka memasak hanya untuk mereka berempat terutama Youngwoong dan Fenrir (kecuali Hyun Joong dan teman-teman di Mirotic Guild).

"Nah, JaeJoongie! Sekarang kita sudah lengkap! Ayo kita makan! Cacing-cacing dalam perutku sudah berdemo dari tadi!"seru Changmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Cih. Berisik sekali kau, Min. Nih, untukmu."Jaejoong memberikan dua mangkuk besar sup jamur,tujuh kelinci dan tujuh ikan bakar serta sebakul nasi khusus untuknya. Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon terbengong-bengong melihat jatah makannya Changmin yang abnormal (menurut mereka) itu.

"Errr, Suie? Apakah Changmin sanggup menghabiskan porsi makannya? Memang dia tidak sakit perut kalau makanannya diberikan sebanyak itu?"tanya Yoochun ragu.

"Hah….kalian bertiga nanti juga bakalan terbiasa dengannya kok. Di Guild kami, dia selalu menumpang makan dan kadang-kadang Joongie suka memasak untuk dia dan kami bertiga jika moodnya baik. Bahkan dulu ia pernah menghabiskan stok bahan makan bulanan milik kami"jawab Junsu santai. Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Wah! Terima kasih banyak, JaeJoongie! Aku makin sayang sama kamu! Saranghae!"pekik Changmin senang membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya, mendelik tajam Changmin sekilas saat ia mengucapkan kata sayang dan saranghae ke Jaejoong.

"BUAKKKKKKK!"

"AWWWWWWW! Apa-apaan sih, Kyunnie?! Sakit tahu!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang memukul keras kepala Changmin, membuat Changmin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau ini mentang-mentang sembuh total karena pertolongannya Yunho bukan berarti kau bisa memakan makanan sebanyak ini tahu, Pabbo! Dan jangan mengatakan sayang dan saranghae pada Joongie!"perintah Kyuhyun memasang wajah galaknya.

"Aish…..Kyunnie, tolong kau jangan berteriak di telingaku nih. Telingaku sakit sekali rasanya."Changmin mengosok kedua telinganya. Ia cukup takut kepada Kyuhyun, karena menurut Changmin, Maknae Evil yang sudah dikenal sejak dulu memang terkenal sangat galak selain Jaejoong dan Heechul ( pendapat menurut dari seluruh member Mirotic Guild dan Changmin).

"HOI! KALIAN INI DUO EVIL NETHERWORLD BERISIK TAHU! KALAU KALIAN MAU BERANTEM JANGAN DI SINI! KALIAN INI MEMBUAT NAFSU MAKANKU HILANG!"teriak Junsu melengking tinggi, membuat Kibum menyumpal mulut namja imut berpantat bebek itu dengan sebutir apel.

"Sudah, sudah kalian bertiga berhentilah bertengkar."Siwon menasehati Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Oh ya Jae, kau mendapatkan ikan, kelinci dan jamur dari mana?" tanya Yunho ke Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong memberikan semangkuk sup jamur, dua daging ikan dan kelinci pada Fenrir yang diterima oleh serigala itu dengan senang hati,"Fenrir yang membantuku berburu dan memancingnya tadi.

"Serigalamu benar-benar hebat, Jae. Kau beruntung dan hebat menjadi majikannya. Oh ya, masakanmu lebih enak dan lezat daripada koki-koki yang bekerja di Kerajaanku."kata Yunho, ia memuji namja cantik dan serigala peliharannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yun."sahut Jaejoong, dalam hatinya ia merasa senang sekali ketika Yunho memujinya dan Fenrir, terutama masakannya yang enak menggugah selera siapa saja bahkan Changmin yang selalu meminta tambah jatah makanannya.

"Boleh aku menambah lagi, Jae?"tanya Yunho menyodorkan mangkuk kosong pada Jaejoong untuk diisi lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia mengisi kembali mangkuk kosongnya, kemudian membagikan sup jamur dan beberapa daging kelinci dan ikan yang masih **ada** kepada Siwon, Yoochun, Kibum, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Yunho dan dirinya sendiri. Acara makan malam kali ini terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman dibandingkan kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan sebelumnya. Ikatan pertemanan di antara kedelapan orang itu bertambah cukup kuat meski mereka baru bertemu dan bekerja sama selama satu hari (kecuali Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sudah pernah bertemu. Baca chapter 3 dan 4).

**_Malam hari sekitar pukul 24.00 P.M. Area Perkemahan di Maddorea Forest, Kingdom of Gridania…_**

Yunho, Yoochun, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Changmin memasuki tenda masing-masing, karena sudah letih berjalan, menghadapi rintangan-rintangan berat dan memulihkan tenaga agar mereka melanjutkan perjalanan besok dalam keadaan baik dan bersemangat.

Namun Jaejoong masih bertahan di luar. Sepasang doe eyesnya belum lelah, ia menggantikan Siwon yang baru saja memasuki tenda karena ia selesai berjaga dan Jaejoong bersedia menggantikannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit malam kesukaannya yang bertaburan lautan bintang. Namja cantik itu hanya ditemani oleh Fenrir yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan api unggun yang dibuat Yoochun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa kulitnya putih mulus.

"Kenapa kau masih di luar, Jae?"tanya sebuah suara di telinga Jaejoong tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tentu saja membuat Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Ia hampir saja menonjok sang pelaku, namun dengan cepat orang tersebut mencekal tangan Jaejoong."Hei, tenanglah Boo. Ini aku, Yunho."

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan tangannya yang dicekal oleh Yunho. "Kenapa kau masih bangun? Ini sudah tengah malam. Tidur sana"suruh Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak mengubrisnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong,"Kau sendiri belum tidur."balas Yunho."Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu kalau kau memaksakan dirimu bergadang, Boo."lanjut Yunho lembut.

"Kau tidak usah mencemaskanku, Yun. Tolong jangan memanggilku dengan julukan itu! Dan ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai mercenary. Yang perlu kau cemaskan adalah dirimu sendiri."Jaejoong membalas balik.

"Hah…..Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala sekali."Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Hmm, baru sadar kau?" sindir Jaejoong ke Yunho, Yunho yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyindirnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Kedua namja itu menatap api unggun yang berkobar indah di depan mereka.

"…..terima kasih, Yun."

"Eh?"Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jaejoong.

"Untuk yang tadi. Pertama karena kau sempat menyelamatkanku, kedua kau juga menyelamatkan Changmin dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terkadi selanjutnya seandainya Changmin mati, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, karena dia sebagai Pangeran Kingdom of Gridania kan? Jika Raja Lee Soo Man beserta pemerintahannya mendengar kabar Changmin meninggal terbunuh karena Echidna meski mereka mustahil mempercayainya saat menjalankan misinya dengan kalian dan kami, mereka pasti marah besar dan kita semua akan mengalami kesulitan yang besar, begitu kan maksudmu?" tanya Yunho mengutarakan pendapatnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Sayangnya, kau sendiri belum tahu Changmin jauh lebih menderita nasibnya sebagai Pangeran of Gridania, Yun. Maaf…..lupakan saja perkataanku yang ngaco tadi."kata Jaejoong mengalihkan perkataannya yang sempat didengar Yunho, tapi namja bermata musang itu paham dan tidak mau membahasnya meski ia cukup penasaran akan perkataannya tadi.

"…Boo? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Dan maaf kalau pertanyaanku akan membuatmu marah." Kini Yunho bergidik sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi menusuk dari biasanya.

"….kau mau bertanya mengenai _Death Bringer_ku ini kan? Huh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah, dan karena aku sudah telanjur memperlihatkannya ke kalian, memang sudah seharusnya kau bersama dua sahabatmu berhak mengetahuinya."ujar Jaejoong tenang membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya sedikit rileks.

"Baiklah. Apakah semua teman-temanmu serta captainmu dan saudaramu tahu mengenai lengamu itu?"tanya Yunho seraya melirik lengannya Jaejoong yang terbalut rapi dengan perbannya.

"Hm, tentu saja mereka mengetahuinya selain Duo Evil, Kibum dan lumba-lumba pantat bebek itu. Awalnya mereka shock melihat perubahan lenganku ini, tapi mereka bisa memahaminya. Jadi kami sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dari pihak Government of Gridania dengan Lee Soo Man, Go Ahra, kelima jenderal kesayangannya dan juga publik." Ungkap Jaejoong ke Yunho.

Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong,"Kenapa? Bukannya yang kudengar Mirotic Guild merupakan salah satu Guild paling terkuat dan terkenal dari seluruh Guild di dunia? Tentunya prestasi-prestasi kalian dikenal luas oleh seluruh pihak luar kan?"

"Memang, tapi tidak bagi mereka. Mereka sangat iri dan membenci kami dan selalu berusaha menghancurkan reputasi kami. Dan mereka juga berusaha menghancurkan aku karena aku yang selalu berani menantang mereka dan Putri bermarga Go itu." Ucap Jaejoong sinis dan angkuh.

"Hmmm, begitu ya."Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil."Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa menghadapi mereka yang memiliki kekuasan lebih tinggi daripada kalian."ujar Yunho.

"Begitulah…kau masih mau bertanya apa lagi tentang _Death Bringer_ku?"tanya Jaejoong.

"…sejak kapan kau bisa menerima perubahan lenganmu ini?" tanya Yunho balik ke Jaejoong.

"Sejak tahun lalu, ini pun bisa terjadi karena aku mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu misi di Engreeve Village, itu saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa membahasnya, karena aku belum sanggup menceritakan kejadiannya dan aku berjanji akan menceritakannya ke kamu bersama Siwon dan Yoochun."Jaejoong menatap Yunho sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita, Jae. Aku paham jika aku menjadi kau."ujar Yunho.

"…baguslah. Oh ya satu hal, Yun. Meski kita bekerja sama karena Pihak Government of Gridania dan Lee Soo Man meminta bantuan darimu. Aku meminta tolong darimu dengan Siwon dan Yoochun merahasiakan mengenai _Death_ _Bringer_ku ini, aku tidak mau jika rahasiaku terbongkar dan akhirnya mereka mengetahuinya. Karena aku yakin mereka bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan kami." Ucap Jaejoong serius dan memandang tajam Yunho.

""…Aku mengerti. Dan kau bisa mempercayai Siwon dan Yoochun, karena mereka bisa diandalkan dan bisa menepati janji. Besok aku akan menjelaskannya ke mereka. Dan sebenarnya aku bersama Yoochun dan Siwon kurang suka dan mempercayai mereka, jadi kau tenang saja, Boo." Yunho mengungkapkan janjinya dengan tenang dan memahami situasi yang Jaejoong rasakan.

"…..terima kasih. Aku memegang dan mempercayai perkataanmu, Yun."ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar menampilkan senyuman tulus. Senyuman paling terindah yang pernah dilihat Yunho.

"…..aku tidak peduli dia manusia campuran atau bukan. Tapi menurutku dia benar-benar seperti malaikat dari surga, demi Lord Zekundes dan Promathea."Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang seketika.

"Hei. Yun? Kenapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong heran mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah tampan Yunho.

"Eh? Ahahaha tidak apa-apa kok."ucap Yunho gugup, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya."Lebih baik kau tidur, Jae. Dan kita akan aman, Fenrir akan menyadari ada bahaya dan membangunkan kita jika terjadi sesuatu dan kita bisa membereskannya."Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong sekaligus ia juga memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"…..hah, baiklah." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda yang berisi Changkyu, Junsu dan Kibum."Selamat tidur, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Selamat tidur juga, BooJaeJoongie."balas Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong berjengit jijik mendengarnya.

"Yak! Kau mau kubunuh ya, Yunho?"ancam Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat menghampiri Yunho.

"Jangan marah dong, BooJae."goda Yunho santai, meski ia merasakan aura gelap dan mematikan menguar dari tubuh namja cantik yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Kuhabisi ka-

"CUP! CUP! Selamat tidur dan semoga kita bertemu di alam mimpi, BooJaeJoongie!"Yunho segera menyelamatkan dirinya ke tendanya, Yoochun dan Siwon, setelah dengan sengaja mengecup kedua pipi Jaejoong sekilas.

"…Yak! Awas kau, JUNG YUNHO! BLARRRR! SREEKK!" sepotong ranting yang terbakar api terlempar nyaris mengenai tenda milik ketiga namja tampan dan keren berasal dari Kingdom of Hyrulezion itu.

TBC

Anyeong, Author Update lagi dengan Chap 8. Terima kasih buat para readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, yang follow dan fav fic ini juga para silent readers yang membaca FF ini ^_^

Maaf kalau author baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya UTS yang dihadapi author baru selesai minggu kemarin dan otak author makin pusing dan kacau karenanya.

Terima kasih untuk pendapatnya dari NevvYunjee mengenai gaya penulisannya. Saya mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter yang ini. Semoga anda puas membacanya dan saya berterima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya ^_^

Mengenai kemampuan misterius **"Darah"** milik Yunho akan dijelaskan bersamaan _**Death Bringer, Sanctuary, Sesuatu, Zekundes, Promathea**_ dll untuk beberapa chapter ke depan heheehhe ^_^

Semoga kalian menyukai Chapter ini ^_^

.


End file.
